Amar de Lejos
by Vrunetti
Summary: Diez años después de la guerra, Hermione toma un empleo de profesora en Hogwarts. Ella y su antiguo maestro de Pociones crean un lazo inesperado, pero una simple mirada cambia la incipiente amistad que hay entre ellos. Snape, creyéndose no correspondido, decide tomar el camino que mejor conoce: amar de lejos.
1. Por una mirada

_**N. de.** **A** **.** **:** ¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que se les mete una idea a la cabeza y no pueden sacársela a menos que la conviertan en algo concreto, ya sea un escrito, un dibujo o con palabras? Así fue cómo nació esta historia. _

* * *

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Por una mirada**

Si le hubieran preguntado en qué momento se enamoró de ella, no habría podido responder, porque no la amaba. Sencillamente... sus palpitaciones se enloquecían cuando ella se cruzaba de la nada en su camino, se ponía como tonto cuando le conversaba cosas que no estaban en el libreto que escribía él en su interior, soñaba con el olor de su pelo una o dos veces a la semana.

No la amaba, porque ese era un sentimiento que se había prohibido hace muchísimos años. Sí pensaba que era muy atractiva, menos antipática y más sonriente que antes. Pero no, no la amaba.

Era sólo que la mujer había invadido su vida sin ella saberlo. Y todo por haberla pillado mirándolo en silencio durante una comida. Él le devolvió una mirada seria y ella tuvo el descaro de crear una bella sonrisita antes de apartar sus más bellos ojos marrones.

¿Por qué alguien como ella aceptaría el empleo de profesora? Ella, que podía salir al mundo y lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera, ¿por qué querría ir a encerrarse a ese castillo para dar clase?

Le había formulado esa pregunta una vez, y le contestó que le venía bien el trabajo, porque estaba aburrida de tantos papeleos en el ministerio. Él aceptó la explicación y no insistió. De cualquier forma, ya llevaba un año siendo su colega y se había acostumbrado a tratarla como tal.

* * *

En un principio, se le hizo extraño verla entrar a la sala de profesores con tanta naturalidad, que se sirviera un café y se sentara a corregir exámenes. La observaba cautelosamente por largos minutos, buscando entre la cascada de cabello rizado a la muchacha que alguna vez fuera su alumna. Sin embargo, ya no estaba ahí, era como si otra mujer hubiera tomado su lugar, con el mismo nombre y rostro, pero con otra fuerza.

El asombro inicial duró unas pocas semanas. Después, los intercambios de palabras entre los dos se volvieron más habituales, a pesar de que sólo ocurría cuando tenían que tratar un tema académico. Ella tenía dudas y él las esclarecía. Eso era todo... al comienzo.

Cuando la confianza creció, aparecieron las bromas camufladas de sarcasmos, únicamente cuando se topaban por casualidad. Los encuentros jamás eran concertados.

Él creía que tenían muy pocas cosas en común, así que no le apetecía ser el que iniciara una charla casual; y, al parecer, ella era de la misma idea.

Se soportaban y aprendieron a convivir juntos sin sacarse los ojos. Eso estaba bien. Además, ella era muy querida por los demás profesores, no necesitaba hacer grandes esfuerzos para encajar.

Eso seguía siendo al principio, y el tiempo no corrió en vano.

La primera cercanía verdadera se presentó una noche en la que se hallaban los dos solos en la sala de maestros. Él preparaba los primeros exámenes del año, mientras ella revisaba unos ensayos. Un asiento vacío los separaba, pero ellos hacían como que no se daban cuenta que no había nadie más.

Ella tomaba té con leche; él un café cargado. Se hablaron sólo una vez, cuando ella le pidió tinta. La transacción sucedió sin que sus ojos se encontrasen.

No era pesado el ambiente que habían creado, aunque cualquiera habría pensado lo contrario.

El silencio fue roto cuando ella suspiró y se revolvió el cabello con cansancio. Sólo entonces él encontró un buen pretexto para poder mirarla.

-Esto es agotador, siento que nunca acabaré- dijo la mujer, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con una mano. Él sonrió de lado y continuó con lo suyo.

-Y los alumnos se quejan porque tienen muchos deberes.

-Yo nunca me quejé- señaló ella, ordenando un grupo de pergaminos y dejándolos a un lado.

-No lo dudo- murmuró el profesor, esta vez sin alzar los ojos de su trabajo.

Era la primera vez que se decían algo sobre el pasado, como si éste fuera una cosa repugnante y vergonzosa que había que mantener escondida en el lugar más recóndito. Y era eso precisamente lo que tenían en común.

Ese ínfimo contacto con los recuerdos dio paso a muchas conversaciones cortas, lo que los fue acercando con lentitud.

Cada uno tenía la posibilidad de reprocharle al otro cosas que antes no pudieron, de quejarse o burlarse. De hablar y entender.

Él se sorprendió muchísimo un día en el que ella se rió a carcajadas por algo que le dijo, ya no recordaba qué fue exactamente, pero sí recordaba que se había sentido bien al escuchar su risa. Nunca la había escuchado de verdad.

La fue aceptando, esta vez de forma consciente. Le fue dando un pequeño espacio, no muy importante, para no extrañarla el día que no estuviera. También se fue abriendo, con la mesura de alguien que no quiere sufrir más heridas. Le contaba muy pocas cosas personales, las justas y precisas para saciar su curiosidad. Ella, sin embargo, tenía menos temor a mostrarse tal cual era, se expresaba con sinceridad y no dudaba en dejar salir sus emociones.

* * *

La segunda gran cercanía se produjo la noche de la conmemoración de la batalla. Para esa fecha, él solía escapar del resto y encerrarse en su oficina con una buena dotación de alcohol como compañía. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. Ella tocó a su puerta y, con la mirada húmeda, le preguntó si podía quedarse un rato. Él no supo negarse, la dejó pasar y le ofreció un trago.

Conversaron tanto que no tuvieron tiempo para pensar, y era precisamente lo que buscaban. Relataron sus propias versiones de ese fatídico día, obviando, por supuesto, los detalles más dolorosos. Compartieron lo sentido once años atrás, hasta que el amanecer les devolvió la calma que se había llevado la noche.

Ella le agradeció la compañía, le sonrió tristemente y se marchó.

Las palabras que cruzaron quedaron grabadas en sus memorias, y cambiaron drásticamente las visiones que tenían el uno del otro. Las miradas burlonas ahora eran cómplices, como si supieran sus secretos más profundos. Estaban recién conociendo a los extraños que siempre tuvieron enfrente.

* * *

El verano que siguió a ese año escolar, resultó como una anestesia para sus pensamientos revueltos. ¿Cómo y por qué había llegado a ser tan cercano a ella? Era lo que no podía resolver. Sin embargo, el tiempo lejos le hizo notar que no fue nada más que aprovechar la ocasión de conocer a la verdadera mujer detrás de la máscara. Como ya se sabía la vida de todos sus compañeros de trabajo al derecho y al revés, tener un nuevo sujeto de experimento era motivador. Ya habiéndola conocido, no iba a ser divertido.

Todo fue normal cuando volvieron a verse, un saludo respetuoso a la distancia. Las pocas ocasiones en las que se encontraban solos en la sala de profesores eran iguales que antes, nada evidenciaba un acercamiento que no fuera profesional (porque no lo había, sólo eran colegas que se llevaban bien). Él no la miraba demás, y ella tampoco lo hacía.

Aunque se tuteaban, nunca se llamaban por sus nombres. Quizás eso los ayudaba a mantener la formalidad y no rebasar los límites de sus confianzas. Él ni siquiera había ido al despacho de ella alguna vez. El lugar que había para ella en él era muy pequeño todavía, pese a que era bastante difícil que alguien se ganara uno.

La estimaba y había empezado a respetarla.

Pero esa mirada - insignificante para los demás - desató una revolución en él. Comían en el salón, en la mesa de profesores, alejados por muchos asientos. Y sus ojos chocaron sin provocación alguna, no obstante, ese no fue el problema; el problema fue que se quedaron así por más tiempo del que acostumbraban, como si acabaran de darse cuenta que el otro existía y que compartía el mismo espacio y tiempo.

O eso sintió él, sin demostrarlo en su expresión. Ella, en cambio, esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, luego apartó la vista y no la levantó de nuevo.

Él no comprendía por qué le había dado tamaña importancia a un momento tan trivial, tan poco trascendente. Podía haber sido que tenía alguna mugre pegada en la cara o cualquier cosa que ella considerara graciosa y por eso lo miró y se rió. Tal vez estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando alguna anécdota divertida. O quizás, simplemente, había tenido un buen fin de semana. ¿Por qué iba a ser él el motivo de su sonrisa? La gente no reaccionaba así cuando lo miraba, las pocas veces eso ocurría.

El hecho era que estaba sorprendido e intrigado. Tanto que ahora sí la veía de más, en busca de la respuesta a sus preguntas no formuladas. Y ella volvía a sonreírle ante el contacto visual.

¿Pura cordialidad? Parecía ser la opción más acertada. Sin embargo, él ya no quería que sólo fuera cordialidad, no después de pensar en ella más de lo debido, o de sacar la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se topaban durante el día y de la calidad de esos encuentros. No después de idear un diálogo para cuando se volvieran a encontrar, aunque casi nunca pudiera recrearlo como en su imaginación.

Mucho menos después de haber caído en cuenta de lo bonita que era su cara. Antes había notado que no era una mujer fea, pero nunca que, efectivamente, la consideraba linda. Más que linda: atractiva, interesante, muy lista.

Entonces llegaron las palpitaciones y el nerviosismo estúpido, las ganas absurdas de poder reconocer el perfume que impregnaba sus ropas.

No se iba a convertir en un cursi o un descerebrado por admitir que le gustaba esa mujer, porque él tenía instintos, como todo ser humano, no estaba hecho de piedra.

Y tampoco era un idiota, sabía perfectamente que las posibilidades de que ella llegara a sentir lo mismo eran nulas. Aunque no estaba seguro de que existiera en él un verdadero deseo de que eso ocurriera, porque... ¿qué haría? Amar de lejos resultaba más fácil que involucrarse. Pero tampoco "amaba de lejos", porque no la amaba. Era sólo un decir.

Prefería la prudencia y el disfrute de mirarla sin que ella estuviera al tanto de nada. A su edad, no tenía ganas de enredarse en asuntos románticos ni ninguna de esas tonterías. Ella resultaba agradable a su vista, y verla era comparable a comer un rico trozo de chocolate una vez al día. No estaba haciendo nada malo, así que no tenía por qué negarse ese inocente placer.

De cualquier forma, ella no había demostrado el más mínimo interés en él, más allá de esas miradas y sonrisas, que en realidad eran totalmente normales. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera soltera, lo único que sabía respecto a su vida amorosa era que había tenido un corto romance con su amigo pelirrojo, antes de que éste muriera en la guerra. Nada le impedía a una mujer como ella volver a enamorarse, todavía era muy joven, tenía tiempo de sobra para comenzar a armar una vida.

No como él. Sin embargo, aquello no lo abrumaba, sino que lo hacía sentir libre, como nunca antes. Su vida era aburrida, sí, pero tranquila, y con eso le bastaba. Ya había tenido suficiente de ataduras y problemas como para buscarse más. Le gustaba andar a sus anchas, hacer lo que quisiera y no rendir cuentas a nadie (a excepción de la directora).

Los días siguientes, procuró comportarse debidamente. Era imposible poder controlar los latidos de su corazón, pero aún era capaz de manejar sus emociones y cerebro, así que no resultaba complejo fingir que no le pasaba nada cuando ella se le acercaba.

Ahora, con un grado de confianza más elevado, mantenían pláticas livianas durante las noches de soledad en la sala de profesores. Una que otra vez se quedaron un rato más, compartiendo un café. Para él, aquellos momentos eran gratos, tanto que se atrevía a sonreír con más frecuencia, y lo mejor era que ella no hacía comentarios tontos por eso. Los demás maestros siempre señalaban el hecho de que él sonriera, y le decían que tenía que hacerlo más seguido. A él le molestaba muchísimo, y por lo mismo, no les daba en el gusto.

Pero con ella era muy distinto. Con ella sentía una extraña libertad para dejar salir algunos sentimientos, como la felicidad y, sólo una vez, algo de tristeza.

Era la única instancia en la que compartía realmente con otra persona. No obstante, sabía que no debía acostumbrarse demasiado; ella podría largarse en cualquier momento, y él se quedaría solo otra vez.

* * *

Lo que le importaba ahora era que se acercaban las festividades de Halloween, cosa que repudiaba con todo su ser, pero que esta vez aguardaba con una pizca de ansias. La razón: ella lo "invitó" al bar del pueblo la noche del treinta y uno. Aunque en verdad no era una invitación con todas las de la ley, pues simplemente le dijo que todos sus amigos tenían planes y que extrañaba mucho su casa esas fechas, entonces no quería estar sola sin hacer nada. Él fue su última opción, desde luego. Y como tampoco deseaba estar solo ese día, accedió. Era eso o quedarse tumbado en un sofá recordando cómo, por su culpa, la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida estaba muerta.

Los dos se utilizaban como un escape a la realidad. Al menos era lo que él se decía a sí mismo.

Por lo tanto, luego de la suntuosa cena en el salón, con los típicos murciélagos decorativos y pasteles y festejos de los alumnos, él volvió a su habitación.

Estuvo reflexionando durante algunos minutos frente al ropero. No tenía mucho qué elegir. Eso sí, debían admitir que, con el pasar de los años, hubo una variedad, ya que el color negro no era el único que vestía, también eran el verde oscuro y gris oscuro. Y no iba a ir más allá de eso.

Se quedó observando la levita gris, y un recuerdo asaltó su mente. " _Te queda bien ese color_ ", eso le había dicho ella un día, así como si nada. Él no le dio mayor relevancia en el momento, porque le daba exactamente igual su apariencia... pero ahora, por alguna razón que desconocía, deseaba verse bien, lo que se resumía en vestirse con algo que a ella le gustara.

Ese sería un acto que dejaría atrás años de vestirse de luto el treinta y uno de octubre, en memoria de una mujer fallecida hace tanto tiempo que, seguramente, ya no quedaban rastros de su cuerpo en el mundo.

No sintió culpa, ni remordimiento, ni nada parecido. Él era el que estaba vivo (sólo Dios sabía por qué), el que seguía sintiendo. Era a él a quien el destino, la suerte o lo que fuera le dio otra oportunidad.

¿Era incorrecto olvidar el pasado, acaso? ¿De verdad era necesario guardarle respeto y cariño a alguien que dejó de quererlo al final? ¿Tenía la obligación de seguir cargando con errores de los que hace años se redimió?

La respuesta era no. Así que tomó la dichosa prenda, la arrojó sobre la cama y fue a darse una ducha.

* * *

 **Y bueno, es pimera vez que estoy con dos historias a la vez. Y a pesar de que el tiempo no me sobra como quisiera, voy a intentar actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.**

 **Este fic será mucho más corto que los otros Sevmiones que he hecho, también más ligero y sencillo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **Dejen un review para alimentar esta pobre alma en pena.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	2. Pensamiento Inoportuno

_**N. de.** **A.** : Estoy feliz. Este ha sido un día muy importante para mí, mis proyectos por fin están resultando y el esfuerzo rinde frutos :') Por eso vengo a compartirles un poco de mi alegría con este capítulo._

* * *

 **Amar de** **Lejos**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Pensamiento** **Inoportuno**

Acordaron reunirse afuera de Las Tres Escobas a las diez de la noche. El profesor Snape, con cinco minutos de anticipación, iba llegando al pueblo. Hacía tanto frío que los guantes eran prácticamente inútiles, así que se calentaba las manos con su propio aliento. El aire helado incluso traspasaba el grueso abrigo que llevaba puesto encima de la ropa.

Luego de caminar un corto tramo, distinguió el bar, desde el que provenían voces y música. No pudo dejar de sentir cierta satisfacción al verla a ella esperándolo en la puerta. Debía estar muerta de frío, y aun así, se tomó la molestia de quedarse allí. La mujer tiritaba y se abrazaba el cuerpo, pero sonrió en cuanto notó que él había llegado.

-Me estoy congelando- dijo Hermione, su mandíbula castañeteaba. Él, sin embargo, se hizo el indiferente; no era digno de un hombre demostrar debilidad ante el frío-. Hagrid nos está guardando un puesto adentro.

-¿Hagrid?- preguntó Snape, sorprendido.

-Sí, me había dicho que no podría venir, pero se desocupó temprano, así que...- La bruja se encogió de hombros, y él arrugó el ceño. Realmente había eperado que estuvieran sólo los dos-. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

-Para nada- respondió rápidamente-. Pero te aseguro que no se mantendrá sobrio por mucho tiempo. - Hermione emitió una risa breve.

-¿Entremos?- El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella pasara primero.

Al ingresar, no les costó trabajo divisar a Hagrid entre la muchedumbre, en una mesa del fondo. El semi gigante ocupaba una silla especialmente adecuada para su corpulento cuerpo, mientras que Hermione y Snape se sentaron frente a él, uno al lado del otro. Pidieron sus tragos y enseguida Madam Rosmerta llegó con ellos: una cuba de hidromiel para Hagrid, cerveza de mantequilla para Hermione, y whisky de fuego para Snape.

-¡Salud!- pronunció Hagrid, elevando su gran vaso y haciéndolo chocar con el de Hermione. Snape se limitó a levantar unos pocos centímetros el suyo.

No guardaba grandes expectativas para esa noche, pero de seguro en ellas no se encontraba tener que compartirla con Hagrid.

* * *

El humo de pipa se alzaba en el ambiente, al igual que las múltiples conversaciones, las risas y la música envasada. Hagrid y Hermione no paraban de hablar, como si el profesor Snape fuera un adorno, aunque intentaban incluirlo, pero él respondía con desanimados monosílabos. Se negaba a admitir que la presencia del guardabosque (contra el que, en realidad, no tenía nada) le fastidiaba en exceso.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Hagrid ya estaba borracho y desvariaba. Snape esperaba una reacción negativa por parte de la mujer, sin embargo, ésta sólo se reía de sus incoherencias. Él pidió otro whisky, para así poder soportar aquella ridícula situación. ¿O ella preferiría que también se embriagara y se "pusiera a tono"? Ni muerto.

-¿Y cómo es que sigues soltera, Hermione?- hipó Hagrid. El corazón de Snape se aceleró, y molesto por ello, le dio un gran trago a su bebida.

-No me preocupa- manifestó ella-. Tengo otras prioridades.

-Tú y tu pequeña responsabilidad, ¿eh?- Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Severus no entendió a lo que se refería, pero no le prestó mayor atención-. Aun así, y te lo digo con todo el respeto que mereces...- continuó Hagrid. Por su barba resbalaban algunas gotas-. Eres inteligente, bonita, simpática... - dijo, mientras enumeraba con sus grandes dedos-. De seguro tienes más de un pretendiente.

-La verdad, no lo sé- manifestó ella, un poco cohibida-. No soy muy buena para darme cuenta de esas cosas.- Hagrid rió con ganas y se acabó lo que quedaba en su vaso extra grande de un sorbo.

Snape, por otro lado, permanecía con la mirada incrustada en la mesa de madera. Se sentía estúpidamente incómodo y culpable. La declaración de Hermione le cayó como plomo, como si él, en algún lugar profundo de su ser, hubiera estado albergando la esperanza de que ella supiera lo que sentía.

-¡Bah! Te doy por sentado que hay más de un hombre interesado en ti- sostuvo el guardabosque. Hermione volvió a sonreír, pero no parecía muy convencida-. ¿O no, Severus?- Snape levantó la vista al oír su nombre-. ¿No es cierto que Hermione es una mujer muy bella?- Él la miró profundamente, ignorando su propio nerviosismo y haciendo como que era la primera vez que evaluaba su aspecto físico. La bruja se había sonrojado a más no poder, y Snape pensó que se veía más atractiva todavía. Por obvias razones, no lo iba a decir, además de que sentía que si intentaba hablar, se le trabaría la lengua y quedaría como imbécil.

-Ya, Hagrid, para- farfulló Hermione, antes de que el profesor Snape pudiera dar a conocer su decisión-. Si no tengo pareja, es sólo porque no he conocido al indicado, eso es todo- sentenció con tranquilidad, y bebió un pequeño trago de cerveza.

-Tal vez no estás intentándolo- insitió Hagrid, al tiempo que se encaramaba sobre la mesa, acercando su peludo rostro al de Hermione, que lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo de lado.

-No te molestes, Hagrid, las mujeres son imposibles de entender- expresó Snape. Era la primera frase larga que decía. Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Hermione, y se cruzó de brazos-. Pues, según yo, los hombres son los que nunca entienden nada.

-Según tú- repuso él. Hermione apretó los labios, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Supongo que eres un experto en mujeres, ya que hablas con tanta seguridad.- Se miraban a los ojos sin cederse la victoria, y sin prestarle atención a Hagrid, que bebía y los observaba, entretenido.

-Lo único que hay que saber es que son muy hormonales, rencorosas y que intentar entenderlas es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo él, recibiendo de Hermione una expresión entre divertida e insultada.

-¡Y, de todos modos, no podemos vivir sin ellas!- soltó alegremente Hagrid. Snape alzó las cejas fugazmente, algo contrariado por la intervención del otro hombre. Le daba la razón, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer en ese instante, en el que la bruja se hallaba con tantas ganas de seguir discutiendo.

-Bueno, "señor resentido"- prosiguió Hermione, su postura cambió a una más relajada-, si a ti te gusta fijarte en esa clase de mujeres, no significa que tengas que meternos a todas en el mismo saco.

-Es lo que tú haces, "señorita hipócrita"- replicó Snape.

-No es cierto.

-Acabas de decir que los hombres no entendemos nada. - Ella abrió y cerró la boca, un tanto indecisa. Él disfrutó esos breves segundos de confusión; por primera vez, la dejaba sin palabras.

-Quise decir, la mayoría de los hombres- rectificó Hermione, y miró en otra dirección. Severus se sonrió triunfante-. Y todavía no conozco al que rompa la regla, así que da igual.

-Ron era diferente, ¿verdad?- inquirió Hagrid de pronto. Snape lo miró con reproche, pero el semi gigante no se dio por enterado.

Fue como si el bar se hubiera sumido en un completo silencio, a pesar de que seguía habiendo la misma cantidad de ruido. Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Hermione, quien aferraba el vaso con sus dos manos y lo contemplaba como si fuera de lo más intrigante.

Severus no sabía qué hacer. Ella sólo había mencionado una vez el tema, y no había sido algo precisamente agradable: sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y su voz había salido quebrada. Aunque no lloró, casi lo había hecho. Por eso, él evitaba, a toda costa, hablar del pelirrojo fallecido, porque era un asunto demasiado doloroso para la mujer. Y el idiota borracho de Hagrid tenía que sacarlo en el momento menos esperado.

-No- murmuró Hermione, y alzó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que una triste sonrisa curvaba sus labios-. Ron era como todos los demás... pero yo lo quería así.- Snape hubiera querido dominar el arte de saber consolar a otra persona. Sin embargo, como era un inútil en ello, prefirió quedarse callado, demostrando un poco de empatía.

-Era buen chico- observó el guardabosque, mirando a la nada.

-Era un tonto- dijo ella. Su voz tenía una tonalidad melancólica. Cariñosa y melancólica a la vez.

Snape carraspeó, sacando de sus pensamientos a los otros dos. Si iban a estar lamentándose por amores perdidos, mejor se hubiera quedado encerrado en su habitación.

-Hablando de chicos tontos, Hagrid, ¿supiste algo de Longbottom?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Lo bueno era que logró lo que deseaba, dado que Hermione cambió la cara instantáneamente, y ya no lucía triste, sino intrigada.

Hagrid, boquiabierto, se quedó mirando a Snape por varios segundos, como si éste le hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido.

-¡Ah! ¡Neville, sí, claro! Llegará después de Navidad.

-¿Neville vendrá?- quiso saber Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sí- dijo Hagrid. Se le escapó un enorme eructo, y su hedor fue a parar directamente a las fosas nasales de Snape, que lo miró con asco-. Era una sorpresa para ti.

-Tú nunca has sabido guardar secretos- lo acusó la bruja, mucho más alegre que hace un minuto atrás.

-No me culpes a mí- se defendió, entre hipidos-, ¡fue Severus el que empezó!- Apuntó con un dedo al profesor de Pociones.

-Yo no sabía que era un secreto- retrucó él. En verdad, sí lo sabía, pero era urgente cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Bueno, me haré la sorprendida- dijo Hermione-. Mientras haya más amigos, mejor- agregó, mirando a Hagrid y Snape alternativamente.

Severus expulsó de su mente un pensamiento inoportuno. Se había repetido hasta el convencimiento que no le molestaba en absoluto ser sólo su amigo (y eso ya era exagerar la realidad), que no quería involucrarse de más, ni con ella, ni con nadie. Por ese motivo, rechazaba en el acto cualquier sentimiento que fuera en contra. Pero siempre llegaban, en cualquier momento y lugar, cuando menos los deseaba.

* * *

Pasada la medianoche, decidieron marcharse. Hagrid insistía en que se tomaran un trago más, pero Hermione lo persuadió diciéndole que tenía mucho frío y que comenzaba a sentirse resfriada. De modo que abandonaron Las Tres Escobas y pusieron rumbo al castillo.

El viento soplaba más fuerte y era más frío que cuando llegaron. Snape miró de reojo a la mujer, ella respiraba entrecortadamente y se había subido la solapa del abrigo. Él mantenía tensos todos los músculos de su cuerpo para no tiritar.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Hagrid zigzagueaba y tarareaba canciones inventadas delante de ellos, perdido en su mundo de borracho. Llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, desde donde pudieron ver la cabaña junto al bosque.

-Aquí me... despido- anunció Hagrid, mientras hacía un pobre intento de despedida con la mano. Sin embargo, en vez de ir hacia a su casa, dirigió sus pasos hacia una acequia cubierta por zarzamoras.

-Hagrid- lo llamó Hermione, pero no hubo caso, él no escuchaba y seguía avanzando casi a ciegas, debido a la oscuridad-. ¡Hagrid, cuidado!- exclamó. Demasiado tarde: el semi gigante había caído estruendosamente dentro de la zanja.

La bruja corrió en su ayuda, sin embargo, no podía meter las manos sin hacerse daño con las espinas. Hagrid, en cambio, tenía la piel considerablemente más gruesa y resistente, por lo cual no se apreciaban mayores rasguños.

-Te lo advertí- masculló Snape, sonriente, deleitándose con la escena.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- espetó ella, mientras sacaba su varita. Severus resopló y la imitó-. A la cuenta de tres... Uno, dos... tres.- Ambos murmuraron un hechizo e hicieron levitar a Hagrid (que se había quedado dormido).

Entre los dos resultó relativamente sencillo trasladar al guardabosque hasta su cabaña y dejarlo acostado en la cama.

-Ay, Hagrid, nunca vas a cambiar- susurró Hermione, arropándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Allí adentro estaba muy oscuro y silencioso, se extrañaban los ladridos de Fang. Ella, utilizando su varita, prendió un fuego en la chimenea, y aprovechó de calentarse las manos.

Snape esperaba junto a la puerta abierta. Mientras la observaba, descubría nuevos detalles en su rostro, como el casi imperceptible surco que se formaba entre sus cejas cuando fruncía el ceño, o la sombra que proyectaba su nariz. Todo era tan callado, íntimo y natural. El momento era ideal para otro de sus tantos pensamientos inoportunos. Sólo que ahora lo dejó quedarse un poco más de lo debido. Casi saboreó las ganas que tenía de besarla. Evidentemente, la mezcla de whisky, oscuridad y silencio no era buena para refrenar la atracción. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, se obligó a volver al mundo real y habló:

-Vamos.- Ella asintió con la cabeza, salió tras él y cerró la puerta. En la estancia sólo quedaron los estridentes ronquidos de Hagrid. Una vez que se enfrentaron nuevamente al frío, Snape se deshizo de su abrigo y se lo tendió a Hermione-. Toma.

-No es necesario, ya casi llegamos- replicó la mujer. Él frunció el ceño y la miró.

-Sería de muy mala educación no aceptarlo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás siendo un caballero?- inquirió ella, al tiempo que recibía la prenda y se la pasaba sobre los hombros.

-¿Lo dudas?- Snape arqueó una ceja. No debía ni quería prestarse a un coqueteo, por más ínfimo que éste fuera... pero no podía resistirse.

-Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte- continuó Hermione, con el mismo sarcasmo que en un principio. Él, entonces, se alivió de que ella no hubiera caído en el tonto juego que había armado sin querer-. Tendrías que haber sido Gryffindor.

-No- dijo categóricamente Snape, como si hubiera sido víctima de la peor de las ofensas.

Retomaron la marcha. Hermione ya no temblaba, pero el hombre tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitarlo. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el dolor de una vieja herida volvió a molestarle. No pudo aguantar el escozor del cuello, y no tuvo más remedio que frotarse la zona con la mano. Un involuntario quejido salió de su boca. Hermione lo miró y frenó.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó. Él hizo un gesto despreocupado.

-Es sólo una pequeña molestia... por el frío, no es nada- explicó con desgano. Odiaba exhibir sus debilidades frente a otra persona. Hermione hizo ademán de sacarse el abrigo que le había prestado-. Estoy bien, Granger, no seas dramática.

-No lo soy, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo.- Snape evitó que se desprendiera del abrigo poniendo ambas manos sobre los estrechos hombros de ella. " _Mala idea, amigo_ ", dijo una voz extraña en su cabeza; sintió que se le quemaba el cuerpo ante aquel momentáneo contacto físico.

-Dije que no es nada- sentenció, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. A sus espaldas, escuchó cómo ella exhalaba ruidosamente y apuraba el paso para alcanzarlo.

-¿Por eso llevas el pelo corto?- preguntó la mujer, pasados unos segundos.

-Me lo cortaron en el hospital, para que no se metiera en la herida- expresó él, cansinamente-. Después se volvió una costumbre.

-Ya veo...- Un gesto pensativo atravesó el semblante de Hermione, antes de mirarlo de nuevo-. Yo creo que te ves mejor así- dijo, de forma muy normal.

Snape sólo gruñó, pues no encontró a tiempo las palabras adecuadas para responder. Era el segundo cumplido que le hacía, pero éste, al contrario que el anterior, le produjo un escalofrío muy raro. Si de por sí no era habitual que los recibiera, que vinieran de ella lo ponían en una situación de la que no sabía cómo escapar. Por lo tanto, fingió no haberla oído.

* * *

No cruzaron ni una palabra más durante el recorrido de vuelta al colegio. Ingresaron por uno de los nuevos pasadizos secretos que, supuestamente, sólo los profesores conocían (Filch hacía un tremendo escándalo cada vez que las puertas principales se abrían fuera de horario) y se detuvieron en el vestíbulo. Eran pocas las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos a esas horas, por lo que apenas podían verse las caras.

Hermione suspiró y se quitó el abrigo de él, esta vez sin que se lo impidiera. Snape lo recibió de mala gana. Sin embargo, no estaba enojado con ella (no tenía motivos), sino que consigo mismo, por no haber podido controlar sus pensamientos esa noche.

-Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo lo pasé muy bien- dijo ella-. Gracias por ir... y por eso- añadió, señalando el abrigo que él tenía en sus manos-. Podríamos repetirlo en otra ocasión...sin Hagrid, claro- rió.

Snape tenía que decir algo de inmediato si quería aplacar el incendio que esas simples palabras provocaron en su pecho.

-Te gusta verme sufrir, ¿no es así?- preguntó, mientras se sobaba el cuello. Era preferible demostrar dolor que... lo otro.

-No me refería a eso- repuso Hermione, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró una vez más y se acomodó su propio abrigo-. En fin, me divertí. Si te gustaría salir alguna vez, me avisas. Buenas noches. - Le regaló una sonrisa franca y subió por la escalera de mármol.

Él ya se había puesto a caminar hacia las mazmorras, cuando escuchó que ella lo llamaba.

-¡Snape!- El profesor se volteó y la vio parada a mitad de las escaleras-. ¿Por qué no te compras una bufanda y dejas de lloriquear?- dijo con burla, y sin siquiera esperar a que él respondiera algo, giró sobre sus talones y se perdió de vista.

Severus se halló tan perplejo que lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios hermosos! De verdad fueron la motivación que tuve para escribir tan rápido este capítulo.**

 **Los leí todos, y todos los amé, en serio. Quisiera saber qué piensan del fic hasta ahora, así que no olviden escribirme, es muy importante para mí.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.

 **PD: si han leído mis otros fics, sabrán que yo no soporto poner a Snape de cursi sensiblero, así que no esperen eso ahora xD**


	3. Espontaneidad

**Amar de** **Lejos**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Espontaneidad**

En su vocabulario no existían las palabras que describieran fielmente lo que experimentaba cuando pensaba en esa mujer.

Ya no era pura atracción física, era... no lo sabía, porque no tenía antecedentes que lo ayudaran a comprenderlo. Ni siquiera podía compararlo con aquel enamoramiento platónico que tuvo en su juventud.

Lo de ahora le daba la impresión de ser tan tangible, casi alcanzable... pero solamente porque no lo había arruinado, no todavía. Y tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

Lo único que pedía era acabar con ese enredo de neuronas que le bloqueaban el cerebro cada vez que trataba de dilucidar qué carajos era lo que le estaba pasando.

Detestaba sentirse así: confundido, atolondrado. Un experto en autocontrol como él no debía permitirse caer en eso. Era patético.

Sin embargo, esto no significaba que su mente hiciera cortocircuito y se pusiera a babear cuando estaba cerca de ella; sería caer demasiado bajo para cualquiera. Los episodios de aturdimiento se los guardaba para sí mismo, cuando, en la intimidad de su dormitorio, trataba de conciliar el sueño, o cuando corregía ensayos o preparaba pociones simples.

Tanto se esmeraba en pensar menos en eso que más lo hacía. Era como un persistente recordatorio de que había algo indomable en su vida.

Lo bueno era que ella no lo advertía, ni iba a hacerlo nunca, porque él nunca se lo diría, no tenía ni una sola razón para hacerlo. Resolvería solito sus conflictos internos, sin inmiscuir a nadie. Confiaba lograrlo antes de acabar enloqueciendo.

* * *

Afuera nevaba y la tarde era blanca. Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde su salida a Las Tres Escobas, y a pesar de que Hermione le contó a Hagrid acerca de su caída en las zarzas, él no lo recordaba. Algunas veces, Snape evocaba esa noche en la cabaña, y se preguntaba qué habría estado pensando ella, cuál sería el concepto que tenía de él. No debía importarle, y aun así, le importaba lo que pensara de su persona.

Se encontraban en descanso, de modo que había mucho movimiento en la sala de profesores. A él le fastidiaba tanto ajetreo, pero no deseaba encerrarse en su despacho oscuro. Además, tenía un bloque libre antes de la cena, y sabía que ella también... Realmente era por eso que no se había ido. Pensó que tenía que dejar de buscar excusas baratas para poder estar a solas con ella, si era precisamente eso lo que estaba suscitando sus problemas existenciales.

Volvió la vista al montón de papeles frente a él, procurando ponerles su total atención; ya había sido demasiado de distracciones. Pero no pudo conseguirlo: vio de reojo que alguien se le acercaba hasta quedar a su lado, alzó la cabeza.

-Severus, se me acabaron estas pociones y las necesito lo más pronto posible- pronunció la señora Pomfrey. El profesor Snape recibió el pergamino que la enfermera le ofrecía. Examinó el listado y frunció el ceño.

-Pero las preparé hace menos de dos semanas- refutó. Comenzaba a enfadarse, y la mujer también parecía estarlo.

-Hay un brote de gripe entre los alumnos- explicó llanamente. Resignado, Severus soltó aire por la boca, justo en el momento en que sonaba la campana y Hermione se sentaba, a una silla de distancia de él.

-Bien... Te las llevaré el lunes.

-Gracias- masculló la señora Pomfrey, y se marchó junto con los otros profesores que regresaban a sus clases.

Snape leyó detenidamente las pociones que tendría que realizar el fin de semana. Se le habían acabado algunos ingredientes, ya que las enfermedades aumentaron ese año, y él no lo había considerado en su inventario. Era por esa clase de cosas que a veces detestaba ser el pocionista oficial de Hogwarts. Sentía que se aprovechaban de sus conocimientos.

De cualquier manera, era su obligación. No iba a servirle de nada ir de nuevo a quejarse con McGonagall.

-Maldita sea...- susurró para sí mismo, mientras doblaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione. Él se asustó (un poco), por un segundo se le olvidó que ella estaba ahí. Se dio prisa en recuperar la calma, ordenó los ensayos y los dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa.

-Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade a comprar algunas cosas- respondió en voz baja, como si eso lo ayudara a mejorar su humor.

-¿No habías ido hace poco?

-Sí- dijo Snape, dirigiéndole una mirada de elocuente molestia.

-Si quieres, te acompaño- manifestó la bruja, con esa espontaneidad que a él le inquietaba tanto. La miró a los ojos, pero ella apartó la vista y agregó:-. También tengo que ir.

-Sospechaba que no era simple altruismo- siseó él. Sin querer, notó cómo su repentino buen ánimo se desinflaba poco a poco.

-Era para que no fueras solo- replicó Hermione, y sirvió café en dos tazas, él recibió la suya silenciosamente. Sus conversaciones allí casi siempre comenzaban de esa manera-. ¿Cuándo planeas ir?- Severus reflexionó, antes de responder:

-Mañana en la mañana. - No quería tardar demasiado en acabar con ese inconveniente. Además, como sería un sábado por la mañana, no habría mucha gente, y el frío y la nieve ayudarían a hacerlo todo más expedito.

-¿Vamos después del desayuno?- inquirió ella, sonriéndole afablemente. Snape asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Por el amor de Dios, sólo iba a ir a abastecerse de ingredientes, ¿por qué se estaba tardando tanto en elegir la ropa?

Tomó con furia la túnica negra y se la puso, al igual que su abrigo y sus guantes de siempre. No tenía ninguna importancia, pero ahí había estado, indeciso, como una colegiala encaprichada.

Fue al comedor (donde ya estaba ella) y desayunó con rapidez. Se puso de pie y miró a Hermione, que comía tranquilamente.

-Apúrate, Granger.

-Dame un minuto- dijo la mujer, al tiempo que revolvía sus gachas de avena. Snape se quedó viéndola con impaciencia, pero al notar que ella no le iba a obedecer, volvió a sentarse. Resopló fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos-. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-¿Sí? Entonces come rápido, antes de que se te pase la hora- manifestó él. Hermione simplemente sonrió y continuó comiendo de forma pausada.

Al Gran Comedor fueron llegando grupos de alumnos de diferentes casas, al igual que algunos profesores. Su poca paciencia se acabó cuando las lechuzas que llevaban el correo entraron volando por las ventanas. Ya la había esperado demasiado, y no estaba dispuesto a que jugara más con él. Se levantó una vez más.

-Ya me aburrí, me voy- sentenció sin mirarla y se puso en marcha.

Francamente, sí quería que lo acompañara, pero no por eso se iba a someter a cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Sus superficiales sentimientos no interferirían en su carácter, y estaba siendo más blando de lo que debería.

Cruzó las puertas del vestíbulo a paso decidido, no miró atrás ni quiso asegurarse de que lo seguía.

Un copo de nieve cayó en su mejilla. Vislumbró los carruajes que lo llevarían hasta el pueblo y apresuró la marcha. Con suerte, regresaría al castillo antes de que comenzara a nevar más fuerte.

Escuchó pisadas detrás de él, lejos, pero no se detuvo, sino que continuó caminando. Se aproximó a uno de los carruajes y abrió la puerta.

-¡Snape! ¡Espera!- exclamó una voz femenina que lo hizo sonreír de lado.

Él hizo caso omiso, subió al carruaje y cerró la puerta, mientras, desde la ventana, la observaba correr. Se tomaría la libertad de fastidiarla un poco.

-¡No te vayas!- volvió a gritar la bruja, se le había caído la capucha y su cabello estaba mojado y cubierto de nieve. Snape esperó a que ella llegara junto al carruaje-. Ábreme- exigió Hermione, mientras azotaba la puerta con un puño, esfuerzo inútil, puesto que él la había sellado con un hechizo.

El profesor indicó su propia oreja y moduló un "no te oigo". La expresión iracunda de la mujer le resultó mucho más cómica de lo que esperaba.

-No puedes ser así...- dijo ella, perpleja, cuando Snape se encogió de hombros y dio la orden para que el carruaje avanzara. Sin embargo, éste frenó un segundo después. Severus la miró de soslayo y abrió la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente. Hermione bufó enfadada, subió y se sentó frente a él-. Si te ibas, no te volvía a dirigir la palabra- susurró, mirándolo ceñuda.

-De haberlo sabido, me iba- replicó él. La bruja negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista a la ventana. El carruaje volvió a ponerse en marcha. Snape examinó durante unos minutos la expresión de molestia instalada en el rostro de Hermione, el entrecejo fruncido, los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados fuertemente. Los ojos marrones de ella lo miraron de súbito, y él se sintió descubierto-. No sé por qué pones esa cara, no estabas obligada a venir- dijo con prontitud.

-Habíamos acordado que vendríamos juntos, ¿no es así? A mí sí me importa cumplir con mi palabra.

-Dije que sería hoy en la mañana, no a mediodía- refutó Snape, imponiendo dureza en el tono de voz-. Soy yo el que va a tener que preparar esas malditas pociones, además de todos los ensayos que me esperan en la oficina, no tengo tiempo para desayunar a la velocidad de una abuela.- Hermione giró el rostro, tenía la boca entreabierta.

-Te ofrecería mi ayuda- manifestó, y sonrió con burla-, pero eres tan antipático que no me dan ganas.- El profesor Snape arqueó una ceja. Tenía que parar de provocarla. Cada vez que lo hacía, ella salía con alguna contestación de ese tipo, y a él le gustaba que lo hiciera; le gustaba que mostrara esa personalidad sarcástica tan parecida a la suya.

Y se imaginó cómo sería tenerla en su despacho, ayudándolo con las pociones de la enfermería; y pensó que tenerla como compañía, sólo para él (aunque fueran unas pocas horas), no era una mala idea. Tenerla cerca, sin nadie revoloteando alrededor, nadie viendo ni oyendo... Las cosas que podrían hacer si ella sintiera...

-De todos modos, no pensaba pedir tu ayuda, no la necesito- sentenció Snape, a lo que la bruja suspiró con irritación.

Por el bien de su cordura, tenía la obligación de alejarse de ella.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade, bajaron del carruaje y se quedaron de pie al inicio del sendero.

-Eh... Tú ve a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío, nos encontramos acá- dijo Severus, abrochándose los botones de su abrigo. La nieve caía más densa y se acumulaba en los tejados y las ventanas de las construcciones.

-¿Qué? No, vamos juntos- replicó Hermione. Él la miró con extrañeza-. El propósito de "acompañar a alguien" es no separarse.- Snape soltó aire por la boca, no agregó nada más e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se pusieran a caminar.

Entraron en la tienda de artículos mágicos. Era una pequeña casa atestada de cosas en las paredes, el techo, las repisas y muebles, apenas y podían caminar sin tirar algo al piso. Al fondo de la estancia, casi completamente oculto tras los cientos de objetos, un hombre de mediana edad los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, profesor, no esperaba tenerlo de vuelta tan pronto.

-Yo tampoco- musitó Snape, al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo un pergamino doblado y se lo entregaba. El vendedor se acomodó unos anteojos muy gruesos y leyó en silencio.

Severus vio de reojo cómo Granger inspeccionaba todas las cosas que entraban en su campo visual. Agradeció que se quedara callada.

-Vengo en un momento- anunció el otro hombre, dio media vuelta y subió por unas escaleras que estaban a su espalda.

Transcurrió un minuto silencioso, en el que ambos mantuvieron los ojos puestos en cualquier cosa. Había tensión, o por lo menos, Snape sentía mucha tensión. Él no era bueno para entablar conversaciones casuales, mucho menos para empezarlas, de modo que no sabía qué hacer, y no se le ocurría ningún comentario insidioso. Sin embargo, ella rompió el hielo:

-Nunca se me ocurrió...- dijo en voz baja, como si estuviese hablando consigo misma. El profesor no quiso mirarla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, odiaba quedarse con la duda de lo que Granger pensaba. Nunca había utilizado la Legeremancia en ella, estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta.

-Que tienes que hacer esto cada vez que los alumnos se enferman- explicó Hermione. Esta vez, sí se miraron a los ojos. La mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Me parece muy tierno.- Él enarcó las cejas y respiró ruidosamente.

-Mira, Granger, antes de que empieces a armar una fantasía en esa cabezota que tienes, te voy a aclarar un par de cosas- pronunció Snape. Le dio la impresión de que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar de creer que era "tierno" lo que hacía por los tontos alumnos-. Primero: no me gustan los niños y odio tener que hacer esto; segundo: lo hago por obligación; y tercero: prefiero tener que hacer esto que soportarlos haciéndose los moribundos por un simple resfriado.

-Me lo imaginaba- retrucó Hermione, que no había borrado su sonrisa. Severus la quedó viendo, sin comprender su actitud.

El vendedor volvió con una caja con los ingredientes, Snape inspeccionó que estuviera todo el pedido, pagó y salieron del local.

-Si no me hubieras acompañado, ahora podría irme- comentó el hombre, con cierta sinceridad. Aunque, a decir verdad, era agradable tener algo de compañía, para variar.

-Pues, qué pena- dijo Hermione-. No tardaré, tengo que ir a la lechucería y luego a la librería.- Se pusieron en marcha, no hablaron en el camino, y cuando estuvieron afuera de la lechucería, Snape paró.

-No te demores.

-¿No vas a entrar?- inquirió ella.

-No hay necesidad- respondió Severus, y se instaló junto a la pared de la tienda, bajo una porción de techo, para guarecerse de la nieve. Hermione lo recriminó con la mirada y entró.

Cinco minutos después, estaban caminando nuevamente, ahora con rumbo a la librería. Snape empezaba a sentir frío, suponía que ella también, pero no volvería a prestarle su abrigo, la última (y única) vez sólo se había ganado un insulto como agradecimiento.

-¿Ahora sí vas entrar?- volvió a preguntar la bruja,en la entrada de la librería. Él bufó y rodó lo ojos, luego ingresó. Escuchó que ella murmuró: "gruñón".

-Quisiera cinco plumas, dos frascos de tinta negra y dos de tinta roja, diez metros de pergamino y el libro nuevo de Encantamientos del siglo XV- pidió Hermione a la empleada, quien asintió y se puso a buscar lo encargado.

-¿Diez metros, Granger? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Escribir tus memorias?- preguntó Snape.

-Me gusta escribir, me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas- dijo ella con serenidad.

Estaban esperando, cuando un grupo de alumnas de Gryffindor entró a la tienda, los vieron a ellos y se aproximaron, saludaron a Snape con miedo y timidez, y luego se dirigieron a Hermione.

-Profesora Granger, justo estábamos hablando de usted- dijo una de las muchachas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Era algo bueno o malo?- cuestionó Hermione.

-Nada malo, profesora- aclaró otra chica-. Es sólo que tenemos una duda de la clase de ayer...- Snape dejó de prestar atención a la conversación en ese punto, y aprovechó la distracción para observar a Granger. Como docentes, eran dos polos opuestos; mientras que él enseñaba mediante amenazas y temor, ella prefería ser más cercana con sus pupilos, alimentaba la confianza y los alentaba para superarse. En muchas oportunidades se habían criticado mutuamente por esto, sin lograr llegar a un acuerdo en la correcta manera de formar a los estudiantes. Lo bueno era que aquello les daba mucho tema de conversación.

Vio cómo les sonreía a las jóvenes, cómo les explicaba una y otra vez la materia para asegurarse de que entendieran bien. A veces, él creía que la paciencia de esa mujer era infinita... Bueno, si podía aguantarlo a él, tal vez estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Les quedó claro?- inquirió Hermione, mirándolas una por una. Las muchachas asintieron enérgicamente-. Si les surge otra duda, búsquenme en mi despacho. Aprovechen de hacerlo antes de que las pillen los exámenes finales.

-Sí, profesora, gracias- dijo una chica-. Nosotras vamos a ver unos libros.- Miraron a Snape, como pidiéndole permiso para retirarse, y se perdieron entre las estanterías.

-Eres demasiado permisiva con tus alumnos- comentó Snape. Se había dicho que no tenía que seguir provocándola, y ahí estaba otra vez. Era un idiota.

-Sí.- Al parecer, ella no se encontraba con deseos de discutir-. Oye, se me ocurrió algo.- Él la miró en silencio-. ¿Qué te parece ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar un café?

Otra vez: su estúpido corazón palpitó con más rapidez. ¿Es que ella realmente disfrutaba de su compañía? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hartara de él y su carácter de mierda?

El hombre miró por las ventanas de la tienda: ahora sí que se había desatado la tormenta afuera. La nieve casi no dejaba ver la calle.

-Va a estar cerrado- repuso él.

-Gracias por tu optimismo- dijo Hermione-. Apuesto que está abierto.

-Lo que digas.

Salieron y tuvieron que protegerse de la ventisca con un brazo. Como Las Tres Escobas quedaba de camino a la salida del pueblo, no tuvieron que desviarse. Iban llegando, y Snape esperaba de corazón que estuviera abierto. Al diablo con las pociones, se quedaría la noche entera preparándolas si era necesario.

Pero no. En la puerta del bar colgaba un letrero que rezaba: CERRADO.

-Bien, tú ganas, vámonos- dictaminó Hermione, visiblemente frustrada. Severus iba a tomar el recorrido a los carruajes, pero notó que ella se había quedado quieta-. A no ser que quieras ir donde Madame Pudipié.- La frase fue deslizada cuidadosamente, como si sintiera que estaba atravesando un terreno peligroso.

-No iré a ese lugar- expresó él tajantemente. Detestaba el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, era tan meloso y cursi.

Así que regresaron al colegio. El césped estaba completamente blanco, sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Todavía estaban lejos, cuando, de pronto, Snape sintió que algo duro y frío le golpeó la oreja. La sorpresa no lo dejó reaccionar a tiempo, giró un poco la cabeza y una segunda bola de nieve impactó directo en su rostro. Se quedó quieto, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Hermione riéndose a carcajadas, mientras pasaba a su lado y le enseñaba la lengua.

Él no supo qué decir ni cómo actuar, Granger lo humilló gratuitamente... O tal vez se lo tenía merecido, por ser tan pesado con ella todo el tiempo. Hubiera querido no ser de los que pensaba tanto las cosas.

La nevada amainó. Snape contemplaba a Hermione, su abrigo rojo oscuro oscilaba con cada paso, la capucha no le dejaba apreciar su cabello, que él creía estaría voluminoso y descontrolado debido a la humedad. Las ansias de venganza crecían dentro de él. No iba a dejar que eso se quedara así.

Esperó un tiempo prudente, el necesario para dejarla creer que había ganado y que él no haría nada al respecto. Faltaban sólo unos metros para llegar al castillo, y ella lucía relajada, ni siquiera echaba vistazos sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó el profesor, poniendo su mejor voz de misterio. Hermione dio media vuelta y lo miró-. Allá, mira- insistió él, señalando con un brazo extendido hacia donde se encontraba la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Dónde?- Severus la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella era demasiado curiosa y, a veces, inocente.

-Por allá, vi algo enorme saliendo del bosque.- Hermione tenía todo su interés puesto en mirar donde él indicaba. Entonces, Snape tomó la caja que cargaba con una mano, y con la otra, sacó su varita-. ¿No lo ves? Creo que a Hagrid se le escapó una de sus mascotas.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", pensó, al mismo tiempo que movía la varita y levantaba el brazo.

-¿Dónde está? No veo nada- musitó la bruja, entrecerrando los ojos. De un segundo a otro, pareció darse cuenta de lo que Snape tramaba, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida: una gran cantidad de nieve cayó sobre su cabeza, el peso la hizo doblarse por la cintura.

-¿Ahora sí lo ves?- se burló él, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa abierta y una risa. Apuró sus pasos en dirección, alejándose lo más veloz que pudo de Hermione. Nadie se temía con Severus Snape sin pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

Los días siguientes, ella no habló del incidente con la nieve, simplemente le enviaba miradas rencorosas. Sin embargo, no era un rencor malo, sino uno pícaro, casi como si le hubiese causado gracia lo sucedido, o como si estuviese diciéndole: "estuvo bien jugado, pero me las pagarás".

Él aguardaba, ahora con mucho más anhelo que antes, los encuentros fortuitos y las veladas a solas en la sala de profesores. Le gustaba tanto su compañía que negársela sería un crimen. ¿Por qué tenía que privarse de la primera cosa positiva que llegaba a su vida? Él tenía permitido, como todos los demás, disfrutar de lo que lo hacía sentir bien.

Pero ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de no verla, al menos por unas semanas. Faltaban un par de días para las vacaciones de Navidad, y Hermione ya le había expresado que pasaría las fiestas con su familia. Esa noticia lo dejó un tanto desanimado, a pesar de que era obvio, ya que ella tenía una vida fuera de Hogwarts. Él, por su parte, haría el intento de convivir en armonía con las tonterías de sus compañeros de trabajo y alumnos que también se quedaran.

La noche previa al inicio de las vacaciones, durante la cena navideña en el colegio, ella se le acercó, se sentó a su lado en la mesa de maestros y le platicó acerca de una fiesta que se realizaría en la casa de los Weasley. Lo invitó, desde luego, lo raro fue que él, por una fracción de segundo, contempló la idea de asistir.

Se dijo a sí mismo que en realidad no podía ser tan malo, pero luego recordó que él no era amigo de ellos, que sólo se llevaba bien con Hermione, y sobre todo, que él no iba a fiestas.

Quizá si sólo estuvieran los dos.

Rechazó la intivación, y ella intentó convencerlo por todos los medios, le dijo que iría McGonagall y Hagrid, y que todos querían que él fuera. Sin embargo, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

No iría y punto. Ella puso cara de decepción, como si eso le fuera a servir de algo.

Las semanas fueron demasiado largas para su gusto. Pese a que el castillo estaba más vivo de lo común, pues se habían quedado muchos alumnos, Snape no hallaba diversión en nada, ni siquiera arruinando citas furtivas en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

La directora lo instó a ir a la fiesta de los Weasley, y él volvio a negar. Podría tener su propia fiesta privada en su habitación. Una copa de vino, un buen libro y una chimenea caliente eran un mejor panorama que una casa repleta de pelirrojos y de gente indeseable.

Absurdos pensamientos lo mantenían despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. No dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo ella, quién la estaría acompañando... si pensaría en él de vez en cuando. No entendía por qué existía en él la esperanza de que le escribiera.

La desilusión pesó en su cuerpo cuando cayó en cuenta de que no iba a recibir una carta de ella deseándole una feliz Navidad. Y es que Granger no tenía motivos para acordarse de él, estando rodeada de sus seres queridos.

Por eso, cuando las clases se reanudaron, una especie de resentimiento le impidió alegrarse al verla llegar.

Se la topó en el vestíbulo, ella llevaba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo en sus manos. Snape supuso que sería un obsequio que le dio algún profesor.

Se miraron a lo lejos, los labios de Hermione dibujaron una enorme sonrisa, corrió la distancia que los separaba y, antes de que él pudiera conectar sus neuronas para comprender lo que ella pretendía hacer, lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello.

Jamás había hecho algo similar. De hecho, no recordaba haberla tocado de una forma tan íntima, ni ella a él.

Un calor inesperado le subió a las mejillas. Vio pasar a unos maestros, que, para su suerte, no se fijaron en ellos.

Snape no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Lo más lógico era devolver el abrazo, pero él sólo atinó a dejar los brazos pegados al cuerpo hasta que Granger se soltó, lo miró con total naturalidad y dijo:

-Hola, Snape, te extrañé.- ¿Es que ella tenía por deporte hacer que su corazón se acelerara como loco?-. Te traje un regalo- añadió, entregándole el paquete que había visto antes. Severus no lo recibió de inmediato, pero finalmente lo tomó.

-Eh... Gracias... pero yo no...- Hermione paró su balbuceo levantando una mano.

-Descuida, es sólo un detalle de mi parte- expresó. Snape frunció el ceño levemente e hizo ademán de abrir el paquete-. ¡No lo abras!- La miró a los ojos otra vez.

-¿No hay que abrirlo? ¿Qué es entonces, un cojín muy peculiar?- preguntó, mientras giraba el regalo entre sus manos, examinándolo. Era blando y pequeño.

-Qué gracioso eres- dijo Hermione-. Quise decir que no lo abrieras aquí.

-Como quieras.- Y así de fácil, ella consiguió subirle el ánimo.

-Tengo que desempacar, en la cena me cuentas qué te pareció.- Le dedicó una mirada... ¿traviesa? ¿malintencionada? y se marchó.

Presuroso, el profesor Snape fue a su despacho. Observó el regalo y todo lo que significaba. Ella se dio un tiempo para buscarlo, tuvo que haberlo reflexionado, tuvo que haber pensado en él...

¡Y lo que él tenía que hacer era dejar de pensar tanto!

* * *

 **La verdad es que no esperaba que esta idea loca tuviera tan buena aceptación :) y me encanta.**

 **Pero me encantan más sus reviews, así que saben que pueden darme felicidad dejando uno aquí abajo :) Mi corazoncito los llevará con amor.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá les guste.**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	4. La mujer de la florería

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La mujer de la florería**

Ella estaba muy entretenida charlando con Longbottom durante la cena, tanto que no le mandó ni una mísera mirada. A Snape se le había olvidado por completo que ese chico iría al castillo, lo que significaba que se llevaría prácticamente toda la atención de Hermione mientras estuviera allí. Mejor para él, pensó. Sin embargo, el bichito de los celos le picaba el cuerpo. Verla ahí, así, tan cercana y abierta, le dejaba claro cuánta diferencia había en ella cuando trataba con un amigo de verdad y cuando lo hacía con un conocido al que sólo le tenía simpatía.

Pero si lo que buscaba era apartarse de los sentimientos que ella le provocaba con su cercanía, ahí tenía la mejor solución.

Terminaron todos de comer y Severus había abandonado la mesa, cuando notó una presencia a su lado.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Hermione, observándolo con una insistencia tal que lo hizo sentir muy presionado. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustó el regalo?- quiso saber la mujer. Severus no habló ni dio señales de querer hacerlo-. No me digas que no lo abriste...

-Pues... Se me olvidó- pronunció él en voz baja. No le iba a decir que estuvo observando el regalo misterioso por casi diez minutos, mucho menos que le daba tanta mala espina que había pensado en destruirlo. Lo único que hizo con él fue dejarlo sobre la cama y hacer como que no existía-. Lo veré ahora.

-Eres tan desconsiderado- refunfuñó Hermione-. Después no te quejes si no recibes ni uno para tu cumpleaños.

-No es tu problema, ¿o sí?- replicó Snape, más sarcástico que ofensivo.

-Tienes razón- afirmó la bruja, sonriendo de repente-. Me voy con Neville, él sí aprecia las muestras de afecto.- Y se fue.

¿ _"Muestras_ _de_ _afecto"_?

¿Qué diablos le importaba a ella su cumpleaños y los tontos regalos? Él aceptaba los detalles, pero no era la clase de persona que los esperaba. Y ¿cuándo le comunicó que cumplía años por esa fecha? No recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. Pero, por supuesto, ella era entrometida por naturaleza...

* * *

En su habitación, tomó el regalo y rasgó el papel. Comprendió enseguida por qué ella había estado tan expectante: era una bufanda color verde oscuro. No era para nada fea. Es más, se sorprendió de que hubiera acertado tan bien en sus gustos. La extendió y algo cayó al piso, una nota. Se agachó para recogerla, leyó y una risa silenciosa subió por su garganta.

" _Para_ _que dejes de_ _lloriquear_ ".

Conque esa era su "muestra de afecto": un mensaje insultante. No podía esperar nada más, en realidad. Él hacía lo mismo con ella, estaban, por así decirlo, jugando su propio juego.

Dobló la bufanda y la guardó en lo más alto del ropero. Jamás la usaría, no le brindaría ese placer.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo de la nota, él solamente le dio las gracias y le dijo que "podía haber sido peor". Y si ella estaba esperando alguna otra reacción de su parte, no lo demostró. Ni siquiera lo fastidió para que se la pusiera, no aludió a sus "lloriqueos", tampoco le volvió a preguntar si le gustó o no.

Él se encontraba algo contrariado, como si realmente hubiese querido que ella se molestara más. Pero simplemente la notaba... tal vez un poco más distante e indiferente. A veces, tenía la impresión de que lo evitaba, como cuando se topaban en los pasillos y ella repentinamente daba media vuelta, o cuando sus miradas chocaban y la bajaba de inmediato.

¿Estaba avergonzada por haberle dado ese regalo, por haberse tomado el tiempo de comprarlo, envolverlo y entregárselo? ¿O era que en verdad le dolió que él no mostrara ni el menor entusiasmo? ¿Debería haber sido más agradecido? Ella ya sabía cómo era él, no podía reprochárselo... ¿o sí?

Atribuyó esa conducta a la compañía de Longbottom. Iba con él a todos lados, en contadas ocasiones la vio andar sola por ahí. Comían juntos, pasaban el tiempo libre juntos, ella ni siquiera se quedaba en la sala de profesores ya. Snape no quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a ser cuando Longbottom tomara el lugar de Sprout (motivo por el que se encontraba de visita). Él dejaría de ser el " colega predilecto" con el que conversaba mientras trabajaban.

Pero, una vez más se dijo, mejor para él. Tenía que ir acostumbrándose.

* * *

Cincuenta años. Ese día, cumplía cincuenta malditos años. Era un viejo con todas sus letras. Aunque si no fuera por Granger, él sería el profesor más joven del colegio.

Había transcurrido una semana desde el regreso a clases, y Longbottom seguía siendo un continuo impedimento para poder tener encuentros con Hermione. Lo que más lo fastidiaba (aunque se lo negara una y mil veces) era que ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo poco que coincidían, no lo echaba de menos tanto como él. De esa forma, la vida laboral era demasiado tediosa. Él, como solía hacerlo, hablaba muy poco con los demás, ahora pasaba la mayor parte del día en las mazmorras, casi siempre solo, otras veces con alumnos que cumplían castigo.

Saber que ella no lo buscaba ni necesitaba, estando tan cerca, era... no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto, pero no era una buena sensación.

No la vio en el desayuno, tampoco durante las rondas de la tarde. Lo felicitaron, vaya que sí, todos sus colegas y bastantes alumnos, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

Le daba igual, su ausencia no iba a afectarle. Además, sí recibió regalos, así que le había cerrado su bocaza.

Él siguió su rutina como si fuese un día más en el calendario. Era sábado, lo cual fue lo más positivo; fue un gran obsequio no tener que ver las caras de idiotas que ponían sus pupilos cada vez que él daba una lección.

Por eso estaba tranquilo, recostado en una butaca frente al fuego, con los ojos cerrados, gozando de una noche pacífica.

Sí, habría sido mejor si ella hubiese aparecido para decirle algo, cualquier cosa bastaba. Sin embargo, no iba a caer en depresión ni nada parecido, sólo... habría hecho de su día, un día mejor.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido, la comodidad y la calidez hacían pesados sus párpados, le adormecían las extremidades. Cuando en su mente se hilaban los primeros pensamientos que se transformarían en sueños, escuchó, como si se hallara a kilómetros de allí, golpes suaves en la puerta de su despacho.

Se incorporó con pesadez, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos. Era demasiado bueno para tratarse de él, siempre había algo o alguien que arruinaba su calma.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y la entreabrió. Bueno, ahora su día era un día mejor.

-Hola- saludó una sonriente Hermione. Snape frunció el ceño, sin abrir más-. ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, y alzó la mano, en la que sostenía una botella. Pero el profesor se mantuvo estático, observando con recelo lo que ella le enseñaba-. Es vino de elfo... Pensé que... podríamos hacer un brindis por tu cumpleaños.- Severus tomó la botella a través del resquicio de la puerta, examinó su contenido y la etiqueta, la giró entre sus manos, movió la varita y sacó el corcho, olfateó, atrajo una copa hacia él y se sirvió un poco-. Ay, por favor...- se quejó ella, pero Snape no le hizo caso, saboreó el vino de la forma más demorosa que se le ocurrió, tragó y miró a la bruja. Luego asintió con la cabeza y la dejó entrar-. Dios...- susurró Hermione, cerrando la puerta.

Él, en completo silencio, dispuso dos copas sobre una mesa cerca de la chimenea, sirvió vino en cada una y se sentó en la misma butaca en la que había estado antes de que lo interrumpiera. La mujer tomó asiento en un sofá al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

-Bien, ya que el vino obtuvo tu visto bueno, feliz cumpleaños- dijo ella, levantando su copa unos pocos centímetros, casi con timidez-. Perdón por no haberte saludado antes, pero me necesitaban en mi casa.- El profesor Snape seguía callado, trataba de descubrir cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Granger. No era necesario que ella le diera explicaciones, y no lograba entender por qué se las estaba dando-. En fin... ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien- respondió él, su voz salió grave, y sus ojos estaban fijos en la copa. No tenía sentido que ella se acercara así, después de haber estado tan esquiva.

Un silencio incómodo, que hacía tiempo no sentían, creció entre ellos. La iba a inquietar lo que más pudiera para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, si decidía quedarse y dar a conocer las razones de aquella espontánea visita, o bien, rendirse y escapar de su presencia.

De modo que sacó sus ojos de la copa y los plantó en los de ella. Dejó en evidencia sus inexistentes planes de crear una conversación, le dijo con la mirada que él no iba a hablar primero, que tenía que hacerlo ella... y las mejillas de ella se pusieron rojas. Él sonrió de lado.

-Eh... yo...- Hermione apartó la vista a la mesa, mientras jugueteaba con la copa entre sus manos-. Había pensado que... esta sería una buena ocasión para... no sé... ¿conocernos mejor?

Él ablandó el gesto, ya no eran necesarias las rudezas... aunque, siendo completamente sincero consigo mismo, le había encantado la reacción que produjo en ella. Pero la dejaría hablar más.

Así que esperó...

-Siento que... hemos sido muy prejuiciosos el uno con el otro- prosiguió Hermione, ahora hablando con más aplomo, viéndolo a los ojos sin ruborizarse-. Y ya es tiempo de dejar todo eso atrás. ¿Qué piensas tú?- Severus caviló por unos instantes. Le atraía la idea de conocerla más, pero... ¿quería dar a conocerse él?

-Está bien- contestó llanamente. La mujer vertió más vino en las copas, mientras él la seguía con la mirada.

-Tengo una duda... una gran duda- manifestó ella, observándolo con su habitual cara de curiosidad. El profesor se mantuvo silencioso-. ¿Cuántos años cumples?- Granger siempre con sus preguntas inesperadas. No tenía deseos de que se enterara de eso, pues la haría pensar... darse cuenta de la verdadera y gran brecha de edad que existía entre los dos. Pero era obvio que ya lo sabía, no había que ser un genio para ver que él era mucho mayor. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba?

-Cincuenta- pronunció el mago. Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿De verdad?- Snape asintió-. No los aparentas.

-No empieces con los cumplidos, no tienen efecto en mí.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Snape- sentenció Hermione-. Creía que tenías menos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántos tienes tu?- cuestionó a modo de defensa, para que parara con la palabrería. Estaba al tanto de que no era la mejor pregunta que se le podía hacer a una mujer, pero ella empezó.

-Tengo treinta- dijo con franqueza-. Este año cumplo treinta y uno, y ni siquiera te voy a preguntar si me veo más joven, porque sé que me vas a decir que no.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca.- Qué bueno, lo salvó de tener que decirle que los años le habían sentado bien... mucho más que bien. Bebió otro poco, ansiando que el vino le atara la lengua. Ella también bebió. Siempre realizaban una pequeña pausa tras una discusión.

-Y... ¿estás soltero?

El corazón. El maldito corazón siempre molestándolo con sus carreras locas. Viniendo de cualquier otra mujer, esa pregunta podría resultar realmente comprometedora. Sin embargo, tratándose de Granger, era algo casi inocente.

-No soy casado- dijo Snape, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba su desnudo dedo anular izquierdo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

-No hablaba de eso.

-Formula bien tus preguntas, Granger. Si lo que quieres saber es si tengo pareja... no, no tengo- sentenció, a lo que ella lo siguió escrutando visualmente-. ¿Y tú?- Si le decía que sí, sería una no grata sorpresa.

-Tampoco- respondió ella-. ¿Hace cuánto estás soltero?

-¿Esta es tu manera de conocer a las personas? Eres muy rara.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres- rebatió Hermione, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Como Snape se estaba interesando más y más, decidió no cortar la charla.

-Hace diez años.- Él guardaría por siempre en su memoria la cara de asombro que puso ella en ese momento.

-¿Diez? Entonces...- Y ya advertía el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos.

-Sí, después de la guerra- dijo el mago, antes de que Hermione hiciera una pregunta tonta y obvia.

-Vaya...- farfulló ella, lucía aturdida-. ¿Me permites preguntar... quién?- Severus entrecerró los ojos un milímetro.

-Era _muggle_ \- explicó, sin darle demasiada importancia-. Y como se nota que te mueres por saber toda la historia, te la contaré, siempre y cuando te quedes callada.- Hermione hizo un gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre sus labios.

Granger era de confianza, de forma que era seguro contarle aquel episodio de su vida. Además, si se sinceraba, había muchas posibilidades de que ella también lo hiciera. Suspiró profundamente, se acabó la copa, sirvió más vino y se dispuso a comenzar:

-Como todos saben, cuando la guerra terminó, me llevaron (ignorando mi voluntad) a San Mungo. Después de... un mes y algo, la Orden tomó medidas preventivas en lo que respectaba a mi seguridad (de nuevo, sin consultarme), y resolvió enviarme a una guarida que mantenían en un poblado rural _muggle_. Así que me enviaron a una cabaña pequeña, se aseguraron de contarles a los vecinos una historia inventada, para que no hicieran preguntas. Al lado, vivía una mujer que tenía una florería; a ella le pidieron que se encargara de mí, que me fuera a ver una o dos veces al día, se preocupara de que comiera y todas esas tonterías.

-Disculpa- interrumpió de repente Hermione. Él arrugó el entrecejo-. ¿Cuál fue la historia que contaron? Digo... ¿qué dijeron para no levantar sospechas?

-Que yo trabajaba en un zoológico, domando serpientes, y que una pitón me atacó.- Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente e hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara-. Se lo creyeron, desde luego. Les dijeron que yo necesitaba reposo y tranquilidad, que esa casa había pertenecido a mis abuelos y un montón de patrañas. El caso es que, debido a que el veneno de la serpiente seguía actuando en mi cuerpo, yo estaba muy debilitado, y la mujer de la florería me visitaba por la mañana y por la noche, cuando cerraba su negocio. Y...- ¿Cómo expresar lo que había sucedido luego? Para él, esos meses fueron confusos, como si no hubiese vivido realmente, entre dolores, pesadillas frecuentes y muchas, muchas interrogantes-. Ella era la única persona con la que tenía contacto, sin mencionar algunos pobladores que llegaban ocasionalmente para cerciorarse de que yo siguiera respirando.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- inquirió la bruja. Él no se irritó ante otra interrupción, sabía desde el principio que Granger no cerraría el pico.

-Elizabeth- dijo Snape en un susurro. No conocía el apellido... nunca se lo preguntó, y si ella se lo dijo, no se acordaba-. Nos fuimos... haciendo cercanos con el tiempo. Cabe mencionar que viví en ese lugar durante dos años; el primero, estuve recuperándome, y el segundo, ocultándome del Ministerio y los Mortífagos, aunque en realidad... me daba igual.- Agarró su copa y dio un lento sorbo de vino. Hacía tanto que no rememoraba esa época que tenía muchos sentimientos reencontrados. Fueron buenos tiempos, había sido parecido a desligarse de la realidad y aprovecharse de la vida de otro hombre. Observó a Hermione, que lo miraba a los ojos intensamente. Ella era cien veces más bella que la mujer de la florería, más bella que cualquier otra. Despegó los ojos de su mirada y siguió con el relato:-. Una cosa llevó a la otra y comenzamos una... no sé si llamarle relación, pero era algo similar.

-¿Por qué no le llamarías una relación?- volvió a intervenir Hermione, causando que Snape levantara una ceja. Él se preguntaba por qué le importaban tanto los detalles, sin embargo, no lo cuestionó.

-Porque... yo no estaba muy comprometido que digamos.- Se sentía bien por poder hablar con alguien de esto, y no solamente por sacárselo de adentro, sino porque la persona que lo escuchaba no lo juzgaba-. Por eso no funcionó... Por eso y porque, en sus palabras, yo soy muy odioso, frío y tengo un carácter de los mil demonios.- Provocó una risa en Hermione-. Tiempo después, me sacaron de ahí. No volvimos a vernos, no había forma en la que ella pudiera contactarme, y yo nunca lo hice. Volví a Hogwarts y el resto es historia.- Ya se estaban poniendo muy profundos con la conversación, y a él no le apetecía exponerse más. Pero, al parecer, Hermione tenía planes muy distintos:

-¿La querías?- Las palabras fueron seguidas por un trago de vino, como si ella se hubiera retractado y quisiera nunca haber dicho nada. Severus la miró, serio, sin exteriorizar las emociones que lo traspasaban. La mujer de la florería le hizo la misma pregunta una vez, y él no había sabido qué contestar, pero ahora... recordándolo todo, cómo se sintió con ella, cuánto lo ayudó, lo cuidó y cómo se preocupaba por él, conocía la respuesta.

Asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, observando sus propias manos. No se sentía capaz de hacer esa declaración viendo a Granger a los ojos. Se estaba mostrando débil... y no le gustaba. El silencio prolongado le dio la impresión de que Hermione no sabía qué decir a continuación. La escuchó suspirar con suavidad, mientras le daba vueltas a la copa.

Él alzó la vista, se enderezó en su asiento y puso su expresión dura.

-Ya pasó, y he hablado demasiado acerca de mí, no voy a seguir- dictaminó y cruzo los brazos encima de la mesa-. Es tu turno.

-¿Mi turno? Como quieras, cumpleañero- dijo la bruja. Severus se puso nervioso, aunque no comprendió muy bien por qué. Tal vez fue el tono de voz, o la mirada, o la intimidad originada-. Estoy soltera desde hace... veamos... tres años, más o menos. Era un sujeto que conocí en una conferencia de ya ni me acuerdo qué.

-¿Estabas muy distraída con él como para acordarte?- inquirió Snape. Si ella lo interrumpió, él también lo haría.

-No, la verdad es que puse mucha atención, pero era aburrida. A él me lo topé en la cena de después- replicó Hermione, hablaba como si no fuera un tema relevante-. Al principio, nos llevábamos bien, teníamos muchas cosas en común, salimos por meses, pero nunca pudimos encajar, no sé si me entiendes.- Snape movió la cabeza una vez en señal de afirmación-. Él no estaba muy convencido de querer incluirme del todo en su vida, y, seré sincera, yo tampoco lo quería de esa forma en la mía. No quiero decir que tuviéramos una mala relación ni nada de eso, es sólo que no veíamos un futuro en común. Sumando el hecho de que él quería partir al extranjero a trabajar, y yo... tengo mi vida acá.

-Francamente, Granger, es un verdadero milagro que un hombre te haya aguantado por meses- dijo Severus. No quería escuchar ni una palabra más de los antiguos noviazgos de ella. Los celos le corroían las entrañas y, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba quitárselos.

-Oye- espetó ella, ceñuda-, no soy tan terrible como me ves. Contigo sí soy insoportable, pero porque tú me pones así.- Lo que mejor describía la sensación que tenía él en el estómago era lo que comúnmente se conocía como "mariposas". Llegó a la conclusión de que por fin había perdido la sensatez-. En fin- siguió Hermione-, eso se terminó. Antes tuve algunas relaciones cortas sin importancia. Creo que mi destino es ser la solterona de la familia, pero no me preocupa... tengo la compañía que necesito- manifestó, mientras que miraba a la nada, sonriendo.

Se refería a sus tontos amigos, lógicamente, no a la compañía literal, que era él.

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado- comentó Snape.

-Salud por eso- aseveró ella, levantaron sus copas al mismo tiempo.

El mundo debió haberse distorsionado mucho esos años como para que estuvieran manteniendo semejante conversación. ¿Él y Granger brindando por ser unos fracasados en el amor? Fue una fortuna que no nombrara a Weasley, aquello habría arruinado todo. En todo caso, ella no evidenció ninguna señal de tristeza o nostalgia, y él se turbaba cada vez más con sus miradas penetrantes.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?- preguntó, de pronto, Hermione-. Ya sabes... el vino.

-Detrás de esa puerta, a la derecha- indicó él, ocultando la inquietud que le producía el hecho de que ella entrara a su dormitorio.

Hermione se levantó y atravesó la puerta con toda confianza. El profesor Snape percibió que la túnica que ella traía puesta era nueva... por lo menos, él no la había visto antes. Mientras la miraba alejarse, distinguió el contorno de su cintura y la forma redondeada de sus caderas.

A ella, el vino le hizo efecto en la vejiga, a él, en cambio, en las hormonas. Detestaba a los hombres que volteaban a ver el trasero de las mujeres, como si se trataran de un pedazo de carne, pero en esta oportunidad no pudo evitarlo. Tampoco le agradaba verse a sí mismo como un viejo pervertido, aunque, en su defensa, era la primera vez que la miraba de ese modo. La respetaba, y lo seguiría haciendo.

Sin embargo, los músculos le ardían ante la necesidad de contacto físico. Deseaba tener la libertad de tocarla, aun si fuera sólo un pelo, un roce mínimo de su mano; deseaba, con una avidez demente, averiguar qué tan suave era su piel. Comenzaba a enfermarse por desearla tanto... y eso que acababa de darse cuenta.

Hermione regresó pasados unos minutos, él se distrajo bebiendo para olvidar sus pensamientos libidinosos.

Hablaron un poco más, pero esta vez de asuntos menos personales. Severus evitó mirarla demasiado, mientras que ella lo hacía sin vergüenza. Se sentía sucio por pensarla _así_ , siendo que ella sólo era amistosa. Hermione le confesó muchas de las aventuras que vivió con sus amigos cuando estudiaba, las veces que utilizaban la capa de invisibilidad para escabulllirse por la noche, cómo (gracias a él) tuvo que ser la consejera emocional de Longbottom después de cada clase de Pociones, los cientos de deberes con los que ayudó a Potter y Weasley. Snape estaba al tanto de que ella y su grupo eran unos alborotadores, pero jamás cruzó por su mente que hubieran logrado hacer tantas cosas que sin que él se enterara.

-Veo que eras el cerebro de la operación, Granger- expresó el hombre.

-Lo admito- dijo ella, con poca modestia-, pero únicamente cuando el plan era muy descabellado, alguien tenía que lograr que no nos atraparan.

-Así que tú eras la mala influencia.

-No tienes idea la de veces que los detuve. Si no fuera por mí, nos habrían expulsado en primer año.- Snape sonrió, concordaba por completo con eso-. Y lo dices como si tú nunca hubieras hecho una travesura en el colegio.

-Yo no hacía esas cosas, era un alumno ejemplar- replicó él, lo que causó que Hermione se riera.

-Sí, claro- dijo con sarcasmo la bruja-. ¿No eras tú el que se batía a duelo con el padre de Harry todo el tiempo?

-Poner en su lugar a alguien no es lo mismo que portarse mal- objetó Snape. La botella estaba vacía, sólo quedaba vino en las copas. No se dio cuenta en qué momento pasó.

-Tienes excusa para todo, ¿no?- Severus encogió los hombros-. Como sea, no te creo, es bien sabido que eras indisciplinado.

-No. Era un come libros como tú- declaró él. Se quedaron mirando luego de eso, como si los dos cayeran en cuenta de lo similares que habían sido en su juventud... de lo similares que eran ahora.

El deber de apartarla era urgente ya. Le estaba haciendo mal.

Así que apuró lo poco que quedaba de vino y se levantó. La bruja se estiró y bostezó, antes de ponerse de pie también.

-Qué bueno que aceptaste mi vino y mi presencia- expresó Hermione. Ambos caminaban lentamente.

-Sólo porque el vino era de buena calidad- repuso él, al tiempo que abría la puerta. Ella curvó apenas sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

Se miraron, callados y quietos. Hermione llevaba una expresión que el profesor no pudo descifrar. Tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba examinando. Se alteró enormemente y quitó la mirada, pero, en su interior, repetía mil veces una palabra dirigida a ella.

 _"Acércate"_. Él no era el Gryffindor, el tonto impulsivo. No estaba en su esencia dar el primer paso, él esperaba los movimientos para después actuar frente a ellos.

 _"Acércate"._ Si ella lo hacía, él iba a responder.

-Has cambiado, Snape, has cambiado mucho- musitó Hermione, que seguía de pie frente a él, sin mostrar intenciones de querer marcharse.

-¿Cómo se supone que tengo que interpretar eso?- preguntó el hombre. Existía tensión, y ahora no era sólo él quien la sentía, estaba seguro.

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Depende de ti el sentido que le quieras dar.- Severus frunció el ceño.

 _" Acércate"._ Hermione se movió un poco hacia adelante, con los ojos puestos en el piso. Sin embargo, reprimió lo que fuera que iba a hacer, dio un paso hacia la salida y le dio las buenas noches. Snape cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Se echó en el sofá otra vez y contempló las copas vacías sobre la mesa; notó que la de Hermione tenía una mancha de un color entre el rosado y el rojo, la había tiznado con su lápiz labial. Esa copa lo atraía incomprensiblemente, era como un testimonio de que él, el odiado y temible profesor Snape, estuvo compartiendo en su despacho con una mujer. Se imaginó que si los alumnos lo supieran, sería un chisme que alimentaría sus conversaciones por mucho tiempo.

En sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa. Cerró los ojos, mientras repetía la escena de hace unos minutos. Granger, a pesar de lo que él había creído, sabía escuchar. Se mantuvo interesada en su historia, y hasta pareció compartir los sentimientos de él. Antes de que se fuera, tuvo la seguridad de que ella iba a hacer algo arrebatado, como abrazarlo, por ejemplo. A él nadie lo abrazaba, y ella ya lo había hecho una vez... Quería repetirlo.

Divagó en esas reflexiones hasta llegar al recuerdo de la mujer de la florería. Elizabeth era una buena persona, muy alegre y positiva. Los años borraron casi por completo los rasgos de su rostro y el sonido de su voz, pero estaba intacto el castaño oscuro del cabello y los ojos, la piel blanca. Recordaba que se peinaba siempre con una trenza, que su pelo era tan liso que podía pasar sin problemas los dedos entre medio.

La quiso, sólo entonces se percató de cuánto la quiso. Con ella se sintió, por primera vez, realmente querido. Recordó, también, cómo la tomó por la cintura una noche, después de que ella lo visitara, y la besó, cómo ella se asustó al comienzo, pero después se dejó llevar, cómo la recostó en su cama, cómo ella lo acariciaba y le susurraba cosas bellas al oído. Ella le adornó la vida con sus flores. Por ella, comprendió que el mundo no se terminó con la muerte de Lily Potter.

Tal vez no lo supo apreciar en su momento, tal vez debería haberse quedado, como ella propuso con tanta ilusión cuando le confesó que se había enamorado. Él nunca lo estuvo, y ella amaba a un hombre que no existía.

Pero no se arrepentía de su decisión; arrepentido estaría si nunca más hubiera vuelto a sentir lo que sintió con y por ella.

Ahora había otra mujer, una más joven e inalcanzable; una que le desordenaba todo, que casi le cortaba la respiración cuando lo tomaba desprevenido, que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches de tanto pensar. Hermione llenaba de buenos sentimientos los espacios vacíos, lo hacía sentir inseguro de su propia determinación, y sonreír como un idiota y desearla, con esas túnicas y vestidos holgados que ponían en marcha su imaginación, o sus manos pequeñas ofreciéndole una taza de café.

Si pudiera robar un poco del sabor de sus labios y perderse en su cuello, para besarlo por horas, hundirse entre sus piernas...

Frenó la visión. Su mente nunca había ido tan lejos. Solía llegar al punto en que la besaba y ya, pero esta vez podía sentir el calor invadirle el cuerpo. Era culpa de ella, su sensualidad escondida y su maldito vino.

El deseo sexual era mucho más grave que la atracción.

* * *

 **Los reviews alimentan el alma de esta pobre escritora. Recuérdenlo... recuérdenlo *eco***

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Besos y mucha fuerza al pueblo mexicano!**

Vrunetti.


	5. Un clavo saca otro clavo

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Un clavo saca otro clavo**

* * *

Alguien decía su nombre. Lo llamaban repetidamente, pero él estaba tan a gusto durmiendo que no quería abrir los ojos. La voz no se cansaba y comenzaba a ser un verdadero fastidio. Quizá si se hacía el dormido, dejarían de molestar. Cambió de posición en la cama, escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Aun así, seguía escuchando ese ruido exasperante.

Pensó por un momento. Si alguien lo estaba llamando, era porque se metió en su dormitorio en mitad de la noche. Y él había dejado puestos los hechizos para que nadie pudiese entrar...

Entonces, se quitó la almohada de encima y se sentó en el colchón, barrió el cuarto con la mirada, hasta detenerla en la puerta, donde vislumbró una silueta. No se asustó, lo único que sintió fue un poco de irritación ante tal invasión a su privacidad. La figura dio un paso adelante, se encendió la punta de una varita, y Snape ahora sí que se sobresaltó. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios, exigiendo silencio.

Él obedeció, desconocía el porqué, mientras ella avanzaba con suma lentitud. Lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer era observar sus movimientos. Probablemente, estaba soñando, no encontraba otra explicación. Aunque, de ser así, ¿por qué no despertaba y ya? Se concentró en regresar a su consciencia, abrir los ojos de su "verdadero yo". Sin embargo, todo era muy real, y esa mujer ya había llegado al lado de la cama, junto a él, lo miraba y le sonreía como siempre. Severus hizo otro intento de hablar, y ella de nuevo lo calló, pero esta vez, colocando un dedo en los labios de él.

Su garganta dolió cuando tragó saliva. Se halló paralizado, pese a que Hermione no había utilizado la varita. Lo mantenía hechizado de otro modo. Ella dijo algo en voz muy baja; Severus, mudo, la miró a los ojos por varios segundos, pues no había logrado entenderla.

De verdad era como si lo hubiesen inmovilizado con magia, porque no se podía mover, ni siquiera un milímetro. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando la mano de ella lo rozó. No fue nada más que una mínima caricia en su mejilla. ¿Se había vuelto loca, o el loco era él? Porque no podía ser cierto todo aquello.

Siguió mirando sus ojos, escrutando y reprochando sus acciones. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de intuir el próximo paso que ella iba a dar, en el momento en que la luz procedente de la varita se apagó. El aliento de Hermione se enfrentó al suyo.

Extraviado, era esa la palabra que reflejaba su estado. Extraviado, porque, a pesar de las señales que estaba recibiendo, no conocía el camino que debía tomar. La situación era demasiado intempestiva, y ella pareció advertir todo lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que dejó salir una risa apacible, dijo otra cosa que él no comprendió y le atrapó el rostro con sus manos. Estaba fría, pero no le importó.

Severus cerró los ojos y respiró profunda y silenciosamente. El corazón, que retumbaba con violencia, se paró en el preciso instante en el que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Fue sólo eso: presión, un primer reconocimiento.

Un beso algo torpe, por lo imprevisto. Y, sin embargo, un beso que no terminaba.

Pero unos toques en la ventana rompieron el embrujo. Ella se separó bruscamente, y cuando Snape volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba ahí. De hecho, no estaba por ninguna parte, se había esfumado. Su mirada la buscó con insistencia entre la oscuridad.

Era un sueño, apenas se daba cuenta de que era un estúpido sueño.

Despegó los párpados, ahora de verdad, en el mundo real. No había nadie en su habitación y los golpes en la ventana eran ocasionados por la lechuza que le llevaba el periódico.

Su respiración era agitada, no obstante, se fue apaciguando de a poco. Tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y apuntó hacia la ventana, el ave entró volando, soltó el periódico arriba de la cama y se fue después de que el profesor pusiera un par de monedas de bronce en la bolsa que llevaba amarrada a la pata.

Se sentía cansado, como si no hubiese pegado ojo en toda la noche. Todavía guardaba algo del nerviosismo que le dejó aquel maldito sueño, no era la primera vez que ella aparecía en uno de ellos, la diferencia residía en que no eran tan reales, la veía de lejos simplemente. La mayoría del tiempo, no podía recordar a cabalidad qué era lo que había soñado.

Descubrió entonces que los nervios eran por verla en persona. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos, en un acto un tanto desesperado por despejar la mente. Hizo a un lado el cobertor y fue a darse una ducha.

* * *

" _Fue sólo un sueño, no seas tonto_ ", se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, mientras avanzaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Como era domingo, había pocos alumnos a esa hora. Tomó asiento en la mesa de profesores, se relajó al comprobar que Granger no llegaba todavía.

Era ridícula su situación. ¿Cómo podía ponerse así por algo que nunca ocurrió... por algo que ni siquiera tenía indicios que ocurrir?

¿Y si hubiese sido real? Él no estaba seguro de querer comprometerse sentimentalmente con una mujer, incluso si se tratase de Hermione. Tendría que cumplir con ciertas "normas" que demandaba una relación, como recordar fechas, hacer regalos inútiles, ser atento y muchas otras cosas que él no era. Tampoco quería perder su libertad ni deberle nada a nadie. Era consciente de su espléndida capacidad para dañar a los demás, a pesar de no hacerlo deliberadamente.

Deseaba a Granger como un hombre desea a una mujer: debido a una necesidad irreflexiva. Enredarse en una relación era muy distinto.

Sin embargo, llegada esa conclusión, ¿por qué no toleraba la idea de que ella se fuera con otro? Estaba siendo posesivo sin un motivo aparente. Hermione no era nada de él, ni él de ella.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, estaba tan inmerso en su debate interno que sujetaba el tenedor con fuerza desmedida y se hacía daño en la palma de la mano. Levantó la vista en el momento menos indicado: ella y Longbottom se aproximaban a la mesa, ninguno de los dos lo miró, hablaban entre ellos y reían discretamente. Volvió a fijar los ojos en su taza de café ya frío, mientras que Hermione y su amiguito se sentaban lejos de él.

La conducta cambiante de ella lo estaba desquiciando; un día, era cálida y amable, y al siguiente, con suerte le dirigía la palabra. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? ¿Habría sido demasiado notorio al mirarla, causando que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía? Ciertamente, sus dotes de espía se habían ido marchitando con el tiempo... pero nunca al extremo de dejar en evidencia algo así.

La salida era sencilla: no prestarle más atención de la necesaria y no permitirse volver a estar con ella a solas.

* * *

Longbottom había dejado el castillo hace, aproximadamente, un mes, y el plan de Snape de ignorar a Hermione iba viento en popa. Evitaba todas las oportunidades que veía de quedarse solo con ella en la sala de profesores, y cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, le devolvía una mirada efímera en respuesta a sus saludos. Era lógico que ella se daba cuenta de su renovada frialdad, pero solamente así conseguiría sacársela de la cabeza.

Al parecer, estaba dando resultados, ya que la bruja también se volvió más hosca con él. Después de la noche de su cumpleaños, no hubo otra conversación larga entre los dos, ni miradas, ni nada. Como si nunca se hubiesen tratado casi como amigos. Lo que Severus hizo fue retroceder todo lo avanzado... y era lo correcto.

Una tarde de comienzos de febrero, el profesor rondaba por un corredor durante su hora libre. Unos alumnos de Gryffindor caminaban en dirección opuesta, acercándose a él, que se detuvo, cruzó los brazos y los esperó con expresión iracunda.

-¿No se supone que deberían estar en clase?- cuestionó Snape, a lo que los chicos se miraron entre ellos, un poco intimidados.

-Sí, señor- habló uno de ellos-. Lo que pasa es que la profesora Granger no llegó, nos dijeron que está enferma.- El hombre, suspicaz, alzó una ceja.

-¿Enferma?- repitió, mientras los alumnos asentían rápidamente con la cabeza. Tal vez no mentían, recordó que no había visto a Hermione ese día-. ¿Quién se los dijo?

-La profesora McGonagall- respondió el mismo muchacho-. Nos envió a la biblioteca.

-Es cierto, profesor, ahora mismo íbamos a hacer unos deberes de la clase- se apresuró a agregar otro. Snape los observaba con detenimiento, disfrutaba ver cómo se esforzaban para hacerle entender que no estaban haciendo nada malo, como si estuviesen rogándole que no los castigara.

-Está bien- murmuró el profesor-. Vayan directo a la biblioteca, no quiero verlos perdiendo el tiempo por ahí.- Los jóvenes respondieron afirmativamente y siguieron su camino a paso veloz.

Severus se quedó pensando en ella. Si había faltado a sus clases, era porque se sentía realmente mal. Una sensación de culpa le hormigueaba en el pecho; estuvo tan ocupado desdeñándola que ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de preguntarle ni una sola vez cómo estaba. Era una basura de ser humano, Hermione no se merecía ese trato, porque no había hecho nada malo, él fue el que se volvió paranoico.

Necesitaba disculparse... pero lo haría a su modo.

Fue a la enfermería, donde encontró a la señora Pomfrey atendiendo a una alumna en una camilla.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, profesor?- preguntó la enfermera, una vez que se desocupó.

-Venía a preguntarte si acaso te hace falta alguna poción- pronunció Snape, poniendo voz de aburrimiento.

-Por el momento, no- respondió la señora Pomfrey-. Casi no las he necesitado últimamente.- Él la miró por un momento, extrañado. Frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo... Tengo entendido que Granger está enferma, pensé que te habría venido a pedir algo.- La mujer puso una expresión desentendida y se encogió de hombros.

-No he sabido nada de eso.

-Bueno, no importa- manifestó. Ahora se sentía un poco idiota por lo que iba a pedir-. Sólo asegúrate de enviarle las que necesite, hoy no fue a dar sus clases y sabes cómo se pone con eso.

-Claro, yo me encargo- dijo ella, dio media vuelta y volvió con la alumna.

Era la primera vez que él se preocupaba por la salud de un compañero. Cuando preparaba la poción matalobos para Lupin, era por obligación. Quería que Hermione se sintiera mejor, no le gustaba imaginársela en cama, con fiebre y malestares, sola.

Cruzó por su cabeza la idea de ir a verla, pero la descartó inmediatamente. Tenía que mantenerse lejos el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione apareció en la sala de profesores, abrigada como si estuviera en Alaska. Él la vigiló durante unos minutos, notó cómo ella tiritaba y respiraba de forma irregular, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos vidriosos. Nadie en su sano juicio iría a trabajar en esas condiciones... nadie, salvo Hermione Granger.

La bruja se calentaba las manos con una taza de café, miraba la mesa sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. Sprout se le acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella sonrió débilmente y le dijo que sí. Sonó la campana, y aunque Snape tenía que ir a su salón en las mazmorras, permaneció en su asiento, mientras los otros profesores salían. Daba la impresión de que Granger no había oído. Severus se aproximó, se sentó junto a ella y la miró.

-¿Tú no estabas enferma?- Fue más un reproche que una pregunta. Hermione alzó sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Ya me siento mejor- aseguró ella, pese a que su voz era rasposa y frágil. El profesor Snape arqueó las cejas.

-Se nota- dijo con sarcasmo-. Anda a acostarte- le ordenó, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Él hizo lo mismo.

-No puedo, tengo que dar clases, y ya te dije que estoy...- Su oración fue cortada por un ataque de tos.

-Anda a acostarte, Granger, lo único que lograrás es esparcir tus virus por todo el colegio- insistió él. Hermione, testaruda, avanzó hacia la puerta. Severus no sabía qué más hacer para que ella entrara en razón, de forma que le cortó el camino con su cuerpo, estiró un brazo y le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano, luego palpó su mejilla y cuello. No había en él un deseo de aprovecharse de las circunstancias, lo hizo porque de verdad quería saber qué tan mal se hallaba-. Estás ardiendo.

-No es nada, se me va a pasar- repuso ella, apartándose y continuando su rumbo por el pasillo. Él resopló, comenzaba a enfadarse, pero, de cualquier manera, la siguió.

-¿Al menos has tomado alguna poción para la gripe?- inquirió el mago, al tiempo que subían por una escalera.

-Es sólo un resfriado, Snape, no necesito pociones.

-¿Y para qué demonios crees que las preparo, Hermione?- espetó, muy molesto. Se quedaron de pie en las escaleras y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Ahora nos llamamos por el nombre?- preguntó ella. Su tono de voz sonó dolido.

-No desvíes el tema- masculló Snape. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que utilizó su nombre de pila, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento-. Tómate las pociones y acuéstate, nunca te mejorarás si no lo haces.- Lo que él esperaba a continuación era otra de las características demostraciones de terquedad de ella.

No obstante, Hermione agachó la cabeza de pronto y se restregó la frente y los párpados cerrados.

-Está bien, Severus- soltó la mujer, poniendo gran énfasis en la última palabra; fue bastante raro para él escucharla salir de su boca-. Tú ganas: me iré a la cama... pero solamente porque esta jaqueca me está matando- añadió. El profesor se sintió más calmado con eso.

-Hasta que recuperaste la cordura- expresó él. Las ojeras de Granger eran más que visibles, al igual que el decaimiento en su expresión. Snape tuvo unas repentinas ganas de abrazarla...de cuidarla.

-¿Me haces un favor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Dime.

-¿Podrías ir a decirle a los chicos que no iré hoy y que terminen la tarea que les dejé?- pidió, mientras él hacía una cara pensativa-. Con buenos modales, por favor.

-Yo tengo buenos modales, Granger.- No la llamaría "Hermione" otra vez-. No hay problema, tú descansa.- ¿Se escuchó demasiado considerado lo que dijo?, porque ella esbozó una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Gracias- musitó Hermione, antes de partir a su habitación.

Simplemente, era caballeroso, nada más que eso. Aunque si fuese Trelawney la enferma, a él no le remordería la consciencia dejarla morir.

* * *

Si bien Hermione le hizo caso y se fue a descansar, no había sabido nada de ella durante la última semana. Hubo ciertos momentos en los que el profesor estuvo a punto de ir a verla, pero se retractaba al último minuto. Así que sació esas ansias preparando pociones para la gripe más fuertes que las habituales, las que le envió mediante la enfermera, para no parecer demasiado preocupado.

Y es que ni siquiera él entendía por qué le había dado esa manía, no era como si Granger fuera a morirse. Aun así, sentía la curiosa necesidad de protegerla... de ser él quien la protegiera.

Hermione salió de su encierro dos días después de que Snape le hiciera llegar las nuevas pociones. Se miraron instantáneamente cuando ella entró a la sala de profesores.

-Buenos días- saludó la bruja, yendo hacia él, que estaba de pie frente a la cafetera. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras la examinaba con los ojos: lucía saludable.

-¿Ya te mejoraste?- preguntó. Supo que no le funcionó el tono indiferente, pues ella le mantuvo la mirada y la escueta sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias- respondió Hermione, después se sirvió una taza de café y siguió con lo suyo.

Seguramente, ella creía que él tuvo que elaborar las pociones bajó las ordenes de otro. Lo vio hacer las compras de los ingredientes con la peor de las disposiciones, y quizá por eso pensaba que había resultado una carga para el profesor.

Pero no era así.

Severus tuvo el impulso de ir y decírselo ahí mismo, sin embargo, se contuvo. Era hora de volver a la rutina impuesta: ignorarla (como ella lo hacía en ese instante).

* * *

Los meses pasaron sin mayores anécdotas. Para Snape, fue como regresar en el tiempo, al período posguerra, cuando la paz parecía tan frágil que nadie se atrevía a hacer nada arriesgado ni interesante. Las mismas clases, los mismos alumnos tarados y perezosos, el mismo aburrimiento. La apatía se convirtió en algo común entre él y ella.

Al menos, hasta esa noche en la que la vio en el vestíbulo, frente a las puertas de roble, que se hallaban abiertas de par en par. El profesor Snape echó un vistazo a los alrededores: ni un alma transitaba por ahí, ya era algo tarde. No supo si era apropiado acercarse, debido a que percibió a Granger muy absorta: miraba el paisaje nocturno y no se movía en absoluto.

Y él sabía a ciencia cierta por qué: el día siguiente se cumplía un año más de la batalla de Hogwarts. Se realizaría una cena en conmemoración, y muchos de los combatientes asistirían para rendir homenaje a todos quienes lucharon. Pero aquello no era algo novedoso, ya que se hacía todos los años. Sin embargo, él intuía que, esta vez, las cosas no marchaban bien para ella.

Tomó aire, dispuesto a que Hermione rechazara su aparición. Caminó silenciosamente, no tenía un diálogo en mente, pero sabía improvisar. Se paró unos metros cautelosos por detrás, contemplando su espalda.

En una cosa conocía bien a Granger: escondía un gran sufrimiento, y era precisamente durante esa fecha cuando más le afectaba.

-Hay que cerrar esas puertas, antes de que Filch pierda la cabeza- señaló Snape. Hermione no se alarmó; es más, ni siquiera dio signos de haberlo oído.

-A la mierda Filch- dijo, sin embargo, después de unos segundos.

-Me parece bien- convino él, y en vista de que Hermione no lo echó (aunque tampoco agregó más), decidió quedarse y averiguar qué le ocurría.

Avanzó un poco más, situándose a su lado y se dedicó a observar los jardines, en vez de mirarla a ella, que era lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

-¿Qué es tan interesante?- preguntó Severus, a sabiendas de que Hermione no se hallaba ahí por la vista.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo un completo silencio. Ya casi no se aguantaba las ganas de girar el cuello, pero ella permanecía impasible.

-Aquí fue...- soltó de pronto Hermione. Su voz fue serena y suave. Él se quedó callado, algo en el ambiente le decía que no era momento para preguntar ni decir cosas hirientes. La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo-. No pude hacer nada...- continuó, hablando en susurros-. Él iba atrás de mí... Las capas de invisibilidad no bloquean hechizos...

La perplejidad se adueñó de la mente de Severus. No existía palabra alguna que le pudiera decir en un momento como ese. Se limitó a mirarla de reojo, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que lloraba, puesto que no lo había notado en su voz. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sin que tratara de secarlas.

Snape tuvo la firme sospecha de que, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione confesaba lo que sintió esa noche, la noche en la que perdió al hombre que amaba. Tragó saliva, escapaba de sus manos dar consuelo al dolor de ella. Otra persona la hubiese estrechado entre sus brazos, le habría acariciado el cabello, o haría cualquier cosa para mitigar su tristeza. Pero él era muy distinto a todos los demás.

-Debíamos seguir... No teníamos tiempo para detenernos... o si no, el plan fracasaría... y él cayó... en estas escaleras- Entonces, Hermione apretó los párpados con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que brotaban más lágrimas-. Él iba atrás de mí- repitió con angustia-. Pude haber sido yo... ¿por qué, Severus?- se preguntó, esta vez viéndolo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué?... Él tenía sus defectos, pero... pero no era malo... No era malo- decía, sumergida en los fatídicos recuerdos.

-De esa guerra resultaron demasiadas injusticias- declaró Snape, atrayendo la atención de Granger, quien lo observó con los ojos rojos e hinchados-. Yo soy una de ellas.- El mago rompió el contacto visual. Apenas se enteraba de cuánto le disgustaba verla llorar.

-No- refutó Hermione-. No digas eso... Tú tampoco eres malo.- Él arqueó una ceja, discrepaba en esa opinión-. Estábamos tan cerca de terminar con todo... fue sólo mala suerte... Es que...- La voz se le atoró en la garganta-. Teníamos tantos planes...- Tomó aire y rompió en llanto.

Eso sí que Snape no lo vio venir. Hermione estaba fuera de sí, ya no tenía la capacidad de controlarse. Con rigidez, él le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos adentro- murmuró Severus, consiguiendo que la mujer se moviera de su sitio y regresara al interior del castillo. Sin embargo, no paraba de estremecerse, y se cubría la cara con las manos-. Mira, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto y tratas de dormir un poco?- sugirió. Ella asintió sutilmente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Sí- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz. No obstante, Snape no se iba a contentar con dejarla así y retirarse... a no ser que ella quisiera estar sola. La vio dar unos pasos titubeantes y detenerse, volteó, sin mirarlo directamente-. Ven conmigo.- Él se quedó helado, pese a que, en lo más profundo, había estado anhelando que se lo dijera-. Por favor...

El profesor Snape le indicó con un ademán que la acompañaría, a lo que ella respiró aliviada.

Anduvieron por los corredores vacíos, escuchando únicamente sus pisadas en la piedra. La luna los iluminaba cuando pasaban frente a los ventanales. Hermione iba adelante, lento y con los ojos clavados en el piso.

Ascendieron por muchas escaleras y desfilaron a través de los pasillos del séptimo piso, todo sin apuros. Se detuvieron enfrente de un cuadro pequeño que representaba una campiña inglesa. Hermione sacó su varita, la movió perezosamente y la pintura fue transformándose hasta convertirse en una puerta de madera sencilla, la cual la mujer abrió para que Severus cruzara. Sin embargo, él extendió la mano para que ella entrara primero.

El despacho de Granger se hallaba en una torre circular, de forma que era similar a la de la directora, aunque no tan espaciosa. Snape reconocía el lugar mientras Hermione se ocupaba de buscar tazas y una tetera. Era acogedor, debía admitirlo, la chimenea calentaba la estancia mejor que en su oficina, y los sillones se veían más mullidos. El color rojo destacaba por sobre cualquier otro.

-Toma asiento- dijo ella, un tanto retraída, indicando las butacas. Él lo hizo y se hundió entre los cojines; la tensión imperante en la atmósfera no le permitió disfrutar por mucho tiempo de esa comodidad.

Hermione le entregó una taza de té y se sentó en el sofá de dos cuerpos ubicado frente a Snape. Los dos dieron un sorbo, con la intención de llenar el vacío silencioso.

-Oye... nunca te agradecí- habló la bruja, su tono era nasal-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí cuando me enfermé.- Severus sabía que ese cambio de tema era temporal, pero esperaría a que ella se sintiera lista para liberar sus emociones.

-No fue nada.

-La verdad es que no quería ser una molestia...- Hizo una pausa, desvió la vista y sonrió con frustración-. Y ahora te obligué a venir aquí... a perder el tiempo.

-Vine por cuenta propia, Granger- replicó él suavemente. Hermione lo desarmó con la mirada que le dio. Era infinita gratitud lo que pudo apreciar en sus ojos. Su pulso se precipitó.

-Bueno... gracias- dijo al final.

Al igual que un año atrás, se encontraron juntos sobrellevando las memorias de la guerra, lo único que cambió fue el lugar.

Snape veía cómo ella respiraba de forma entrecortada y asía la taza con ansiedad, le temblaba en la mano. La mujer era como una bomba lista para estallar... y él tenía el deber de prender la mecha.

-Si necesitas hablar... hazlo- la invitó Severus, a lo que Hermione apretó la mandíbula y dejó su taza sobre la mesa, derramando un poco de té.

-Es que... no debería ser tan complicado, ¿o sí?- cuestionó-. Pasó hace tanto tiempo... no sé si sea normal que siga sintiéndome así... Todavía tengo pesadillas- declaró avergonzada.

-Lógicamente, porque son recuerdos traumáticos- trató de tranquilizarla, pero ella no estaba ni cerca de calmarse.

-Lo peor es que...- prosiguió Hermione, bajó la cabeza y su cara quedó escondida detrás de una cortina de pelo rizado-. Ya no lo amo... Hace mucho que dejé de amarlo...- Los espasmos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo nuevamente.

Así que por esa razón estaba tan mal, pensó el profesor Snape. Él comprendía ese sentimiento de desamparo, de engaño.

-Es natural- dijo el mago, sólo por el hecho de decir algo. Hermione negó, moviendo la cabeza y mirándose los pies.

-No... Ya ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo se escuchaba su voz... Olvidé su irritante voz...

En el vestíbulo, ella lloró desconsoladamente, pero esto no tenía comparación: llevaba una mano sobre los ojos, sus hombros se sacudían con cada hipido y se mordía el labio con rabia.

Snape comprendió que la racionalidad no funcionaría, tampoco la mera compañía. Lo que Granger necesitaba en ese instante, más que nada en el mundo, era contacto humano. Ser comprendida.

Así que, ignorando lo que su sensatez le ordenaba, se levantó del sillón, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Hermione, al parecer inconscientemente, se apoyó en el hombro de él. No dejó de llorar, pero sí se apaciguó... un poco. Severus paseaba la vista por todos lados, como si pudiese hallar en un rincón algo que lo auxiliara en esa situación. Tenía la sensación de que aquello jamás acabaría.

Exhaló e hizo el empeño de destensar su cuerpo al advertir que Hermione se había arrimado más a él y no parecía querer soltarlo. No obstante, la mujer se separó unos centímetros, cogiendo todo el aire que pudo, mientras Snape la observaba de reojo.

-Lo lamento- susurró ella-. Puedes irte si quieres.- Severus pasó por alto el ofrecimiento. No le diría que se quedaría hasta estar completamente seguro de que se sentía mejor, simplemente no se iba a mover de su lugar. Y Hermione, con lo perceptiva que era, captó el mensaje. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del profesor-. Siento como si lo hubiera traicionado... - dijo, con igual amargura, pero el autocontrol recobrado.

-Así es como se siente.- El comentario causó que Hermione alzara la cara para mirarlo, pero él fijaba los ojos en la pared.

-Es cierto... tú pasaste por lo mismo- articuló, al mismo tiempo que Snape arrugaba el entrecejo.

-No...ella no me quiso.- Volteó a verla. La expresión de Hermione reflejaba tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos que le traían paz e inquietud a la vez-. Pero da igual- añadió él, bajando la vista-. Ya no pienso en eso.- Era consciente de que ella lo seguía mirando, pero se encontraban tan cerca que... no quería cometer una locura.

-Ella no supo conocerte- manifestó la bruja-. No tuvo la suerte.- Snape subió bruscamente el rostro. Granger bromeaba... ¿verdad? Porque nadie pensaría una cosa así, mucho menos refiriéndose de él. Severus se percató de repente de que sus manos estaban muy juntas encima de su propia pierna, se rozaban... y ella, inesperadamente, movió su dedo para acariciarle el dorso de la mano. Él no retiró la suya-. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

" _Buena pregunta_ ", pensó Severus, sin tener la respuesta.

-No lo sé- respondió lacónicamente.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante largos segundos. Snape examinaba cada facción del hermoso rostro de ella, desde sus ojos marrones hasta sus labios. No debió haber hecho eso, puesto que Hermione pudo darse cuenta de qué era lo que él veía. Sus miradas chocaron otra vez, y en esta oportunidad, fue ella la que se aventuró a contemplar su boca.

Él no era muy versado en los asuntos del coqueteo, pero sí reconocía las señales... o, por lo menos, su instinto masculino lo hacía. Sin embargo, no iba a sacar provecho de la vulnerabilidad de Hermione en esos momentos. Ella estaba confundiendo los sentimientos... y él se decía eso a sí mismo porque se negaba a ver lo evidente.

La mano de la mujer estrechó la de él. El profesor caía en lo indebido, ya no tenía la capacidad de apartar los ojos de esos labios que lo llamaban... Hermione se inclinó apenas, mientras que Severus permaneció quieto. Aun así, sus narices se tocaron sutilmente. Los alientos de ambos se mezclaron. Snape llevó su mano libre al cuello femenino, juntó coraje y la atrajo hacia él. Presionó sus labios sobre los labios de ella y esperó, inmóvil, a que Hermione continuara la acción. La necesidad de sentirse correspondido se apoderó de todo lo demás. Dejó escapar un suspiro por su nariz en cuanto ella se unió al beso.

Al demonio con resignarse a tenerla de lejos. Lo que verdaderamente deseaba era aquello. Su olor era exquisito, y su sabor, más placentero de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Pero no duró mucho. Hermione se alejó de súbito; él parpadeo desconcertado, vio cómo ella se tapaba la cara con las manos, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana.

Severus se levantó también. Era un auténtico idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurrió hacerlo? Quiso hablar, pero se le hacía muy complicado, dado las imprevisibles reacciones de ella.

-Hermione... perdón, no quise...- Usó su nombre a propósito.

-No... no es tu culpa- lo interrumpió Hermione, todavía dándole la espalda-. Yo... Es que es tan confuso... estás tú y... todas estas cosas.- Se giró y lo enfrentó, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Snape sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía-. Lo siento... no puedo... perdóname.- No dijo más y se perdió detrás de la puerta que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Severus se halló completamente pasmado, arrepentido... Se dirigió a la puerta cerrada y acercó los nudillos a la madera, sin embargo, frenó la acción de inmediato. Hermione no quería verlo, y el porqué era obvio. Se rascó la barbilla, indeciso. Había echado todo a perder...

Tal vez malinterpretó las cosas. Pero entonces ¿por qué ella le devolvió el beso? ¿O fue sólo su imaginación?

No tenía caso quedarse. Bajó los brazos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a su maldita suerte y, sintiéndose miserable, abandonó el despachó entre pensamientos nefastos.

* * *

 **Por fin, lo que muchas estaban esperando: el ansiado beso.**

 **Pero parece que no le salió muy bien a Snape, ¿verdad? Aunque el amor no es amor si no se sufre un poco por él (o eso digo yo xD)**

 **Ahora, a responder sus maravillosos y amados reviews:**

 **-TequilaNervous : **_¡Y fue por ella! Pero le salió el tiro por la culata al pobre... Algunos dicen que la paciencia es una virtud. ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 **-Lora :** _Diste en el clavo, Hermione también se moría por besarlo, a pesar de que después los sentimientos contradictorios le ganaron la batalla. ¡Te agradezco infinitamente por leerme!_

 **-Aigo Snape :** _Qué lindas palabras :) Es complicado a veces jugar con los personajes (aunque no sean míos xD) y darles una esencia. ¡Gracias a ti!_

 **-Parejachyca : **_Jajajajaja, espero que esto te haya ayudado a calmar las ansias, ¡aquí está el beso! Muchas gracias por leer._

 **-Martinikao Riddle : **_Dejar con ganas de leer más es una de las cosas que más me gusta provocar jiji Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y ¡gracias!_

 **-Jisi Snape :** _Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te esté gustando :) Ahora empiezan recién a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos... pero no será fácil para ninguno de los dos (con esta pareja nada es fácil xD) ¡Mil gracias por leer!_

 **Sería todo por hoy.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo. No olviden que la felicidad de esta autora depende de sus reviews.**

 **¡Gracias por seguirme!**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	6. Condenado amor

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Condenado amor**

Sobraba decir que Severus no pudo conciliar el sueño... ni lo intentó. Se pasó la noche entera pensando en qué le diría a Hermione, qué le diría ella a él y cómo se comportaría una vez que la tuviera enfrente. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada. No tenía la más remota idea de cuál sería el talante de ella.

Pero el sol ya había salido, y hacía rato era la hora del desayuno. Él, como no se consideraba a sí mismo un cobarde, se aseó, se vistió y salió de su oficina.

Recordaba todo con tanta claridad, incluso percibía el perfume femenino en su ropa. Sus manos eran suaves, cálidas, y lo habían tocado con una delicadeza olvidada. Se desaforaban los latidos de su corazón cada vez que rememoraba aquella cercanía.

Su arrojo se le escurrió del cuerpo en el mismo instante en el que casi chocó con Hermione en las puertas del Gran Comedor; ella salía y él entraba. Aparentemente, ninguno de los dos esperaba toparse con el otro de forma tan brusca, dado que la mujer lo miró con espanto y Severus con la boca abierta. Snape se percató de que los ojos de Hermione estaban aún hinchados.

-Buenos días- susurró el profesor.

-Buenos días- correspondió ella, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-¿Estás mejor?- se atrevió a preguntar. Hermione asintió sin verlo-. ¿Tienes un minuto?- agregó Severus; necesitaba ir al grano, ya no podía con eso. Ella, retraída, alzó la vista e inspiró hondo.

-Ahora no... Tengo trabajo pendiente.- Snape la miró receloso-. ¿Puede ser antes de la cena?

-Está bien... Te veo en la sala de profesores.- Sin añadir más, Hermione pasó por su costado y se perdió escaleras arriba. Él vigiló todo su trayecto, pero ella no volteó en ningún momento.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser sencillas? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que complicarse todo? Era como si el mundo se vengara de él por haber sobrevivido. El primer asomo de felicidad que tenía en años se convertía en algo intrincado y tortuoso. Pero era culpa suya... nadie lo mandó a hacer idioteces. Bien sabía que tenía que mantenerse lejos, y no lo hizo.

Por tratarse de un día domingo, las horas transcurrieron más lentas que de costumbre. No dejaba de consultar su reloj, como si así fuese a conseguir que las agujas se movieran más rápido. Mató el tiempo corrigiendo ensayos, pero no tenía los suficientes, de forma que terminó con ellos poco después del almuerzo (al que no asistió). Después, trató de dormir un rato... en vano, pese a que los párpados se le caían.

No hallaba cómo quitarse de encima el nerviosismo que le comía la cabeza. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se restregó la cara. Le habría gustado saber si Hermione estaba en las mismas condiciones, o si sólo le causaba fastidio.

Realizó una breve introspección, para ver si encontraba algún sentimiento más profundo que los ya reconocidos. Tuvo miedo al hacerlo, pues no estaba seguro de querer aceptar algo más... comprometedor. Porque ella le atraía... y la quería, pero sólo por haberla conocido más, por haberse acostumbrado y por convivir día a día. Esa bruja no se parecía en nada a la chica a quien dio clases un día, lo que lo desconcertaba un poco. La madurez de Granger le hacía olvidar a ratos la enorme diferencia de edad, sumado a sus retos sarcásticos y su inteligencia innata. Él no había visto en su vida a una mujer igual.

Y, poniéndose en otro escenario, ¿qué iba a hacer si, por algún motivo, ella le decía que quería estar con él? No era que albergara grandes esperanzas, pero debía planteárselo por si ocurría. ¿Qué tal si se daban una oportunidad y lo intentaban? No era un gran pecado, ¿o sí? Tal vez una relación entre ellos podría funcionar. ¿Por qué no? Aunque no sería él quien lo propusiera, primero tenía que enterarse de lo que Hermione deseaba.

Ya no era capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada, así que tomó un libro al azar y fue rumbo a la sala de profesores, donde no había nadie, se sirvió un té y se sentó a leer. Oía bastante bullicio en el pasillo, imaginó que era por los preparativos para la ceremonia, quizá Potter y los demás ya habían llegado al castillo, pero no le importaba.

Pasaba las páginas amarillentas sin retener la lectura, solamente para dar la impresión de estar concentrado en otra cosa cuando ella llegara, no quería parecer demasiado ansioso. Miró hacia la ventana por el rabillo del ojo: era de noche, la cena estaba por iniciar y Hermione no daba atisbo de aparecer. Suspiró audiblemente y continuó "leyendo". Si ella no se presentaba, no quedaba nada más que hacer...

No obstante, se abrió la puerta de pronto, él se quedó quieto y levantó la vista, encontrándose con McGonagall, que no había reparado en su presencia y rebuscaba algo en los casilleros. Snape volvió a sumirse en su silencio.

-Severus- soltó la directora-, no te vi. La ceremonia va a empezar- informó, mientras él fruncía el ceño y se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

-Ya voy- dijo Snape de malas maneras.

-Estamos todos listos, no tardes- insistió McGonagall, antes de retirarse.

 _Estaban todos listos_ , eso quería decir que Hermione también se hallaba allá. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir esperándola? Resultaba más que evidente que ella no quería hablar con él. Cerró el libro violentamente. Odiaba que lo dejaran como tonto... Pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Severus pensó que era Minerva, y ya estaba listo para decirle que no lo molestara más, cuando vio que no era la directora esta vez.

-Disculpa la demora- musitó Hermione, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la mesa. Snape hizo un ademán desganado con la mano, al tiempo que la mujer tomaba asiento frente a él.

El profesor Snape vio cómo ella jugaba con sus dedos y contemplaba la madera. ¿Tenía que hablar él primero?

-Yo...- comenzó, sin embargo, Hermione-. No sé por dónde empezar- farfulló, aún con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

-¿Quieres que empiece yo?- se ofreció Severus, a pesar de que tampoco sabía realmente qué decir. Ella, con la cabeza agachada, compuso una sutil sonrisa.

-No...- dijo, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Perdón por haberte besado.- El asombro usurpó los sentidos de Snape, quien, ciertamente, nunca creyó que Granger iba a abordar el tema de forma tan abierta-. Anoche, yo estaba... mal, confundida.- Fue una fortuna que ella continuara hablando, porque a él se le había pausado el cerebro-. En realidad, no sé muy bien qué fue lo que me pasó, pero... perdón por eso.

Arrepentimiento.

Ya sabía Snape lo que tenía que hacer entonces.

-No importa- dijo el mago, mientras disipaba sus múltiples sentimientos sujetando la taza y haciéndola girar-. Confío en que no volverá a pasar.

-No- aseveró Hermione, se tocaba las puntas del cabello.

-Fue un malentendido, Granger, no veo por qué tendríamos que darle mayor importancia- dictaminó Severus, serio.

-Tienes razón.- Se miraron por un segundo, hasta que la bruja desvió su mirada-. Necesitaba decírtelo, porque no quiero que pienses... mal de mí.- El "nunca lo haría" quedó atrapado en la garganta de Snape, que sencillamente negó, callado-. Además- prosiguió Hermione, luego de lanzar un suspiro al aire-, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza, no estoy buscando una relación... ni nada parecido.

-Tampoco yo.- Perfecto, así era cómo se terminaban sus frágiles planes de intentarlo con ella-. Y, créeme, si estuviera pensando en alguien, no serías tú- sentenció, pretendiendo sonar burlón. Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, te creo.- Snape apoyó la barbilla en su dedo pulgar, observando detenidamente las expresiones de la mujer. Desde lo más recóndito, afloraban paulatinamente sus deseos de que Granger le dijera algo que desmintiera todo. Él lo haría, pero temía quedar ante ella como un viejo depravado o un acosador. Vio que ella detenía la vista en un punto aleatorio de la sala y que sonreía de repente-. Es que esto es... no sé- balbuceó, sin perder el gesto-. Quiero decir... ¿tú y yo?- Para Severus, eso se habría escuchado tentador para hacer una imprudencia si no se hubiese dicho en un tono de tanta incredulidad. Hermione, a todas luces, consideraba de lo más descabellado imaginarse con él.

-Es ridículo- terminó el profesor.

-Lo es- musitó ella, ahora mirándolo con esos ojos que cada día lo derretían un poco más-. Sólo somos... buenos amigos.- Snape enarcó una ceja.

-Eso es exagerar.

-¿Tú crees?- Él movió la cabeza en afirmación, ella rió nuevamente-. En fin...- pronunció al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver el reloj en la pared-. La cena ya empezó... ¿vamos?- Mientras más la miraba, más cosas bellas descubría en ella, tal vez era por el explícito y mutuo rechazo, pero apenas se percataba de cuánto le gustaba. Y es que le gustaba todo.

-Iré después- dijo Snape, y abrió el libro, fingiendo perderse entre sus páginas.

-Como quieras, pero tienes que ir, ¿eh?- advirtió Hermione. Él hizo una seña con la mano para que se marchara-. Te voy a estar esperando.

-Sí, sí, ya vete- refunfuñó el hombre, y Hermione resopló para luego abandonar el lugar.

Quería estar solo, no le apetecía asistir a esa tonta ceremonia y estar cerca de toda esa gente, mucho menos de Potter y compañía. Ni siquiera deseaba ver más a Granger ese día.

Una vez más, cerró el libro. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y exhaló hasta vaciar sus pulmones, masajeándose la frente y los ojos.

-Maldición- susurró a la nada.

Nunca debió besarla, ni haberse acercado a hablarle la noche anterior, ni haber accedido a acompañarla a su despacho. Y, retrocediendo más en el tiempo, nunca debió permitirse verla con otros ojos. Las cosas iban bien antes de que ella llegara, todo era calma y monotonía, no infartos y nerviosismo. Él no era así, y por causa de ella, había cambiado.

Se sentía agobiado, furioso y, por sobre todo, idiota. ¿Cómo si quiera llegó a pensar que una mujer así se fijaría en un hombre como él? ¿En él, precisamente? No era atractivo, no era interesante, no era simpático. Todos los defectos que podía poseer una persona se concentraban en él, y había tenido el descaro y el ego suficientes para creer que ella estaba interesada.

A la mierda con el condenado amor.

* * *

En efecto, fueron "buenos amigos", como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos, como si él no se quedara prendado de ella cada vez que la veía pasar a la distancia. Sin embargo, se había creado una especie de barrera metafórica, pues no era tan fácil fingir y ya. La indiferencia era forzada por ambas partes, cruzaban miradas y las bajaban simultáneamente con inquietud.

Así fue durante los meses que restaban para el término del año escolar. El último día, como era costumbre, el profesorado se reunió en la oficina de la directora para realizar el balance del curso, distender las relaciones y programar las asignaturas para el período siguiente. Snape llegó puntual, con muchas críticas hacia los alumnos en su haber, pero con más ganas de empezar pronto sus vacaciones.

Platicaba con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le hacía sugerencias respecto a la materia y él lo escuchaba con suma atención, mientras los demás hablaban de cosas sin mayor importancia. McGonagall le hizo llegar un pergamino en el que apuntaba a los alumnos que aprobaron los EXTASIS de Pociones, Snape escrutaba los nombres en el papel, entonces escuchó una voz que lo hizo alzar los ojos instintivamente: era ella, se dirigía a la directora, llevaba puesto un atuendo sencillo, jeans y blusa, bastante muggle e informal, como la mayoría.

" _Por Merlín, qué linda está_ ", dijo su subconsciente. Le costó horrores despegar la mirada de ella, sin embargo, lo hizo antes de que alguien notara la intensidad que desprendían sus ojos.

Luego de terminada la reunión propiamente tal, que duró un par de horas, comenzaron a circular copas de vino. El profesor Snape se limitaba a escuchar las conversaciones sin unirse a ellas. No se llevaba mal con sus compañeros, pero siempre había sido el más reservado del grupo. De pronto, notó que Hermione se sentaba junto a él. Dado el gran número de personas a su alrededor, la tensión no se presentó.

-¿Qué harás en las vacaciones?- preguntó ella, esbozando una relajada sonrisa. Severus miró hacia otra parte y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada interesante- respondió cansinamente-. ¿Y tú?

-Iré con los muchachos a Tailandia- dijo Hermione, lucía entusiasmada-. Harry conoció a unos magos que son de allá y nos ofrecieron hospedaje en su casa.- Snape asintió con la cabeza. Detestaba pensar en todas las cosas que ella haría con sus amigos, mientras que con él sólo compartía las aburridas horas laborales. Era un pensamiento posesivo y egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo-. Será sólo una semana, pero siempre he querido conocer la cultura de ese país, tanto mágica como muggle, es muy apasionante- continuó ella, causando que el hombre girara el cuello para mirarla.

-Me imagino que sí- manifestó Severus, por el mero hecho de no cortar la charla.

-¿Te quedarás en el país?- quiso saber Hermione, y le dio un sorbo al vino.

-Sí, el lugar en donde vivo es más que suficiente para mí.- Buscaba picarle la intriga a ella, y vaya que lo consiguió: Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, al parecer no muy segura de querer preguntar; lo hizo, no obstante, unos segundos después.

-¿Dónde vives?- Snape sonrió de lado, triunfante.

-Al norte- dijo, dándose aires de suspenso. Vio de reojo que Hermione aguardaba por una respuesta más explicativa, así que agregó:-. En Windermere.- Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Vives en el Distrito de los Lagos?- Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente-. ¡Me encanta ese lugar! Lo visité una vez con mis padres, fueron unas de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

-Es bastante turístico- señaló el profesor, encantado con la reacción de Granger. De no ser por su personalidad tan hermética (y por otros obvios motivos), la habría invitado a ir.

-Podría visitarte algún día - dijo Hermione con cierta picardía. El corazón de Snape dio un tumbo dentro de su pecho.

-Si no estás demasiado ocupada...- El giro seductor que tomó la conversación los enmudeció a ambos, que apartaron la vista a la primera cosa que hallaron sus ojos-. Oí que los tailandeses son muy supersticiosos- comentó Severus, su espalda se había puesto rígida y empuñaba las manos debajo de la mesa.

-Sí, también se dice que sus chamanes tienen grandes poderes para ver el futuro- añadió Hermione enseguida, como si estuviera igual de urgida por cambiar el tema.

De ahí en más, la conversación giró en torno a las posibilidades de aprendizaje que ofrecía el país asiático, los pueblos que Hermione deseaba conocer y un montón de cuestiones que nada tenían que ver con juntarse entre ellos durante las vacaciones. Los dos comprendieron que, luego de lo sucedido, no era recomendable dar cabida a otra situación parecida.

En algún punto de la tarde se separaron, cada uno se quedó en un extremo opuesto del salón, ignorándose y distrayéndose con otras personas. Ya era de noche cuando McGonagall los despidió, Snape hubiese querido tener otro pequeño momento a solas con Hermione, pero no lograba fraguar ninguna excusa creíble para ello, así que simplemente decidió retirarse de la oficina solo y en silencio. Sin querer, escuchó que ella le pedía permiso a la directora para partir a primera hora de la mañana, y le echó un último vistazo, a sabiendas de que no volvería a poder deleitarse con esa visión por meses.

No le dijo adiós, sólo guardó su rostro y la sonrisa que no era para él.

* * *

 **¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que este es el último capítulo? ¿Me odiarían?**

 **Espero que la respuesta sea no, porque no es el último xD**

 **Díganme qué les parece la decisión que tomaron, Snape negándose la oportunidad y creyendo que Hermione jamás va a sentir algo por él.**

 **¿Será cierto? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

 ** _RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS PARA ALIMENTAR LA_ _INSPIRACIÓN_. Muchísimas gracias a quienes me escribieron, las amo.**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	7. Polos opuestos

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Polos opuestos**

El lago era inmenso, tanto que desde una orilla no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar la otra, las embarcaciones con turistas surcaban sus aguas durante todo el día y no eran pocos los que acampaban en los alrededores, más aún en la época estival.

Los mosquitos lo fastidiaban, pero la calma que le producía ese lugar era superior a ellos. Miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha, un sujeto de sesenta y tantos años, gordinflón y parcialmente calvo, de rostro jovial y personalidad alegre. Giró hacia la caña de pescar frente a él, el hilo estaba flojo, signo de que nada había picado el anzuelo todavía. Los grillos comenzaron a hacer ruido, el sol ya se había hundido en el horizonte, y el profesor de Pociones, absorto, contemplaba el panorama.

Solía ir allí a pescar en sus vacaciones de verano con Roger y los amigos de éste, permanecían por horas sentados en sillas de madera acojinadas, bebían unas cuantas cervezas y conversaban de cualquier cosa. En esta ocasión, sólo se hallaban Severus y el otro hombre, mirando distraídamente el lago, cada uno con una lata en la mano. El sonido del agua resultaba sumamente relajante.

Estuvieron así unas cuantas horas, bebiendo y cruzando breves y triviales palabras. Varias veces recogían las cañas de pescar para corroborar si algo había caído, pero se acercaba la noche y no tenían botín. En realidad, Snape no estaba del todo concentrado en ello, tenía un gran lío armado en su mente como para interesarse en otras cosas. Y es que no paraba de pensar en ella, en la última vez que hablaron, en cómo se miraban nerviosos después del beso... en el beso y todas las confusiones que le acarreó. Se preguntaba constantemente qué estaría haciendo, o si era correcto enviarle una lechuza para invitarla a su casa. Ella había parecido dispuesta a aceptar una invitación, pero ahora no se sentía tan seguro, así que no lo hizo y tampoco tenía planes de hacerlo en un futuro próximo.

Se despidieron una vez que oscureció por completo y cada uno se apareció en su casa (sus nuevos amigos eran magos también). Severus estuvo un buen rato paseándose por la cocina y la sala, debatiéndose si debía ir o no a comprobar la correspondencia en el buzón. Llevaba, más o menos, un mes así: esperando una carta que no sabía si quería recibir en realidad. Salió al pórtico a tomar un poco de aire. Muchos árboles bordeaban su propiedad, el césped era de un verde vivo. Su hogar era modesto, una casa de madera de una planta con un dormitorio y un baño, era acogedor y se acomodaba perfectamente a sus necesidades. Pese a que el jardín delantero no era la gran cosa, tenía cerca grandes parques por los que podía pasear cuando se aburría de estar encerrado.

Los fines de semana se juntaba con Roger, Bernard y Harold a jugar a las cartas (aunque en verdad era una excusa para destapar un whisky) y algunos días en la semana salían de pesca, pero ellos tenían familia, de modo que Snape pasaba solo la mayor parte de su tiempo. Eso no lo hacía sentir mal, sin embargo, no eran pocas las oportunidades en las que lo asaltaba la loca idea de tener a Hermione a su lado. La soledad no era su enemiga, disfrutaba de sus momentos a solas, y, aun así, se deleitaba ante la imaginación de que ella lo acompañara. Pero era una locura. Ella jamás estaría ahí de la forma en la que él deseaba.

Y él quería dejar de desear que ella estuviera ahí de esa forma.

Era algo irremediable.

Los días fueron lentos, un poco tortuosos, todos se le antojaban iguales. Se pasaba horas y horas en el pequeño laboratorio que había montado en su sótano, intentaba crear nuevas pociones y mejorar las existentes. Por supuesto que obtenía resultados positivos, él era un pocionista experimentado, pero nada de lo realizado lograba satisfacerlo como esperaba. Era como si, dentro de su cuerpo, hubiera un enorme hueco que no podía terminar de llenar. Sentía persistentes punzadas en la boca del estómago, sensación que se incrementaba conforme se acercaba el momento de volver a Hogwarts.

La última semana de vacaciones, evadió cualquier contacto con sus conocidos en el barrio, con el pretexto de estar preparando las clases para el comienzo del curso, cuando lo que hacía realmente era prepararse a sí mismo para ver a Hermione de nuevo. Jamás en toda su existencia se había hallado en una situación semejante. Estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento inmaduro, sin embargo, las oleadas de sentimientos lo ahogaban y podían más que él.

Sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con el amor... porque él no la amaba. Era sólo que Severus no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanto.

Eso lo asustaba un poco. Un poco y nada más.

* * *

Los profesores, obviamente, debían personarse en el castillo antes que los alumnos. La directora siempre era la primera en llegar, y después venía Snape. No obstante, en esta oportunidad, el profesor de Pociones se hizo esperar. Apareció en la verja que delimitaba los terrenos de Hogwarts, la atravesó caminando firme y elegante. Del equipaje se encargaban los elfos domésticos, por eso no iba cargado. Toda la carga que le importaba la llevaba por dentro. Traspasó las puertas del vestíbulo, donde saludó a Filch, que ya aguardaba a los primeros revoltosos del año. Siguió andando, sin detenerse a mirar nada en particular. Como se había tomado una hora para reflexionar y tratar de tranquilizarse, no tenía tiempo para poner en orden su despacho, así que fue directo al Gran Comedor. El lugar se encontraba prácticamente desierto, encantador sin toda la habitual escandalera adolescente. Apiñados en grupos junto a la larga mesa del fondo se encontraban los maestros, y fue en ese punto en el que el corazón de Snape (antes calmo) empezó a bombear sangre de forma brusca y enloquecida.

Aun así, el hombre se esforzó por parecer imperturbable. Se colocó una máscara de desagrado y aburrimiento, mientras se aproximaba a sus compañeros. Se había retrasado por una simple razón: llegar después que Hermione, y no sentir las ansias que sabría sentiría al esperarla. Pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Saudó sobriamente a cada uno, como si estar allí fuese lo más tedioso del mundo.

McGonagall los reunió a todos en un círculo para indicarles el reglamento de siempre. Severus había escuchado eso tantas veces que ya no le ponía atención, sólo se limitaba a mover la cabeza, al tiempo que veía el cielo oscureciéndose a través los ventanales.

Las gigantescas puertas del salón se abrieron de repente y los alumnos de segundo a séptimo año entraron en tropel, conversando, gritándose unos a otros y riendo exageradamente. El profesor Snape deseó más que nunca estar pescando en el silencioso y pacífico lago.

Una vez que todos tomaron lugar en sus asientos, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para dar paso a los nuevos estudiantes. El asombro de Snape fue grande cuando vio que quien encabezaba la procesión era Hermione. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ella estaba muy concentrada cumpliendo con su deber como para detenerse a saludar a cualquiera, se detuvo frente a la mesa de los profesores, hizo aparecer un banquillo y depositó encima de éste el sombrero seleccionador.

Severus se sentía afortunado de tener una justificación para mirarla; notó enseguida que su cabello rizado estaba más largo, que su piel estaba más tostada y que seguía igual de linda. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras desviaba la vista a otro sitio.

Los niños iban a sentarse a la mesa de la casa a la que eran seleccionados, los demás aplaudían y vitoreaban a los nuevos integrantes, pero él apenas se fijaba en ellos, hasta que un apellido en particular despertó su interés.

-Weasley, Alexander- pronunció Hermione en voz alta. Un niño pelirrojo y pecoso se aproximó al taburete. Snape lo examinó con detenimiento: el chico lucía exactamente igual que el tonto de Weasley a su edad. Aunque no era de extrañar, si venía de la misma familia.

Vio cómo la mano de Hermione temblaba en el momento en que le colocaba el sombrero, y Severus supuso que el nuevo Weasley debía ser hijo de uno de sus amigos, tal vez del gemelo que quedaba vivo u otro de los hermanos.

-¡Vaya!- espetó el sombrero seleccionador- ¡Un Weasley con cerebro! Esto sí que es curioso...- Se oyeron risas entre las mesas-. ¡Gryffindor!- Típico. Snape exhaló por la boca.

La llegada de la nueva generación de pelirrojos tontos fue lo más interesante de la selección. Después de la cena, cuando los alumnos se dirigían a sus dormitorios, los profesores se quedaron charlando y poniéndose al día.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Snape veía cómo Hermione los iba saludando uno a uno, y esperaba su turno sentado pacientemente. La mujer no tardó en llegar junto a él.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella, esa voz acaramelada le alegró el día.

-Hola- respondió Severus, con menos entusiasmo que Hermione, pero a ella pareció no importarle, ya que se acercó a él y lo saludó de un beso en la mejilla, antes de sentarse a su lado-. ¿Cómo estuvo Tailandia?- preguntó. Le importaba un pepino si era raro que fuera él quien comenzara la conversación, necesitaba saber qué había sido de ella.

-¡Fue genial!- manifestó Hermione, mostrando una sonrisa muy amplia. Snape se tuvo que morder la lengua para no devolverle el gesto-. No pude recorrer tanto como quería, pero lo pasamos de maravilla- continuó-. La cultura mágica es alucinante, y su gente muy amable, de verdad... Aunque los niños no se portaron muy bien, pero... es lo de menos- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Fueron con los niños?- Así que ese tal Alexander Weasley sí era de la familia de ellos.

-Sí, quisiera volver cuando sean mayores, para que lo sepan disfrutar- expresó Hermione, luego giró un poco el cuerpo y sus rodillas se rozaron, pero ninguno dio atisbo de haberlo notado-. ¿Y tú cómo has estado?- Snape compuso una expresión de desinterés.

-Bien, en mi casa, tranquilo.

-Claro, viviendo donde vives, no necesitas salir a ninguna parte- corroboró ella. Volvía a sacar el tema...-. ¿Sabes? Pensé en escribirte, pero no sé en qué se me fue el tiempo.

-Descuida, yo también estuve bastante ocupado.- Mentira-. De cualquier forma, la invitación sigue en pie.

 _"Ya empezaste con las estupideces"_ , le dijo esa voz en su cabeza.

-¿De veras?- soltó ella, le sonreía y lo miraba directo a los ojos-. Bueno, si es así, voy a tener que tomarte la palabra.- Severus alzó las cejas y apartó la vista. Él mismo se hacía ilusiones con algo que era, a todas luces, imposible... Pero ya se había vuelto un adicto.

-Bueno, Granger, yo me voy a dormir- sentenció el profesor, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y estiraba la espalda-. Tenemos un largo año por delante. Buenas noches- dijo, y ella, aún sentada, lo miró desde abajo.

-Buenas noches, Snape.

Ya no era Severus, ya no era Hermione. Las cosas volvían a su cauce natural.

* * *

El canto de cumpleaños siempre le pareció deprimente, con esos tonos lentos, cansados y aburridos, cuando debía ser todo lo contrario. Él pensaba que quien haya sido el que inventó la canción era un pobre infeliz.

Esas eran sus reflexiones cuando, en la sala de profesores, estaban todos reunidos cantándole a Hermione, que estaba frente a un pastel adornado con velas que centelleaban. Ella tenía los labios apretados, como intentando reprimir una sonrisa, luego sopló y apagó las velas, mientras los demás aplaudían. Él estaba al margen, observando todo desde una esquina de la habitación, sabía muy bien que ese día era su cumpleaños, pero no se había acercado a felicitarla personalmente, y ya era de noche.

-Severus, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- le preguntó de pronto la profesora de Aritmancia. El hombre la miró y asintió brevemente con la cabeza-. Verás, ahora tengo que hacer rondas, pero se dio la casualidad de que, a la misma hora, unos alumnos irán a mi despacho a cumplir un castigo... ¿podrías cubrirme unos minutos hasta que me desocupe?

-No hay problema- contestó Snape, a lo que la mujer suspiró aliviada.

-Ay, gracias, será media hora como máximo. Creo que Hermione andará por ahí también.- El estúpido corazón de Severus dio un brinco que lo hizo enfadar.

-Está bien, pero... esos alumnos no son de mi casa, ¿verdad?- inquirió para no adentrarse en el asunto de quién más haría ronda.

-No, no, son de Gryffindor, para variar.- El profesor resopló.

-Sí, yo te cubro.

-Gracias- dijo de nuevo la bruja, al tiempo que colocaba su mano en el antebrazo de Snape en agradecimiento. A él no le agradaban esos tratos tan cercanos, pero se abstuvo de soltar una frase ofensiva.

* * *

Le enviaba compulsivas señales a sus piernas para que se movieran lentamente, porque éstas lo que querían en realidad era avanzar a toda velocidad. No tenía ni cinco minutos cubriendo la ronda de la profesora y ya estaba medio desesperado por toparse con Hermione, siendo que ella podía hallarse en cualquier lugar del enorme castillo. Sí se topó con un par de alumnos a los que descontó una abundante cantidad de puntos. Sin embargo, cuando torcía por una esquina del segundo piso, se encontró cara a cara con la única mujer que lograba quitarle el aliento. Los dos se pararon en seco y se miraron por unos cuantos segundos en el más puro silencio.

-¿Tenías ronda esta noche?- preguntó ella entonces.

-No- respondió el profesor-. Estoy relevando a Vector.

-Ah...-musitó Hermione-. En tal caso... vayamos juntos, ya me estaba aburriendo.- Snape enarcó una ceja.

-¿Subimos?- ofreció y estiró el brazo, indicando las escaleras hacia el tercer piso. Ella murmuró un asentimiento y subieron.

Hermione, a ojos de Snape, daba la impresión de estar enojada; lo imaginó porque le respondía con monosílabos o con gruñidos cortantes, como si no quisiera que él le continuara hablando. Era raro, pues siempre era ella la que no paraba de parlotear.

Claro que, después de unos momentos, Hermione expuso su malestar en una pregunta:

-¿No se te olvidó nada?- Severus la miró de lado sin dejar de caminar.

-No que yo sepa- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione bufó con indignación y se detuvo a mitad del corredor.

-Eres un grosero- manifestó. El hombre dio media vuelta y la vio: había puesto los brazos en jarra y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Yo?- cuestionó, haciéndose el desentendido-. No he dicho ninguna grosería.

-¿En serio?- Snape quería saber hasta qué punto podía fastidiarla hasta sacarla de sus casillas (era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos), así que asintió con la cabeza-. Yo me tomé la molestia de hacerte un regalo para tu cumpleaños... y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme algo.

-No sabía que había sido una molestia para ti... Me disculpo- soltó, viendo cómo ella hacía rechinar los dientes-. Aunque pensaba que lo hiciste sin esperar algo a cambio.

-Se llama reciprocidad, Snape- rebatió Hermione, y se acercó un paso a él-. O un mínimo de cortesía.- Snape no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya, está bien... Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Contenta?- Ella dejó salir un resoplido por la nariz.

-No mucho, la verdad.

-¿Qué más quieres?- preguntó Severus, acortando en otro paso el trecho que los separaba-. Lo siento, pero no tengo un regalo.

-Los regalos materiales no me interesan, era el gesto- repuso. El mago se puso nervioso ante la extraña mirada que tenía-. Un abrazo estaría bien.

-Yo no soy de dar abrazos.

-Podrías sacrificarte.- Él la observó, esperando que se retractara de sus palabras, pero ella se mantenía firme. Entonces, Severus dejó caer los hombros, como derrotado.

-Si no lo hago, vas a seguir molestando, ¿verdad?- Hermione hizo una cara pensativa.

-Sí- respondió.

El profesor Snape no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había dado un abrazo por iniciativa propia. Se sentía incómodo y tenso cuando se acercó a ella y la estrechó por los hombros. Resultó ser una tarea complicada para sus músculos rígidos inclinarse un poco y pegar su cuerpo al de Hermione, que lo recibió envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su torso. Tocaba con su mejilla el cabello de ella, percibía su exquisito perfume y el calor que traspasaba la ropa.

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurró el mago en un tono artificialmente incisivo. Le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, no quería separarse, y, al parecer, ella tampoco, ya que había acrecentado el agarre en sus costados.

-Así, sí- pronunció Hermione contra el cuello de Snape, provocándole cosquillas. Esas palabras y el hecho de que ella no lo soltara, lo incitaron a deslizar las manos sigilosamente hacia su cintura.

Sabía que aquello estaba mal, que ella, muy probablemente, lo aborrecería, pero tenerla tan cerca lo hacía perder la razón. Giró un poco la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una ínfima distancia. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y empezaban a respirar de forma entrecortada. Desde lejos, parecía como que él tuviera la intención de plantarle un beso en la mejilla... pero se atrevió a más: puso su cara frente a la de ella y, juntando aire y valentía, se inclinó de nuevo. Sus labios apenas se acariciaron. La mujer lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo besó; el profesor no dudó ni un segundo en unírsele, la pegó aún más a él, mientras que sus dedos batían una lucha por recorrer, entre lenta y desenfrenadamente, su espalda. Casi no notaba que el nerviosismo se había adueñado de todo, bloqueando la voz en su cabeza y el sentido común.

No existía manera alguna de malinterpretar un beso así. Los dos lo deseaban, los dos lo habían buscado, y los dos podrían haberse quedado así por toda la vida. Olvidaron que se encontraban expuestos a cualquier mirada, se abrazaban como si fuese la última oportunidad que tuvieran para hacerlo. Él colocó su mano en la quijada de la mujer, la quería sentir real, tocarla y asegurarse de que esta vez no se trataba de un sueño, de que esta vez no se iría.

Para ese entonces, no podían aguantar más la respiración; se separaron un centímetro, inspiraciones y exhalaciones se entrecruzaban.

-¿Tú y yo?- preguntó ella, sonreía. Snape hizo un gran empeño por recuperar el aire.

-Es ridículo- pronunció. Emulaban la conversación posterior a su primer beso.

Ambos rieron suavemente, y Hermione se puso en puntas de pie, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó con más ardor que antes. Él interpretó esa acción como una invitación para dejarse llevar. Antes, se había amarrado la lengua al paladar para no ser demasiado invasivo, pero ahora se aventuró en la boca de la mujer, quien respondió de forma apreciativa.

De pronto, despertó el sexto sentido de Severus, fue como si un radar detrás de su nuca se hubiese activado. Abrió los ojos bruscamente, agarró los hombros de Hermione y la alejó de él. Respiraba de manera agitada, y escudriñaba el final del pasillo.

-¿Qué... qué pasa?- inquirió ella en un tono confundido. El profesor Snape chistó para hacerla callar, temía haberse puesto paranoico de repente y haber arruinado el momento, puesto que no había nadie más que ellos por ahí.

-Alguien viene- susurró luego, y una silueta acercándose le dio la razón. Era la profesora de Aritmancia.

-Ya llegué- manifestó Vector, señalando lo obvio-. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?- Severus y Hermione se miraron fugazmente.

-Tranquilo- respondió Hermione. Snape no sabía si lograba reconocer la calma fingida en su voz por lo recién acontecido, o si era porque ella realmente no era buena escondiendo cosas.

La verdad, poco le importaba que Vector y los demás se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando entre él y Hermione, lo que sí odiaba eran los chismes. Por eso prefería, por ahora, guardar el secreto.

-Gracias, Severus- dijo la otra mujer, él le restó importancia con una inclinación de cabeza-. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotras?- Snape clavó su oscura mirada en Hermione, pero ella estaba contemplando el piso.

-No, dejaré que las damas hablen de sus asuntos- declaró, mientras se acomodaba la capa-. Buenas noches.- Las brujas se despidieron, y él se dirigió a su despacho.

Unas cosquillas en la espalda lo obligaban a girar el cuello insistentemente. En el trayecto a las mazmorras, se sintió tentado a deshacer el camino para ir a buscar a Hermione, pero como ella estaba con la profesora Vector, decidió no hacerlo.

Sólo cuando cerró la puerta de su oficina, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando, las empuñó para detenerlas y apretó los dientes. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban como un tambor, se sintió mareado.

No estaba de ánimos para irse a dormir, así que se paseó en círculos por la oficina, se sentó y se levantó varias veces de una butaca. Esto sí que no lo dejaría esperar, iría con ella en cuanto terminara la ronda, que sería a eso de las once de la noche. Le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj: faltaba una hora. Continuó andando de acá para allá, se restregaba el rostro, sin poder apaciguar la tormenta que se desataba en su interior. Esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Ya no podía simplemente quererla de lejos, aquello se había convertido en algo imposible. Siempre quería tenerla cerca, aun si fuera sólo para mirarla... Pero ahora no era suficiente. Sabiendo que en ella había despertado alguna clase de atracción por él, no era capaz de hacerse el tonto e ignorarla. Ya no.

Tampoco iba a esperar más, mandaría al carajo a Vector y a la discreción. Se plantó en medio del despacho, respiró y tomó la decisión. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a hacer nada más, ya que golpearon a su puerta. Snape tragó saliva, sintiéndose paralizado por un fracción de segundo, después fue velozmente a abrir. En su pecho quemó el regocijo al ver a Hermione frente a él, dándole una mirada que nunca había visto en esos hermosos ojos.

-Severus...

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya volví, para que no piensen que abandoné la historia.**

 **Tuve muchos problemas para actualizar, porque he tenido mucho trabajo y mi mamá está enferma, así que no tuve casi nada de tiempo para escribir. Pero aquí estoy, siempre volveré.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, y para quienes piensan que el primer beso no sirvió de nada: ese fue el primer paso para que los dos se dieran cuenta que algo había, que algo nació. Tengo pensado, cuando termine este fic, escribir cómo vivió Hermione todo esto, pero eso será más adelante.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review y a todos los que leen. Los aprecio mucho.**

 **¡Besos! Que tengan una linda semana.**

Vrunetti.


	8. Complemento y contraparte

_N. de A.: Este es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

 **Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Complemento y contraparte**

Él sonrió como un tonto. Sus sentimientos protestaban en el fondo de su ser por la exposición a la que los estaba sometiendo, pero él sólo le hacía caso a la alegría que se reflejaba en su expresión. La alegría y la profunda satisfacción de oír su propio nombre saliendo de la boca de ella.

" _Severus_ "... La mujer no necesitó decir nada más para que él la tomara de la mano y, de un tirón, la introdujera a su despacho. La abrazó mientras volvía a besarla, cerró la puerta con el pie y hundió los dedos en su cabellera castaña. Luchó arduamente para que las ansias no lo traicionaran, cogía aire entre cada beso, esforzándose por llevar las cosas con calma, pese a que la sangre que corría por sus venas le exigía todo lo contrario... y Hermione también. Sintió cómo ella le mordía incesantemente el labio inferior, como si quisiera devorarlo, pero él sonreía y apaciguaba su fervor con lentas caricias en su cuello. Le daba mudas indicaciones de que quería ir más despacio. No iba a desperdiciar ese preciado momento.

Avanzaron hasta tropezar con una librera, rieron y continuaron buscando a tientas la puerta del dormitorio, sin cortar el beso en ningún instante. Se tambalearon, esta vez con una silla, que cayó al piso. El profesor pensó que si no daban pronto con su habitación, acabarían sobre el escritorio o en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de perder por completo el juicio, encontró, a ciegas, el pomo de la puerta, la cual abrió torpemente y arrastró a Hermione con él. Trastabillaron un poco, pero mantenían el equilibrio sujetándose el uno al otro.

Ella movía sus manos por su pecho y hombros, gimió suavemente cuando él viajó con besos hasta su lóbulo, recorriendo cada tramo de piel, lamiendo su mandíbula y su cuello, descubriendo, por encima de la ropa, las curvas de su cuerpo. Snape exhaló cuando las manos de Granger tiraron unos mechones de su pelo. Su miembro rígido se apretaba a la cadera de ella, que se movía de forma sutil para estimularlo. Era una tortura, le dolía y agradaba, deseaba arrancarle la túnica de una vez y, también, desvestirla prenda por prenda, sin prisas.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos, respiraban agitadamente. Hermione tenía las mejillas coloradas, y Severus supuso que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, puesto que el calor lo sofocaba. Lo que más quería hacer era tumbarla en la cama y saborearla hasta el cansancio. Optó, sin embargo, por tomar el otro camino.

Descendió en un roce de sus dedos por todo el largo de los brazos de ella, subió de nuevo, delineando su contorno. Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Él dejó un beso en la suave piel de su mejilla, de su nariz, de su frente. Se agarró de las deliciosas caderas femeninas, presionando todavía más su erección. Con lentitud tortuosa, regresó a sus labios, probó de ellos una vez, dos veces. Se hallaba tan inmerso en su tarea que lo sorprendió percatarse de que ella había comenzado a desabotonar su levita. Sonrió contra su boca.

De haber sabido que ese era su premio por sobrevivir, no habría estado tan deprimido después de la guerra. Estar vivo nunca había cobrado tanto sentido. Y lo mejor de todo era que ya no se sentía culpable.

-Me encantaste- dejó escapar el hombre, mientras ella deshacía el último botón. Lo miró con la sorpresa iluminando su gesto-. No sé qué es lo que me hiciste, Granger.- Prevalecía el trato un tanto sarcástico, pero les resultaba familiar, íntimo.

-No hice nada- susurró Hermione, sonrió y siguió con la camisa. Sus ojos marrones, notó Severus, brillaban de una emoción que no podía distinguir, era algo entre la impaciencia y el nerviosismo.

De pronto, una pequeña duda asaltó la mente de Snape al ver el movimiento trémulo de los dedos de Hermione.

Envolvió las manos de ella con las suyas, deteniéndola en mitad del trabajo, su camisa estaba semi abierta.

-No hay apuro- manifestó Severus, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hermione, para placer de él, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sé- dijo, y colocó la palma en el pecho desnudo del mago-, pero quiero esto hace mucho.- El gesto de asombro en el rostro de Snape se borró en cuanto Hermione se alzó para apoderarse de sus labios.

¿" _Hace mucho_ "? ¿Cuánto?, se cuestionó, mientras le permitía que lo desprendiera de su levita. Quiso preguntárselo, necesitaba saber hacía cuánto tiempo que la atracción había despertado en ella. ¿O era más que eso? Lo cierto era que él la deseaba hasta la locura... y la quería, ya no lo negaba, pero ¿y ella? Creía conocerla lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que aquello no sería algo de una noche.

Intentó transmitirle sus inquietudes en un abrazo apretado, lejano al ámbito sexual, y ella le respondió tal y como lo anhelaba. Ahora era su turno de quitarle esa molesta ropa. Comenzó por desabrochar el único botón que mantenía cerrado su grueso abrigo. Con el pulgar, trazó su clavícula, yendo hasta el inicio de sus senos y deteniéndose allí. Ya se tomaría su tiempo en esa parte, pero esperaría. Deslizo el abrigo por sus hombros, lo dejó caer y sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio el vestido que llevaba puesto: blanco, largo y ajustado. ¿Así que eso era lo que escondía debajo de las túnicas anchas? No tenía el cuerpo de una jovencita, sino el de una mujer, curvilíneo, extremadamente apetecible. Era un millón de veces mejor que su imaginación. Su entrepierna palpitó en respuesta a la visión. Ella ni siquiera estaba desnuda, y él ya se hallaba al borde del abismo.

Como Severus se había quedado de piedra, Hermione terminó de desabotonarle la camisa, estampó su torso en él y lo besó, llevando su lengua al encuentro de la suya. Los mimos en su espalda eran realmente agradables e incitantes. En algún momento, las manos de Granger bajaron al vientre de Snape, y siguieron bajando... Él emitió un gruñido áspero en el momento que la mujer aprisionó su miembro por encima del pantalón, lo rozaba una y otra vez, sonriendo ante sus ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido. El profesor, inconscientemente, le clavaba las uñas en la cintura.

Hermione se apartó y él le dio un beso vehemente, la tomó de los glúteos con tanto brío que la levantó del piso. Las piernas de ella se enroscaron alrededor de su cadera, sus sexos coincidieron, impedidos por las vestimentas. Le mordía el cuello, la bruja se quejaba, pero inclinaba hacia atrás la cabeza para que no parara. Ahora era ella la que enterraba las uñas en el cuerpo del hombre.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, cosa que a Snape no le gustaba, pues quería ver y memorizar cada segundo del encuentro. Así que, soportando el peso de Hermione con un brazo, sacó la varita del bolsillo y encendió una solitaria antorcha. Con eso bastaba, pensó.

Una vez que tropezó con la cama, Severus se dejó caer cuidadosamente arriba de Granger . Se quitaron el calzado, comiéndose los labios, acrecentando la fricción. Ella, con movimientos apremiantes, le sacó la camisa, no se detuvo a observarlo, sino que dejó que sus manos hicieran el trabajo de exploración.

Mientras tanto, él trazaba un sendero en los muslos de la mujer, le subía el vestido lentamente hasta que palpó la ropa interior; se detuvo allí y esperó alguna muestra de aprobación de ella para continuar. Hermione dejó quietas las manos en el estómago de Snape, alzó apenas la cadera y cerró los ojos. El profesor rió por lo bajo, besó sus labios, al tiempo que jugueteaba con el borde de las bragas, tirando y aflojando, bajándolas por sus piernas perfectas, en las que dejaba un rastro húmedo de besos hasta sus pies y sacándoselas finalmente.

Un suspiro irregular escapó de él. La veía entregada, sumisa como nunca, expectante. La veía preciosa, como una fantasía hecha realidad. La vio durante tanto tiempo que ella soltó una risa nerviosa y se ruborizó aún más. Severus se arrimó sobre Hermione, metiendo las manos por debajo del vestido y llevándolas a sus costillas. Su intimidad presionaba dentro del pantalón, urgida y molesta por la falta de una atención que necesitaba casi desesperadamente, pero él sólo tenía en mente la satisfacción de ella.

-Dime cómo te gusta- le susurró Snape al oído. No se inventaría cuentos, era obvio que ella sabía lo que le gustaba, que él no era el primer hombre en su vida, que ambos habían hecho eso con otras personas.

Hermione atrapó la mano de Severus y, sin pudor, la condujo hasta su seno. Él respondió a la acción con un bufido, ejerció presión, quizá mucha, porque la mujer estrujó su muñeca y compuso un gesto algo disconforme.

-Más suave.- Acatando la indicación, Snape amasó con menos fuerza, moviendo los dedos y oprimiendo delicadamente. Ahora sí, ella se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, mientras que él trabajaba también en su cuello.

Se iba deleitando con cada nuevo sonido que salía de ella, se moría por probar con su boca la zona que estaba estimulando. Esta vez, no pidió permiso para levantarle el vestido, la descubrió hasta el pecho y lamió una vez el pezón, que se endureció inmediatamente. El gemido de ella fue algo glorioso a sus oídos. Puro placer... provocado por él.

Se quedó en ese lugar por varios minutos, y su otra mano, entre tanto, viajaba hacia su parte más sensible. La ropa interior femenina estaba mojada, incursionó bajo ésta, buscó y encontró su clítoris. Dejó quietos los dedos.

-Sigue- suplicó Hermione, y era justamente lo que él quería escuchar.

Con total parsimonia, movió un dedo, queriendo aprenderse de memoria las reacciones de ella. Supo entonces que le gustaba que la tocara más rápido, aunque no tanto, que cada vez que él incrementaba la fuerza del roce, ella le tiraba el pelo y ahogaba un quejido.

Quiso ir más lejos y llevó el dedo medio a su entrada. Exquisita, tibia y húmeda. Lo introdujo de una sola vez. Hermione gimió audiblemente y arqueó la espalda. Él hacía círculos en su interior, tanteaba sus paredes, en búsqueda del punto preciso. Añadió un dedo más a la labor y la bruja le apretó los costados con sus piernas.

Sus dedos se empapaban cada vez más. La observaba retorcerse y estrujar el cobertor. Era simplemente una maravilla la sensibilidad que poseía. En un momento, ella se estremeció con más violencia, y él comprendió que estaba muy cerca de acabar, entonces paró. Sacó los dedos y se los llevó a la boca, mirándola; Hermione le dirigía una mirada implorante, pero Severus no atendió a su petición.

-Aún no- musitó. Encaramándose encima de la mujer, agarró el vestido y lo retiró.

Tenerla completamente desnuda en su cama, toda para él, era una de las cosas que nunca creyó que ocurrirían. Sentía que todo era una ensoñación, su mente se nublaba a ratos. Besó el espacio entre sus pechos, su cuello, su barbilla y llegó a sus labios, que ya estaban rojos e hinchados, exquisitos. Paseó caricias por todo su cuerpo, mientras ella abría más las piernas para permitirle acomodarse mejor.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Hermione tironeaba de su cinturón, se separó apenas y ella, con algo de dificultad, desabrochó la hebilla y el botón del pantalón, bajó la cremallera con urgencia.

-Te necesito- dijo ella, Severus le respondió con un profundo beso-... no sabes cuánto.

-Sí sé- repuso el profesor. Y vaya que lo sabía, su corazón latía como si estuviese corriendo una maratón.

Sus pantalones fueron lanzados a cualquier parte, el frío inundaba las paredes de la habitación, pero ellos no lo notaban, las caricias entibiaban sus cuerpos. Su mente se nublaba a ratos. Besó el espacio entre sus pechos, su cuello, su barbilla y llegó a sus labios, que ya estaban rojos e hinchados. Paseó caricias por todo su cuerpo, mientras ella abría más las piernas para permitirle acomodarse mejor.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Hermione tironeaba de su cinturón, se separó apenas y ella, con algo de dificultad, desabrochó la hebilla y el botón del pantalón, bajó la cremallera con urgencia.

-Te necesito- dijo ella, Severus le respondió con un profundo beso-... no sabes cuánto.

-Sí sé- repuso el profesor. Y vaya que lo sabía, su corazón latía como si estuviese corriendo una maratón.

Sus pantalones fueron lanzados a cualquier parte, el frío la habitación, pero ellos no lo notaban, las caricias entibiaban sus cuerpos. Afuera no existía un mundo, ni un colegio, ni apariencias. No importaba lo que había pasado ni lo que pasara después.

Cada vez se tocaban y besaban con más apremio, la temperatura entre ellos subía gradualmente, ya no podían detenerse, aunque quisiesen. El hombre se movía encima de ella, y ella lo sujetaba por el trasero para sentirlo más. La ropa interior de él estorbaba en demasía.

-Espera- dijo Hermione de repente. Severus no estaba en posesión de su cordura, así que no le hizo caso-. Severus...- volvió a hablar la mujer, empujándolo con delicadeza. Sólo entonces, él se detuvo, jadeante y sudoroso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con el temor pigmentando su voz. ¿Ella se estaba arrepintiendo?

No, solamente quería cambiar de postura. Lo acostó de espaldas en el colchón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él suspiró de forma entrecortada al sentir el peso de Hermione oprimir su intimidad.

-Así me gusta más- expresó la bruja, inclinándose y rozando los labios de Snape, quien se había afirmado con fuerza de su cintura.

Severus estaba a su merced, cedió el control, y le encantaba. Hermione era una mujer fuerte, segura, no le daba vergüenza tomar las riendas de la situación cuando ésta lo ameritaba. Esas eran sólo algunas de las cualidades que tanto le gustaban a Snape de ella.

-Preciosa- le dijo en un murmullo que cortó el silencio cómodo. Ella sonrió, mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Se besaron, él le gastaba la espalda con tantas caricias. Es que era tan suave que no era capaz de dejar de tocarla. Granger le relamía el cuello y el lóbulo, robándole gruñidos y palabras sin sentido.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- preguntó Hermione, traviesa. El hombre la estrechó fuertemente.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- volvió a preguntar. La excitación que causaba en él no conocía límites.

-Lo que tú quieras, Hermione- reafirmó Severus, levantó su cadera para liberar un poco de tensión.

Escuchó cómo ella lanzaba una risita, al mismo tiempo que iba descendiendo, humedeciendo con su lengua cada tramo de piel. Anduvo por su pecho, su estómago y frenó en su bajo vientre. Agarró con los dientes el borde de su ropa interior y, de la misma forma, se la quitó. Él estaba trastornado viéndola. La poca luz la iluminaba de un modo misterioso y alucinante.

Hermione volvió a subir, ahora prestándole atención a la ya muy olvidada hombría de él. Masajeó la parte interna de sus muslos, peligrosa e incitantemente cerca de sus testículos, mientras que los dedos de Snape vagaban por la nuca de la mujer. Su aliento lo rozaba, Hermione estiró el cuerpo y se acercó, tocando apenas con sus senos la abultada erección. Severus atrapó a tiempo un gemido, apretó los dientes y, sin querer, tiró de ella para acercarla más.

Tuvo que utilizar una gran cantidad de fuerza mental para no venirse cuando ella sujetó la base del miembro y lamió la punta. Era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo un encuentro con una mujer, y comenzaba a preocuparse realmente de no poder durar lo que hacía falta.

Apretó los párpados y tensó los músculos, en tanto la bruja trabajaba con su lengua y realizaba movimientos de arriba abajo. Cuando sintió su pene envuelto en la boca de ella, se hundió como pudo en la cama y la alejó, agarrándola de los hombros. Ella lo miró asustada.

-Ven- pidió Severus, tomando sus brazos y arrastrándola de vuelta encima de su pecho-. Te quiero aquí.- Hermione se situó como antes: cada pierna a un lado del cuerpo del profesor.

Snape buscaba su boca, pero ella apartaba la cara cada vez. Entendiendo el motivo de ello, le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y la besó dulcemente. ¿De verdad creía que le daría asco besarla? ¿Cuánto mal le habrían causado sus antiguos romances?

-No te escapes- dijo Severus, y Hermione negó inaudiblemente.

Los choques entre sus sexos eran frenéticos, tan cerca y tan inevitable. Se acabó la paciencia con el juego previo. Ella se alzó y ubicó el miembro masculino en la entrada de su vagina, se restregó unos segundos, mientras el hombre contenía la respiración y le enterraba los dedos en las caderas. Después, en un certero movimiento, se llenó de él. Los gemidos fueron conjuntos y extensos. Se quedaron quietos, Hermione recostada en Severus, mejilla contra mejilla.

Fue como si la eternidad hubiese sellado su unión: no sentían largos los segundos que permanecieron abrazados, no sentían prisa porque aquello terminara.

Más cerca que nunca, Severus besó la cara de Hermione, quien estaba inmóvil y respiraba de forma vibrante en el hueco de su cuello. Comenzaron a moverse, ella manejaba el ritmo y él intentaba seguirla. Lento, no muy profundo, se amoldaban, se acostumbraban al otro. Una vez concluido el reconocimiento inicial, la velocidad aumentó. La mujer se incorporó sobre él, apoyándose con las palmas en el colchón, frotándose y buscando el punto de mayor placer.

La sensualidad de Hermione era demasiada para el autocontrol de Snape. Indagó entre las muchísimas recetas de pociones que había en su cerebro, tenía que pensar en otra cosa si no quería irse en ese preciso instante. Escogió una, enumeró los ingredientes, el procedimiento, las contraindicaciones... pero los senos de ella tan cerca de su cara lo desconcentraban. La poción seguía en su cabeza mientras jugaba con el pecho de Granger, y ella se movía más rápido, ahora sujetada del respaldo de la cama, daba pequeños saltitos, golpeando con sus glúteos las piernas de él. Ya no aguantaba más...

-Así no- gimoteó el hombre, aunque sin intentar detenerla.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella, también sin intentar detenerse.

-Me vas a apurar...

-¿Y?- Severus no pudo dar su contestación, pues Hermione hacía cada vez más profunda la penetración, su cadera estaba haciendo maravillas con las sensaciones.

Él la tomó y se hundió con fuerza. Repitieron el movimiento, sudando acalorados, hasta que, de pronto, ella gimió y se estremeció, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Snape sintió cómo su virilidad era comprimida por los espasmos del orgasmo femenino. Sonrió complacido cuando Hermione se dejó caer en él, cogiendo aire en cada jadeo. La dejó tomarse su tiempo, ya que él también necesitaba el suyo para recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Cuando intuyó que volvería a ponerse en posición, salió de adentro de ella y, tal como había hecho con él, la recostó de espaldas.

-Me toca- manifestó. Hermione no protestó, sino que abrió sus piernas y Severus se instaló entre ellas. Entró sin problemas en su estrechez, con las manos recargadas en las rodillas de ella. Cerró los ojos para sentir mejor y empezó a moverse. Salía por completo y se adentraba hasta el fondo. No creía lo bien que sus cuerpos se mezclaban, era como si hubiesen sido hechos para complementarse perfectamente. Se sentía en la gloria.

-Más- farfulló Hermione, tirándolo de los costados, pero él chistó.

-Dije que me toca- repuso Snape. Se torturaba a sí mismo con la lentitud de sus embates, pero quería aplazar al máximo el término del encuentro. Quería ver la expresión de placer en ella y escucharla gritar su nombre. Quería eso y mucho más, todo lo que pudiera obtener.

Apoyó su peso en los codos, a una distancia precisa para poder besarla y mirarla al mismo tiempo. El acto era delicado y tranquilo, los resortes del colchón producían un sonido rítmico. Él luchaba contra sus impulsos, que demandaban mayor intensidad. Los suspiros de ella deleitaban sus sentidos.

-Severus...- decía Hermione-. Más rápido...- El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-¿No te gusta así?- cuestionó con la voz temblorosa. Ella se aferró con las manos en su trasero.

-Sí, pero...- Se cortó la frase cuando Severus entró con fuerza.

-¿Pero?- continuó preguntando.

-Quiero más- dijo la bruja, ahora rasguñándole la espalda.

Severus ya no podía hacer oídos sordos a sus ruegos. Un ánimo salvaje se apoderó de él súbitamente, embestía con rudeza. Con una mano, apretaba sin miramientos un seno, y con la otra, la sujetaba por la cintura para que la penetración fuese lo más honda posible. Hermione gemía y trataba de mantener el compás, pero le resultaba imposible, dado que él estaba fuera de sí.

-Cómo te gusta... tener el control- balbuceó Hermione. Snape se pegó a su cuerpo, sin perder el vigor.

-Tú me gustas más- musitó cerca de su boca, la cual devoró en un beso apasionado y reclamante-. Eres mía, Granger... eres mía...

-Y posesivo- agregó ella, soportaba estoicamente las acometidas del hombre, disfrutaba, sonreía.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no habría podido detenerse aunque quisiera. Tomó la pierna izquierda de la mujer y la colocó sobre su hombro, de esa forma, estaba todavía más apretada. Snape echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vació todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se sentía pleno, mientras ella le arañaba las costillas.

-Así... ahí- masculló Hermione. Él hizo un último empeño, haciéndolo como a ella le gustaba, hasta que vio y sintió cómo llegaba un nuevo orgasmo-. Severus...- dijo, pero él no la oía. Perdió el ritmo, mas no la energía. Las gotas de transpiración corrían por su frente y su espalda. La arrastraba hasta el respaldar de la cama, y justo en el momento en que tocaba la mejilla de Hermione, se dejó ir en su interior.

Un corto y ronco gemido se escapó de su garganta. Seguía moviéndose dentro, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Se besaron, regulando sus respiraciones y latidos. Los cuerpos se hallaban fundidos en un abrazo. Consciente de que la estaba aplastando con su peso, Severus salió de encima y se acostó de lado, con una mano apoyada en el abdomen de Hermione. La cabellera castaña era dueña absoluta de las almohadas.

-Eres maravilloso- dijo la mujer en un susurro que apenas se escuchó. Él respondió al elogio con una sonrisa cansada. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Ya no le asustaba el quererla, no le mordía la culpa. No pudo decirlo. Las palabras por tantos años enclaustradas no sabían que tenían permiso para salir.

El sudor empezaba a enfriarse, de modo que Snape cogió el cobertor y los cubrió a ambos. Hermione se puso de lado también, quedando de frente a él, y se resguardó en su pecho. El profesor de Pociones no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad.

" _Te_ _mereces_ _esto..._ ", decía la voz de su subconsciente, esfumando de antemano cualquier clase de remordimiento que pudiese emerger. Y estaba en lo cierto. Él no le iba a hacer daño, iba a cuidarla y a quererla. Quizá sí había cambiado mucho, como ella le dijo una vez. Era otro hombre cuando estaba a su lado, bromeaba, no le costaba sonreír. Ella, siendo tan distinta a él en muchos aspectos, le hacía bien, lo completaba.

El cansancio era muy grande como para hallar las palabras correctas. De momento, creyó no necesitarlas, así que se abrazó más al cuerpo de ella, aspirando el perfume de su piel y acariciando su suavidad. Poco a poco, el agarre de Hermione fue aflojándose y su respiración se hizo más profunda, arrullando, de paso, a Severus, que cayó rendido al sueño.

* * *

Despertó lentamente con el sonido de una voz. Estaba tan cómodo que no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días- decía de forma cantarina Hermione-. Buenos días, dormilón- repitió en cuanto él se dio vuelta y la miró con expresión aletargada. Snape se sintió raro ante la manera cariñosa en la que ella lo llamaba. ¿Dormilón? ¿Él?

Se sentó en la cama, las sábanas lo tapaban hasta la cintura, y se restregó la cara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había una bandeja con comida para dos enfrente de él.

-Buenos días- dijo, observando a Granger y a la bandeja sucesivamente-. ¿Y esto?- preguntó con tono divertido.

-Esto, querido, se llama desayuno- respondió sarcásticamente la bruja, mientras se ubicaba a un lado de él y le entregaba un vaso con jugo de naranja-. Y, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero es la comida más importante del día.- Severus rió suavemente.

" _Querido_ "... Esa mujer estaba llena de sorpresas, pensó.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Severus.

-Casi las ocho- contestó Hermione, contenta.

Aceptó el vaso y bebió de un sorbo, recién percatándose de que estaba sediento. Continuó con unas tostadas con huevos; ella, por su parte, disfrutaba de sus acostumbradas gachas de avena.

Conversaron un rato de la rutina, de lo que tenían que hacer en el día y de sus horarios, para saber en qué momento del día iban a coincidir. Después de comer, Granger hizo desaparecer la bandeja y se recostó sobre el pecho del mago. Se quedaron así, silenciosos, por varios minutos. Snape se preguntaba si debía decir algo... bonito. No se le daba ser romántico, y no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera esperando una cosa así, puesto que estaba callada.

-Ah, me tomé la libertad de usar tu ducha- confesó, sin tapujos, Hermione.

-Está bien- repuso Severus. Giró el rostro, encontrándose con el de ella, miró sus labios rosados y la besó. La mujer respondió inmediatamente, su mano se paseaba por el torso de Snape. Los ánimos empezaban encenderse otra vez, pero Hermione se apartó. Él arrugó un poco el entrecejo en disgusto.

-Dejémoslo para después- sugirió ella.

Maldito lunes.

* * *

La semana fue espléndida para los dos. No mencionaron nada respecto a relaciones estables o noviazgo, pero sí durmieron juntos todas las noches, desayunaron en la cama y comieron lado a lado en el Gran Comedor. Frente a los demás, mantuvieron una fachada de amistad y nada más, ya que no querían dar explicaciones a nadie. Tampoco iban a guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, simplemente querían un poco de privacidad los primeros días.

Sin embargo, el sábado siguiente, cuando estaban en el comedor desayunando, antes de dirigirse al campo de Quidditch (era el primer partido de la temporada), Hermione olvidó el recato y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Fue algo corto, imperceptible, y ella se levantó de su asiento antes de que Snape pudiese reprochárselo. El profesor se ruborizó violentamente y bajó la cabeza para que no se notara. Aún no sabía manejar las muestras de afecto en público.

En el estadio, se vio obligado a sentarse lejos de ella, quien estaba muy entusiasmada por el debut del hijo de Lupin en el equipo. Para él, el Quidditch representaba aburrimiento, por eso estaba bastante distraído mientras se jugaba el partido. Un reservado cuchicheo entre dos profesoras que estaban atrás de él cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Por lo que entendía, hablaban del chico Weasley.

-Estuvo en mi oficina anoche- decía una de las mujeres-. Ya van dos veces que tengo que castigarlo.

-¡Y el curso está recién empezando!- continuaba otra. Snape agudizó el oído. Bien sabía que el muchacho no era del todo disciplinado, pero quería tener más razones para reprenderlo la próxima vez.

-Esperaba más de él.

-También yo- convino una de ellas-. Después de todo, es el hijo de Hermione.- Las palabras abofetearon el cerebro de Severus, lo apabullaron a un nivel desconocido.

El hijo de... ¿quién? Todo a su alrededor desapareció y los ruidos se apagaron. ¿Estaban hablando de Hermione... su Hermione?

De pronto, la luz de la verdad lo iluminó. " _Tú y tu pequeña responsabilidad_ ", había dicho Hagrid cuando se reunieron en Las Tres Escobas. Ella le dijo que sus relaciones no funcionaron pero que tenía la compañía que necesitaba... que fue de vacaciones con "los niños". Se estrujó los sesos hasta que le dio jaqueca, sin embargo, no logró recordar que ella le hubiese mencionado que tenía un hijo.

Alexander _Weasley_... Si el chico tenía once años, eso quería decir que había sido concebido antes de la batalla, cuando Hermione estaba escondida con Potter y Weasley...

¿De verdad pudo estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo no lo sabía?

Su corazón latía a todo lo que daba. La miró, pero ella concentraba toda su atención en el juego.

¿Un hijo cambiaba las cosas?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como dije, actualizo como forma de regalo de Navidad para ustedes, que apoyan esta loca historia. Les deseo unas felices fiestas (porque es la última actualización del año), disfruten mucho de sus seres queridos y pásenlo bien! Que el año que viene sea mejor que este, sean felices y entreguen felicidad.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste, aprecio a cada una de las personas que me lee y que me deja sus comentarios. ¡Alegran a esta mujer!**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **Un gran abrazo, nos leemos el 2018.**

Vrunetti.

 **PD: mi mamá ya está mejor, en casa y recuperándose :) Infinitas gracias por la preocupación.**


	9. Para bien

_"Y aunque no siempre he entendido mis culpas y mis fracasos, en cambio sé que en tus brazos el mundo tiene sentido"._

 **Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Para bien**

Era cierto que había estado ajeno al mundo mágico por dos largos años, que no supo nada de nadie durante todo ese tiempo, que, después de regresar, tampoco le importó enterarse de la vida de los demás, que no leía la prensa rosa en El Profeta, que nunca indagó en las intimidades de sus cercanos... pero ¿realmente podía ser que aquello lo hubiese dejado tan al margen?

Quizás escuchó mal. Quizá las profesoras también estaban desinformadas y pensaban que ese chico era el hijo de ella, cuando en realidad podría ser su ahijado... o algo así. Porque no le cabía en la cabeza que Hermione fuese madre... a menos que le estuviese escondiendo ese gran detalle. No terminaba de entenderlo.

La observó de reojo durante todo el transcurso del partido. Ella vitoreaba, reía y exclamaba palabras de ánimo, como si nada en el mundo hubiera cambiado, mientras que el mundo de él estaba patas arriba.

La apremiante necesidad de arrastrarla lejos de allí y disipar sus dudas le apretaba el pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer si el chico Weasley de verdad era su hijo? Lo que ella le causaba seguiría intacto, pensaba, era la misma persona, con las mismas características que a él le gustaban, sin embargo... jamás consideró a un hijo en la ecuación.

En realidad, aquello no cambiaba las cosas, pero las complicaba. Él nunca quiso niños propios, no le agradaban. Era consciente de que Hermione no le exigiría asumir el papel de padre ni mucho menos, aun así, sintió el impulso de huir de aquella responsabilidad. Quería estar con ella, sólo con ella. Era un egoísta y lo admitía.

El partido fue eterno para Snape, que estaba más que ansioso porque los chiquillos atraparan pronto la maldita pelota dorada. Quiso que las profesoras continuaran hablando, pero no lo hicieron, de modo que las interrogantes seguían revoloteando en su cerebro, como pequeños y molestos pajaritos que picoteaban sin parar.

Una vez que se dio por acabado el encuentro, Severus se puso de pie inmediatamente y le lanzó una mirada urgente a Hermione, pero ella no lo notó. El mago apretó dientes y puños y abandonó en solitario el estadio. Anduvo lentamente en dirección al castillo, los alumnos -algunos eufóricos y otros cabizbajos- pasaban por su lado, mientras que él pretendía no hacerles caso. Buscaba una particular cabellera castaña entre el gentío. La vio de pronto, acompañada justamente por el chico Weasley y el hijo de Lupin. Sintió un escozor en la boca del estómago. Los siguió de lejos hasta que, en el vestíbulo, la mujer se separó de ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó y la agarró del brazo con poca delicadeza.

-Ay- se quejó ella, volteó y sonrió al percatarse de que se trataba de él.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- inquirió Snape con gravedad. La sonrisa permaneció en el rostro de Hermione.

-Claro.- Severus echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Había demasiada gente.

-En un lugar más privado.- La expresión de la bruja fue de interrogación, sin embargo, encogió apenas los hombros y se dejó conducir a un corredor del primer piso con vista a los jardines, en donde los estudiantes aprovechaban del día soleado.

-¿Aquí está bien?- preguntó sarcásticamente Hermione. Él compuso una mueca mientras contemplaba el paisaje a través de un arco de piedra-. ¿Qué pasa?- Esta vez, la pregunta fue más seria.

Severus no tenía la menor idea de cómo abordar el tema. Miró a Hermione, ella lo observaba con ese brillo en los ojos que la había acompañado durante toda la semana. No podía mentirle.

-¿Alexander Weasley es tu hijo?- cuestionó. Hermione lo quedó viendo en silencio y sin expresión alguna en su cara, después dejó escapar una breve risa.

-Sí- dijo ella sobriamente, y Snape sintió como si su estómago pesara, de pronto, una tonelada. Frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?- Él simplemente respondió mirándola de manera profunda. Entonces, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿No lo sabías?- Severus apartó la vista a otra parte. Comenzaba a enfadarse al saberse ignorante de algo que, al parecer, era de conocimiento público-. Yo... pensé que sabías...

-Lo sé desde hace... diez minutos- dijo el profesor con la voz ronca.

-No puede ser- masculló Hermione, pasándose las manos por el pelo-. Estoy segura que... ¿Nunca te hablé de él?

-No que yo recuerde.- El tono de Snape era de reproche, aunque no quería sonar así. Después de todo, no era culpa de ella. Tal vez sí se lo dijo y él no puso atención. La escuchó suspirar, la miró y vio que tenía la vista clavada en los jardines, ensimismada.

-Supongo que esto... cambia todo- pronunció Hermione. Él metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. No iba a engañarla, ni a sí mismo.

-Es complicado.- La verdad era que no quería cortar su relación de raíz, necesitaba digerir la nueva información... pero tampoco quería jugar con los sentimientos de ella-. Es decir... no sólo estoy entrometiéndome en tu vida, Hermione, sino también...

-Lo sé, te entiendo- lo atajó ella, aún rehuía a su mirada, pero se oyó serena, un poco resignada-. No considerabas a un hijo ajeno en medio... Entiendo que es una carga que no te corresponde.

-Hermione...- ¿Cómo suavizar las palabras, si ella ya había dicho todo tal cual él lo pensaba?

-Está bien, Severus, en serio.

-Si hubiera sabido...- comenzó él, pero no halló la forma de terminar la frase sin herirla. Hermione, ahora, lo veía a los ojos, tranquila. Quizá se había creído muy importante, porque esperaba verla con lágrimas o demostrando algo de tristeza... pero nada.

-Si hubieras sabido, lo habrías pensado mejor...- Snape apretó los labios. Se sentía un completo bastardo.

-No es fácil recibir una noticia así de repente- se defendió. Ya no soportaba el gesto indiferente en ella.

-Ya lo creo- manifestó la bruja, respiró hondo una vez, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el exterior-. No tienes que sentirte obligado a nada, Severus... Es mejor... cortar por lo sano.- Se miraron un momento. Él no sabía qué decirle, cómo explicarle la confusión que existía en su interior.

-No tiene que ser así.- Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Ella sonrió amargamente.

-Es lo mejor para todos- dijo Hermione, con la voz algo quebrada. Sin embargo, reprimió cualesquiera que fuesen sus sentimientos, se paró derecha y le dirigió una mirada firme-. Te agradezco la sinceridad- declaró, al tiempo que empezaba a girar el cuerpo para marcharse, y, antes de darle la espalda, volteó la cabeza y añadió:-. Después de todo, sí eres distinto a los demás.

Dejó la frase suspendida en el aire y se fue. El profesor Snape observó su recorrido hasta que la perdió de vista. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, pues había querido decir algo, a pesar de que sabía que el asunto estaba resuelto. Cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca sólo lograría estropear más la situación. Se frotó la cara con una mano y, furioso, fue a encerrarse en su despacho.

* * *

El día siguiente por la noche, agobiado ante los pensamientos contradictorios que desbordaban su mente, fue a dar un paseo por el colegio. Estaba mal, se sentía vacío y débil, como si estuviese por contraer algún tipo de virus. Le dolía horrores la cabeza, el cuerpo, un peso oprimía su pecho. Ansiaba la paz que, en esos instantes, su oficina no le ofrecía. Así que estuvo deambulando por un largo rato, hasta que fue a parar a la sala de trofeos. Allí se quedó, apoyado en una pared y sin ganas de contemplar los vistosos escaparates.

¿Había hecho bien al separarse de Hermione? La respuesta inmediata que le envió su dolor físico fue un "no" categórico, pero su lado racional le decía que sí.

Todo era tan fácil antes, cuando ella sólo despertaba su curiosidad, o cuando él se contentaba con mirarla y nada más. Cuando las palabras eran pocas y los sentimientos no existían. Todo estaba bien así, él dormía tranquilo, caminaba sin nerviosismo y pensaba con claridad. Cuando no tenía que esforzarse por sacarla de su cabeza, todo era fácil.

Suspiró y elevó la mirada hacia el alto techo de la sala. Por esa clase de cosas era que él se había prohibido amar.

Pero, una vez más, se dijo que no la amaba. La apreciaba más que al resto. Solamente eso.

-¡Severus!- llamó alguien, haciéndolo dar un pequeño respingo-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Luego de reconocer la irritante voz, Snape relajó la postura.

-Estaba aburrido- dijo llanamente el profesor, evitando observar el lienzo colgado en la pared.

-¿Aburrido?- inquirió Dumbledore con suspicacia.

-Sí, ¿no conoces el significado del aburrimiento?

-Por supuesto, muchacho, soy un cuadro.- Severus le lanzó una rápida y furibunda mirada al antiguo director; reconoció su descuido al haber olvidado que la sala de trofeos era uno de los lugares en donde fue colocado el retrato.

Podría haberse largado, pero una fuerza superior a él lo mantenía enraizado al piso. Su vista fija en un punto muerto de la estancia delató su mal disimulada turbación. Dumbledore, pese a lo que Snape pudiese decir, era lo más parecido a un padre para él, y ahora, a sus cincuenta años, necesitaba un consejo.

-¿Qué te tiene así?- preguntó, como era de esperarse, el anciano. Todavía recargado en la pared de piedra, Severus arrugó el entrecejo y reflexionó un momento su respuesta.

-¿Tú crees que he cambiado?- El silencio imperó después de eso. El profesor de Pociones no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería escuchar.

-Vaya pregunta- pronunció Dumbledore, y en vista de que Severus no tenía los ánimos para bromear, añadió:-. Sí, has cambiado... aunque tu esencia permanece intacta.

-¿Para bien o para mal?- Las palabras salieron de su boca mucho antes de que él pudiera procesarlas en su mente. Se reprendió por ello.

-Creo que eso es evidente- soltó el otro hombre. Snape puso mala cara ante la vaga réplica-. Siempre has sido buena persona, Severus- prosiguió-... pero ahora no hay sombras en ti.

" _Siempre con las metáforas estúpidas_ ", pensó. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó con la vista perdida en el aire.

-¿Sabes con quién estuve hablando?- preguntó entonces Dumbledore, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-No- contestó el profesor Snape hoscamente.

-Con Alex Weasley- dijo, y Severus alzó apenas las cejas, no le apetecía en ese instante hablar del muchacho-. Muy simpático. Me contó algunas cosas.

-¿Te las contó o se las sacaste a la fuerza?

-Hubo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello.- Snape bufó, mientras sonreía de costado y negaba con la cabeza-. Fue muy duro para la señorita Granger criarlo sola- expresó el ex director-. Alex me dijo que ella siempre intenta mostrarse feliz y fuerte frente a él... pero que en algunas ocasiones la ha visto triste, cansada.- Snape simplemente emitió un gruñido, sin manifestar la punzada de dolor que le provocó la declaración de Albus-. También me dijo que anoche estuvo llorando... ¿Conoces el motivo?

Era más que obvio que Dumbledore sabía que él lo sabía, pero siempre había sido de los que no se están tranquilos hasta escuchar la verdad de la boca de las personas. Severus se sentía muy mal como para que, además, el viejo le refregara en la cara que Hermione hubiese llorado por su culpa.

-No tengo por qué inmiscuirme en los problemas de Granger- sentenció, con el gesto impenetrable. Su fastidio se incrementó en cuanto oyó el suspiro irónico de Albus. Apartó la mirada.

-Hijo... es que tú eres su problema.- Severus volvió rápidamente la vista al retrato, pero la pintura había desaparecido, dejando vacío el marco de oro.

Desde que Dumbledore era un tonto cuadro, se había vuelto un millón de veces más exasperante; Severus detestaba que ahora poseyera esa molesta capacidad para abandonar las conversaciones cuando quisiese y de manera tan abrupta.

Se quedó en ese lugar hasta que las luces del alba atravesaron los vitrales. Pensó mucho, fue honesto a la hora de reconocer sus sentimientos, sus miedos y sus deseos... Y lo que más deseaba era una vida junto a esa mujer. Y lo que menos quería era perderla, dejarla ir como si ella no fuese importante. Si esto hubiese ocurrido algunos años atrás, él la habría rechazado rotundamente, habría negado cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento.

Pero ella y Dumbledore tenían razón: él ya no era el mismo hombre de antes. Se había ablandado... para bien.

Ya no era el Severus Snape que dejaba pasar la felicidad por un costado, ahora se interpondría en su camino, intentaría tomarla y no soltarla nunca.

* * *

Desde el retiro del profesor Flitwick y la llegada de Hermione en su reemplazo, el aula de Encantamientos le pertenecía a ella, y era precisamente esa puerta la que Snape tocaba con aplomo. Un desganado "adelante"se oyó desde dentro de la sala, Severus abrió cautelosamente, asomando apenas la cabeza y recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Granger tras el escritorio.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, con cierta prudencia, el profesor.

-Claro... pasa- dijo ella, al tiempo que regresaba su atención a los pergaminos encima de la mesa.

Snape se acercó al escritorio, dando pasos conscientes y cuidadosos, casi como si temiese que ella lo echara ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Se plantó delante de la bruja, pensó en sentarse, pero el nerviosismo lo obligaba a quedarse de pie. Escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, ya que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

La inquietud crecía dentro suyo, pues Hermione no despegaba los ojos de los papeles y no parecía importarle que él estuviese ahí.

-Hermione- comenzó. La mujer alzó la vista por un segundo y después regresó a su trabajo. Snape inhaló profundamente-. ¿Puedes perdonarme?- Severus se sintió sumamente raro al realizar la pregunta. No era normal ni común en él pedir perdón... y ella lo sabía, porque levantó la cabeza nuevamente, llevando en su rostro una expresión desconcertada-. Me comporté como un imbécil- siguió, su espalda estaba recta y sus músculos tensos-. La verdad es que me... espanté cuando supe que tenías un hijo... y reaccioné mal.

-Fuiste honesto, es todo- replicó Hermione, que se había detenido un momento con los pergaminos y lo veía a los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No estaba pensando claramente, porque... esto no cambia nada, no te cambia a ti, ni...- " _ni lo que siento por ti_ ". Se le trabó la última frase. Separó los labios y tomó aire-. Yo... no quisiera que lo nuestro se termine sólo por... por mi estupidez.- Le era tan endemoniadamente complicado para él expresar en palabras sus sentimientos. Sentía que estaba quedando como un tarado. Y lo peor era que Hermione ya no lo miraba. Estaba dañada, eso era indudable-. Sabes que puedo llegar a ser un auténtico cretino... y te quería pedir perdón por eso... En realidad no importa que tengas un hijo... Te...- " _Dilo, idiota_ ", se reprendía internamente. Pero cambió la palabra-. Te acepto así... y de cualquier forma.- Esa era la máxima declaración romántica que podía salir de sus labios.

Aguantó la respiración incontables segundos, en espera de que ella dijese algo, o por lo menos, que diera señales de haberlo escuchado. De pronto, Hermione se enderezó en su asiento, todavía con los ojos puestos en los pergaminos, y dijo en un tono que sonó bastante desdeñoso:

-¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?- Severus sabía perfectamente la respuesta, y no dudó en decirla, pese a que sus instintos le reclamaban para no hacerlo.

-Porque te amo.- La cabeza de Hermione se levantó como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte. Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte, se sentía demasiado expuesto para su gusto. Pero había dicho la verdad, una que tuvo que reconocer durante sus reflexiones esa noche. La irrebatible verdad de que se había enamorado de ella, no sabía cuándo ni qué tan profundamente, pero verdad al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- inquirió la bruja, se levantó y caminó hacia él, que giró el rostro en dirección opuesta.

-Ya me oíste.

-No, creo que no te oí bien- repuso Hermione, buscando con insistencia su mirada, la cual Severus apartaba, avergonzado.

-Sí lo hiciste, Hermione, no voy a repetirlo- dictaminó. La miró de soslayo, ella se veía feliz detrás de la seriedad de su gesto.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Crees que bromearía?- objetó él. Había volteado el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con ella, sin embargo, dejó sus brazos cruzados, como si así pudiera proteger lo que quedaba de su dignidad. Ya era mucho con no haber recibido una contestación que correspondiese a sus sentimientos.

-No, claro que no, pero... no quiero otra desilusión...- Los brazos de Snape deshicieron el amarre, quedando colgados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Él tampoco quería ser _otro_ que la desilusionara... y estaba a muy poco de convertirse en uno.

A menos que cambiara el rumbo.

-Hablo en serio- dijo en voz baja. Hermione se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de él, observándolo, insegura, y él se limitaba a no romper el contacto visual y a quedarse mortalmente quieto.

De pronto, una suave sonrisa curvó los labios de la mujer, acortó la distancia en una zancada y se abrazó a su cuello. Severus dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras la estrechaba por la cintura. Había temido profundamente que ella lo rechazara. De modo que apretó más el abrazo y reposó la barbilla en su cabeza. Le dio un par de besos en la frente, en tanto Hermione le acariciaba la nuca. Se abrazaban como si hubiesen estado separados durante años. Entones, fue más que evidente para Snape que ya no era capaz de vivir alejado de ella, que aquello sería un suplicio insoportable.

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione se separó, aunque sus torsos seguían tocándose, y suspiró. El profesor ya no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de besarla, así que se inclinó, le tomó la cara y unió sus labios. Sintió la sonrisa contra su boca, seguida de un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior. También sonrió.

-Espera...- masculló la bruja, separándose nuevamente-. Aún no terminas de convencerme.- Severus arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso era una proposición indecorosa?-. Tienes que invitarme a una cita- manifestó, a lo que él rió despacio.

-¿Quieres una cita?- preguntó en desconcierto, sin embargo, ella respondió como si hubiese sido una invitación:

-Me encantaría.- Snape nunca había tenido una cita, y mucho menos la había pedido, pero Granger, de una u otra forma, siempre lograba lo que quería con él-. ¿Te parece hoy después de clases en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié?

No podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Una vez, hacía tiempo, se negó a ir con ella a ese sitio, y ahora resultaba que no tenía más opción que hacerlo, porque no era tan estúpido como para decirle que no. Ser cursi por un rato era mejor que ser idiota.

-Pasaré por ti a las seis.

* * *

 **¿Creían que se puede sentir bien lo dulce sin un toquecito de amargor previo?**

 **Siempre he querido que sea Severus el que vaya tras ella, y si leyeron mis otros fics, saben que nunca lo he hecho xD También quiero ponerlo en plan de conquista, porque (para mí) hubiera sido un poco soso que las cosas terminaran con "se besaron y fueron felices para siempre". Me divierte imaginarlo luchando consigo mismo para ser romántico xD**

 **A estas alturas, deben pensar que Snape va como pelota: sí, no, sí, no... pero, créanme, yo también lo pienso. Mi insípida explicación a eso es que él nunca ha sentido amor correspondido, nunca ha ido por una mujer, no sabe cómo lidiar con eso, y algunas veces, cree que es mejor quedarse solo y sin problemas... aunque otras, no puede evitar querer lo contrario.**

 **¿Muy enredado? xD**

 **Sé que dije que este fic sería más corto... pero se alargó y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.**

 **Sin más que agregar, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**

 **Recuerden: CADA REVIEW ME DA UN DÍA MÁS DE VIDA.**

 **¡Gracias nuevamente!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**

Vrunetti.

 **PD: ¡Ah, y Feliz 2018 y feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Severus jiji!**


	10. Adorable

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Adorable**

Se bañó, se afeitó, se peinó e incluso se aplicó loción. Se vistió con la levita gris oscura que a ella le gustaba. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo lo hacía preguntarse qué diablos veía Hermione en él. A pesar de su esmero en engalanarse, no podía decir que luciera atractivo, pues él nunca había pensado que lo era. Quizá Granger necesitaba gafas.

Se rió de sí mismo ante tales pensamientos, salió del baño y observó largamente el ropero. Sí que había sido un desconsiderado, un bruto... pero aún estaba a tiempo de enmendarse. Avanzó y estiró el brazo, sacando de la parte más alta una bufanda, se la enroscó en el cuello y suspiró profundamente, mientras rememoraba el día en que ella se la regaló; volvía vívidamente el asombro y el nerviosismo que sintió, mismo nerviosismo que se iba apoderando de él en ese instante.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera y se frotó las manos para calentarlas. Debía parecer un crío histérico, paseándose por la habitación y arreglándose el cabello insistentemente. Y es que él era un novato en los asuntos amorosos, un ignorante. Por eso, a veces era detestable con ella, porque no sabía cómo actuar. Realmente tenía suerte de que Hermione lo soportara y lo quisiera tal cual era. Era muy afortunado.

Miró una vez más el reloj y calculó el tiempo que le tomaría llegar al despacho de ella. No era malo presentarse con unos minutos de adelanto, pensó, así que exhaló fuertemente y abandonó su oficina. Se sentía fuera de lugar y le divertían un poco las peculiares sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo: las cosquillas en el estómago, el sudor en las manos y las palpitaciones furiosas de su corazón. Eso lo había sentido antes, pero siempre acompañado del miedo a perder la vida... nunca de felicidad.

Se plantó frente a la ya familiar pintura de la campiña inglesa, sacó la varita y conjuró, en su mente, el hechizo para revelar la puerta, la cual no se molestó en tocar y abrió despacio. Se asomó al interior del despacho, pero no la vio a ella por ninguna parte, imaginó que se hallaría en el dormitorio, de modo que entró y cerró la puerta, haciendo el ruido suficiente para que Hermione supiera que había llegado. Viendo que la mujer no daba indicios de aparecer, Severus tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sofás, hundiéndose en los cojines y entrelazando los dedos encima de sus piernas.

Se entretuvo contemplando el lugar, el decorado hogareño, los libros gruesos en las estanterías, los pergaminos perfectamente ordenados en el escritorio... hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron con brusquedad en una fotografía colgada en la pared. Se levantó y se acercó, sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Siempre estuvo ahí? Porque era una señal fidedigna de que él era un completo imbécil. Allí estaba el chico Weasley, su hijo, más pequeño que entonces, sonriendo de manera forzada a la cámara. La evidencia estuvo frente a sus ojos, y él, muy idiota, no se había dado cuenta. Había estado antes en ese despacho, pero nunca reparó en aquella fotografía.

Dio media vuelta cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Hermione lo miró, y su sonrisa se acentuó al ver la bufanda que él llevaba atada al cuello. Mientras tanto, el profesor Snape se descubrió observándola de pies a cabeza con la boca entreabierta.

Estaba hermosa, perfecta. No era que estuviera vestida de forma provocativa ni mucho menos, de hecho, se había puesto una de sus consabidas túnicas rojas, pero la trenza con la que había amarrado su cabello le despejaba la cara, haciéndola ver muy distinta. Aunque ese era el único cambio en su apariencia, para él resultó ser algo sumamente fascinante.

-Qué puntual- dijo ella, al tiempo que caminaba hacia Severus y acariciaba los extremos de la bufanda que caían sobre su pecho.

-Siempre lo soy- repuso el hombre, sintiendo una extraña reticencia a tocarla.

-Te ves guapo- soltó entonces Hermione, con los ojos clavados en los de él, que sonrió burlona y escuetamente. " _Sí, claro_ ", pensó. Algo en su interior le impedía decirle lo bonita que estaba, como si sus cuerdas vocales hubiesen desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Aguantando las ganas de besarla, se irguió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que partieran. Vio cómo ella apretaba los labios y bajaba la mirada al piso, no pudo entender muy bien lo que decía la expresión que llevaba en el rostro. Sin decir mas, se pusieron en camino.

La sensación opresiva en la boca del estómago era persistente en él, y no tanto por la compañía de ella, sino que por el conocimiento del destino al que lo encauzaban sus pasos. Caminaron por los pasillos a una discreta distancia el uno del otro, como si no estuviesen dirigiéndose al mismo sitio. Los alumnos los saludaban de manera respetuosa al cruzarse con ellos, aunque sólo Hermione respondía a los saludos.

Severus se relajó un poco en cuanto estuvieron fuera del castillo. El aire del atardecer resultó ser extrañamente cálido, notó el profesor, mientras iban hacia las carrozas que los transportarían al pueblo. La tibieza de la atmósfera le otorgó una confortable calma que hizo destensar sus músculos.

Esta vez, en contraposición a la anterior, Snape abrió caballerosamente la puerta del carruaje, permitiéndole a ella subir primero. Hermione, al parecer, también recordó la ocasión en la que él casi la abandonó en la nieve, puesto que sonrió levemente y alzó las cejas, antes de montarse en el vehículo.

Comenzaba a resultar difícil para Snape lidiar con la creciente vulnerabilidad que se asentaba dentro suyo. A pesar de que ya le había expresado sus sentimientos a Hermione, todavía le costaba admitir el hecho de que lo supiera. Eso, sumado a que ella no le devolvió las mismas palabras...

Él sólo asumía que ella lo quería, ya que no se lo había dicho directamente.

Pensaba en todas esas cosas sin despegarle la mirada, comtemplándola en su seriedad y mutismo. La mujer miraba por la ventanilla, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La veía tranquila y a gusto, como si el rotundo silencio no le afectara tanto como a él. Severus tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre su propia pierna, inquieto. No tenía la menor idea de qué decir, era estúpido que hubiese sido tan sencillo hablar cuando había menos confianza, y no ahora. Ya no podía tratarla con el fingido desprecio de antes. Simplemente no podía.

Como tampoco era capaz de soltar palabras afectuosas así como así.

Sin embargo, la tensión menguó cuando pisaron el camino de Hogsmeade. Hermione le sonreía alegremente y lo animaba con frases casuales mientras avanzaban. El sol había desaparecido del cielo en el momento que entraron al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. Allí, todo era demasiado llamativo y dulzón para el gusto de Snape. El espacio entre las mesas escaseaba, de modo que era complicado caminar sin tropezar. De cualquier manera, no había demasiadas personas y consiguieron sentarse en un rincón.

Ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se arreglaba la túnica de vez en cuando. Snape, por otro lado, mantenía una seriedad abismal en su rostro. Observaba con disgusto la viciada decoración, las pomposas azucareras de porcelana y las parejas de adolescentes que se besaban sin recato. Pero cambió su expresión a una algo más amigable al darse cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba de reojo.

Madame Pudipié en persona se plantó delante de ellos, sonriendo afablemente y colocando arriba de la mesa dos menús.

-¡Profesores, vaya sorpresa!- expresó la bruja, en un tono de voz demasiado alto a oídos de Severus-. Hace años que no te veía por aquí, Hermione, ¿cómo estás?- La susodicha no demostraba atisbo alguno de incomodidad cuando respondió:

-Bien. No había encontrado la oportunidad de venir, pero logré que el profesor Snape me acompañara.- La atención de las dos mujeres se desvió a él, que apretó los dientes.

-Qué lindo gesto, profesor.- Snape compuso una mueca sarcástica, como queriendo decir que estar ahí era de todo, menos "lindo"-. Bueno- prosiguió Madame Pudipié, dando una fuerte palmada-, ¿qué van a pedir?

-Queremos...- comenzó a decir Hermione, examinando el menú-... dos tazas de chocolate caliente y dos mini tartas de frambuesa. ¿O prefieres otra cosa?- le preguntó a Severus. Él no estaba preparado para la pregunta, por lo que se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, sintiendo la agobiante mirada de ambas brujas.

-No... eso está bien- murmuró, con los ojos clavados en su menú. Madame Pudipié asintió una vez y se retiró.

-Qué agradable está hoy- comentó Hermione, mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de la silla y observaba el entorno-. La última vez, vine con Harry y estaba lleno de gente.- Snape se abstuvo de gruñir con fastidio, y únicamente miró a Granger de forma perspicaz.

-¿Potter y tú...?- Hermione lo quedó viendo un instante, antes de largar una corta carcajada.

-¡No, para nada! Él está loco por Ginny desde sexto año, y yo siempre lo he visto como a un hermano- sentenció, divertida. Severus movió la cabeza afirmativamente. La verdad, lo que menos le importaba era saber de la vida personal de Potter.

-Nunca había estado aquí- dijo él, recorriendo la tienda con la mirada.

-Es muy bonito- manifestó Hermione-. Gracias por invitarme.- Severus sonrió de lado y rodó los ojos; ella rió suavemente.

Un minuto después, Madame Pudipié regresó con el pedido en una bandeja que levitaba a su lado, dejó las tazas y las tartas en la mesa y, sonriéndoles una última vez, se marchó. Snape se calmó al no captar una mirada extraña ni acusadora en la mujer, pues estaba seguro que los vería con alguna clase de picardía al encontrarse sólo los dos allí.

Odiaba sentirse juzgado.

Un suspiro de deleite lo hizo girar el cuello y ver a Hermione con una taza de chocolate entre las manos, los ojos cerrados y saboreándose los labios. Percibió una pulsación dentro de sus pantalones y se removió para mantener la compostura. Ciertamente, ella no se daba ni por enterada de los efectos que sus más mínimas acciones tenían en él.

-Pruébalo, está delicioso- dijo Hermione, señalando con los ojos la taza de él. " _Sí, se ve delicioso_ ", pensó el profesor, pero no respecto al chocolate caliente.

En un esfuerzo por alejar sus pensamientos lujuriosos, Severus le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Estaba bien para alguien que no era fanático de las cosas dulces como él.

-Oye...- comenzó la bruja, su voz sonaba un tanto apenada. Él la observó en silencio-. Siento no haberte hablado de Alex.- El corazón de Snape sufrió un sobresalto. Casi había olvidado al muchacho.

-No importa- aseguró con honestidad -. No es tu culpa que yo no supiera.

-Sí, pero... todavía no me creo que no te lo haya mencionado.- Los labios de Hermione formaron una sonrisa retraída-. He aburrido a medio mundo hablando de él, y... creo que cometí el error de dar por sentado que todos lo sabían.

-No aburres, Hermione- replicó el profesor, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Ella pareció asombrada por el reciente comentario-. Y, en realidad, creo que hay buenos motivos por los que no me enteré.- Hizo una pausa, mientras Hermione cavilaba-. Por ejemplo... ¿cuándo nació?

-El invierno después de la guerra, en enero- respondió ella, aún sin comprender el punto al que Snape quería llegar. Él levantó las cejas, como si fuera muy evidente lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo, en aquel tiempo, me estaba recuperando, apartado de todo y de todos.- Entonces, Hermione entendió el mensaje, abrió los ojos y la boca, y Severus se sonrió victorioso.

-¡Claro! Es cierto. Incluso me gané una primera plana en El Profeta, pero tú no pudiste leerlo, porque no había forma de ubicarte- dedujo, al mismo tiempo que él asentía con la cabeza-. Hablaron mucho de mí... " _Heroína de guerra y madre soltera_ ", era un titular bastante llamativo.- La sangre de Snape comenzó a hervir de rabia cuando la escuchó decir eso.

-Son unos idiotas- masculló entre dientes.

-Sí...- convino ella, haciendo un mohín-. El nacimiento de Alex les dio mucho material... pero Harry supo ponerlos en su lugar. Estaba furioso.

-Algo bueno que haga- soltó Severus sin querer. Ella, riendo, le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Se ha portado de maravilla conmigo, Severus- declaró Hermione-. Al igual que todos. Me acompañaron en toda la etapa del embarazo... aunque, sinceramente, a veces no podía evitar sentirme un poco sola... Sin Ron y sin mis padres... fue complicado.- El hombre permaneció pensativo unos momentos, sin saber si era prudente preguntar, sin embargo, como ella había comenzado a hablar, creyó que era su oportunidad para hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres?- Su voz fue débil, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Antes de la guerra, los desmemorié y los envié a Australia... Después de que nació Alex los fui a buscar, aunque me costó horrores hallarlos.- Hermione suspiró hondamente, le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y continuó:-. Pero, finalmente, los encontré y les devolví sus memorias... ¡Casi se desmayaron cuando supieron que eran abuelos!- Esto último lo dijo entre risas, y él no pudo más que devolverle una sonrisa.

-¿Y Weasley? ¿Él llegó a enterarse?- se atrevió a preguntar. La bruja se mordió el labio inferior, mientras miraba en una dirección indefinida. La alegría desapareció momentáneamente de su rostro, y Snape se arrepintió de su pregunta.

-No- dijo ella con un hilo de voz-. Yo supe unas semanas después de que él... muriera.- Severus bajó los ojos a su tarta, estudiándola minuciosamente, pero volvió a subirlos en un segundo, cuando ella habló otra vez:-. A Alex, cuando era pequeño, le costaba entender por qué él no tenía un papá como los otros niños... Yo le decía que sí tenía, solamente que él no podía verlo físicamente. No fue fácil hacerlo comprender eso, pero, con los años, lo hizo.

-Después de todo, es hijo tuyo- expresó el profesor, intentando infundirle ánimos a Hermione.

-Sí- dijo ella, ahora, para gusto de él, sonriendo-. Creo que por eso es tan apegado a Teddy... ya sabes, él también perdió a sus padres.- Snape asintió con la cabeza-. Y, bueno, los chicos han sido fantásticos con nosotros. Alex ha vivido prácticamente la mitad de su vida en La Madriguera. Arthur y Molly me han ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado. De no ser por ellos, no sé qué habría hecho...

Severus quería decirle que ahora él le daría todo lo que necesitara, que él no permitiría que se sintiera sola nunca más... Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente, tomó un tenedor, cortó un pequeño trozo de tarta y se lo llevó a la boca. Hermione hizo lo propio.

-¿Tú elegiste el nombre?- quiso saber él. Le alegraba que Hermione se abriera y le contara cosas, lo ayudaba a entenderla más y, de alguna forma, a involucrarse en su vida.

-Sí... más o menos- farfulló, y Severus arqueó una ceja-. Es que... la verdad, yo no tenía idea qué nombre iba ponerle- admitió con una alegre sonrisa-. Tenía una lista enorme, pero ninguno me convencía... Y cuando nació y lo vi... recordé algo que Ron me había dicho mucho tiempo atrás...- Severus estaba fascinado con el exultante brillo en los ojos de Hermione mientras hablaba-. Me había dicho que si alguna vez tenía un hijo, le pondría Alexander... creo que fue un histórico jugador de Quidditch de no sé qué equipo... supongo que los Chudley Cannons.

-Qué raro.

-Típico de él, ¿no?- confirmó ella-. Supe en ese instante que así se llamaba... y su segundo nombre es en honor a él... Alexander Bilius Weasley.

-¿No quisiste ponerle tu apellido?- preguntó Severus, curioso. Ella compuso una mueca con sus labios.

-En realidad, ni siquiera lo consideré. Además, es igual a él... es un Weasley con todas sus letras.

-Tienes razón- convino Snape, sorprendentemente, muy de acuerdo.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, mientras comían y bebían. De pronto, sopló una fuerte ráfaga de viento y los ventanales tintinearon, rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del profesor. Severus pestañeó un par de veces, luego enfocó la vista en Hermione y se quedó así, aprovechando que ella estaba entretenida separando las frambuesas del resto de la tarta y comiéndolas una por una. Su trenza reposaba en uno de sus hombros, unos bien formados rizos se escapaban del amarre a la altura de sus sienes, la túnica roja le daba un aspecto pálido a su piel y, a su vez, acentuaba el color natural de sus labios.

Él estaba tan perdido en su belleza que casi dio un salto al oír su voz.

-Sabes- pronunció Hermione, con la mirada puesta en su plato y sin haberse percatado de la fija mirada del hombre-. A Alex le gustan las pociones.- Snape, verdaderamente asombrado, alzó las cejas.

-¿En serio?- inquirió. Ella subió los ojos y lo miró.

-Sí- respondió-. Me lo comentó hace un par de días, dijo que le gusta tu clase, pero que como tú lo asustas, se pone nervioso.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo él, con una media sonrisa pegada en el rostro-. Bueno... se nota que tiene potencial.

-¿Es eso una mentira piadosa?

-Puede ser.- Hermione rió, cautivándolo a él con el sonido de su risa.

-Tonto- pronunció después, al tiempo que se tocaba las puntas del cabello sujeto en la trenza-. Sé que es revoltoso y que pierde fácilmente la concentración, pero hablo con la verdad cuando te digo que le gustan las pociones.

-Va a tener que poner de su parte, entonces, porque no pretendo darle un trato especial sólo por ser tu hijo- dictaminó Severus.

-¡No, ni se te ocurra! ¿Tú, siendo amable con alguno de tus alumnos? No quiero presenciar el fin del mundo, gracias, prefiero vivir.- Ante esto, Snape se puso una mano en la cara, ocultando, así, la gran sonrisa que se le escapó.

-Eres una atrevida- murmuró el profesor.

-Y eso es lo que más te gusta de mí- manifestó ella, en un tono de voz igual de bajo.

Severus, sintiéndose más que dispuesto a coquetear, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Eso... y otras cosas.- La satisfacción y el triunfo inflamaron su pecho, pues Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente y se quedó sin palabras.

Sin embargo, ella se recompuso rápidamente y habló:

-¿Como cuáles?- Snape, que ya sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila sin tener la última palabra, no se dejó intimidar por el rumbo que tomó la conversación, aun encontrándose en un lugar público.

Alargó el brazo y rozó con la yema de los dedos la trenza de Hermione, que estaba, convenientemente, cerca de uno de sus pechos.

-Como el nido de pájaros que tienes por pelo y que tratas con tanto inútil esmero adecentar.- Ella puso una expresión ofendida, pero que no tardó en convertirse en una divertida. La mano del profesor dejó el terreno peligroso y tentador para dirigirse a su hombro-. O como esta ropa tan poco atrayente... Podría seguir toda la noche, Granger, pero no quiero aburrirte.

Ella parecía estar despertando de un hechizo aturdidor, ya que parpadeó y lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que él había dicho.

-Yo, encantada- repuso después de unos segundos de confusión. Él hizo una mueca con la boca, reflexionando.

-No- dijo al fin-. Se te subirán los humos a la cabeza con muchos halagos.- Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿Tienes _muchos halagos_ para mí?

-Eso dije- expresó Severus, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Prometo mantener la humildad.- Él frunció los labios.

-No te creo. Y no insistas.

-Está bien- dijo ella, dándose por vencida y levantando las manos-. Ya se me ocurrirá después una manera de sacarte esos muchos halagos.

La agitación dentro de sus pantalones regresó más violentamente que antes, y Snape tuvo que cambiar de posición para que no se notara.

-Eso espero- retrucó Severus -. Ya que tuve que venir a este espantoso lugar...

-Podrías haberte negado.

-Yo te invité, ¿recuerdas? Deberías mostrarte más agradecida.- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

-Oh... muchísimas gracias por el enorme sacrificio que tuviste que hacer, Snape, no sé cómo pagártelo- dijo, rebosando sarcasmo. Los labios de él se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Usa tu siempre activa imaginación.

-La usaremos, sin duda.- El plural produjo un agradable estremecimiento en la espina dorsal de Severus.

El cortejo se iba convirtiendo en algo, de verdad, muy entretenido para él, que jamás en su vida se había visto en la necesidad de ponerlo en práctica (no porque le llovieran las mujeres precisamente). Y, dadas las reacciones de Hermione, se le estaba dando imprevisiblemente bien.

Si Severus hubiese sabido que experimentaría tamaños niveles de complacencia intentando seducirla, habría empezado a hacerlo mucho antes.

* * *

Pasado un rato, cuando los dos hubieron terminado su comida, pidieron la cuenta (que él cortésmente pagó) y se despidieron de Madame Pudipié, no sin que ésta les guiñara un ojo de forma casi imperceptible. Pero Snape sí que se dio cuenta del gesto.

" _Vieja entrometida_ ", pensó mientras salían- ¡por fin!- del maldito local.

Afuera estaba oscuro ya, las farolas iluminaban tenuemente el sendero del pueblo y los dueños de los negocios se disponían a dar por terminadas las ventas del día. Nadie parecía fijarse en ellos, por lo que Severus, en un arrebato de cariño que fue impulsado por su latente buen humor, encontró la pequeña mano de Hermione y la sostuvo con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo ella volteaba el rostro y lo miraba, con el asombro dibujado en sus facciones. Él, sin embargo, no cejó el agarre, en cambio, le dio un pequeño apretón, que fue respondido con otro similar.

Decir que se sentía feliz era quedarse corto.

Ella tiró de su mano cuando los carruajes entraron en su campo de visión y él se encaminaba hacia ellos. El profesor se detuvo un momento y clavó su vista en ella.

-No quiero ir en carruaje- confesó entonces Hermione, volviendo a tirar de él, instándolo a seguir a pie.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- preguntó Severus, esta vez con la deliberada intención de deslizar una invitación. Ella le dio la sonrisa más hermosa que él hubiera visto.

-Me encantaría- expresó la bruja. Snape la observó un instante y reanudó la marcha.

Avanzaban tranquilamente, todavía tomados de las manos. Era reconfortante ir así, con total naturalidad, con la ausente inquietud de que alguien pudiese verlos, tan cómodos como si fuera algo de toda la vida.

Aunque era de noche y ahora hacía frío, la bufanda le protegía el cuello y evitaba que su cicatriz se resintiera con el viento.

No pronunciaron ni una palabra, tan sólo caminaban y contemplaban su entorno. En cuanto vislumbraron la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione volvió a tirar de él, esta vez con dirección al Lago Negro. El profesor Snape se dejó guiar con absoluta docilidad.

El suave y ondulante sonido del agua era la música de fondo, y ellos, los actores principales. Se detuvieron, ambos admirando la media luna reflejada en el lago. De pronto, ella aflojó el agarre de su mano y rodeó la cintura de él con un brazo, mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Nunca había apreciado realmente la calma de Hogwarts por la noche- expresó Hermione, su voz dulce le acarició los oídos a Severus, que cerró los ojos un segundo, dejándose llenar por el momento.- ¿Qué te gusta más, el día o la noche?

-La noche- respondió él, sin haberlo pensado demasiado-. ¿Y a ti?

-Las mañanas- manifestó la mujer-. Pero esta noche es perfecta.

No. Ella era perfecta.

Severus giró el cuerpo y estrechó a Hermione entre sus brazos, aspirando largamente el delicioso perfume que desprendía su cabello. Ella se afirmó de sus costados y se recargó en su pecho, dejándose mimar.

Él se separó unos pocos centímetros, le tomó la cara cuidadosamente, mientras rozaba con sus pulgares las mejillas frías de la mujer.

-Estás helada- susurró Severus, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- aseguró, al tiempo que prodigaba lentas caricias en los hombros y cuello del profesor-. Hay algo que no entiendo.- Hermione recorría con la mirada cada recodo de la cara de Snape. Él expresó su curiosidad frunciendo levemente el entrecejo-. No entiendo cómo es que no hay una fila de mujeres muriéndose por ti.

-¿Cómo sabes que no la hay?- cuestionó el mago, alzando una ceja y provocando la risa de ella-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque eres adorable- contestó Hermione en el acto.

Adorable. Lo habían llamado de muchas maneras a lo largo de su vida: murciélago, bastardo, cretino, infeliz, traidor... asesino. Era la primera vez que un calificativo dirigido hacia su persona le conmovía hasta las tripas.

Adorable.

-Sólo a veces- rectificó, más para darle en el gusto a ella y no discutirle que por creerlo-... y sólo contigo.

-Más te vale que sea sólo conmigo- advirtió Hermione, sonriéndole.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- Ella asintió-. Creía que era yo el posesivo.

-Creías mal- replicó la bruja, se puso en puntas de pie, se afirmó del cuello de él y susurró a milímetros de su boca:-. Eres mío y de nadie más, ¿me escuchaste?

-Perfectamente.- Sujetándola por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo en un simple y brusco movimiento, se inclinó y la besó.

La besó con una urgencia enloquecedora. La besó con tantas ganas que temió romperla de lo fuerte que la aferraba. Sin embargo, ella no se quejó, sino todo lo contrario: gimió apreciativamente y enredó los dedos en su pelo.

Ya no consideraba necesario ocultar su excitación, por lo que movió su cadera contra la de ella, permitiéndole sentir cuánto la deseaba.

-Me encantas, Severus- musitó Hermione entre el beso.

-Es que soy un mago- gruñó él. Sus manos vagaban por la espalda de Hermione, por su nuca y sus caderas.

-¿De veras?- preguntó la mujer. Tomaron una ínfima distancia para mirarse-. ¿Podrías enseñarme algunos trucos?- Severus se sintió tentado a tumbarla en el césped y hacerle el amor ahí mismo cuando vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior.

-Será un placer.

Los besos y las caricias se prolongaron hasta tornarse frenéticos. Él masajeaba gustosamente el redondeado trasero de la mujer, mientras que ella se frotaba contra su dura erección y le arañaba la espalda por encima de la ropa.

En un punto, en medio del descontrol que se había formado en su mente, Snape de verdad creyó que acabarían tendidos en el pasto. No obstante, en un fugaz instante de lucidez, cayó en cuenta de que no era recomendable.

Haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol que pudo hallar en él, sujetó a Hermione por los brazos y la alejó. Ella hizo un ruidito de disgusto.

-Mejor entremos- sugirió Severus, con la respiración irregular. Pese a la poca luz, pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione.

Él también estaba acalorado. Bastante acalorado, a decir verdad. La bufanda lo sofocaba, pero no se deshizo de ella. Hermione se alisó la túnica y se pasó las manos por el pelo; Snape se acomodó la capa, intentando tapar el volumen en sus pantalones.

El camino al despacho de ella se le hizo eterno. Cada aula vacía era una incitación a lo prohibido. En toda la historia de Hogwarts, había ocurrido más de una vez un romance entre profesores, algún escándalo y muchos secretos. Por lo tanto, no era tan descabellado pensar en utilizar un salón a medianoche para llevar a cabo un acto pasional. Mientras nadie se enterase...

Sin embargo, antes de que Snape se diera cuenta, estaban entrando a la oficina de Hermione. Las aulas vacías tendrían que esperar.

-Siéntate- dijo ella, imperativamente. El profesor, un poco perplejo por la brusquedad de Hermione, obedeció.

La observó internarse en el dormitorio, dejándolo solo. Pensó que tal vez estaba invitándolo a ir tras ella, y no supo bien qué hacer. ¿Estaba enfadada por haber cortado abruptamente el beso de hacía unos minutos? ¿Hizo algo mal?

¿Por qué era tan difícil entender a las mujeres?

La retahíla de preguntas se detuvo en el momento que ella regresó, al cabo de unos minutos, y sólo quedó el asombro. Llevaba puesto el ajustado vestido blanco de su primer encuentro, el pelo suelto y aleonado, iba descalza. Severus tragó saliva. Permaneció inmóvil mientras la mujer se le acercaba. Se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo delante del hombre, colocó cada rodilla a un costado del cuerpo de él, sentándose en sus piernas. Desenrolló la bufanda y la arrojó al piso. Snape contenía la respiración, pero sus manos se movían automáticamente hacia los muslos descubiertos de ella.

-No- pronunció Hermione, tomó las manos de Severus y las apartó de su cuerpo-. Quieto.- Acto seguido, lo besó apasionadamente, capturando su labio inferior en un delicado mordisco. Él dejó salir un escueto y ronco gemido.

La mujer, aún con las manos de él atrapadas para que no pudiese tocarla, depositó un par de besos en su cuello, succionó meticulosamente su manzana de Adán, y lamió toda la piel que le permitía la ropa, antes de empezar la ardua labor de sacarla.

Botón por botón, con una paciencia embriagadora, fue desabrochando la levita, ante la intensa mirada de Severus.

-¿Has pensado en comprarte ropa con menos botones?- preguntó Hermione, con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo tendré en mente- contestó Snape con algo de dificultad. No era sencillo pensar claramente con ella encima, contoneándose de un modo tan sensual.

El último botón fue soltado, sin embargo, todavía quedaba la camisa. Hermione chasqueó la lengua y prosiguió. Por otro lado, Severus aprovechó que ella tenía las manos ocupadas y deslizó las suyas por su cintura. Inconscientemente, se alzó para incrementar el contacto. Su entrepierna dolía de tanto preámbulo.

-Al fin- suspiró Hermione, cuando la camisa estuvo abierta. Entonces volvió a tomar las manos de él, aprisionándolas contra el sofá, al tiempo que su boca descendía a través del torso desnudo del hombre.

Jugueteó al rededor de su ombligo, le rozaba el abdomen con la mejilla, y su pelo le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo. Él se retorcía debajo de ella, luchando por liberar sus manos. Se moría por tocarla, sentirla estremecerse ante su tacto. Pero lo tenía bien sujeto. De manera que se conformó, por el momento, con mirarla.

Hermione bajó más, cruzó la frontera que marcaba el cinturón, y envolvió el endurecido miembro entre sus labios, aplicando una suave presión. Severus cerró los ojos y jadeó.

-No te muevas- demandó la bruja, al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus manos y se dedicaba a desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones.

-Me estás matando...- farfulló Severus. Enterraba los dedos en los cojines para tratar de aplacar la tensión.

Hermione siempre lograba llevarlo hasta el límite de sus capacidades, y esta vez no era la excepción. Si ella supiera el tremendo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no correrse en cuanto sintió su boca en su erección... Incluso siendo por encima de la ropa.

Sí, lo estaba matando.

Exhaló largamente, entre complacido y aliviado, en el momento que ella liberó su endurecido miembro. Pero el instante de descanso duró poco, ya que ella empezó a dar lentas lamidas en la punta, y él apretó con fuerza los dientes. Se quedó quieto algunos segundos, dedicándose a observar lo que la mujer hacía, soltando el aire en jadeos, tensando los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

Hermione trazaba con su lengua toda la longitud de su hombría, sin dejar de sujetarle las manos, que luchaban con las suyas. Se miraron a los ojos, la expresión traviesa en ella le produjo un estremecimiento. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no acabar, pues la mujer envolvió su pene en su boca, y si la seguía mirando, no podría aguantarse más.

La tentación de venirse en su boca lo atraía poderosamente, pero no era la forma en la que quería hacerlo en ese momento.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, todavía con los ojos cerrados, regulando su respiración. Ella continuaba, al parecer con mucho gusto, en su labor. De pronto, una de sus manos se unió a su boca, apretó la base del miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo concienzudamente.

En ese punto, Severus levantó la cabeza y trató de detenerla, tirando suavemente de su indomable cabello, pero Hermione no le prestó atención.

Él no deseaba realmente que se detuviera, estaba demasiado cerca y se sentía extraordinariamente bien.

-Hermione...- articuló, sin embargo, con lo poco que tenía de voz-. Hermione, no...- Le tomó la cara y la obligó a separarse de él.

-¿Qué?- inquirió ella, rastros de saliva le humedecían los labios y el mentón. Snape casi se atragantó ante aquello.

-Si sigues... no voy a durar mucho más.

-¿Y eso qué?- retrucó la bruja, volviendo a inclinarse. No obstante, él se lo impidió.

La agarró por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Exploró por debajo del vestido, sin hallar lo que buscaba. La miró y ella sonrió y arqueó las cejas.

-Qué conveniente- susurró Severus, antes de arrojarse a besarla. Hermione no llevaba puestas las bragas y eso terminó por enloquecerlo-. Discúlpame... pero ya no puedo más.

Como única respuesta, la mujer guió una de sus manos hasta su propia intimidad, señalándole la humedad que la empapaba.

Él acarició la zona y no tardó en introducir un dedo en ella.

Pero realmente no podía más.

Le subió un poco más el vestido, acomodó su miembro en la entrada de la mujer y la penetró con fuerza. Hubiese querido ser más paciente, al menos para alcanzar a quitarse la ropa.

Ella gimió audiblemente mientras se afirmaba del respaldo del sofá, subiendo y bajando al ritmo que él imponía. Se besaban con enorme entusiasmo, sus lenguas se hallaban perdidas dentro de boca del otro. El hombre la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, sin dejar de arremeter en su interior. Ninguno supo con exactitud en qué momento Hermione había tomado el control de la situación, pero no era motivo en absoluto para quejarse.

-Ay, Severus...- farfullaba la bruja, frotando su clítoris en el vientre de su amante.

Severus comprendió entonces que el orgasmo de ella se encontraba próximo, dadas las contracciones que lo oprimían. Así que, ni tonto ni perezoso, él mismo le brindó la estimulación necesaria con su dedo pulgar, y Hermione respondió maravillosamente: inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, se aferró a sus hombros y llegó al clímax con un agudo grito.

Esta vez no había tiempo ni cordura suficiente como para recomponerse, de forma que Snape la tomó del trasero, se puso de pie, cargándola, aún dentro de ella, y rápidamente la tumbó en el escritorio. Comenzó besando su boca, luego su cuello y sus hombros hasta abordar sus senos. Se detuvo un momento para quitarle por la cabeza el vestido, que ya era un verdadero estorbo. Ella, sin embargo, no estaba interesada en sacarle la ropa a él, todas sus preocupaciones estaban puestas en lo que sentía.

El hombre recorrió con las palmas de sus manos las curvas de Hermione, regresando a atacar el lugar de antes. Saboreó, chupó y mordisqueó sus firmes pezones, al tiempo que se movía dentro de ella a un ritmo furioso. Su corazón latía más fuerte a medida que ella le arañaba la espalda e incrementaba la tonalidad de sus gemidos.

Estaba en el cielo, y no quería bajar jamás.

-Por Dios- chilló Hermione, al acercarse nuevamente a su clímax. Sostuvo a Severus por los hombros y le enterró las uñas. Él jadeó, una mueca de extrema concentración arrugaba su frente; estaba disfrutando tanto que no quería que aquello acabara.

Sintió las paredes de la bruja apretarlo nuevamente, ahora con mayor intensidad. Agarró sus caderas y entró profundamente, observando su rostro contorsionado por el placer, escuchando su voz quebrada soltar palabras incoherentes. Se sentía tan bien estar ante el conocimiento de que era él quien provocaba todo eso. Tenía tanta suerte de que esa mujer maravillosa lo quisiera en su vida.

Los pechos de ella rebotaban de forma hipnótica a cada embiste, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, mientras se abrazaba al mago con brazos y piernas, como si temiese caer por el precipicio al que él la conducía.

Severus entraba y salía, perdiendo poco a poco el dominio sobre sí mismo. Ella apretaba su miembro tan exquisitamente que no encontró un modo de detener la electricidad que empezó a circular por su columna. Consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás, juntó su cuerpo con el de Hermione y aprovechó los últimos momentos para hablarle al oído con toda la pasión que sentía rebosar:

-Eres tan hermosa...- Ella esbozó una media sonrisa, que cambió a un gesto de placer cuando él se hundió vigorosamente-. Me vuelves loco, mujer- pronunció Snape, jadeando y moldeando los senos de Hermione.

Pensaba en cuánto la amaba, cuánto amaba cada centímetro de ella, pero, por alguna razón, no se lo dijo. Su propio orgasmo lo golpeó de repente, liberándose en su húmedo y caliente interior. Siguió moviéndose, gimiendo con la voz ronca y acariciando el cuello de la mujer. Ella respiraba agitadamente y le besaba la mejilla repetidas veces.

-Creo que ahora... sí terminaste de convencerme- farfullo Hermione con algo de dificultad. Severus medio sonrió, estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para permitir que ese fuera el único encuentro. Ya tenía planeada una larga noche para convencer realmente a la bruja.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió, apoyando las manos en la madera del escritorio para liberar a Hermione de su peso-. Podría esforzarme más, ¿no crees?- Ella lo miró a los ojos, un poco sorprendida por la sugerencia. Luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa coqueta.

Severus estuvo completamente seguro de que no había mujer más sensual en el mundo que ella, con su desnudez presionando contra su pecho, su pelo revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados.

Era un bastardo afortunado.

* * *

 **¡Volví!**

 **¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dos meses?**

 **De verdad siento mucho la demora, y es que han pasado muchas cosas: trabajo, me enfermé y quedé hospitalizada, después la recuperación, luego vacaciones y por último, el tan temido bloqueo mental.**

 **¡Pero aquí estoy!**

 **Ojala les guste este capítulo, cómo no iba a recompensar su larga espera sin un poquito de picante, ¿no? Ya ven cómo Severus está empezando a aceptar y asumir que Hermione tiene un hijo. Sé que a muchas de ustedes no les agrada la idea, pero pretendo ponerlo a él en la situación "desagradable" de convivir con el hijo de Ron jijiji Ya verán, tengo algunas ideas dando vueltas.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, y no olviden que sus reviews alargan mi vida (xD)**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	11. Ganando confianza

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Ganando confianza**

-Deberíamos hablar con McGonagall- soltó Severus de pronto, mientras desayunaban en la cama un domingo por la mañana-. Creo que ya está sospechando.

-Sí, también lo creo- convino Hermione, encaramando medio cuerpo encima del profesor para alcanzar un vaso de leche de la bandeja-. ¿Cómo se lo irá a tomar?- Él se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Si no le parece bien, se puede ir al diablo- respondió. La bruja lo miró con reproche, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-. Es en serio. ¿Qué le importa a ella lo que hagamos?

-Bueno... tienes razón.- Se produjo un momento de silencio, y después, Hermione añadió:-. Va a ser más problemático contarle a Alex- dijo, tranquilamente.

Snape se quedó quieto, con el tenedor suspendido en el aire. Sabía perfectamente que el chico no debería ser un obstáculo para sacar adelante su relación con Hermione, pero, aun así, le inquietaba un poco que pudiesen surgir conflictos debido a esto. Lógicamente, el hijo de ella sería prioridad ante todo, y él no tenía intenciones de cambiar aquello. Había decidido que tenía que ser más amable con el mocoso... pero no hallaba la forma hacerlo sin que pareciera que estaba favoreciéndolo frente a los otros alumnos. Hermione no quería que lo hiciera; sin embargo, él sentía que era su obligación.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado para seguir comiendo.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos?- quiso saber el profesor Snape, mirando de reojo a Hermione y su ridículo camisón floreado.

-Hoy- respondió ella en el acto. El mago alzó las cejas, luego asintió.

-Bien. Iré a darme una ducha- sentenció, al tiempo que le entregaba la bandeja a la mujer. Corrió el cobertor y se levantó.

-¿No vas a comerte los huevos?- preguntó Hermione, en su voz se notaba la esperanza de que él dijera que no.

-No, te los regalo.- Sonrió de lado cuando vio que ella ponía cara de infantil felicidad y comenzaba a pinchar los huevos fritos.

Llevaban alrededor un mes saliendo a escondidas. Aunque, a decir verdad, no se estaban escondiendo, simplemente mantenían las demostraciones físicas en privado, ya que era más que evidente la repentina gran cercanía entre ellos. Muchos rumores ya se esparcían tanto entre profesores como alumnos, pero como nadie los había visto juntos de una manera comprometedora, sólo se quedaba en eso.

A Snape ya no le importaba que lo supieran, es más, lo deseaba. Se moría de ganas por ver en el piso las mandíbulas de todos cuando se enteraran de que él, justamente él, había conquistado a Hermione Granger, la bruja por la que muchos hombres y alumnos babeaban. Porque estaba al tanto de que los sacos de hormonas descontroladas que tenía por alumnos miraban de forma poco decorosa a la mujer, escuchó más de alguna conversación entre ellos, y se le inflaba el ego cada vez que oía comentarios acerca de lo guapa que era la profesora Granger. Claro que algunas veces le daban ganas de romperles la nariz con sus propios puños debido al lenguaje soez que empleaban.

Bueno, a ver si se atrevían a seguir hablando así cuando supieran que Hermione era suya.

* * *

-Adelante.- Se escuchó la voz de McGonagall desde el interior del despacho. Snape abrió la puerta, dejando que Hermione pasara primero y luego entró él.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó, incluso antes de mirar a la directora, fue el retrato colgado detrás de ésta. Casi suspiró de alivio en cuanto vio que Dumbledore no se encontraba allí. Una molestia menos, se dijo.

McGonagall, sentada tras su escritorio, los miró superficialmente, antes de continuar leyendo unos informes que había sobre la mesa, mientras hacía un gesto con su mano para que tomaran asiento frente a ella. Pasados unos minutos, Minerva se enderezó en su silla y los miró alternadamente.

-Severus, Hermione- dijo a modo de saludo-. ¿En qué los puedo ayudar? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, todo está bien- comenzó hablando Hermione, con inusual timidez. Severus la vio de refilón y notó que apenas podía mantenerle la mirada a la directora-. Sólo queríamos hablar una cosa con usted.

McGonagall agachó ligeramente la cabeza y la observó por encima de sus gafas. De pronto, los tres tuvieron la sensación de que Hermione volvía a ser una alumna que se acobardaba ante su presencia. Snape carraspeó audiblemente para diluir el incómodo y abrupto silencio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó entonces la anciana bruja, esta vez posando los ojos en el profesor de Pociones.

-Minerva, Hermione y yo estamos juntos- declaró Severus, pero como McGonagall no daba luces de comprender cabalmente sus palabras, se vio obligado a agregar:-. Como pareja.- La directora lo miró a los ojos un buen rato, con los labios rectos y apretados, y Snape imaginó que estaba procesando la información.

Según él, nada en su contrato le impedía mantener una relación amorosa con una compañera de trabajo, lo que sí estaba prohibido eran las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos, y entre director y subalterno. O eso creía recodar, puesto que no había leído los contratos en los últimos años.

-Enhorabuena, me alegro por ustedes- manifestó uniformemente después de algunos segundos. Hermione suspiró inaudiblemente, y la otra bruja dejó de prestarles atención para ordenar los pergaminos y guardarlos en una gaveta del escritorio.

Severus y Hermione cruzaron una rápida mirada.

-Gracias- artículo Hermione, sonriendo relajada. Minerva elevó una mirada alegre hacia ella, pero no parecía que tuviera algo qué añadir.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir?- cuestionó Severus. La falta de reacción de Minerva lo estaba irritando, pues sabía que no era posible que hubiera sido así de sencillo.

-No, Severus- contestó la mujer-. Ustedes son adultos y, por lo que he visto, se llevan bastante bien. Hacen linda pareja.- Hermione dejó escapar una risita risueña, mientras que Severus resopló y apartó la vista a otro sitio-. Lo único que les podría pedir es que no sean demasiado impetuosos con las muestras afectivas enfrente de los alumnos. Nada más.

Snape se sintió aún más irritado cuando el calor trepó por sus mejillas. Se había ruborizado irremediablemente a vista y paciencia de McGonagall.

-Bueno, eso es todo- espetó el hombre, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, seguido por Hermione, y le daba la espalda a Minerva.

-Hay otra cosa- expresó la directora, antes de que alcanzaran la puerta. Hermione se volteó y él permaneció quieto como una piedra-. Es bueno verlos felices.

-Gracias, profesora- repitió Hermione.

Severus gruñó y atravesó el umbral de la puerta, tan molesto que olvidó dejar pasar a Hermione primero. Porque cuando se lo proponía, podía ser un caballero ejemplar. La esperó a los pies de las escaleras de caracol, ella bajaba muy contenta y satisfecha.

-Qué bueno que todo salió bien- dijo Hermione una vez que llegó a su lado-. McGonagall estaba tan seria que pensé que nos iba a despedir.

-Bah, ella siempre es seria- bufó Severus, y Hermione le lanzó una mirada significativa, como diciéndole " _tú también_ "-. Pero en fin...

-Iré a buscar a Alex- sentenció ella, inhalando profundamente.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- se ofreció Severus, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No, preferiría hablar a solas con él.

-Está bien, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?- Hermione asintió, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y le dio un corto beso en los labios, después dio media vuelta y tomó el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Severus, sabiéndose sonrojado en mitad del corredor, se encaminó a su despacho. Hermione era una mujer muy efusiva, así que él tendría que acostumbrarse pronto a sus continuas muestras de afecto en público. No se estaba quejando, sólo que él era... reservado.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue?- quiso saber el profesor Snape, cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó a un lado de él.

-Bien, supongo- respondió, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Severus estudió sus movimientos, eran algo torpes y nerviosos.

-¿Qué tan bien?- siguió interrogando, pero ella evitaba su mirada poniendo comida en su plato.

-Bien, Severus, sólo bien- dijo bruscamente Hermione. Él eligió el silencio esta vez, no iba a ponerse a discutir frente a todo el colegio.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta del mal humor de Hermione. Severus se extrañó, ya que ella estaba bastante alegre en la mañana. Obviamente la conversación con su hijo no tuvo que haber sido del todo grata.

El profesor Snape buscó al chico entre el mar de alumnos; ahí estaba, comiendo, con la cabeza baja y expresión de disgusto. De pronto, Alex giró el cuello lentamente y se encontró de bruces con la mirada fija de su profesor. El muchacho apartó sus ojos enseguida, tomó su tenedor y empezó a machacar la comida, su enfado era notorio.

Severus suspiró. No le hacía gracia ser el culpable de una pelea entre Hermione y su hijo, sentía que debía ser él quien arreglara las cosas. Sonaba un poco absurdo en su mente, pero iba a intentarlo.

-Hermione- habló en voz baja, inclinándose unos cuantos centímetros-. No comas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- inquirió ella, y miró su plato con desconfianza.

-Vamos a otra parte.- Hermione lo observó en silencio-. Te invito a almorzar a Hogsmeade- aclaró Severus, pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza en negación.

-No, gracias, no tengo ganas.

Snape gruñó por lo bajo y le tomó la mano, a lo que ella le dirigió una mirada de absoluto asombro.

-Vamos- insistió el mago, soltándola y poniéndose de pie.

Hermione lo siguió de cerca, pero se detuvo en cuanto salieron del salón.

-Severus, en verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir ahora- murmuró. Él se aproximó y la agarró de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Te hará bien- repuso, dejando una suave caricia en su mejilla. Los mirones podían irse al diablo. Las comisuras de los labios de Hermione se alzaron en una sonrisa cálida.

-Bueno... vamos- concedió finalmente.

Severus tenía una apremiante necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor, así que, a pesar de la incomodidad que le producían las miradas de los chiquillos que pasaban por su lado, la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y reanudó el camino al pueblo.

* * *

Entraron en Las Tres Escobas, y cada uno pidió el platillo del día, que consistía en carne de cordero en su salsa y puré de patatas. Él, además, ordenó una botella de vino de elfo.

-Salud- brindó el profesor, luego de verter vino en las copas. Hermione lo miró a los ojos mientras brindaban-. ¿Ves que no era tan mala idea salir un rato?- preguntó Severus.

-No... Gracias- masculló Hermione. Parecía menos desanimada, pero Snape conocía muy bien sus expresiones, y supo que todavía había algo que la atormentaba.

Dejó pasar unos minutos, quizá después de comer un poco se le subiera el ánimo. Mientras tanto, la observó disimuladamente al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo arreglar la situación. Él no se llevaba bien con el muchacho, eso era un hecho irrefutable. Alex era desordenado, no muy estudioso y tenía momentos de rebeldía que ya le habían valido un par de castigos, aunque él no lo había castigado personalmente. En su clase, sin embargo, se mostraba más atento, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarse la estima del profesor. Si el chico no ponía de su parte, era poco lo que podía hacer Severus.

Tal vez tenía que dejar de verlo como un alumno...

-Está muy rico- dijo la mujer. Severus asintió con lentitud, respiró hondo y preguntó:

-Ahora... ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que pasó?- Hermione bajó la vista, pero no respondió. Él no insistiría más si Hermione no quería que se entrometiera. Después de todo, era algo privado entre ella y su hijo.

-Es sólo que... Alex no está muy contento con esto- confesó, con los ojos clavados en sus propias manos. Snape se lo suponía, pero no por eso era más alentador-. De hecho, no está nada contento... No imaginé que se lo iba a tomar tan mal...

-¿Así de mal?- inquirió Severus, sólo por decir algo.

-Sí, así de mal.- Hermione dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa y se restregó la cara-. No le agradas... dice que no está dispuesto a aceptar lo nuestro, que se burlarán de él... que te prefiero a ti- terminó de hablar con gran pesar. Snape se sintió horrible. Le dio un pequeño sorbo al vino, como si éste ayudara a disolver la amargura en su garganta.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que tiene que aceptarlo, porque yo estoy en todo mi derecho de rehacer mi vida- respondió Hermione, sonriendo tristemente-. Fue peor.- Suspiró y se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa-. Siempre es lo mismo, pero nunca lo había visto tan enojado... y no quiero hacerte pasar por esto...

-A ver, Hermione, no sigas- la atajó Severus, entendiendo el punto-. La frustración de tu hijo es comprensible... No le caigo bien, porque en clases es... un poco desordenado, y no puedo hacer nada si él no coopera.- La mujer apretó los labios y bajó la vista-. Sin embargo... podría intentar hacerle ver las cosas de otro modo, podría hablar con él.

-¿Harías eso?- preguntó Hermione, dudosa.

-Sí... si te parece bien.- Ella lo miró con una expresión de gratitud infinita, y Severus tuvo la leve sospecha de que ninguno de sus antiguas parejas había sugerido aquello. Se preguntó cómo un hombre podría despreciar la oportunidad de estar con ella por una cosa tan absurda. Bueno, muchos le tenían pavor al compromiso... como él, antes.

-Sería genial- manifestó la bruja, y le acarició el dorso de la mano a Snape, que respondió sonriéndole brevemente.

-Y... ¿vas a querer postre?

* * *

Convenientemente, Severus tenía clases con Alex a primera hora de la mañana. La noche anterior, Hermione había querido dormir sola en su habitación, por lo que él tuvo la libertad y tiempo suficientes para pensar bien cómo plantearía la situación. No debía ser demasiado brusco ni frío con el muchacho, pondría todo de su parte para no intimidarlo.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas, pero él notaba el fastidio en el chico, que evitaba mirarlo por todos los medios, estaba excepcionalmente callado... y algo triste. Eso sí que no era bueno.

-Weasley- llamó Snape lo más suavemente que pudo, una vez que la hora finalizó.

-¡¿Qué?!- bramó el muchacho, recibiendo una mirada admonitoria de su profesor.

-Quédate- ordenó, mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio y lo observaba acercarse arrastrando los pies-. Siéntate.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- preguntó de malas maneras Alex. Severus esperó a que todos los alumnos abandonaran el aula para hablar.

-Voy a pasar por alto tus insolencias... solamente porque hay algo más importante que debemos tratar.- Notó cómo el semblante del chico se transformaba de enfado a incomprensión-. Supe que tu madre habló contigo.- Alex asintió una vez con la cabeza, escapando a su mirada-, y que tú estás en desacuerdo con lo que contó... ¿o estoy equivocado?

-No- susurró el joven Gryffindor.

-Eso está bien- admitió Severus, y Alex alzó un rostro perplejo-. No siempre vas a estar de acuerdo con las decisiones que ella tome...- Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos-. Pero tienes que aceptar que es una mujer adulta que puede manejar su vida como considere mejor.- Hizo una pausa, para cerciorarse que estaba dándose a entender perfectamente-. Supongo que la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí- dijo Alex en voz baja.

-Yo también la quiero- declaró el profesor Snape, sintiéndoes un tanto abochornado-. Y por eso, tú y yo tenemos que comprometernos a algo... ¿estás dispuesto?- Aguardó una respuesta, pero el chico no se la daba, simplemente se quedó mirando al piso y apretando la mandíbula-. Alex, ¿estás dispuesto?- repitió. Creía que usar su nombre serviría para entrar en confianza.

-Sí... claro.- Severus tomó aire.

-Entonces... ¿nos comprometemos a tratar de llevarnos bien?- Alex lo observó con aprensión por unos segundos-. No estoy diciendo que seamos amigos, sólo que seamos más amables el uno con el otro.- Como el silencio prevalecía, continuó:-. Mira, yo no te odio ni nada parecido, soy igual de estricto con todos mis alumnos, así que no pienses que tengo algo contra ti. Pero sí voy a ser más amistoso contigo fuera de clase.- El muchacho se veía confundido, y no se decidía a abrir la boca-. Lo quieras o no, vamos a tener que convivir fuera de este castillo... y será mucho más fácil si comenzamos desde ahora a dejar de lado nuestras diferencias... Al menos, hazlo por tu madre, yo no te puedo obligar.

-Está bien- masculló al fin. Sin embargo, luego de un momento, levantó la cabeza y, manteniéndole una mirada valerosa que Snape nunca le había visto, dijo:-. Pero usted... no tiene que ser como los otros...- Severus frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que... usted- balbuceó el muchacho, indeciso pero corajudo-. Usted prometa que no la va a hacer sufrir.- Snape sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el pecho-. Porque si lo hace... no me va a importar que sea mi profesor o que sea más grande que yo... Le voy a hacer la vida imposible, como sea...- Ante la evidente preocupación de Alex por su madre, Severus no pudo hacer más que sonreír de lado. Era bueno que alguien protegiera a Hermione, aunque ese alguien fuese un niño de once años que lo estaba amenazando-. Es en serio.

-Sí, lo sé... y me parece un buen trato- manifestó, Alex lo seguía mirando con fuego en sus ojos azules-. Nos llevaremos bien, ninguno hablará nada malo del otro frente a ella, y si yo llegara a hacerla sufrir... tú me torturarás como te plazca. ¿Hecho?- Snape extendió su mano derecha, y el chico la miró como si fuera lo más raro del mundo. Finalmente, después de dudar un minuto, estrechó la mano de su profesor y la soltó casi al instante.

-Bien- dijo Snape, sonriendo apenas-. Que no se te olvide. Puedes irte.- Alex asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, miró una última vez al hombre.

-Profesor.- Severus lo miró atentamente-. ¿Podría... no decírselo a mi mamá?

-Soy una tumba- respondió él. Alex esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento y se retiró.

* * *

A lo largo del día, tanto Severus como Hermione fueron felicitados por los otros profesores, que, como era de esperar, se enteraron en un santiamén. Al parecer, McGonagall se había dado el trabajo de esparcir el chisme. Lógicamente, los alumnos también lo supieron, de modo que, para la hora de la cena, todo Hogwarts hablaba de ellos. Los más incrédulos, miraban insistentemente a la pareja, buscando corroborar la información, pero ellos mantenían una distancia respetuosa, nada de besos ni abrazos. Lo peor que podían hacer era alimentar al monstruo de los chismes.

Hermione sólo se reía cuando los alumnos se le acercaban para preguntarle si era verdad, y Snape comenzaba a pensar que ella estaba disfrutando de lo lindo todo el interés generado. Algunos creían que el romance había nacido durante la época en la que Hermione era estudiante, lo que, de ser cierto, resultaría una bomba. Pero como no había hechos que lo aseguraran, y porque era una tremenda mentira, Severus no se preocupaba por eso.

* * *

-Qué día, ¿no?- comentó Hermione esa noche. Él acababa de llegar a su despacho y descansaba en un sofá-. Tienes que admitir que la cena fue muy graciosa... Todos pendientes de nosotros, esperando una escena romántica.- Severus resopló y cerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Sí, muy gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente. Sintió cómo ella se sentaba a su lado y se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Oye, y... ¿hablaste con Alex?- preguntó ella con cautela.

-Sí.

-¿Y?- Severus despegó los párpados y la miró de reojo.

-Quedamos en buenos términos.

-Ah... ¿qué significa eso?- quiso saber Hermione, separándose de él para verlo mejor. Snape se enderezó.

-Que hablamos de hombre a hombre, sin insultos y sin rencores.- Hermione alzó las cejas.

-Vaya...- Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos, mientras ella abría y cerraba la boca-. ¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó entonces.

-No puedo decírtelo, Hermione, prometí no hacerlo- sentenció Severus, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos.- Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso cerca de la oreja, a sabiendas de que eso lo volvía loco. Pero él se mantuvo estoico en su postura-. Dime.

-No.

-¡Soy su madre!- soltó Hermione, olvidándose de la dulzura de hacía un instante.

-Sí, pero no voy a romper la poca confianza que me gané- replicó el mago. Hablaba muy en serio, y ella pudo darse cuenta, ya que movió la cabeza afirmativamente y volvió a abrazarlo, recargándose en su hombro. Él descruzó los brazos y la envolvió con ellos-. Las cosas irán mejor... te lo aseguro.- Hermione le acarició delicadamente la mejilla, él giró el cuello para mirarla de frente.

-Eres el mejor- musitó la bruja, se inclinó y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Severus sonrió espontáneamente, respondiendo al beso.

Lucharía hasta sus últimas fuerzas para mantener a Hermione a su lado, porque ella, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras y sus sonrisas valían todos los sacrificios... Y su hijo también.

* * *

 **Como podrán notar, se está desarrollando la conclusión de la historia. Creo que quedan dos capítulos más para el final. Sé que muchas de ustedes odian a Ron, y odian también la idea de que Hermione haya tenido un hijo con él, pero ya sabrán en qué circunstancias se dio todo.**

 **Severus está esforzándose por quedarse con ella, aun si tiene que empezar a llevarse bien con su hijo (y aceptar que Ron, quien nunca le agradó, es su padre). Me gusta imaginarme a Severus en papel paterno con un hijo que no es suyo (mi mente a veces demuestra que no está bien xD), pero así es como expresa el amor que siente por Hermione, que está dispuesto a todo por ella.**

 **En fin... espero les guste este capítulo :)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	12. Un paso a la vez

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Un paso a la vez**

Se había quedado sin pretextos.

No, la verdad era que Hermione no había aceptado ninguno de los pobres pretextos que puso él para no asistir al estúpido baile de Navidad organizado por McGonagall.

Primero, Severus dijo que estaba muy cansado, pero Hermione replicó que tendría tiempo de sobra para descansar en las vacaciones; luego, dijo que justo esa noche le tocaban rondas, pero Hermione lo desmintió, porque ella también conocía los horarios de las rondas y no le habían asignado ninguna a él; siendo más directo, confesó que odiaba los bailes y a los adolescentes alborotados, pero Hermione le dijo que era su deber como profesor vigilarlos; mintió al decir que no tenía qué ponerse, y Hermione ofreció regalarle un traje de gala; y, por último, alegó que no sabía bailar, pero Hermione dijo que no era obligación hacerlo.

Así que ahí estaba él, enfurruñado, en medio del vestíbulo atestado de estudiantes babosos, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, vestido con un elegante traje -negro, por supuesto-, ignorando los cuchicheos y las miradas impertinentes.

No lograba comprender qué le había dado a McGonagall para querer hacer un baile ese año, cuando siempre era una cena y a la cama. Las únicas fiestas a las que él había asistido fueron las de los Mortífagos, en las que, forzosamente, tenía que trabar conversación con mujeres repugnantes y bailar pegado a ellas en salones llenos de maníacos pretenciosos. No eran recuerdos fáciles de olvidar, a pesar de los años.

Aun así, la esperaba. Usaba cada gota de paciencia para no moverse de su sitio. Miró su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez, ya había pasado la hora acordada y Hermione no aparecía por ninguna parte. Ella se había negado a que él fuese a buscarla a su despacho, pretextando que así se "perdería la magia".

Qué tontería.

-Severus, estás muy elegante- observó McGonagall, acercándose a él y mirándolo de pies a cabeza-. No creí que vendrías.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió el profesor Snape, en un tono de voz defensivo. ¿Acaso todos pensaban que era tan huraño y amargado? " _Sí_ ", respondió su subconsciente.

-Nada en especial- repuso la directora, sonriéndole-. Es un placer verte aquí- añadió y se adentró en el Gran Comedor.

Snape bufó y rodó los ojos. Empezaba a aburrirse, de forma que decidió que sería divertido atemorizar con su mirada a los alumnos que creían observarlo disimuladamente. Se entretuvo en eso algunos minutos, viendo cómo los chiquillos se encogían y huían al interior del salón.

-Hola- dijo alguien detrás de él. Severus se volteó y quedó apabullado ante lo que veían sus ojos: Hermione luciendo un vestido rojo, no demasiado ceñido pero con un escote que bien podría considerarse atrevido, tacones bajos y el cabello suelto, perfectamente arreglado.

-Hola- respondió el profesor, sin saber muy bien cómo había logrado articular la palabra. Ella sonreía de manera traviesa, admirando también la ropa de él-. Qué elegante te ves hoy.- Severus no tuvo necesidad de decirle cuán hermosa se veía, pues su mirada y su expresión hablaban por él.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse contemplándola por la eternidad (aunque hubiese querido hacerlo). Le ofreció su brazo derecho, y Hermione lo tomó suavemente. Ni bien entraron al Gran Comedor, se hizo el silencio, como si todos los allí presentes hubieran aguantado la respiración al mismo tiempo. Ellos caminaron sin mirar a nadie en específico y se ubicaron al fondo del salón, junto a los otros profesores, quienes les sonrieron y continuaron en lo suyo.

Pasados unos segundos de estupefacción general, regresó el ruido de las conversaciones. Hasta ahora, la relación entre el profesor Snape y la profesora Granger era sólo un rumor confirmado, pero nadie los había oficialmente juntos, y verlos entrar de aquel modo tan cercano fue la verdadera ratificación del hecho.

Él se sentía más complacido de lo que había imaginado; nunca creyó posible que una mujer pudiese mostrarse orgullosa de estar a su lado. Siendo así, asistiría a todas las fiestas que se le presentaran.

-Profesores, ¿se les ofrece algo?- preguntó un camarero que sostenía en su mano una bandeja con vasos y copas. Hermione eligió una copa de vino y murmuró un agradecimiento. Snape, esta vez, optaría por su trago preferido: el whisky de fuego.

Platicaron un buen rato, veían a los jóvenes bailar en la pista (unos más acaramelados que otros) e incluso bromeaban con sus colegas. Los alumnos más pequeños se entretenían con los sombreros encantados, que, dependiendo el caso, lanzaban diversos tipos de fuegos artificiales o les embarraban la cabeza con nieve falsa.

Severus estaba muy atento al techo, pues en cualquier momento podría aparecer encima de ellos un ramillete de muérdago mágico. Hermione, por otro lado, se veía relajada y contenta, no se despegaba de él, lo tomaba de la mano y, de vez en cuando, lo abrazaba por la cintura, provocando que el hombre se sonrojara levemente. Quienes los observaban, sonreían entre asombrados y felices.

Después de unas horas, pocos alumnos quedaban en la pista de baile, la gran mayoría se había cansado y permanecían en grupos, charlando y comiendo los últimos bocadillos, mientras que unos pocos ya se habían ido a acostar.

Las luces se atenuaron y la música era lenta, ideal para terminar de adormecer a los invitados. Severus agradeció enormemente que Hermione no lo hubiera obligado a bailar, que simplemente se quedara junto a él, disfrutando de la velada. En ese momento, se encontraban sentados, solos en una mesa, callados, ella bostezaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Él tenía ganas de abrazarla y besarla, tantas que dejaron de importarle las personas que pudiesen verlos. Además, la vista que tenía del escote de ella era magnífica, le despertaba todos los instintos.

-¿No te parece que los chiquillos están un poco aburridos?- preguntó el profesor, viendo a los corrillos de alumnos que no hacían nada más que lanzarles miradas curiosas. Hermione levantó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Porque sólo nos miran, como si no tuviesen nada mejor de qué hablar- respondió. Sentía un furioso y repentino deseo de marcar su territorio.

-Son niños... están curiosos, nada más- dijo ella, acomodándose nuevamente en el hombro de él.

-Se me ocurría una forma de... alimentar sus temas de conversación.- Severus deslizó la frase con cuidado, y Hermione elevó sus ojos.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió. Al ver su expresión, Snape supo que ella ya intuía lo que él quería decir.

-Así- musitó, puso una mano en la mejilla de Hermione, se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo de la sorpresa, pero no tardó en sonreír y devolver el beso. Sus labios se acariciaron durante un par de minutos, en los cuales los alumnos, con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas desencajadas, los miraban. Snape fue consciente de que los cotilleos habían cesado y que sólo quedaba la música, por eso alargó un poco más el beso... y porque el sabor de ella, mezclado con el vino, resultaba exquisito.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, él serio, ella sonrojada.

Entonces, los vítores y aplausos resonaron en el salón. Algunas chispas fueron lanzadas por los muchachos más temerarios.

-¿Ves? Ahora sí están entretenidos- masculló Severus, mientras ella reía.

Sin embargo, el profesor no iba a permitir tamaña falta de respeto, al menos no en su presencia.

-¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber Hermione, cuando él se levanto.

-A poner orden- contestó Severus, y agregó en voz baja:-. Te espero en mi despacho.- Sin decir más, se giró hacia los alumnos que más bullicio estaban haciendo-. ¡Andrews, ya deja eso!- exclamó a un chico de Slytherin de séptimo que no paraba de lanzar chispas rojas al aire.

-Es con todo respeto, profesor- manifestó el joven, ganándose la aprobación de sus compañeros.

-No sigas- advirtió Snape, al tiempo que salía del Gran Comedor, dejando tras de sí las palabras de aliento y los silbidos.

La parte positiva fue que obtuvo una buena recompensa de Hermione por su anterior comportamiento. Tal parecía que a ella le gustaba bastante no ser siempre quien tomara la iniciativa al momento de demostrar afecto públicamente.

* * *

Severus prefirió quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones de Navidad, pese a que Hermione había planteado la idea de que él se quedara en su casa un par de días y pasaran juntos las festividades. Se negó, porque le parecía que era muy pronto como para invadir la privacidad de ella y su hijo... en especial, su hijo. También suponía que la invitación implicaba conocer a sus padres, y aunque él no tenía ningún problema con ello, seguramente sería un momento algo tenso. Lo último que deseaba era provocar alguna otra discusión.

Así que se contentó con mandarle cartas y preguntarle cómo estaba, demostrarle que, a pesar de su decisión, seguía pendiente de ella. El día de Navidad, al no tener muy claro si ella esperaba un regalo, ni qué clase de regalo le gustaría, optó por algo seguro: le envió una caja de bombones de chocolate rellenos. La respuesta de ella llegó unas horas después; decía que les había encantado (dejando implícito el hecho de que Alex también los probó), que le gustaría que él estuviese allí y que le daría su obsequio cuando volviera a Hogwarts.

Poco después, Severus se enteró que el muchacho cumplía años justo un día antes que él, y Hermione, en nombre de los dos (puesto que Snape aportó con una parte del dinero), le regaló un uniforme de quidditch con los colores de Gryffindor, a pesar de que todavía era muy pequeño para entrar al equipo. Alex estaba pletórico.

Y al día siguiente, Severus celebró su propio cumpleaños cenando con ella en su despacho. Fue algo sencillo, aunque mucho más íntimo y con un mejor final que la vez anterior, cuando solamente tomaron vino y conversaron de sus vidas. Esos tiempos parecían muy lejanos.

Todo pareció marchar bien las semanas siguientes. Alex y él mantenían una relación amena, no era como si fueran las personas más unidas del mundo, pero las discusiones y las miradas rencorosas por parte del muchacho eran cosa del pasado; por otro lado, sus calificaciones estaban mejorando, al igual que su comportamiento. Escuchó en la sala de profesores cómo algunos alababan la nueva actitud de Weasley, dado que no había estado en detención desde que regresó de vacaciones.

Era una notable mejoría, y Severus estaba considerablemente satisfecho. Recordaba con especial gracia un día en el que recibió a una clase con un "buenos días", y los alumnos, anonadados, sólo atinaron a quedarse callados. Él les reprochó su falta de educación y prácticamente los obligó a saludarlo de vuelta.

Y es que, últimamente, todos los días eran buenos. Sentía que por fin la felicidad había llegado a su vida para no marcharse.

Una mañana, estaba en clases con el primer año. Snape nunca entendería por qué los directores de Hogwarts tenían la estúpida manía de juntar a Gryffindors y Slytherins en un mismo salón. ¿Acaso pensaban que así se llevarían mejor? Pues él creía todo lo contrario. Era, más bien, un castigo para los profesores.

Deambulaba entre los alumnos que preparaban sus pociones, cuando, al pasar por el puesto de Alex, escuchó cómo éste intercambiaba murmullos con un chico de Slytherin. Debió haberlos reprendido, pero como se callaron cuando lo vieron cerca, lo dejó pasar.

Los minutos transcurrían en absoluto silencio. Severus, sabiendo que los mocosos estaban controlados por el momento, se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Estaba sacando de una gaveta una pila de ensayos por corregir, cuando la calma se acabó: se oyó algo parecido a un saco pesado caer al piso, chillidos y exclamaciones. El profesor Snape levantó rápidamente la cabeza, y permaneció estático por un segundo, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Alex, en el suelo, se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de otro alumno, dándole fuertes puñetazos en la cara y mascullando ininteligibles palabras entre dientes. Severus no tardó en aproximarse a ellos, tomó al chico por la túnica y lo separó. Notó entonces que el joven golpeado era el Slytherin con quien lo había visto hablar, se protegía la cabeza con los brazos y estaba hecho un ovillo.

La clase, por completo asustada, se estremeció cuando Snape bramó:

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!- Alex jadeaba y tironeaba para soltarse del agarre de su profesor-. Weasley, espera afuera- ordenó Snape, y cuando el joven Gryffindor abandonó el aula, se agachó y ayudó al otro a levantarse, de su nariz, chorreaba sangre hasta la barbilla y tenía un ojo morado. Severus apretó los dientes para contener su furia-. Cooper, ve a la enfermería- dijo en un tono de impaciencia-. Tú, acompáñalo- agregó, dirigiéndose a otro Slytherin, que asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y, sujetando a su compañero por los hombros, salió-. Se acabó el espectáculo, ¡sigan trabajando!- vociferó al resto de la clase-. No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra- añadió, antes de atravesar la puerta y cerrarla tras él.

En el pasillo, Alex lo esperaba, tenía los puños apretados, la mirada en sus pies y el cuerpo rígido. De haber sido otro alumno, Severus habría descontado una importante cantidad de puntos (especialmente porque era un Gryffindor), pero tratándose del hijo de Hermione, era inevitablemente más flexible.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro?- cuestionó Snape, plantándose delante del muchacho y mirándolo fijamente.

-Nada- contestó Alex con la voz quebrada por la rabia.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro?- repitió, ralentizando las palabras.

-Me estaba molestando- escupió el chico, aún sin mirarlo.

-Ah... y no encontraste nada mejor que irte a los golpes. Maravillosa reacción- ironizó el profesor.

-Habló mal de mi mamá, ¿sí?- declaró, levantando la vista. Severus se quedó sin habla por unos segundos.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó, un poco más delicadamente. Alex sacudió la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia la pared-. Si me lo dices, tendré una buena razón para castigarlo por todo el año.- El muchacho reflexionó un momento, luego habló:

-Dijo que...- comenzó, pero se detuvo para tomar aire-. Que me va bien en Pociones porque mi mamá es la puta de usted- soltó de un tirón.

Los segundos siguientes fueron de mutismo. Severus giró lentamente el cuello en la dirección por la que el Slytherin se había marchado a la enfermería, sintiendo unas casi irrefrenables ansias de partirle de nuevo la nariz. Sin embargo, inhaló y exhaló, hasta lograr apaciguarse. Volvió la vista a Alex, que seguía igual de enfadado.

-Ya resolveré eso- musitó el hombre-. Estás castigado.- Alex lo miró y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Snape lo calló levantando una mano-. Está prohibido pelear en el colegio. Adentro- demandó, y colocó, inconscientemente, la mano en la nuca del joven, empujándolo con suavidad a la puerta-. Maldito mocoso- susurró para sus adentros.

Por esa y muchas otras razones no le gustaban los niños. Eran torpes, impulsivos, inconscientes y podían llegar a ser bastante crueles sin razón alguna. De nada había ayudado convivir con ellos durante tantos años, pues cada día le resultaban más detestables. Uno o dos crecían para convertirse en adultos respetables, pero el resto... no tenía caso. Severus abrigaba la esperanza de que Alex no fuera uno de ellos.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, llamó al otro alumno implicado en la pelea, quien entró a su despacho como un moribundo martirizado, a pesar de que la enfermera le había recompuesto la nariz rota y el ojo morado y se veía en perfectas condiciones. El muchacho tomó asiento frente al escritorio del profesor Snape, quien lo analizó un momento en silencio; Cooper era, físicamente, muy parecido a Draco Malfoy, pero sin el porte elegante de éste, era petulante, despectivo, oportunista.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó preguntando Severus-. ¿Me vas a explicar por qué te peleaste?

-Yo no peleé, profesor- contestó de inmediato el joven Slytherin-. Weasley se me arrojó encima de repente.- Snape arqueó una ceja.

-Entonces... ¿debo suponer que tú no hiciste ni dijiste nada para provocarlo?- El chico negó enérgicamente.

-Señor- dijo, temeroso. Severus puso las manos sobre el escritorio y unió las yemas de los dedos-. Él... simplemente me golpeó, no sé por qué.- El profesor lo vio a los ojos algunos segundos.

-Típico de los Gryffindor, ¿no?- Cooper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y relajó su expresión-. Siempre tan arrebatados e impredecibles- continuó Severus, mientras el chico aprobaba sus palabras con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí, actúan como locos!- saltó Cooper, y Snape asintió con lentitud, fijando su mirada en la mesa, dejando pasar el tiempo para que el muchacho creyera que ya estaba salvado.

Luego de un minuto, preguntó calmadamente:

-¿Crees que soy estúpido, Cooper?- El alumno lo miró, contrariado.

-No... no, señor- respondió con voz trémula.

-¿De verdad piensas que me voy a creer tu ridícula mentira?- Cooper empalideció de pronto-. Sé perfectamente lo que le dijiste a Weasley... pero no creí que fueras a ser tan idiota como para mentirme en la cara.

-Yo... Sólo fue una broma- musitó el chico en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No fue muy buena, ¿o sí?- repuso Snape-. Nadie se rió.- Esperó una respuesta, pero Cooper solamente se mantuvo callado, temblando y buscando ayuda con la mirada en alguna parte del piso-. ¿Cuál fue la palabra que utilizaste?- cuestionó, haciendo una mueca como si estuviera intentando recordar. El muchacho levantó la cabeza, en sus ojos brillaba el pánico.

-Profesor... no lo dije en serio- dijo atropelladamente-. Perdón por haberlo ofendido...

-No se trata de mí, niño- lo cortó Severus-. Se trata de la forma en la que hablas de las personas.- La voz del hombre era dura y fría-. Ahora... te hice una pregunta.

-No lo volveré a hacer, se lo juro- suplicó Cooper, pero Snape comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Responde. ¿Cuál fue la palabra que utilizaste para referirte a tu profesora?- El joven Slytherin se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, así que suspiró y miró a otra parte.

-Puta...- musitó débilmente.

-¿Perdón? No te oí.

-Puta- repitió, elevando la voz. Severus alzó las cejas.

-Qué bonito lenguaje tienes- manifestó con sarcasmo-, y qué buen concepto tienes de la profesora Granger. Se pondrá muy contenta cuando vayamos a hablar con ella ahora.- El rostro de Cooper se demudó en una mueca de pavor.

-No... señor, por favor- farfulló, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la barbilla le tiritaba-. Castígueme todo el año si quiere- imploró, juntando sus manos.

-Sí, eso también lo voy a hacer- dijo Snape, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Además de quitarte cincuenta puntos.- Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-. Acompáñame.- El muchacho, blanco como el papel, se paró, sus rodillas apenas podían soportar su peso.

Severus regañó un par de veces a su alumno durante el camino, pues él se detenía y le rogaba que no fueran con la profesora. Sin embargo, la decisión ya había sido tomada: le enseñaría a ese mocoso insolente una lección de buenos modales. Después de eso, nadie se atrevería a hablar así de su mujer.

Tocó la puerta del aula de Encantamientos, donde suponía que se encontraría Hermione, ya que las últimas clases habían terminado hacía pocos minutos, y ella acostumbraba quedarse allí un rato corrigiendo trabajos antes de cenar.

-Pase- se oyó la voz de la mujer. Severus encontró la mirada del joven Slytherin, abrió la puerta y, con un movimiento de su cabeza, lo invitó a entrar. Hermione levantó la vista de los pergaminos y se puso seria cuando vio al muchacho-. Buenas tardes, Aaron- saludó al chico, que miraba a cualquier lugar menos a ella-. Profesor Snape.

-Profesora Granger- respondió él al saludo. Enfrente de los alumnos, procuraban mantener una comunicación formal-. Disculpe a Cooper, parece que le comió la lengua el ratón.

-Buenas tardes, profesora- se apresuró a decir el joven, aunque todavía escondía su mirada.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- quiso saber ella, pese a que era obvio que ya conocía la razón. El profesor Snape no contestó, sino que esperó que el chico lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, sólo se quedó de pie, con la cabeza agachada.

-¿A qué vinimos, niño?- le preguntó Severus a Cooper, atravesándolo con la mirada. El muchacho tragó saliva y alzó el rostro.

-A pedirle perdón- susurró tímidamente. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón por qué?- inquirió-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pelea de esta mañana con Alex?- Snape bufó. A veces, le desesperaba la innecesaria familiaridad con la que Hermione trataba a los alumnos. Eso de llamarlos por sus nombres era darles espacio para que creyeran que podían abusar de su confianza.

-Eh... sí, yo... dije algo muy malo... y estoy arrepentido- titubeó Cooper, y, ante el silencio de su profesora, prosiguió:-. Hablé mal de usted... lo siento.- Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Es bueno que reconozcas y enmiendes tus errores, Aaron.- El chico compuso una pequeña sonrisa, que se esfumó en cuanto Snape habló:

-Pero eso no es todo, ¿o sí?- Cooper se intimidó al ver la expresión malvada en el rostro del hombre-. El lenguaje de este muchacho deja mucho qué desear... y tiene que aprender su lección. ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras?

-Profesor Snape, no creo que esto sea necesario- intervino Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Severus, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

-Yo creo que sí, profesora- replicó-. Al ser un alumno de mi casa, puedo educarlo como yo estime conveniente.- La bruja apretó los labios y lo observó desaprobatoriamente-. Dile a la profesora.- Cooper inhaló.

-Dije que usted es una puta.- Las palabras salieron con extrema rapidez, pero eso no impidió que el mensaje quedase claro-. No era en serio, profesora, de verdad, perdóneme, lo siento mucho- se apresuró a añadir, sus ojos estaban húmedos y amenazaban con soltar lágrimas. Severus pensó que era una treta muy sucia de su parte, aunque, después de todo, un Slytherin era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salir bien parado, sin importar que su orgullo saliera lastimado.

Hermione quedó con la boca entreabierta. Luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos, su expresión reflejaba más decepción que cualquier otra emoción.

-Bueno- dijo al fin, removiéndose en su asiento-. El profesor Snape te castigará como él estime conveniente.- Hermione miraba a Severus. El muchacho se sorbía los mocos de forma indecente.

-Vete- ordenó el profesor, y Cooper, ni tonto ni perezoso, agitó la cabeza y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

-Realmente no era necesario, Severus- expresó Hermione, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-No voy a permitir esas faltas de respeto.

-Y yo no digo que las permitas- repuso ella- , pero no tienes que ser tan cruel.- Severus sonrió sardónicamente.

-¿Crees que fui cruel?- Hermione se quedó callada un momento, viéndolo a los ojos con el rostro serio.

-Sí. Estabas torturando a ese niño.- Él puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a pasearse por el salón-. No tenías por qué haberlo obligado.

-Hermione, que tu dejes que los mocosos hagan lo que se les dé la gana, no significa que yo también los dejaré.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- objetó, subiendo la voz.

-¡Nadie va a hablar así de ti en mi presencia!- exclamó Severus. No podía entender la tranquilidad de Hermione.

-¡Siempre han hablado así de mí!- espetó ella, levantando las manos y sonriendo amargamente-. ¿O crees que es la primera vez? La gente siempre ha pensado que soy madre soltera porque voy por la vida revolcándome con el primer hombre que se me cruza.- Severus se quedó de piedra, sintió que se le helaba la sangre-. Así son las personas, no dejes que te afecte. Si crees que debes ponerlos en su lugar, hazlo, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que quieras defenderme... pero no te lo tomes como algo personal, Severus- continuó Hermione, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz a medida que hablaba-. Yo sé perfectamente quién soy, y tú también lo sabes. Eso es más que suficiente para mí.

De pronto, a Snape lo invadió un profundo sentimiento de desdicha. Pero no por él, sino por todo el daño que Hermione cargaba en el cuerpo.

Sí, él sabía muy bien quién era ella, sabía que era fuerte, pero también sensible, y que aquella dura coraza que mostraba en esos momentos le tuvo que haber costado un buen sufrimiento. Odió más que nunca a las malditas personas que hablaban sin saber. Él conocía de primera mano la crueldad que podían llegar a poseer los seres humanos.

-Lo siento- dijo Severus en un murmullo, mientras se sentaba frente a ella-. Pero es que...-Exhaló con frustración, mirando un punto indefinido.

-Sí, lo sé- expresó Hermione, al ver que él no conseguía dar con las palabras adecuadas-. Es difícil hacer oídos sordos a los insultos...pero he aprendido a hacerlo.- Él agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, se negaba a admitir la realidad-. Sé que sólo intentas defenderme... y por eso te quiero tanto.

Severus elevó una mirada asombrada, encontrándose con una dulce por parte de Hermione, que le sonreía levemente. Vio cómo ella se paraba de su silla y se aproximaba a él, para luego inclinarse, tomarle la cara con un cariño imposible y obsequiarle un beso en los labios.

Tardó un par de segundos en responder, pues su mente se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia.

" _Por eso te quiero tanto_ ".

" _... te quiero.._.".

Estaban juntos desde hacía meses, y era la primera vez que ella le decía que lo quería. No era como si él hubiese estado esperando con desesperación que ese momento llegara, pero sí que había advertido la ausencia de aquellas dos simples palabras.

Ahora, después de haberlas oído y asimilado, su cuerpo sólo quedó en pausa. Fue una suerte que ella estuviera con los ojos cerrados, ya que, de haberlo visto, se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente de su estado conmocionado.

Creía que ya había superado la etapa en la que ella podía dejarlo con el cerebro derretido y sin capacidad de reacción. Pero no. Al parecer, Hermione aún guardaba algunos trucos.

Se separaron después de un momento, ella le acarició suavemente la mejilla y se irguió, mientras que él luchaba para recuperar la compostura. Hermione miró el reloj en la pared y luego al profesor.

-¿Irás a cenar?- preguntó ella.

-No- dijo Severus, agradeciendo que su voz sonara normal-. Dejé mucho trabajo pendiente y el tonto de Cooper tiene castigo.

-Ah- musitó Hermione, y le dedicó una sonrisa-. Bueno, te veo después entonces.- Él asintió con lentitud, poniéndose de pie-. Y, Severus... no seas demasiado duro con él.

-Depende qué entiendas por eso.- Hermione alzó las cejas y lo miró significativamente.

-Sólo... imtenta no hacerlo llorar de nuevo- explicó, ante lo que Snape resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hermione, eso fue una actuación, no olvides que es un Slytherin.

-Sí, he convivido muchos años con ellos- replicó la mujer, con cierto sarcasmo-, pero eso no me pareció una actuación.

-Pues, lo fue- sostuvo Severus-. A un Slytherin, nunca terminas de conocerlo.- Se sintió un tanto molesto cuando ella dejó escapar una risita, al tiempo que la veía rodear el escritorio y sentarse en la silla donde estuvo antes.

-No me cabe duda- manifestó, apretando los labios como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa.

Él entrecerró los ojos, mientras la observaba recelosamente.

-Está bien- concedió el profesor Snape-. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo llorar, pero no prometo nada.

-Como quieras, es tu alumno- soltó Hermione.

Él, que se había dado la vuelta y caminaba afuera del aula, giró sobre sus talones, pero Hermione ya no le prestaba atención. ¡Cómo le enfurecía cuando hacía eso! Le daban ganas de darle su merecido, ponerla bajo su merced y hacer que se tragara sus palabras; tocarla donde más le gustaba, verla debajo de su cuerpo, diciéndole todo lo que él quería oír.

Sacudió la cabeza al notar la forma en la que su cuerpo respondía a los pensamientos. Estaba en mitad del pasillo y el cosquilleo en su vientre comenzaba a tornarse peligroso.

¡Diablos! ¡No era capaz enfadarse con ella!

* * *

Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de verano. Los alumnos se preparaban para los exámenes finales, estudiando a toda hora, especialmente los de séptimo año, quienes parecían sufrir un ataque colectivo de estrés, ansiedad y pánico frente a los EXTASIS.

Severus y Hermione apenas tenían tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera trabajar. Se veían únicamente por las noches, pero estaban tan exhaustos que caían dormidos en cuanto sus cabezas tocaban la almohada.

En todo el colegio se supo lo del incidente en la clase de Pociones, y desde entonces, los alumnos cuidaban sus conversaciones cuando alguno de los dos profesores estaba cerca. Alex no tuvo más problemas de ese tipo, ya que nadie se atrevía a molestarlo. Esto causó cierta molestia en el muchacho, que veía diariamente cómo los demas lo miraban con temor y evitaban acercársele.

Sin embargo, Teddy pasaba gran parte del tiempo con él, Severus los veía casi siempre juntos, y notaba cómo el hijo de Lupin trataba de animarlo, incluyéndolo en su grupo de amigos. Y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, había hecho un espléndido trabajo con Alex, porque, de pasar a la marginación obligada por parte de sus compañeros, fue integrándose a un pequeño grupo de chicos, quienes, gradualmente, lograron ganarse su amistad.

Pronto, fue natural ver al profesor Snape y la profesora Granger juntos, caminando por ahí o simplemente conversando. Así que el asunto quedó olvidado con la proximidad del fin de curso.

* * *

Después del último examen del año, Severus se encontraba en la sala de profesores, terminando de calificar. Le dolía la muñeca y la espalda, y le ardían los ojos debido a las pocas horas de sueño, pero no pensaba descansar hasta haber acabado definitivamente. Él, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus colegas, odiaba trabajar durante las vacaciones. Hermione, por su parte, había demostrado cuán metódica y cumplidora era, ya que había terminado de corregir los exámenes un día antes que Severus, y éste, escondiendo su asombro, le refregó que era muy sabelotodo y por eso había querido "ganarle"; ella, sencillamente, le había sacado la lengua.

De pronto, alguien puso una humeante taza de café encima de la mesa, justo frente a él. Movió sus ojos y se topó con una comprensiva mirada color marrón.

-¿Cuánto te falta?- quiso saber Hermione, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Él suspiró, cansado, y le dio un sorbo al café. Por alguna extraña razón, a Hermione le quedaba mejor que a él.

-Poco- respondió, regresando al trabajo-. Sólo los de sexto.

-Genial- manifestó ella.

Respetó su concentración quedándose callada, leyendo un libro. El aroma de ella se combinaba con el del café y provocaba una cálida sensación en el pecho del mago. En otras circunstancias, tenerla tan cerca lo habría distraído, pero ahora su presencia era reconfortante.

Snape sentía la tentación de corregir los exámenes sin leerlos, pero eso denostaría un terrible irresponsabilidad de su parte, de modo que suspiró y se armó de paciencia para continuar leyendo las estupideces de sus alumnos, cada uno más idiota que el otro.

Luego de varios minutos, escribió la última calificación en el pergamino y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Al fin- pronunció con voz amortiguada. Sintió cómo ella le acariciaba el muslo, pero estaba muy cansado como para tener pensamientos poco decorosos.

-Oficialmente, estamos de vacaciones- expresó Hermione, sonriendo con felicidad. Él sólo la miró e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa con sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Ella, sin quitar la mano de su pierna, preguntó:-. ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte?

-No- contestó Severus lacónicamente-. Me quedaré en mi casa... ¿y tú?

-No tengo muchos planes- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y apartando su mano-. Me quedaré donde mis padres las primeras semanas, hace tiempo que no ven a Alex... y eso... Supongo que iremos a La Madriguera uno de estos días.- Severus no la miraba, sus ojos vagaban por la sala, sin prestarle atención a nada en particular.

Hacía tiempo que una idea rondaba por su mente, pero temía que Hermione no la aceptara. En realidad, lo que más temía era que sí la aceptara. No le gustaba sentirse inseguro, él no era así. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se rascó la barbilla, fingiendo que era un gesto casual, cuando la verdad era que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo.

¡Qué patético!

-¿Qué comida le gusta a Alex?- inquirió Severus, al tiempo que se increpaba mentalmente, pues, a sus oídos, la pregunta sonó estúpida. Hermione lo contempló un momento, perpleja.

-Eh... pues, todo lo que no sea saludable- dijo, después de titubear-. Ya sabes, las golosinas, las hamburguesas, las papas fritas... ¡Ah! Y la pizza, ¡adora la pizza!- Snape asintió ligeramente, con aire reflexivo-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó la bruja.

-Quería invitarlos a comer- declaró Severus tranquilamente. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, lo miraba como si él le hubiese dicho que su sueño era bailar ballet-. Claro, si ustedes quieren- añadió, al notar que ella no decía nada.

¿Tal vez era muy pronto? ¿Y si Hermione no quería que él se inmiscuyera tanto en su vida? ¿Y si sólo quería algo pasajero? Él nunca se lo había cuestionado, siempre pensó que lo que había entre ellos iba en serio. Por lo menos, él iba en serio.

Estaba a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, cuando ella se le adelantó:

-Sería... genial.- Esa no era precisamente la palabra que Severus esperaba, pero al menos no fue una negación:-. Pero... te refieres a los dos, ¿verdad? Digo, ¿Alex y yo?

-Sí- respondió el profesor, tratando de comprender el porqué de la incredulidad de Hermione. ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro?-. Da la casualidad de que cerca de mi casa hay una pizzería- explicó un poco a regañadientes, porque ella todavía lucía indecisa-. Nunca he ido, pero me han comentado que es buena.- Entonces, Hermione sonrió.

-Me encantaría, Severus.- Ahora sí, él se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta-. Y a Alex también, por supuesto- se apresuró a decir. Severus era consciente de que al muchacho no le agradaría demasiado la oferta, pero confiaba en que un almuerzo fuera del colegio los ayudaría a dejar de verse como el profesor y el alumno.

Y, bueno, también sería útil el llevarlo a comer su comida favorita.

-Avísame cuándo estarás desocupada, yo no tengo nada qué hacer- dijo él. Sin embargo, seguía estando nervioso, pues Hermione lo miraba de una forma muy intensa y fija. Tragó saliva dificultosamente cuando vio que ella se le acercaba e invadía su espacio personal; tenía presente que estaban en una concurrida sala de profesores.

-Gracias- murmuró Hermione, y, sin darle siquiera una fracción de segundo para reaccionar, le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó.

Severus, paralizado, recibió el contacto con los ojos abiertos, percatándose indudable y violentamente ruborizado. Escuchó cómo, a su alrededor, el ruido de las conversaciones aumentaba, no sabía si era porque hablaban de ellos o si era producto de su paranoia. Fue un beso corto, una simple presión de sus labios, pero la manera en la que las manos de ella acariciaban sus mejillas era demasiado íntima. Él reservaba para la privacidad esa clase de cariños. Recién se estaba habituando a los abrazos en público, y esa demostración -arrebatada demostración- lo tomó desprevenido. Solamente se había dejado llevar una vez, en la fiesta de Navidad, y ese era un caso aislado.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban y no dejaban de mirarlo.

-Eh...- balbuceó él, como si fuese un adolescente que acababa de recibir su primer beso-. Entonces, me avisas.- Hermione rió ante su evidente nerviosismo.

-Te escribiré, cariño- dijo ella, elevando la voz lo suficiente como para que todos la oyeran.

Era raro, incluso después de ese tiempo juntos, sentir que alguien lo quisiera así, y tener la certeza de que no era mentira.

* * *

 **He aquí el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **No se imaginan cuánto me costó escribirlo, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Tenía todas las ideas en la cabeza, pero al momento de escribirlas, no me salían como quería, y al final, quedó más largo de lo planeado.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que eso no las moleste. No puedo prometer subir el próximo pronto, porque no llevo nada avanzado, sólo espero que disfruten la lectura, y ya saben:**

 **Dejen su review para hacerme saber lo que piensan.**

 **Gracias a quienes han comentado y leído, por ustedes esta historia vio la luz.**

 **¡Besos! Que tengan una linda semana.**

Vrunetti.


	13. Una tarde de verano

_"Que alguien te haga sentir cosas sin ponerte un dedo encima, eso es admirable"._

 **Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Una tarde de verano**

El verano anterior, esperar una carta no fue más que un sueño, pero esta vez, ahí estaba. Llegó una tarde apacible, mientras él trabajaba en su laboratorio privado. El buzón contenía lo que, hacía un año, nunca creyó posible. Había anochecido cuando la vio, y una incontenible sonrisa adornó sus siempre serios labios. Contrariamente a lo que hubiese sido natural en él hacer, envió su respuesta enseguida. No halló ni quiso buscar motivos para retrasar el momento de verla, esas dos semanas habían sido más que suficientes.

Su corazón retomó los latidos apresurados que sólo ella lograba provocar, como si sus letras en el papel le hubieran devuelto la vida. Si alguien pudiese ver dentro de él, se sorprendería ante todas las emociones que corrían por su cuerpo: las ansias de verla y tocar la suavidad de sus manos, escuchar su risa espontánea, observar su rubor cada vez que la besaba repentinamente. Por Dios, cómo la extrañaba, cómo deseaba tenerla para él todos los días y no perderse ni un instante de ella.

De ser una persona solitaria, pasó a convertirse en alguien que gozaba de la compañía, pero solamente si era ella quien estaba a su lado.

* * *

El día convenido, Severus se hallaba en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Era mediodía y estaba soleado, por lo que decidió vestirse ligero: camisa (blanca, por más raro que fuese en él) arremangada y vaqueros oscuros. Esa era su definición de ropa ligera para salir, sólo cuando estaba en casa se ponía pantalones cortos (y eran los de dormir).

El calor era aplastante y él estaba a pleno sol, pero no pensaba moverse de su sitio, pues Hermione le había dicho que la esperara allí.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Severus comenzaba a impacientarse. Era cierto que había llegado un poco antes de la hora, pero le aburría tener que esperar.

Miraba a la gente pasar, niños jugando a la pelota en la plaza, señoras sentadas en banquetas conversando, parejas caminando de la mano. ¿Se atrevería a andar así con Hermione? Él no era muy conocido en el sector, de modo que era poco probable que alguien llegase a incordiar... pero estaría el muchacho. Tal vez le desagradaría que se tomara tantas libertades con su madre...

Suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. El nerviosismo y el calor lo hacían sudar más de lo normal.

Y, de pronto, sin esperarlo, la vio. Dejó de respirar y su corazón dio un brinco. Ella aún no se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí, caminaba tranquilamente, su vestido veraniego danzaba alrededor de sus muslos, y su cabello parecía flotar detrás de ella con el viento. Alex la acompañaba, lucía cohibido y sus movimientos eran acartonados.

Snape se puso tenso; escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y fingió una pose despreocupada. Hermione sonrió en el instante en que lo vio. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y luego de haber tratado infructuosamente de sonreír, apuró sus pasos hacia ella.

Fue un momento extraño: los dos aproximándose, mirándose a los ojos mientras caminaban, como si no hubiese nadie alrededor. Se sintió un poco estúpido, tenía ganas de apartar la vista, estaba seguro que ella podía notar su inquietud. Sin embargo, eso dejó de importar una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

-¡Hola!- dijo Hermione de forma efusiva, haciendo lo que él no se atrevió: besarlo. El hombre recibió el beso, pero no lo devolvió-. ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañé.

¿Cuál era el secreto para expresar en palabras los sentimientos?

-Hola, Alex- saludó Severus al niño, que los contemplaba en total seriedad.

-Hola, profesor- expresó Alex.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no estamos en el colegio.- El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y mirar el suelo. Snape sabía que tendría que vérselas con más de un silencio incómodo, así que, rápidamente, preguntó-. ¿Tienen hambre?- Alex alzó el rostro.

-¡Sí, mucha!

-Alex se saltó el desayuno para poder comer más- dijo Hermione, divertida, viendo a Severus.

-Entonces, en marcha- manifestó él.

* * *

Alex caminaba delante de ellos, observando todo lo que lo rodeaba, quizá para darle privacidad a los adultos, o por la fascinación de conocer un lugar nuevo.

-Está muy cambiado- comentó Hermione-. La última vez que vine, no habían tantas tiendas.

-La mayoría son prácticamente nuevas- dijo Severus-. Esa, por ejemplo.- Indicó un negocio que vendía decoraciones para el hogar-, se instaló este verano.- Hermione lo miró con bastante interés, pero no se detuvieron.

Pronto, llegaron a una esquina concurrida, en la que había mesas con manteles blancos y rojos. Severus miró a través del ventanal de la tienda, divisó al dueño y le hizo una seña con la mano.

-Sentémonos- dijo, yendo hacia una mesa vacía.

-Qué lindo es aquí- manifestó la mujer, viendo las coloridas flores en macetas que colgaban de las cornisas-. ¿Te gusta, hijo?

-Sí- respondió Alex, distraídamente.

Un camarero, calvo y entrado en años, se les aproximó y dejó encima de la mesa tres menús.

-Buenas tardes, ¿les ofrezco algo de beber mientras eligen qué pedir?- Severus miró a Hermione y Alex, para que ellos pidieran primero.

-¿Tiene limonada?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, señorita, recién exprimida- respondió el camarero. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Una para mí. ¿Alex?

-Eh... Coca Cola.

-Bien, ¿y para el caballero?

-Otra limonada- dijo Severus. No era asiduo a ir a restaurantes, y como no se le ocurría qué ordenar, optó por copiar a Hermione.

-Serían... dos limonadas y una Coca Cola. Vendré en un momento.

-Gracias- musitó Hermione, antes de que el camarero se retirara-. Bueno, veamos...

Estuvieron un buen rato callados mientras leían el menú. Severus no tenía la menor idea de qué pizza le gustaba, solamente pretendía estar reflexionándolo.

-¿Y si compartimos una pizza familiar?- sugirió ella.

-Yo podría comerme una de esas solo- dijo Alex, con orgullo.

-Sí, no me cabe duda- replicó Hermione-, pero después te quejas de que te duele el estómago.

-Vale la pena.- Severus alternaba la mirada entre los dos. Ese chico era muy parecido a Weasley.

-Pide una para ti si quieres- soltó Severus, como si no fuera la gran cosa-. Nosotros podemos compartir- agregó, viendo a Hermione.

-¿En serio puedo?- quiso saber Alex.

-Claro- aseguró Snape, y el muchacho dio saltitos en su asiento.

-¡Genial!- El almuerzo estaba empezando bien.

-¿Qué te parece la vegetariana?- le preguntó Hermione a Severus.

-Suena bien- expresó, sintiéndose aliviado de no tener que decidir.

* * *

Alex se devoraba su enorme pizza de pepperoni con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Severus y Hermiome charlaban.

-Está realmente bueno, Severus, tuviste una idea brillante- decía ella, lamiéndose los dedos.

-Tú elegiste la pizza- repuso él.

-Sí, pero...- continuó la mujer, al tiempo que separaba un trozo. El queso derretido se estiraba como si fuera goma de mascar-, fue idea tuya venir aquí. Esta es una de las mejores pizzas que hemos probado, ¿verdad, hijo?- Alex, con la boca llena, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo enérgicamente.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y... ¿cómo están tus padres?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Bien, bien... Pidieron vacaciones y creo que irán de nuevo a París- respondió, antes de darle un mordisco a la pizza. Luego, agregó-:. Les hablé de ti... quieren conocerte.- Un escalofrío trepó por la espalda de Snape. Alex bebía su gaseosa y lo observaba fijamente.

-Ah...- titubeó él, tratando de recobrar la capacidad del habla-. Supongo que sería bueno conocerlos- dijo con la voz más grave de lo normal.

-Estupendo... te escribiré cuando regresen.- Hermonie se veía bastante entusiasmada con la idea, y Severus no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; adoraba verla así de feliz.

-¡Severus!- exclamó de pronto un hombre que pasaba por la acera. Los tres giraron la cabeza en dirección a él.

-Hola, Roger- saludó el profesor de Pociones, estrechando la mano de su amigo, que no parecía advertir la presencia de sus acompañantes.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Irás al lago en la tarde?- preguntó Roger, sonriéndole y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-No creo, tengo visitas- contestó, al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza a Hermione y Alex.

-¡Oh! ¡Disculpen mi rudeza!- exclamó el otro hombre-. No los vi. Soy Roger, amigo de Severus- prosiguió, y le tendió la mano a Hermione.

-Hermione Granger- Se presentó ella.

-La famosa muchacha del Trío Dorado- observó Roger-. Es un placer.- Severus no sabía de qué forma hacerle ver que estaba interrumpiendo su almuerzo-. ¿Y quién es el galán?- inquirió. Al parecer, el chico se encontraba en un estado de conmoción, pues se quedó callado mirando al sujeto que lo saludaba.

-Es mi hijo, Alex- respondió Hermione por él.

Roger y Alex se estrecharon la mano brevemente.

-Bueno, no los molesto más. Mi esposa me espera con las compras. ¿Contaré contigo mañana?- le preguntó a Severus.

-Claro- dijo él.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerlos, ¡hasta pronto!- Se despidió Roger, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

-Simpático- manifestó Hermione, divertida.

-Y molesto- bufó Severus.

-¿Usted...? ¿Él era su amigo?- preguntó, asombrado, Alex.

-Sí- contestó el mago. Alzó una ceja ante la mirada anonadada del muchacho-. ¿Te sorprende que alguien quiera ser mi amigo?- Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Pues... sí.

-Alex- susurró Hermione admonitoriamente.

-Para tu información, Alex, puedo ser muy distinto a como me conoces- declaró Severus.

-Sí... me cae mejor fuera de la escuela- murmuró Alex, y luego se llenó la boca con pizza, como si quisiera que no lo hubiesen oído.

Severus y Hermione se miraron, sin creer lo que el chico acababa de decir.

* * *

Unos minutos después, los platos estaban vacíos, y Alex, apoyado en el respaldo de su silla, se frotaba la barriga.

-Voy a explotar- decía, poniendo cara de sufrimiento. Sin embargo, rectificó su expresión al ver la mirada de su madre-. Pero me siento bien.

-No deberias haber comido tanto- lo regañó Hermione.

-Es que estaba tan rica- repuso Alex, se estiró, observó la calle por un momento y de repente sus ojos se iluminaron-. ¿Hay maquinitas?- preguntó casi gritando.

-¿Maquinitas?- cuestionó Severus. ¿Qué demonios eran las maquinitas?

-Esos videojuegos... con palancas y botones- explicó Alex, como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia.

-Ah...- Snape giró el cuerpo-. Sí, cruzando la calle.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir?- suplicó el muchacho, inclinándose hacia ella y poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Está bien- aceptó Hermione, después de haberlo pensado. Buscó en su cartera y sacó un par de monedas muggles, Alex prácticamente se las arrebató de las manos y se puso de pie-. ¿Cómo se dice?- dijo, antes de que el chico saliera corriendo.

-Gracias por la comida, profesor, estaba riquísima.- Y cruzó la calle sin decir más.

-¡Anda con cuidado!- exclamó Hermione.

Vigilaron el recorrido del muchacho hasta que estuvieron seguros de que había entrado al lugar correcto. Después se miraron a los ojos.

-Empiezas a agradarle- manifestó ella. Severus sentía que su mirada lo traspasaba y que podía derrumbarlo cuando quisiera.

-Unas cuantas pizzas más y seremos buenos amigos- bromeó, causando una carcajada en Hermione.

-Gracias por incluirlo- dijo la bruja luego de unos momentos-. Mis otros... eh, ya sabes.- Severus asintió con la cabeza. Era consciente de que a ella no le gustaba hablar de sus antiguas parejas-. Nunca lo habían invitado... En verdad te lo agradezco.

-No es nada- repuso él, quitándole importancia. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía viéndolo con absoluta gratitud.

De pronto, lo tomó de la mano por encima de la mesa, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Esta vez, Severus, pese a lo aturdido que lo dejó aquel acto, se sumó al beso. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se imbuyera de todas esas cosas que Hermione traía consigo.

Movió sus labios hasta encontrar el ritmo perfecto: lento y suave. Quiso saborear con su lengua cada tramo de los dulces labios de ella, pero decidió contenerse.

Se separaron y tomaron aire. Las mejillas de Hermione estaban ligeramente coloradas. Severus se humedeció los labios y miró por sobre su hombro, para asegurarse de que el muchacho no se hubiese ido a otra parte. Después de todo, él los había invitado, debía velar por su seguridad.

Severus pidió café para los dos, y se dedicaron a hablar sobre la ocasión en la que Hermione había ido allí cuando era niña. Ella contaba que había sido el verano después de enterarse que era una bruja, recordaba haber estado muy nerviosa, a pesar de que sus padres intentaban distraerla.

Severus se la imaginaba caminando por esas mismas calles, con su pelo enmarañado, mordiéndose las uñas y parloteando sin parar. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Alex se quedará unos días en La Madriguera- declaró ella, cambiando de tema abruptamente-. Se me ocurrió que... podría venir a verte.- Entonces, Severus comprendió lo que Hermione estaba insinuando.

Casi se atraganta con el café al verla morderse el labio. Carraspeó y se removió, sintiendo su cuerpo responder.

-No hay problema- dijo tranquilamente, poniéndose la máscara de impasibilidad-. ¿Y eso sería... antes o después de presentarme a tus padres?

-Antes... por favor- rogó Hermione de forma dramática. Él rió, jugueteando con la taza de café entre las manos.

En ese instante, Alex regresó, acompañado de un niño que parecía tener su edad, era rubio, de ojos celestes y muy delgado.

-Mamá, vamos a ir a la plaza a jugar fútbol- anunció Alex.

-A ver, calma. ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?- cuestionó Hermione, y su hijo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hola, me llamo Dylan- dijo el chico.

-Hola, Dylan- saludó ella-. ¿Andas con tus padres?

-Sí, mi mamá me está esperando.

-¿Podemos ir?- insistió Alex.

-Déjame pagar la cuenta y vamos- sentenció Severus, que había permanecido callado, en vista de que nadie le prestaba atención. Se giró y le hizo una señal al camarero para que le llevara la cuenta.

-¿Él es tu papá?- le pregunto Dylan a Alex, quien agachó la cabeza y puso mala cara.

El profesor Snape pudo sentir cómo la tensión crecía en el ambiente, así que se mantuvo al margen, mirando hacia otra parte mientras esperaba al camarero.

-No- masculló el muchacho entre dientes-. Es el novio de mi mamá- agregó con rapidez.

-Ah... bueno- dijo su amigo despreocupadamente-. Mis papás también están separados.- Alex permanecía con la cabeza caída.

-Y... ¿Tienes hermanos?- intervino oportunamente Hermione, lo que Severus agradeció, pues las cosas comenzaban a tornarse abrumadoras.

-Sí, una hermana pequeña, tiene dos años.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?- continuó preguntando la mujer.

-Once.

-Mira... tienen casi la misma edad- señaló.

-Sí, ¿vamos ya?- urgió Alex, justo cuando el camarero llegó.

Severus sacó unos billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los entregó al hombre.

-Quédese con el cambio- manifestó, más por prisa que por generosidad.

-Muchas gracias, que tengan buen día- dijo el camarero, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Gracias a usted- respondió Hermione, siendo jalada por su hijo.

* * *

El atardecer era calmo en Windermere, las familias recorrían el parque y los amantes se recostaban en el césped, alejados de los niños que jugaban a la pelota. Severus y Hermione paseaban, guarecidos bajo la sombra de los pinos.

-Y el año pasado, mi papá lo llevó al estadio por primera vez- relataba ella, con alegría-. Alex estuvo hablando de eso por semanas.- Él sólo sonreía como respuesta-. ¿Te digo algo? Si quieres ganarte a mi padre, háblale de fútbol.

-Lo tendré en mente- expresó Severus-. Pero yo sé tanto de fútbol como tú.- Hermione se rió con ganas.

Pararon y se quedaron viendo al muchacho jugar. No le había costado demasiado hacer amigos, y se lo veía contento.

Por la mente de Snape atravesó un pensamiento inesperado: aquello era lo más parecido a tener una familia. Las palpitaciones en su pecho se aceleraron. No creyó tener el valor suficiente para expresarlo en voz alta. Prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo por el momento.

Hermione, como percibiendo los sentimientos de él, lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y se recargó en su hombro. Severus sonrió apenas y le dio un breve beso en la frente.

Era casi irresistible el deseo de aparecerse en su casa con ella.

-Se hace tarde- musitó, sin embargo, Hermione, aún abrazándolo-. Ha sido un día maravilloso, gracias- dijo luego, al mismo tiempo que giraba el cuerpo y le obsequiaba un corto beso.

-¿Vendrás pronto?- preguntó él. No quería que se fueran. Hermione sonrió.

-Sí. ¿Puedes el... próximo jueves?

-Siempre puedo- respondió Severus. Ya le importaba un comino que ella notara su ansiedad por verla de nuevo.

-El jueves entonces... ¿En el mismo lugar, a eso de las seis?

-De acuerdo- convino el mago. Suspiró y supo que no podía retrasar más la despedida, pues ella lo soltó y giró la cabeza en busca de su hijo.

-¡Alex!- llamó a voz en grito-. ¡Alex, ya nos vamos!- El muchacho la miró, se despidió de sus amigos rápidamente y fue hacia ella.

-¿Nos tenemos que ir ahora?- inquirió Alex, jadeando un poco.

-Sí, ya está oscureciendo- aclaró Hermione. El chico adoptó una expresión dubitativa, antes de dirigirle una pregunta a Snape:

-¿Podemos volver algún día?- La perplejidad se adueñó de Severus un instante. Jamás imaginó que Alex le pediría tal cosa.

-Sí, cuando quieran- contestó, más serio de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Hasta pronto- pronunció Hermione, dio un par de pasos hacia él y, al igual que cuando se saludaron, lo besó.

-Adiós, profesor- dijo Alex-... Severus...- Se corrigió, al ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre.

-Cuídense- murmuró Snape, desordenando el cabello del niño.

Hermione halló un sitio escondido entre los troncos de los pinos, fue hacia allá de la mano de Alex, le echó un último vistazo a Severus, quien se despidió levantando una mano, y desapareció.

Él se quedó unos minutos contemplando los árboles. El vacío que dejaron fue grande, pero más grande era la emoción que entibiaba su pecho.

Caminó con calma hasta su casa. La brisa le despeinaba el pelo, lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca. Por fin ocupaba un espacio que le agradaba en el mundo... después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

* * *

 **¡Volví! (por fin)**

 **El capítulo anterior, dije que este sería el último... pero no. Me quedó un poco flojo, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero así quedó finalmente. No me gusta cerrar las historias de forma abrupta, me gusta darles un sentido, me gusta que signifique algo importante para los personajes, y eso de "se casaron y fueron felices" no es de mi agrado.**

 **Por eso, es probable que suba algunos capítulos cortos que relaten las vivencias en los tiempos posteriores, para, así, dar un cierre más digno.**

 **Supongo que eso no les molesta xD**

 **Quizá me tarde un poco, porque estoy con muchas cosas, entre ellas, me puse a estudiar francés... y es más difícil de lo que creía jaja así que me está tomando un buen tiempo de estudio.**

 **Pero nunca abandono las historias, pueden confiar en mí.**

 **Es todo por ahora *con tono de Hagrid***

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	14. Tiempo de calidad

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Tiempo de calidad**

De niño, regresar a su casa en las vacaciones de verano era un auténtico martirio. Fueron incontables las ocasiones en las que le suplicó a Dumbledore quedarse en el colegio, y el viejo siempre le negaba la oportunidad. Lo obligaba a volverle a ver la cara al cretino de su padre, a sufrir la violencia física y psicológica que ejercía sobre él y su madre. Vivir las peleas a diario, llorar escondido en un rincón de su cuarto y tragarse la rabia y la impotencia.

Los únicos instantes de luz los tenía cuando se encontraba furtivamente con Lily en el parque. Y aunque fueran sólo unas horas a la semana, le brindaba la fuerza suficiente para soportar la tortura que significaba su día a día.

Hasta que dijo esas dos malditas palabras. Creyó poderosa y desesperadamente en que lograría obtener su perdón, pero no fue así. Se quedó solo, no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo, nadie que lo hiciera olvidar su situación. Se pasaba los días encerrado, deseando, orando para que su padre no subiera las escaleras. Lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo... y también odió a su madre por no defenderse ni defenderlo a él.

Creció, sus padres ya no vivían, pero seguía siendo víctima de las consecuencias de tanta violencia. Perdió a su amiga y amor de su vida.

Llegaban las vacaciones y él debía reunirse con los mortífagos, darle cara al Señor Tenebroso y a Dumbledore. El poco tiempo libre del que disponía lo utilizaba únicamente en dormir, beber whisky de fuego y lamentar su asquerosa vida.

Incluso después de la guerra, cuando había recuperado su empleo en Hogwarts y se suponía que todo era paz y felicidad, él se sentía deprimido, culpable.

Ya no quedaba nada para él en el mundo. Los motivos de vivir se habían acabado. No había misiones ni planes. No necesitaba mentir, pero continuaba fingiendo. Fingía que estaba satisfecho, que no le importaba lo que dijeran de él.

¡Falso!

Siempre le importó. Sin embargo, si pretendía ser implacable, tal vez él terminara creyéndoselo también.

Sufrió inmensamente, lloró en silencio muchas noches, consumido por la furia... ahogado en remordimiento.

Y un día, llegó ella, para rearmar los pedacitos que quedaban de él. Le ofreció todo lo que le habían arrebatado, sin pedir nada a cambio más que una palabra amable y un poco de amistad. Lo escuchó, sin saber cuánto necesitaba hablar. Lo quiso, sin saber cuánta falta le hacía.

Cómo no amarla, entonces. Cómo no desvivirse por ella. Ni el más grande los idiotas dejaría de apreciar lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida.

Cómo no adorar su sonrisa, que en ese mismo momento era dirigida a él, mientras comían en un sencillo restaurante de la ciudad.

Cómo no ser un caballero, estando en presencia de una dama igual.

Cómo no tomarla de la mano al andar, cuando su piel era tan suave, cuando sus dedos encajaban como creados para ello.

Perduraba el temor de cometer un error que la alejara para siempre. Cuidaba sus pasos, sus palabras y sus avances. Vigilaba los gestos y las miradas en su dirección.

El nerviosismo y el miedo convivían con él, pues era el único modo de mantenerlo con la guardia en alto.

Esta vez, no lo iba a echar a perder.

* * *

Su casa apareció al torcer por una esquina. Los arbustos estaban un tanto crecidos, al igual que el césped, pero a ella no pareció importarle, tan sólo contemplaba la modesta construcción con cierta fascinación.

Él la instó a continuar, y atravesaron el jardín, oyendo a los grillos y viendo cómo las luciérnagas danzaban entre la vegetación.

Abrió la puerta y permitió que ella entrara primero. Cerró y se quedó de pie, apenas respirando, aguardando por la respuesta de la mujer, que miraba en derredor. Las paredes y el suelo de madera, una alfombra dispuesta en mitad de la sala, ningún cuadro, ninguna fotografía que evocara algún pasado mejor, una repisa con libros, en su mayoría viejos y desgastados.

Snape sintió vergüenza de no poder ofrecerle algo mejor. Sus inseguridades afloraban en los peores momentos.

-Acogedor- pronunció Hermione, dándose la vuelta y con una leve sonrisa pintada en los labios.

¿Eso era bueno?

-Sí- dijo Severus, al tiempo que pasaba al lado de ella, sin mirarla a los ojos, y se dirigía a la pequeña cocina-. No tengo muchas cosas- agregó, como excusándose.

-Me gusta así- declaró ella-. No soy una mujer de lujos.- Snape alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Pensaba que lo decía para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-¿Quieres té?- inquirió el profesor.

-Gracias.- El silencio vino después. Hermione se dedicó a observar por una ventana el paisaje boscoso.

Él no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Jamás había llevado a alguien a su hogar, salvo Roger y sus amigos.

-No sabía que veías televisión- comentó ella de repente. Severus volteó a mirarla, un poco desconcertado. Hermione estaba parada frente al aparato y examinaba los botones.

-Ah... Eso. Sólo la uso cuando estoy muy aburrido- explicó, volviendo su atención a la tetera.

-Pues a mí me ayudó mucho con Alex- manifestó Hermione, en el momento que logró que la pantalla se encendiera-. Se quedaba mirándola por horas.- Él soltó un bufido mezclado con una corta carcajada-. ¿Te gustaría ver una película?

Severus no respondió inmediatamente. La verdad era que no le encontraba el sentido a sentarse por horas a mirar la caja tonta... pero ¡no se lo iba a decir a Hermione! Si a ella le apetecía ver una película, lo harían.

-Por qué no- contestó finalmente.

Una vez que el té estuvo listo, sirvió dos tazas y caminó hacia el sofá, donde Hermione ya estaba cómodamente instalada esperándolo.

Eligieron una película al azar que daban en un canal y ella se arrimó al cuerpo del hombre, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que él la rodeaba con un brazo y descansaba la mano en la curva de su cintura.

No fue tan malo, después de todo. Al menos no era una película de amor, pensaba Severus. Trataba de un grupo de soldados que, en plena guerra, tenían que hallar a un tal Ryan. Había muchos disparos, muertos, sangre y tripas. No estaba mal, pero le pareció larguísima.

Unas horas después, los créditos avanzaban por la pantalla. El brazo de Snape estaba totalmente entumecido. Esperó un minuto, pero ella no daba luces de querer moverse. Se inclinó para mirarla y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida. No era tan tarde. ¿Se habría aburrido? No creía, ya que Hermione no había parado de hacer preguntas y observaciones. Aun así, no era la clase de cosas que imaginaba que a ella le agradarían. Pero qué sabía él, Hermione estaba llena de sorpresas.

-¿Hermione?- susurró Severus, moviéndola suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta-. Hermione- insistió en voz más alta. Ella emitió un gruñido poco femenino y se aferró a su cuerpo.

Suspiró. No tenía corazón para despertarla, de modo que la sujetó con delicadeza de la espalda y la parte trasera de las piernas y la cargó en brazos. Hermione dormía profundamente, cuando él la depositó en la cama, le quitó el calzado y la tapó con los cobertores.

Severus se quedó parado al lado de ella, y se rió un poco al ver cómo un hilo de saliva humedecía la esquina de su boca entreabierta. Pese a ello, su rostro seguía siendo tan lindo como siempre. Sus rasgos transmitían calma y seguridad, como si se dibujaran en él los buenos sentimientos que albergaba su corazón.

Era la imagen más dulce de ella que pudiera recordar.

Se puso pijama, fue al baño y volvió a la cama. Se pegó al pequeño cuerpo de ella, abrazándola por detrás. Inspiró varias veces el perfume de su cabello y de su piel. Pronto, pudo absorber su calor, entonces se sintió lo suficientemente atrevido como para tratar de despertarla.

Así que comenzó a darle tiernos besos en el cuello. Acarició concienzudamente su vientre y sus contorneadas caderas. Deseaba ir más lejos, pero no lo haría si ella seguía dormida. Con suavidad, le dio un mordisco en el hombro, al mismo tiempo que su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar.

Habían sido muchos días sin ella, estaba enloqueciendo por sentirla nuevamente.

Afortunadamente, ella respondió, medio adormilada, a sus atenciones. Un sutil jadeo escapó de los labios femeninos. Para él, significó que le concedía permiso para continuar.

Dejó más besos en su hombro y su cuello. De vez en cuando, mordisqueaba su tersa piel, mientras que ella, ahora completamente despierta, reprimía algunos gemidos y respiraba de forma irregular.

Aquello era el paraíso: tener a una hermosa mujer entregada a él, deseosa de él.

Severus gruñó contra su oreja y lamió lentamente su lóbulo, acariciándola con una creciente pasión. Las manos de él daban un largo paseo por los pechos de la mujer, y a pesar de que la ropa de ella le obstaculizaba el tacto, estaba logrando su cometido.

-Severus...- jadeó Hermione. El mago, en respuesta, movió sus caderas hacia adelante, apretando su erección en el trasero de ella, exhaló con complacencia.

Él ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba su boca de un modo demencial.

Recargó su peso en un codo, tomó la cabeza de ella e, inclinándose, se apoderó de sus labios. El beso demandaba mayor cercanía, por lo que Hermione se giró y rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

El calor de ambos parecía irradiarse hacia el resto del dormitorio; el aire caliente se adentraba en sus pulmones y producía que sus respiraciones se agitaran.

-Esto está estorbando- musitó Severus, entre el beso, tirando de la camiseta de Hermione.

Luego de unos momentos, la bruja estaba desnuda, y él se encontraba encima de ella, pero todavía llevaba puesto el pijama.

Severus besaba todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus ojos, y lo que no, era minuciosamente explorado por sus manos. Halló el punto más sensible en el cuerpo de su amante y lo tocó con un dedo. Se mordió el labio al percibir la humedad que lo empapaba.

-Te extrañaba- murmuró Hermione, en una explicación a su estado.

-Se nota- respondió Snape, y sonrió ante el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de ella-. Yo también te extrañé- añadió, justo antes de devorarle la boca.

Prosiguió con sus caricias, ahora abarcando toda la extensión de su intimidad. Sin dejar de besarla, introdujo dos dedos de una sola vez. Hermione se estremeció, arqueó su espalda y ahogó un gemido.

Los uñas de ella se incrustaban en su espalda, susurraba palabras incomprensibles y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Sí, era su paraíso personal.

Movía los dedos en su interior, palpaba sus paredes en busca del lugar que le causara mayor placer, olvidándose de sus propias y urgentes necesidades. Sin embargo, ella salió de su aturdimiento para atenderlo: metió la mano dentro del pantalón de pijama y envolvió su rígido miembro.

Él se detuvo un momento cuando sintió los movimientos que Hermione ejercía. Gimió sin querer, y de ella escapó una risita.

Pero debía seguir. Tenía que lograr hacerla llegar al orgasmo, por si se presentaba el desafortunado caso de que él acabara antes de tiempo... Y lo veía bastante probable.

Abandonó sus labios y descendió hasta uno de sus senos, trazando un camino con su lengua por éste. Llegó al pezón, aún penetrándola con los dedos, y lo sujetó entre sus dientes.

Fue el turno de Hermione de detenerse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó hacer. Severus, satisfecho, acrecentó cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Sí... así, no pares- rogaba Hermione, perdida en un torbellino de sensaciones sumamente placenteras.

En otra ocasión, una menos apremiante, él se habría detenido, sólo para torturarla. Pero en este instante, su cuerpo no obedecía a sus ordenes, estaba fuera de su control.

De forma que acató las palabras de Hermione y siguió, no paró sino hasta que la escuchó gimotear su placer y advirtió cómo se contraía por dentro.

Sacó los dedos y, sin poder contenerse, saboreó los jugos de su mujer; era exquisita. No obstante, ella no lo miraba, se hallaba sumida en la abstracción del orgasmo, temblaba ligeramente.

Él se le acercó y la besó, siendo correspondido con algo de torpeza.

Le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Era preciosa. Lucía radiante entre sus brazos. Y él era un hombre plenamente feliz.

-Por Dios, Hermione- expresó en susurros, juntando sus frentes-... te amo tanto.- Pronunció las palabras sin esperar una respuesta. No necesitaba que ella le dijera lo mismo, no trataba de presionarla ni obligarla a hacerlo. Simplemente, quiso decírselo una vez más.

La contestación de Hermione fue un profundo beso. A él le bastaba con eso.

Pero sus instintos ya estaban desatados, y no podía ignorar por mucho tiempo más sus protestas, que palpitaban debajo del pantalón.

Ella pareció intuirlo, ya que comenzó a quitarle la ropa apresuradamente. Él arrojó la polera y el pantalón a cualquier parte y, después de compartir un par de impetuosos besos, se situó entre las piernas de la mujer.

Con una mano, se ayudó a ubicar la entrada de ella, caliente y mojada. Jugó un tanto en esa zona, frotando la extremidad de su miembro en su clítoris enrojecido. Aquello lo excitaba hasta la agonía.

Unos segundos después, colocó ambas manos en el colchón y empujó con sus caderas, entrando en ella fácilmente, gracias a su lubricación.

¡Cómo añoraba su estrecha calidez!

-Eres perfecta, mi amor- murmuró Severus entrecordamente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus dos últimas palabras, ni de la sonrisa que causaron en ella; tenía puesta toda su concentración en las oleadas de regocijo que correteaban por todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de ella resbalaban en su espalda húmeda por el sudor. Lo tomaba de los glúteos para que sus embestidas fuesen más hondas.

Él no se movía demasiado rápido, era consciente de que si lo hacía, todo habría terminado.

Respirar normalmente resultaba cada vez más complicado. Se apoyó en sus codos y se perdió en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Quizá su fresco aroma lo ayudaría a mantener la compostura.

Craso error.

Al estar más cerca de su rostro, oía con mayor claridad cada uno de sus gemidos.

Se olvidó de la delicadeza y se aferró a su cintura, al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Hermione, soportando el peso de él, lo rodeó con las piernas y alzó su cadera.

Tiempo atrás, habían encontrado su ritmo ideal. Cada uno sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que el otro perdiera la cabeza. Se conocían muy bien, y Hermione aprovechó ese conocimiento: raspó con los dientes la cicatriz de su cuello, un sitio que, si no era tratado de la forma que correspondía, podía ser bastante doloroso.

El caso era que ella ya era toda una experta.

Un grave gruñido y un asalto de fuerza masculina eran la respuesta positiva. Y eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió.

El profesor Snape, comedido, recto y reservado, era la antítesis de su verdadera esencia. La túnica conservadora sólo era una fachada para esconder a un hombre apasionado.

Mantener la cordura ya no estaba dentro de sus planes, y Hermione lo incentivaba a volverse loco.

Ya lo sentía, iba a venirse en cualquier momento. Se separó de ella y la observó. No se depegaron la mirada en ningún momento, sólo cuando él, sabiéndose al borde del precipicio, la tomó del cuello, acortó la distancia y se dejó ir.

¡Mierda! Eso había durado poco.

Continuó moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella, depositando besos débiles en su mandíbula.

-Eres el mejor- soltó Hermione, jadeando, abrazándolo-. Me encantas, Severus.- El habría dicho algo si su cerebro hubiese estado en funcionamiento, pero no era así.

Únicamente, pudo hacerse a un lado para no aplastarla. Sentía que ella no había quedado lo suficientemente satisfecha, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció en el instante en que Hermione se recostó en su pecho, le pasó una pierna por encima y suspiró profundamente. Esa era su señal para dormir.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, el sol ya había ingresado del todo en su habitación. Detrás de las ventanas, se oía el trinar de los pajaros que anidaban en los árboles más cercanos.

Severus se frotó los ojos para terminar de despertarse. Deslizó la mirada hacia un costado y vio a Hermione, durmiendo plácidamente boca bajo, su rostro escondido tras la maraña de pelo. Él medio sonrió, la tapó mejor con las mantas y salió de la cama.

Se relajó bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, disfrutando el conocimiento de que ahora su casa no estaba vacía, de que ella estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta.

Luego de vestirse y verificar que la bruja siguiera dormida, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina. Cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, preparó un desayuno ligero, pues era casi mediodía.

Estaba disponiendo las cosas en una bandeja para llevarla a la cama, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo distrajo.

-Buenos días- farfulló Hermione entre un bostezo. Había transformado su ropa en un liviano camisón y su pelo era un caos. Él resistió una risa.

-Buenos días- contestó Severus-. Ya iba con el desayuno.- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto somnolienta, mientras se aproximaba.

-Qué rico se ve- pronunció al ver la comida, que consistía en café y tostadas con mermelada-. Déjame ayudarte- añadió, tomó los platos, se elevó unos centímetros para darle un beso en los labios y fue hacia una mesa pequeña ubicada junto a la ventana.

Él la observó un momento, antes de ir a sentarse con ella.

Después de comer, Severus leía despreocupadamente El Profeta, mientras Hermione tomaba un baño. Era gratificante saber que aún les quedaban muchos días libres por delante.

Ella volvió a la sala unos minutos después, llevaba el pelo húmedo e intentaba desenredarlo con algo de dificultad.

-¿Podemos ir después a la tienda de decoraciones?- quiso saber la mujer, tomando asiento frente a él-. Vi unas cortinas preciosas.

-Adonde tú quieras, princesa- contestó Severus de forma distraída, al tiempo que pasaba una página del periódico. Se quedó quieto abruptamente y su rostro adquirió una expresión de seria incredulidad.

"¿Princesa?".

¿De dónde rayos había salido eso? ¿Lo había dicho él?

Carraspeó, con la mirada clavada en el papel, sin ver cómo los labios de Hermione se curvaban en una diminuta sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Sintió su rostro arder.

-¿Quieres comer aquí o afuera?- Se apresuró en preguntar el profesor.

Junto a ella, su armadura no existía, pero... ¿princesa? Eso era demasiado dulce para alguien como él. Lo bueno era que conocía a Hermione, y tenía la certeza de que ella no lo fastidiaría.

-Afuera estaría bien... pero sólo si me dejas invitarte.- Los ojos de Severus chocaron con los de ella al alzarse.

-Como quieras- murmuró él, encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó pasar algunos segundos y preguntó-:. ¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

-No lo sé. Alex no parece tener intenciones de volver a casa- expresó Hermione, que por fin había conseguido desenredarse el pelo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?- inquirió con sarcasmo, sonriéndole. Severus le dirigió una mirada significativa.

-No, es que Roger ha estado molestándome... ¿Te acuerdas de él?- Hermione asintió-. Insiste en que tengo que presentarte.

-Suena bien- dijo Hermione, entusiasmada-. Me gustaría conocer a tus amigos.- Severus se quedó pensativo, plegó el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Sí... pero te advierto que pueden ser bastante fastidiosos.

* * *

-¡He aquí la mujer del año!- aclamó Roger, abriendo la puerta de su propia casa y extendiendo los brazos en un recibimiento caluroso.

Hermione sonrió, divertida, y cruzó una rápida mirada con Severus. Roger tomó a la mujer por los hombros y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, luego abrazó brevemente al pocionista.

-¡Pasen, pasen!- invitó, haciendo señas. Hermione entró un tanto cohibida.

La casa de Roger era considerablemente más espaciosa que la de Severus. El salón era amplio, de paredes de ladrillo blanco, atiborrado de elementos decorativos, fotografías y recuerdos de viajes. La chimenea era enorme, los sillones estaban forrados en elegante cuero café, y al fondo, se encontraba una mesa de billar.

Dos hombres se aproximaron, uno era algo más alto que Severus, como de su misma edad, cabello entrecano peinado hacía atrás y barba muy bien recortada, iba vestido con una camisa azul marino y pantalones negros; el otro era el típico hombre maduro que se negaba a dejar ir su juventud: vestía una camisa hawaiana, pantalones cortos, llevaba en el cuello un collar del que colgaba una especie de colmillo y su pelo oscuro era deliberadamente desordenado.

-Harold.- Se presentó el de aspecto más formal-. Es un placer- añadió, inclinando la cabeza frente a Hermione.

-¡Por fin tengo al frente a la mujer que logró robarle el corazón a este gruñón!- exclamó el otro, acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo tan efusivo que la hizo reír-. Soy Bernard, Berny para ti.

-Ey, cálmate- reprochó Severus, pero Hermione no lucía nada incómoda, al contrario.

-¿Se te ofrece un trago?- intervino Roger solícitamente.

-Claro, muchas gracias- dijo Hermione.

-¡Bonita y con buenos modales!- espetó Bernard, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Snape y lo estrechaba con fuerza-. Eres un cabrón con suerte.- Ella rió de buena gana, pero Severus estaba cada vez más abochornado ante la conducta descontrolada de su amigo.

Había previsto toda una alharaca de su parte, pero guardaba la esperanza de que intentaran contenerse... especialmente Bernard.

-Vengan, siéntense- sugirió Harold, instándolos a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones.

Snape procuró mantener a Hermione alejada de su alocado amigo, no como si éste fuese a coquetearle ni nada parecido, pero sí podría ponerse pesado.

-¿Hace cuánto que se conocen?- quiso saber Hermione con genuina curiosidad.

Bernard, que se habia instalado frente a ellos, se inclinó para contestar, pero al momento, llegó Roger con vasos y una botella y habló:

-¡Yo quiero responder a eso!- Severus bufó, sin embargo, en sus labios comenzaba a asomarse una sonrisa. Roger puso las cosas en una mesita de centro, vertió licor en todos los vasos y sólo después continuó-:. Verás, cariño, cuando tu Romeo llegó, hace unos... nueve años, era el ermitaño oficial de la ciudad.- Hermione miró a Severus y sonrió-. Nadie nunca lo había visto, pero, de cualquier forma, todos sabían de él- prosiguió. El profesor se llevó un vaso a los labios para evitar decir cualquier cosa.

-Hasta que se supo que era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, nuestro héroe- añadió Bernard, con un tono burlón.

-Todos querían conocerlo- manifestó Roger, al tiempo que se acomodaba en el mejor sillón.

-En especial las mujeres- pronunció Bernard, guiñando un ojo-. ¿Se acuerdan de July?- Los hombres se carcajearon, salvo Severus, que miraba en otra dirección.

-Sí, cómo olvidarla- murmuró Harold.

Hermione no hablaba, se hallaba sumamente interesada en la conversación. Sostenía su vaso con ambas manos e inclinaba el cuerpo hacia adelante, en completa concentración.

-July es una vecina- explicó el dueño de casa-. Reconocida por ser... cómo explicarlo.- Roger se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó un instante-. Digamos que es una mujer coqueta por naturaleza, y tiende a ser muy atenta con los hombres que despiertan su atención.

-Y vaya que Severus la despertó- le comentó Bernard a Harold, dándole un codazo en el brazo. Volvieron a reírse.

-Es casada- terció Snape.

-Casada, pero no muerta- dictaminó Bernard. Parecía empecinado en irritar a Severus.

-El asunto es...- interrumpió Harold esta vez-, que un día, July fue a su casa con una tarta, ya sabes, para darle la bienvenida al vecino misterioso.- Hermione asintió rápidamente, con los ojos brillantes-. Y se quedó allí toda la tarde.

-Campeón- bromeó Bernard.

-Estuve toda la tarde diciéndole que se largara- refutó Severus.

-Esa es tu versión- insistió el otro hombre.

-En fin- siguió Roger, en papel conciliador-. Severus rechazó toda clase de acercamientos, hasta que July se dio por vencida con él.

-Yo pienso que aún mantiene las esperanzas- expresó Harold, cruzando una pierna encima de la otra y sonriéndole a Hermione.

-Pero no puede competir con una mujer como tú- señaló Bernard, y ella soltó una risa.

Severus no terminaba de entender cómo es que Hermione estaba tan encantada.

Claro... conocer detalles bochornosos de su vida era siempre divertido para todos...

-Ya está bien, no vinimos aquí para hablar de esa mujer- dictaminó Severus, serio. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, aguantando la risa.

Cambiaron el rumbo de la charla a asuntos más triviales. Sin embargo, Severus se iba convenciendo a cada momento de que ir allí no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes: cada cierto tiempo, rememoraban anécdotas vergonzosas de él, como la vez que, celebrando un Año Nuevo, bebieron toda la noche y Severus acabó dormido en el baño. Hermione casi no respiraba de tanto reír, mientras que él forzaba sus sonrisas.

¿Dónde estaba la gracia en humillarlo?

-Cambia esa cara, amigo- espetó Bernard, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas-. Si tu mujer no ha huido a estas alturas, dudo que haya algo más que pueda espantarla.

-Discrepo- musitó el profesor.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Hermione?- cuestionó Harold-. Sólo hemos hablado de nosotros, cuéntanos algo de ti.

-Pues... ¿Qué puedo decirles?- titubeó ella, encogiéndose.

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa- sugirió Bernard-. Cuántos años tienes, a qué te dedicas... cómo conociste al amargado de Snape.- El susodicho lo miró con desdén.

-Bueno... tengo treinta y uno.- Roger, Bernard y Harold cruzaron miradas-. Trabajé en el ministerio un tiempo, pero terminé hartándome, y ahora enseño Encantamientos en Hogwarts.

-¿Ahí se conocieron?- inquirió Harold. Hermione observó a Severus de soslayo.

-Eh... sí, pero antes de que yo fuera profesora.

-Espera, espera- intervino Bernard, y se giró para mirar a Snape-. Osea que... ¿fuiste su alumna?

-Sí...- dijo ella, sonriente.

-¡Diablos!- vociferó el hombre-. ¡Eso no lo habías contado, galán!

-No lo malinterpreten- Se apresuró a decir Hermione-. Nunca pasó nada cuando yo estudiaba.

-Pero ¿cómo fue que lograste derretir su corazón de hielo?- quiso saber Harold.

-Qué poético- manifestó Bernard, teatralmente. Severus resopló y rodó los ojos.

-Yo... en realidad, no lo sé... Sólo pasó.

-Te flecharon sin siquiera intentarlo- comentó Roger-. Es buena- añadió, apuntando a Hermione con un dedo.

-Es decir... quizá sí lo intenté... un poco.- Severus la miró con sorpresa.

Todo este tiempo, había creído que él fue quien la buscaba, quien había ido detrás mientras ella se le escapaba.

¿Así que lo sedujo sin que él se diera cuenta?

-¿Cómo que lo intentaste?- preguntó Snape sin pensarlo. Ella lo miraba de costado, y las comisuras de sus labios pugnaban por formar una sonrisa.

-¿Te acuerdas del regalo de Navidad? ¿O cuando te invité una botella de vino para tu cumpleaños?- Severus estaba en total perplejidad-. Nuestras charlas en la sala de profesores... No siempre era mera casualidad.- Él le mantuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos, y los otros los contemplaban, intrigados y entretenidos.

Así que Hermione ya sentía atracción por él cuando le regaló la bufanda en Navidad... incluso aquella noche que la acompañó a su despacho y se besaron por primera vez... ¡Y él atormentándose al creerse no correspondido!

Severus desvió sus ojos. Necesitaba explicaciones. Quería formularle varias preguntas, pero no lo haría con esos entrometidos presentes.

-Y dime- carraspeó Roger, sacando a la pareja de su contemplación-. ¿No tienes problemas con la diferencia de edad?- Hermione se enderezó e inspiró hondamente.

-No realmente- contestó con simpleza-. No es algo que me importe demasiado.

-¿Nunca te fijaste en él antes de ser su colega?- inquirió Bernard.

-Me parecía... enigmático, pero... nada más.

-No nos llevábamos muy bien- acotó Severus.

-No me extraña- expresó Bernard-. Debiste haber sido un cretino.- Hermione escupió un poco de su bebida y se atragantó, tosía y reía al mismo tiempo. Bernard se sonrió-. Parece que tengo razón.

-Era estricto- pudo articular con alguna complicación la mujer-. Ahora le hace clases a mi hijo.- Roger y los demás abrieron la boca y se la quedaron viendo con asombro.

-¿Hijo?- preguntó Bernard-. ¿Tienen un hijo?- Severus no sabía si le correspondía a él responder esa pregunta, por lo que, ante la duda, decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

-Es sólo mío- aclaró Hermione, empezando a ruborizarse.

-Ah... ¿quién es el padre?- siguió preguntando Roger-. Si se puede saber, claro.

-Eso no viene a cuento- dijo Severus apresuradamente.

-No, está bien, Severus- sentenció ella. El profesor bajó la vista-. Un compañero de colegio con el que salí.

-¿Siguen en contacto?- inquirió Bernard, ganándose la mejor mirada de reproche de Snape.

El dolor atravesó la cara de Hermione, pero sólo el profesor de Pociones lo advirtió. La sacaría de allí cuanto antes si era preciso.

-No- musitó ella-. Él... falleció en la guerra.- Todos se quedaron mudos.

El ambiente alegre se apagó de un segundo a otro. ¡Cómo odiaba Severus verla dolida! Detestaba a sus amigos por hacerla sufrir.

Iba a decir algo, sin embargo, Harold se le adelantó:

-Lo lamento- expresó el hombre, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo y colocaba su mano en la rodilla de Hermione.

La bruja apuró el contenido de su vaso en un sorbo. Luego observó a cada uno de ellos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Descuiden- dijo, haciendo un gesto para restarle gravedad al asunto-. Aunque no suelo hablar de esto... me hace bien desahogarme.- Hizo una pausa, en la cual su mirada se deslizó a Snape-. Severus me ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Ah, sí?- cuestionó Roger, mirando a su amigo-. ¡Ya recuerdo!- exclamó luego, palmeándose la frente-. ¡Estaban con él cuando nos topamos el otro día! Lo había olvidado...

-Sí- aseveró ella-. Severus nos invitó a almorzar... Empiezan a llevarse bien.- La sonrisa de Hermione era auténtica.

-Caray- saltó Bernard, sirviéndose más licor-. Jamás imaginé que Snape podría ser tan amable.

-Cállate, idiota- refunfuñó Severus, provocando una carcajada general.

-¿Amable?- pronunció Hermione, y él se imaginó que les seguiría la corriente para incordiarlo. Pero no: se movió hasta pegarse a su cuerpo y lo tomó del brazo-. Es el hombre más adorable del mundo-. Está bien. Quizá sí quería fastidiar.

Severus se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello y miró al piso.

-¡Esta chica es genial, Severus!- vociferó Bernard, riendo con ganas-. Deberías traerla más seguido.- Él optó por dejar pasar el comentario.

* * *

Un par de horas y copas después, Severus y Hermione decidieron que era momento de irse. El profesor se hubiese marchado mucho antes, pero en vista de que ella se lo estaba pasando de fábula, tuvo que quedarse.

A pesar de todo, la reunión había sido divertida. Sus amigos fueron respetuosos, pues sólo se concentraron en molestarlo a él y en hacerla reír.

Hermione había bebido bastante, y él estaba seguro que estaba un poco borracha, sus movimientos la delataban, al igual que su dificultad al modular las palabras.

Pero no importaba. Lo pasaron bien y no tenían nada qué hacer al día siguiente. Tenían más que merecido un relajo.

-Tus amigos son muy simpáticos- comentó Hermione, mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa de él.

-Sí- dijo Severus-. Creo que les caíste bien.- Hermione rió.

-¿No estás enojado?

-¿Yo?- inquirió él-. No, ¿por qué?- La mujer se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Te molestaban mucho.

-Siempre son así- repuso-. Además, aprovecharon que estabas tú.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de calles, tomados de la mano, pensando cada uno en lo suyo.

-¿Te incomodaron?- cuestionó él de pronto. Hermione lo miró y le sonrió.

-Para nada. Lo pasé muy bien.- Severus le devolvió una breve sonrisa. Quiso seguir caminando, pero su mano quedó atrás: ella se había detenido y lo observaba intensamente-. Me encanta que me des un espacio en tu vida.- Se quedaron mirando incontables segundos.

La capacidad de pensar de Severus siempre se iba de paseo cuando ella le decia esa clase de cosas intempestivamente. Y era lógico: él llevaba más de cincuenta años sin saber cómo ser espontáneo.

Por lo tanto, su única reacción fue amagar una sonrisa y cortar el contacto visual.

Quería decir tantas cosas. Había tantos sentimientos y emociones dentro de él.

Suspiró y volvió a mirarla. Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante y lo estrechó en un abrazo que desbordaba cariño.

Él le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras el aroma de ella le llenaba la vida.

Cómo no estar a los pies de una mujer que lo quería sin importarle su pasado, sus errores ni sus defectos.

Entonces, las palabras exactas anclaron en su mente.

-Quiero tenerte para siempre- susurró, con los labios apoyados en la frente de Hermione.

Antes de que llegara el silencio de las dudas, ella respondió:

-Ya me tienes.

No era un "te amo", tampoco una declaración de amor de telenovela.

Era lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

 **Y aquí les traigo un capítulo más, con más** **Sevmione.**

 **Tengo una especie de adicción por relatar momentos cotidianos. Si fuera por mí, escribiría todo el día de cosas comunes y corrientes que podrían pasar en la vida de estos personajes. Lo único que lo supera es escribir la etapa del enamoramiento.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto volveré con algunod episodios que quiero que ocurran antes del final. No es mucho.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a _Lora_ por tu constante apoyo. El capítulo va dedicado a ti, ojala leas esta parte xD**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	15. Honestidad

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Honestidad**

—¡Yo abro!— escuchó gritar a Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Le dolía el estómago, y su pierna derecha padecía de un tic nervioso incontrolable. Se arregló el cuello de su camisa por enésima vez, mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en sus zapatos bien lustrados.

Era curioso, todavía no conocía la casa de Hermione y ahora estaba plantado frente a la de sus padres.

Se distrajo un momento mirando a su alrededor: el barrio donde ella creció era totalmente opuesto al de él. Pensó que Hermione debió haber tenido una linda y tranquila infancia en un lugar así... y se sonrió.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron en seco cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hermione, quien lo recibía con una sonrisa abierta.

—Siempre tan puntual— saludó ella, antes de acercarse a él y darle un corto beso en los labios—. Pasa, ya casi está la cena.

" _¿Casi?_ ", se preguntó Snape. Había esperado que fuera una visita corta; llegar, comer, charlar un par de minutos y retirarse. ¿Ahora tendría que esperar a que la comida estuviese lista?

No era que le disgustara estar allí, pero... sí.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se quedó parado. Hermione lo guió a través de una pequeña y confortable sala hasta el comedor, donde, sobre una mesa de madera pulida, estaban dispuestos cinco vasos y platos con sus respectivos cubiertos. Tragó saliva cuando divisó a un hombre sentado en la cabecera leyendo un periódico. Sin duda, era su suegro.

—Papá— llamó Hermione, captando en el acto la atención de su padre.

Severus no supo cómo interpretar la mirada que le dirigió el hombre. Era de sorpresa, sí, pero había algo más... ¿Decepción? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Molestia?

¿Cómo reaccionaría él mismo en su lugar? Seguramente, echaría a patadas al sujeto.

Decidió que lo mejor para todos era dar el primer paso. Así que se aproximó y estiró su brazo.

—Severus Snape— se presentó, esforzándose por sonar amable.

El padre de Hermione lo estudió durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Hasta que se levantó, sonrió levemente y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—John Granger— dijo, con voz neutra.

De pronto, una mujer irrumpió en el lugar, limpiándose las manos con un paño de cocina. Se detuvo en cuanto vio al profesor y, al igual que su marido, lo observó fijamente.

Era la situación más incómoda que hubiera experimentado.

Hermione y su madre cruzaron una mirada. Luego, la señora Granger apresuró unos pasos hacia Severus y cogió la mano derecha de él entre las suyas.

—Es un gusto conocerte al fin— farfulló, emocionada. Snape no sabía qué decir, sólo pudo amagar una imperceptible sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza—. Jean Granger.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Tenía casi la misma edad que sus suegros! Tal vez creían que era una especie de pervertido o algo similar.

—Siéntate, ponte cómodo— sugirió la madre de Hermione—. Hija, ¿me ayudas con los platos?

—Claro— dijo Hermione, y ambas mujeres desparecieron tras la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Snape esperó a que el señor Granger tomara asiento para hacerlo él. Sabía que no podría quedarse callado el resto de la velada (aunque era lo que más quería), pero el silencio del otro hombre no lo invitaba a comenzar una conversación.

Los ruidos procedentes de la cocina llenaban el vacío entre los dos hombres. Severus se preguntaba si Alex se encontraba allí, ya que había cinco puestos en la mesa.

Luego de unos segundos, la voz del señor Granger cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos:

—Así que tú le hiciste clases a Hermione— expresó, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Así es— respondió Snape con tono firme. ¿Eso era un reproche? Ciertamente, estaba paranoico.

—Y ahora le das clases a mi nieto.— Bien, eso sí había sonado a reproche.

—Efectivamente— dijo el profesor, su espalda se tensó.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Severus imponiendo indiferencia, y el señor Granger examinándolo... luego dejó escapar una breve carcajada y le palmeó el brazo amistosamente.

—Relájate, hombre, no te estoy juzgando— espetó, aún sonriendo. Severus exhaló en silencio—. Aunque sí debo admitir que me sorprendió saber lo de ustedes.

—A mí también me sorprendió— declaró Snape, forzándose a mantenerle la mirada.

—Hermione habla mucho sobre ti— continuó el señor Granger—. Y, por lo que ha dicho, se nota que tú eres mucho mejor que los zopencos con los que anduvo antes.— Ante aquellas palabras, Severus sintió cómo un agradable calor abrigaba su pecho—. No pareces un idiota.

—Trato de no serlo— manifestó Snape con sinceridad.

—Eso me deja más tranquilo.— Se miraron un instante, como evaluándose mutuamente. El padre de Hermione inspiró largamente y continuó—. Pero supe que Alex no estaba tan contento.— Severus apretó los labios y se movió en su silla.

—No...— masculló—. Pero es comprensible... Él sólo se preocupa por Hermione.— El otro hombre sonrió.

—Es un chico muy especial— dijo en voz baja, como en una reflexión personal. Luego, se enderezó y carraspeó—. Hablando de él, ya debería haber bajado.— Miró a Snape, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Se queda viendo la televisión y se olvida del mundo. Disculpa, ahora vuelvo.

Severus vio a su suegro retirarse del comedor hacia la sala. Asumió que Alex estaba en el piso de arriba.

Se sentía raro. Como un forastero que invade la perfecta vida de un lugareño. Deseó una vida así.

Poco tiempo después, John regresó, y detrás de él, venía Alex, con expresión enfurruñada por haber sido interrumpido en su entretenimiento.

—Hola, Severus— soltó de forma mecánica el muchacho. Snape se preguntó si Hermione lo había estado instruyendo para llamarlo por su nombre y no por su título de profesor.

—Hola, Alex— dijo él, estrechando la mano lánguida del chico, que tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

—Y dime, Severus, ¿te gusta el fútbol?— quiso saber el señor Granger. Snape separó los labios y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Recordó que Hermione le había advertido que aquello pasaría... pero él no tenía ni idea de fútbol.

—Pues...— balbuceó, y se topó con la mirada curiosa de Alex.

Por una vez en su vida, se sintió ignorante. ¡Hasta el niño sabía!

—¿Sabes lo que es?— Era como si el padre de Hermione lo creyera un retrasado.

—Sí, claro— contestó, esforzándose por no ser antipático. Detestaba no saber.

Sin embargo, era evidente que la pregunta del hombre había sido sincera y nada crítica.

—¿Qué equipo te gusta?— Severus se quedó en blanco. No había respuestas en su mente.

John y Alex lo miraban con una expectación sofocante. Iba quedar como un idiota. ¿Por qué no dijo la verdad simplemente?

—¡El Chelsea es el mejor!— exclamó Alex de pronto, alzando un puño.

Severus nunca se había sentido tan agradecido de que el muchacho lo interrumpiera.

—Sí... el Chelsea— dijo con seguridad. Sin embargo, la expresión del señor Granger lo hizo dudar. Rayos... ¿lo había pronunciado bien?

—Genial, somos del mismo equipo— sentenció con una sonrisa alegre. Snape casi suspiró del alivio—. Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos un día al estadio los tres? Sería divertido, ¿no?

—Buena idea— sostuvo Severus. Ahora debía averiguar cuál era el dichoso equipo y demás. Maldito él y su lengua traicionera.

—¡Será genial!— manifestó Alex, bastante entusiasmado—. ¿Cuál es su jugador favorito?— preguntó luego.

—Ninguno— respondió el profesor, y Alex lo miró con asombro—. Me gusta todo el equipo.— " _¡Bien hecho!_ ".

—Así se habla— lo apoyó el señor Granger.

En ese momento, Hermione y su madre volvieron con platos y cuencos llenos de comida. Severus quiso levantarse a ayudar, pero la mirada de ella lo devolvió a su lugar.

—Mira qué coincidencia, querida— le habló John a su esposa—. Severus es del mismo equipo que nosotros.— La señora Granger sonrió con suavidad.

—¿En serio?— preguntó un tanto distraída—. Me alegro, tendrán mucho de qué hablar.— Severus deslizó sus ojos hacia los de Hermione, quien lo observaba divertida, pidiéndole que lo sacara de ese embrollo.

—Sí, pero no hablemos de fútbol en la mesa, papá— dijo Hermione, al tiempo que servía vino para los mayores y jugo de fruta para su hijo.

—Estábamos pensando en ir al estadio los tres un día de estos— pronunció John.

—¿Ah, sí?— Hermione le dirigió una mirada soñadora a Snape, que forzó una mueca y asintió con la cabeza—. Qué bien, se divertirán mucho.

Severus no entendía cómo es que se había metido en eso... pero no le disgustaba del todo.

El resto de la cena fue hermosamente familiar. El modo en que lo recibieron lo tenía un tanto conmocionado. No buscaban forzar conversaciones, todo era natural, real. Él no estaba acostumbrado a la gente honesta. Mucho menos a que esa gente lo acogiera como un semejante.

Ya no era un intruso.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal?— quiso saber Hermione, una vez que Severus se despidió.

Él tomó aire y miró el cielo nocturno. No conseguía encontrar la manera de expresarse.

Había sido, irónicamente, irreal.

—Estuvo bien— resumió muy pobremente—. Pensé que iban a odiarme.

—¿Qué?— rió Hermione—. ¿Por qué?— Él alzó una ceja—. Ay, por favor, si yo te quiero, ellos tambien— dijo, y dio un paso hacia adelante para abrazarlo por la cintura—. Además, lo hiciste muy bien... Les diste una buena impresión.

El resoplido de Severus fue cortado por un tierno beso. Ella le sonrió de forma traviesa, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, y él no pudo negarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedo negarme ir al estadio con tu padre, ¿verdad?— inquirió él.

—No— dijo Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Estás perdido, Snape.

Dicho y hecho, las palabras del señor Granger fueron cumplidas algunas semanas después. Severus jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar, pero no fue difícil fingir, pues sólo debía hacer como que compartía el sentimiento de las miles de personas que estaban a su alrededor. Si se ponían de pie, él también; si se enfadaban por algo, él demostraba indignación; si se marcaba un gol para el equipo, él aplaudía.

Pan comido. Sólo le faltaba averiguar qué demonios era estar "fuera de juego" o "adelantado", como le decían. Lo demás fue sencillo.

Incluso Alex y el señor Granger tuvieron el detalle de obsequiarle una camiseta azul, que era el color distintivo del equipo. Él se vio obligado a ponérsela encima de su camisa. Se había sentido completamente ridículo. Aun así, cuando llegó a su casa, extenuado y con los oídos martilleándole, la guardó en su ropero, al tiempo que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

* * *

Las cosas marchaban bien, de maravilla. Las clases se habían reanudado, todo estaba en normalidad, Alex era más amigable con Snape, y él comenzaba a guardarle cierto cariño al muchacho.

Pasaba prácticamente todas las noches con Hermione, se quedaban hasta tarde en la sala de profesores, ya sea corrigiendo trabajos o charlando. Comían juntos en el Gran Comedor, ya sin miradas acusadoras en su dirección. Algunas veces, cuando anochecía, se daban una vuelta por el pueblo para tomar algo, o caminaban junto al Lago Negro, en silencio, rozándose las manos.

La vida era fabulosa.

El invierno llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta. Él estaba en su casa, experimentando con algunas pociones, cuando una luz repentina hizo aparición en su laboratorio, sobresaltándolo bastante.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que era un patronus... pero jamás lo había visto. Una masa plateada se deslizaba por el aire. Severus la observó detenidamente, absorto. Luego, el patronus se detuvo, el animal se paró en sus patas traseras y alzó un enorme pico de ave.

Era un pingüino. Qué curioso. Un pingüino emperador. ¿De quién sería?

—Profesor Snape, necesito que venga a mi casa, mi mamá está muy enferma.— Severus abrió los ojos como platos, la perplejidad se apoderó de él al escuchar la voz de Alex.

¿Desde cuándo el chico sabía conjurar un patronus? Sus labios se habían entreabierto por la impresión.

Sin embargo, después de la sorpresa, asimiló el mensaje. El patronus ya había desaparecido, y él seguía como un tonto mirando el vacío.

Rápidamente, apagó el mechero bajo el caldero, tomó su varita y se apareció en la casa de Hermione.

Era una suerte conocer su ubicación. Había ido unos días después de visitar a sus suegros. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso. Buscó con la mirada. Estaba parado en el vestíbulo, frente a unas escaleras de madera. Al no ver a nadie a su alrededor, decidió subir. Sabía exactamente dónde se hallaba el dormitorio de ella.

Anduvo rápidamente a través de un pasillo largo y angosto. Su corazón latía con violencia. ¿Por qué Alex lo había contactado específicamente a él? ¿Hace cuánto que Hermione estaba enferma? Cuando se despidieron en el castillo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, ella se veía en perfecta salud. Temió que algo grave le hubiese ocurrido.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta situada al final del pasillo, se deshizo de todos sus miedos y golpeó. No esperó respuesta para abrir la puerta con suavidad y asomar la cabeza.

—Permiso— murmuró.

En una cama grande, Hermione descansaba, tapada hasta la cintura con los cobertores, y Alex estaba sentado a su lado. El niño lo miró, lucía nervioso.

Severus entró y cerró la puerta detrás, para que no saliera el calor de la habitación. Dio un par de zancadas y llegó hasta la cama.

—¿Severus?— artículo Hermione débilmente, después le lanzó una dura mirada a su hijo, que se encogió, algo atemorizado.

Sin decir nada, Snape se inclinó hacia la mujer y, con cuidado, tocó su frente. Tenía fiebre, pero no era para alarmarse.

—¿Puedo?— le preguntó Severus al muchacho, pidiendo permiso para usar su lugar en la cama. Alex asintió y se levantó, permitiéndole a él sentarse e inspeccionar mejor a Hermione—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó en voz baja. Hermione estaba muy pálida, sudaba frío y temblaba ligeramente.

—Nada grave... Creo que algo que comí me cayó mal.— Severus sabía de antemano que ella trataría de quitarle importancia al asunto, más aún estando su hijo presente.

—Está así desde ayer— soltó Alex, se estrujaba las mangas de su abrigo—. Ha... ha vomitado mucho...— Snape vio la preocupación brillar en los ojos del chico. Obviamente, estaba asustado, Hermione y él tenían un lazo muy fuerte.

—¿Ha bebido algo?— inquirió Severus.

—Sólo agua...— murmuró Alex.

—Estoy bien— sostuvo Hermione, intentando incorporarse para confirmarlo, pero Snape puso una mano sobre su hombro—. No es nada, sólo tengo que tomar agua y descansar.

—El agua no repondrá los electrolitos, Hermione— sentenció él, rotundo—. Una deshidratación es cosa seria.— No deseaba asustar más al muchacho, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón—. ¿Qué te duele?— continuó preguntando, ya que Hermione compuso una mueca adolorida cuando se movió para volver a acomodarse en el colchón.

—El estómago... y la cabeza...

—Tienes fiebre— dijo Severus, palpando nuevamente la frente de ella—. Debe ser una intoxicación...

—¿Es muy malo?— quiso saber Alex con urgencia.

—No, no te preocupes— trató de calmarlo. Hizo una pausa reflexiva, observando a Hermione tendida en la cama, ojerosa—, pero quizá debamos ir a San Mungo para...

—No— lo cortó Hermione—. No es para tanto...— Severus chasqueó la lengua; la tozudez de Hermione no conocía límites. Siempre haciéndose la fuerte. Entonces, tomó una decisión que haría las cosas más fáciles.

—Alex— llamó y se ganó de inmediato toda la atención del chico. Ojalá fuera así en clases—, quédate aquí y cuida a tu mamá, no tardo.

—Sí... sí— titubeó. Severus se levantó y sacó su varita—. ¿Vas a volver pronto?— La angustia en la voz de Alex logró enternecerlo. Lo había tuteado sin pensarlo.

—Sí— respondió escuetamente, antes de agitar la varita y desaparecer.

Prácticamente, arrojó a un lado el caldero en el que estaba experimentando antes de que Alex lo llamara. Sacó algunos otros y se apresuró al armario de los ingredientes. Por fortuna, él era un experto en mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones estresantes, de modo que no le complicó dar con los ingredientes necesarios y ponerse a trabajar.

Tres calderos burbujeaban a la vez, el fuego estaba encendido a su máxima potencia, mientras Severus revolvía meticulosamente, echándole rápidas miradas al reloj en la pared. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y esperó a que la cocción de las pociones fuese la adecuada.

—Maldita sea...— susurró al aire. Se sentó en un banquillo y volvió a consultar el reloj.

Cruzó los brazos. La condición de Hermione logró ponerlo nervioso... No porque fuera de extrema gravedad, sino porque odiaba verla así. Sonrió levemente, rememorando cuando ella se había enfermado en Hogwarts, y él, como un demente, preparó pociones exclusivamente para ella. ¿Ella lo recordaría?

Alzó los ojos al reloj. Se levantó, se aproximó a los calderos y apagó el fuego. Su contenido hervía, y él apresuró el enfriamiento con un hechizo, consciente de que no era la técnica más recomendada, pero tenía prisa.

Vertió cada poción en un recipiente de vidrio y los encorchó.

La conversación que sostenían Hermione y Alex terminó abruptamente cuando Severus se apareció en el dormitorio.

—Qué rapido— musitó el muchacho. Una hora había transcurrido como máximo desde que el profesor se había marchado.

Alex no necesitó que Snape le hablara para cederle el puesto en la cama. El hombre se sentó en la orilla.

—Lo más importante ahora es que te hidrates— anunció, mientras dejaba los frascos encima de la mesita de noche, cogió uno, de consistencia transparente, y lo destapó—. Esto ayudará.— Lo acercó a los labios de Hermione, quien abrió la boca y dejó que él la ayudara a beber—. Da sorbos cortos.— Cuando le pareció suficiente, Severus retiró el frasco.

—No va a vomitarlo, ¿cierto?— inquirió Alex, de pie junto a ellos.

—Esperemos que no— respondió Severus sin mirarlo—. Ahora... este es para limpiar tu organismo— explicó mientras le enseñaba una poción anaranjada—. Con un sorbo bastará.— Hermione asintió y ella misma tomó el recipiente y lo vació—. ¿Estás bien?— quiso saber luego, para cerciorarse de que no fuese a devolver todo.

—Sí— masculló Hermione.

—Entonces bebe esto— pidió con delicadeza—. Ayudará para los dolores.

Dos frascos vacíos y uno a medias descansaban en la mesita de noche luego de que Hermione los bebiera. Severus y Alex la contemplaban en silencio, por si ella presentaba algún síntoma indeseado. Pero no ocurrió.

—Gracias— murmuró la bruja, sonriendo de lado con pocas fuerzas—. Me siento mejor...— Sus párpados comenzaban a caer.

—También añadí un poco de poción para dormir— declaró Severus—. Se nota que no has dormido.

—Muy poco— afirmó ella. Separó los labios para decir algo más, pero las palabras no salieron, sólo una exhalación prolongada.

—Alex... ¿tú estás bien?— El chico lo miró con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos y asintió una vez—. ¿Tienes hambre?— El instinto protector nacía dentro de Severus de forma natural.

—Eh... un poco— contestó Alex—. Bueno, mucha— confesó un segundo después, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos al estómago.

—Iré a preparar algo.— Era cerca de la medianoche, pero él no podía irse y dejarlos así como así. Sentía que eran su responsabilidad—. Llámame si tu mamá se vuelve a sentir mal— habló de camino a la puerta.

—Severus— llamó Hermione de pronto. Él se giró para verla—. Hay pan y... queso en la nevera...

—Yo me encargo— la interrumpió—. Descansa.— Dicho eso, bajó a la cocina.

La casa de Hermione era sumamente acogedora. Los espacios no eran demasiado amplios, pero nada le faltaba. Había decenas de fotografías de Alex y ella, de sus amigos y familia. Un par de dibujos infantiles adornaban la nevera, también recuerdos de lugares que había visitado y una lista de compras. Severus se concentró en esta última, estaba claro que Hermione no había podido ir al mercado. Bien, lo haría él al día siguiente, y a ella la obligaría a quedarse en cama.

Preparó un sándwich con los ingredientes que encontró, algo de atún, los últimos tomates y unas hojas de lechuga. Estaba seguro que, con hambre, Alex comería lo que fuera, incluso algo preparado por él.

Subió las escaleras con el plato en una mano y un vaso con jugo en la otra. Empujó la puerta con el hombro, alzó la cabeza y se quedó quieto: Alex estaba acostado sobre las mantas y abrazaba a Hermione. Ambos dormían.

Dejó las cosas en la mesita de noche, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Fue en busca de una frazada y cubrió al chico con ella. Luego quitó un montón de ropa que había en una silla, la acercó al cabecero de la cama y se sentó, mirando a Hermione atentamente.

No iba a irse. Tenía que cuidarla... _Quería_ cuidarlos.

Se entretuvo un buen rato observándolos, y por primera vez, notó los parecidos que tenían. Antes, había tenido la impresión de que Alex era una copia exacta de Ronald Weasley... pero ahora no lo veía así. La forma de su cara era la de Hermione, sus cejas también. Lo pensó un poco más y se percató de que hasta sus gestos eran idénticos.

No podía culpar al chico por haberlo odiado cuando se enteró de su relación con Hermione. Alex debía sentir la necesidad de protegerla, de alejar a los idiotas que la hacían sufrir... A pesar de todo, era un muchacho de buen corazón

Exhaló largamente, acomodándose en la silla. Debido a la prisa, no había llevado nada para matar el tiempo. Un libro estaría bien. Su mirada se desvió al estante en la pared opuesta. Supuso que a Hermione no le molestaría que él se tomara la libertad de hurgar un poco en su librero.

Unas horas después, mientras Severus leía concentradamente, ella se movió bajo las sábanas y emitió un pequeño gruñido parecido a un bostezo. El profesor Snape cerró el libro y enderezó su espalda rígida por la incómoda posición. Su corazón palpitó a un ritmo tranquilo al verla esbozar una diminuta sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó él, acercándose un poco más y quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Mejor— dijo Hermione con la voz ronca—. Mucho mejor.— Severus sonrió de lado—. Severus... gracias por venir.

—No es nada— repuso él. Hermione lo miró un momento.

—Te ves cansado— observó—. No es necesario que te quedes... yo ya estoy bien.— Snape arqueó una ceja.

—No iré a ninguna parte— dictaminó, sentándose bien en la silla—. Así que no insistas y bebe esto.— Cogió el frasco con poción rehidratante y lo acercó a los labios de Hermione—. Duerme... Yo estaré aquí— dijo, luego de que ella bebiera un poco.

Hermione cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras se recostaba de vuelta en las almohadas, y cayó dormida enseguida. Severus se restregó los ojos. Había dormido poco últimamente, pese a estar de vacaciones, pues sus experimentaciones lo mantenían ocupado hasta altas horas de la noche, y por la mañana, despertaba temprano y no era capaz de volver a dormir.

Bostezó y se puso de pie, dispuesto a servirse una taza de café cargado.

A primera hora se dirigió al mercado más cercano y compró todo lo que indicaba la lista pegada en la nevera. Había querido preparar algo para el desayuno antes de que Hermione y Alex despertaran, pero como no encontró lo necesario, se vio en la necesidad de salir.

Se apareció en la cocina y, cuidando de ser lo menos ruidoso posible, comenzó a guardar la comida.

—¿Qué haces?— La voz lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró y vio a Hermione en el umbral de la puerta, vestida con una bata y abrazándose el cuerpo.

—Hice las compras— contestó él con simpleza, guardando en la nevera las últimas cosas.

—Severus... no debiste molestarte— repuso Hermione—. Yo ya estoy bien.— Snape la sintió acercarse a su espalda, se sonrió.

—No es molestia— aseguró el mago. La miró, ella tenía el rostro serio y pálido.

—Te lo agradezco— murmuró, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa de madera.

—¿Pero?— cuestionó Severus, ante el silencio contemplativo de Hermione.

—Pero aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer— dijo en voz más alta y más irritada—. Tengo que limpiar, lavar la ropa, ver que Alex haga sus deberes...

—Está bien... Yo puedo hacerlo.

—No, Severus, es mi responsabilidad, esta es _mi_ casa.— Hermione desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Lucía molesta y preocupada.

Dando un supiro, el profesor Snape tomó asiento en la otra silla frente a ella y apoyó los codos en la mesa. No terminaba de entender esa nueva actitud.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?— preguntó con calma. Ella seguía en una postura defensiva.

—Siempre lo he hecho yo, estoy acostumbrada— explicó.

—Sí, lo entiendo...

—No, no lo entiendes, Severus, todos estos años yo me he hecho cargo de mí y de mi hijo, no tiene por qué ser diferente ahora— espetó, alzando su mirada hacia él.

Se miraron a los ojos unos cuantos segundos. Las voces de los vecinos se escuchaban tras la ventana, y algunos perros ladraban lejos.

Él sólo quería ayudar, no había esperado tan mala recepción, ni ese gesto desdeñoso. Entendía que Hermione había tenido que criar sola a su hijo, mantener un hogar, tener todo bajo control... pero para eso estaba él ahora, ¿no? Para compartir el peso que cargaba en sus hombros.

—Hermione...— pronunció en un susurro comprensivo—. Sólo te pido que me dejes cuidarte.— Esperó un instante, por si ella tenía algo más que objetar—. Ya no tienes que cargar con todo tú sola... Puedes contar conmigo.— Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y descansó sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo.

—Lo siento— manifestó luego, mientras cerraba los ojos—. Es que... todo esto me tenía preocupada... Tengo que llevar esta casa y, además, tú también tienes cosas que hacer.— Él soltó una carcajada ahogada.

—Dime, ¿crees que estaría aquí si no quisiera?— La mujer lo observó, conteniendo una sonrisa—. Me quedaré hasta que te mejores— dictaminó con determinación—. Despreocúpate.

—De acuerdo— dijo ella en un hilo de voz—. Pero sólo por hoy.

—Hasta que te mejores— repitió Severus, sin dejar lugar a réplicas. Se levantó y fue hacia Hermione—, cosa que no harás si no te vas a acostar.— La tomó del brazo y tiró suavemente, provocando que ella riera un poco.

—Está bien, está bien— accedió, divertida—. Eres un mandón.

—Mira quién lo dice.

El resto de la mañana lo dedicó a limpiar y ordenar, tender la ropa mojada, lavar los trastos sucios y preparar el almuerzo. Su buen manejo de los encantamientos fue de gran ayuda, ya que podía realizar varias tareas a la vez sin mayores complicaciones.

Pudo lograr que Alex terminara algunos de sus deberes escolares (incluido el de su asignatura), y ya para la hora de la cena, gran parte del color había vuelto a las mejillas de Hermione, junto con sus energías, y aunque su estómago todavía estaba un poco delicado, pudo probar algo de comida sólida.

Una vez asegurado de que todo estuviese en orden (y por las constantes peticiones de Hermione), Severus regresó a su propia casa. Se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

Luego de aquel episodio, Hermione y Alex fueron a visitarlo para agradecer su ayuda. Fue una dudosa coincidencia que llegasen justamente la tarde de Nochebuena, con un pavo horneado y galletas de jengibre. Él no hizo evidente su suspicacia, simplemente los dejó pasar y se permitió disfrutar de la deliciosa cena.

Se sintió entristecido cuando tuvieron que marcharse, pese a que Hermione aseguró que lo iría a visitar al día siguiente. Había pensado en sugerirles dormir en su cama y él quedarse en el sofá, pero no sería cómodo para nadie. Deseó poder ofrecerles más...

—Feliz Navidad— dijo Hermione, apenas él abrió la puerta. Severus no respondió verbalmente, sino besándola con afecto. Cuando se separaron, ella extendió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Él alzó una ceja.

—No será otra bufanda, ¿verdad?— La bruja rió sarcásticamente y entró.

—Qué gracioso— expresó, quitándose el pesado abrigo—, pero no. Como ya no lloriqueas, preferí regalarte otra cosa.— Él entrecerró los ojos—. No es la gran maravilla... pero espero que te guste.

Severus rasgó el papel, y sus labios se separaron en cuanto vio lo que era: un juego de instrumentos para pociones de la mejor calidad. Lanzó una mirada anonadada a Hermione, quien le sonreía desde el sofá. Él tenía decenas de artefactos, pero estos eran realmente muy buenos. No supo cómo reaccionar.

—Gracias— dijo llanamente. Se aclaró la garganta y fue por el regalo que tenía para ella.

—Vaya... muchas gracias— farfulló Hermione con nerviosismo, cuando él le tendió una cajita de terciopelo negro. Severus la vigiló con interés mientras la abría—. Por Merlín...— murmuró, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, observando un par de aros con detalles en negro y dorado.

—Dijiste que te habían gustado cuando los vimos hace un tiempo— aclaró Snape.

—Me encantan— confirmó ella, embelesada—. Pero, Severus... debieron costarte una fortuna.

—Eso no se dice, Granger, es de mala educación— reprochó con humor—. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a revisar esto— anunció, al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar cada uno de sus nuevos utensilios y a inspeccionarlos minuciosamente.

Era consciente de que Hermione seguía mirándolo, pero él mantuvo los ojos puestos en las herramientas, regocijándose con el momento.

—Oye... y esto, ¿qué es?— quiso saber Hermione, inclinada sobre la mesita de café enfrente de ella.

Severus elevó su mirada al papel que había en la mesa. Su corazón dio un brinco. No se suponía que Hermione viese eso aún.

Dejó su regalo a un lado, removiéndose en la butaca.

—Eso... es un proyecto— expresó, algo dubitativo. Hermione continuaba viendo el papel, en el que estaban dibujados los planos de la casa.

—Ah. ¿Vas a construir una nueva habitación?

—No es nada seguro todavía, solo una idea— repuso.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Será un estudio o algo así?— continuó preguntando ella. Severus no quería revelárselo aún, pero en vista de que la curiosidad de Hermione ya estaba disparada (y conociéndola), no tenía más opción.

—No.— Posó sus ojos en los planos, para no tener que mirarla—. En realidad... es una habitación para Alex.— Pudo sentir la intensa mirada de Hermione sobre él—. Así podrían quedarse cuando vengan— prosiguió tranquilamente—. Si es que les parece bien...— añadió con prontitud.

Se atrevió a rodar los ojos hacia ella, y la descubrió observándolo con notorio asombro. De pronto, Hermione le brindó una de las más radiantes sonrisas que le hubiera visto.

—Le va a encantar— manifestó alegremente. En un veloz movimiento, la mujer se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos—. Eres increíble— susurró contra su oído. Él besó su cuello, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

—Lo sé— respondió, sacándole a ella una risita.

* * *

Despertó al sentir que era abrazado por detrás y unas pequeñas y suaves manos acariciaban su torso desnudo. Los pechos de ella estaban pegados a su espalda, mientras que sus piernas se entrelazaban bajo las sábanas.

Intentó voltearse para mirarla.

—Quédate así— lo detuvo Hermione en un murmullo apacible—. Me gusta abrazarte.— Él dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

Con su mano derecha, tomó la de ella y la dejó encima de su pecho. La mujer se acercó más, juntando todo su cuerpo al de él, dejaba incontables besos en su hombro, respiraba plácidamente cerca de su piel.

Severus la notó algo distinta esa mañana. Usualmente, él despertaba primero y le preparaba el desayuno; otras veces, se quedaban en la cama y hacían el amor nuevamente. Pero ahora, ella se contentaba con acariciarlo, con permanecer a su lado sin ninguna otra intención que la de sentirlo cerca.

La oyó tomar aire profundamente. Dejó sus caricias y apoyó la frente en su espalda. Necesitaba mirarla a la cara para saber qué pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Hermione soltó unas palabras:

—Te amo.

* * *

 **Volví.**

 **No saco nada con decir que lo siento mucho por la eterna tardanza, aun así, PERDÓN POR LA ETERNA TARDANZA.**

 **Estos últimos meses han sido una locura, pero saben que nunca abandonaré, menos aún cuando falta tan poco para terminar la historia.**

 **¡Gracias a quienes me han seguido todo este tiempo! Su paciencia vale oro.**

 **No prometo volver pronto, sí prometo volver.**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura. Disculpen cualquier dedazo.**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	16. Plenitud

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Plenitud**

Una corriente eléctrica descendió desde su nuca hasta las puntas de sus pies. Sintió cómo le cosquilleaba el pecho. Su corazón saltaba de alegría.

Se quedó quieto. La frente de ella seguía apoyada en su espalda, el abrazo se había apretado.

Era curioso cómo dos palabras podían causar tanto. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el calor que lo abrigaba y en brazos que lo atrapaban, de los cuales nunca querría huir.

El tiempo le enseñó cuánto le costaba a ella amar sin reservas. Sabía de su sufrimiento, de sus miedos y de sus sueños, conocía su cuerpo tanto como su mente. Y ahora que tenía su amor... se sentía pleno.

Él nunca la forzó a enamorarse, tampoco la obligó a quererlo. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos fue inesperado, pero, al mismo tiempo, inevitable, como si sus vidas hubiesen querido cruzarse en el camino para continuarlo juntas.

De ser posible, para siempre.

Hermione volvió a dejar un pequeño beso en su hombro, luego frotó la mejilla contra su piel.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí — murmuró tenuemente—. Por nosotros.— Severus estrechó con más fuerza la mano de ella—. Sé que cuento con mis amigos y mi familia, pero... al final, siempre éramos Alex y yo.— Se arrimó a él, acercando sus labios al cuello del profesor—. Y ahora te tenemos a ti. Eres el mejor hombre que jamás conoceré...— Suspiró y besó la cicatriz de su cuello—. Me asustaba quererte tanto, me daba miedo enamorarme...— Severus la sintió reír despacio—. Pero hace tiempo que lo estoy... y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.

Severus se giró y la miró a la cara. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero sus labios sonreían con felicidad verdadera. Rodeó sus hombros y la abrazó, mientras besaba su cabello.

Lo único que quería era la felicidad de ella. Si era feliz sin amarlo, estaba bien. Pero ahora, sabiéndola feliz amándolo, estaba todavía mejor.

Él no era un hombre necesitado de palabras, éstas lo irritaban por ser, la mayoría de las veces, vacías, deshonestas y sobrantes. Le molestaban las palabras dichas en exceso. En especial las que entregaban un mensaje falso.

Por eso, las cortas y sinceras dos palabras que le regaló ella eran tan significativas. Él conocía el lenguaje de ella, él sabía no hablaba por hablar, que, a veces, hablaba mucho, que le gustaba decir lo que por su mente navegaba. También sabía lo que se callaba, lo que no decía para evitar herir, lo que reprimía por miedo a la vulnerabilidad.

Él sabía de silencios más que de palabras, de mirar más que de hablar, de entender...

Y en el fondo de toda voz oída y enmudecida, había percibido los sentimientos censurados. Ocultos pero existentes. Porque también sabía de ellos. Lo difícil que era esconder algo tan tremendo. Lo inservible que era al darse cuenta de su enormidad.

En ese momento, el lenguaje de ellos no era conocido por nadie más, pues ese abrazo no se podía expresar en ningún idioma. Toda palabra habría simplificado burdamente la pureza del poder más fuerte en el mundo.

Sentirla ahí con él, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, estrechándolo como nunca, hizo que algo naciera. El sentimiento más anhelado por todos llegó a él, la búsqueda más desesperada había acabado.

Se sintió enteramente correspondido. Maravillosamente.

Suspiró y dejó varios besos en la frente de Hermione, mientras ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron levemente. La felicidad estaba ahí, en ellos, en el espacio que tenían sus ojos para encontrarse. El amor quemaba en las manos sobre sus pieles.

Y el dolor de antaño ya no dolía. Y el miedo se había muerto de miedo por dejar de existir.

—Te amo, Severus— expresó la bruja, antes de darle un beso en los labios—. Te amo tanto, tanto...— Él se apoderó de su boca y la abrazó con fuerza.

Deseó fundir el momento en el tiempo, detener su existencia en ese minuto, quedarse los dos y eternizar cada segundo.

—Soy tuyo para siempre, Granger.

* * *

Cuando se es feliz, el tiempo pasa volando. Los recuerdos de los últimos años lograban hacer que Snape sonriera a menudo, cuando estaba solo en su oficina, en las comidas multitudinarias y antes de dormir.

Era como si las sonrisas estuvieran ansiosas por salir, de tanto haberse escondido.

Alex ya era un adolescente, un chico responsable, aunque un tanto travieso, ocasionalmente.

Cursaba el quinto curso, cuando, una noche, Snape lo descubrió besándose con una chica de Gryffindor en un pasillo a oscuras. Aquello había sido tan sorpresivo para el profesor, quien aún lo veía como niño pequeño, que no se sintió capaz de amonestarlo como correspondía. Simplemente, había dado media vuelta y se había alejado para darle privacidad.

Unos días después, Alex presentó a su nueva novia. La chica parecía hacerlo feliz y,pese a que no era del agrado de Severus. Para Hermione, en cambio, resultó algo más problemático: su niñito estaba perdidamente enamorado, y no podía evitar que unos celos maternales afloraran de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, los meses pasaron y la joven pareja se mantenía unida y contenta. Y eso era lo único importante para Severus y Hermione. Él sentía cierta satisfacción cada vez que se cruzaba con Alex y lo veía sonriente.

El afecto fraternal era innegable entre ellos. Muchas veces, Alex se acercaba a él para pedirle consejos con sus deberes, preguntarle algo sobre alguna poción o sólo para platicar de fútbol (deporte del que Severus ya era casi un experto).

El joven había logrado acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre cuando no estaban en el colegio, incluso ya lo tuteaba. Y Hermione había dejado atrás el nerviosismo y la tensión cuando estaban los tres juntos.

Nunca lo decían, pero eran como una familia. Cualquiera que los viese almorzando juntos o paseando en el parque de Windermere pensaría eso.

Eran las vacaciones de verano que precedían al inicio del sexto año de Alex. El día era precioso, y Severus estaba en la casa de su bruja, sentados en el sofá del salón, hablando tranquilamente.

De pronto, Alex, quien supuestamente se hallaba donde su novia, irrumpió violentamente en la casa y azotó la puerta con enorme violencia.

Severus y Hermione se miraron, perplejos. El muchacho pretendía subir por las escaleras, pero su madre lo detuvo de una exclamación:

—¡¿Qué son esas maneras de llegar, jovencito?!— Alex gruñó, quieto al pie de la escalera—. Ven— exigió.

Él rodó los ojos, sin hacer caso a la orden.

—Mamá, ahora no— murmuró Alex de mala gana—. Quiero estar solo.

—Alexander, ven aquí— insistió la mujer. Severus los miraba alternativamente, tratanto de encontrarle una explicación razonable a la actitud de Alex.

—¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?!— espetó, para luego subir los escalones de dos en dos.

Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente, iracunda. Severus nunca había visto que Alex la tratara de esa forma. Sí había presenciado alguna que otra rabieta, pero jamás una falta de respeto así. A pesar de que sabía que debía sentirse tan enfadado como ella, no podía. Había notado la humedad en sus ojos, la rabia y la tristeza entremezcladas en su rostro. Algo andaba mal.

—Hermione, tranquilízate— le pidió con voz calmada.

—¿Qué? ¿No viste cómo me habló?— inquirió ella, con las manos en las caderas—. No sé qué es lo que le pasa... Hace días que está muy brusco...

—¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— respondió, alzando los brazos—. Pero no quiere decirme nada.— Él compuso una mueca pensativa.

—Bueno... algo pasó, claramente— divagó Severus, mientras se rascaba la barbilla—. Los hombres no somos dados a hablar de nuestros sentimientos.— Vio cómo ella resoplaba y miraba a otra parte—. No nos gusta mostrarnos débiles... Tal vez...— Se detuvo para pensar bien las palabras que debía utilizar. No quería parecer como si le estuviese dando una cátedra de cómo lidiar con su propio hijo—. Tal vez deberías hablar con él sin tratarlo como a un niño.

Hermione no dijo nada por un par de segundos, como si estuviera reflexionando profundamente.

—Puede ser...— dijo entonces. Bajó los hombros y suspiró—. Es que no puedo evitarlo.— Él sonrió y se levantó para estar al lado de ella.

—Está bien— la reconfortó, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su cintura—. Sólo... hazlo sentir como el hombre en el que se está convirtiendo.— Hermione lo miró, sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre esto?— Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de adolescentes— manifestó. Ella dejó escapar una breve risa.

—Gracias— susurró, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios—. Espera, no tardo.

Snape asintió y volvió a tomar asiento, mientras ella subía al segundo piso.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Él escuchaba con atención, esperando oír gritos repentinos, pues sospechaba que Alex no querría hablar y se enfadaría. Sin embargo, sólo llegaban ruidos del exterior.

Instantes después, volvió Hermione, con expresión abatida. Se sentó al lado de Severus y exhaló, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y?— quiso saber el mago, interrogándola con la mirada.

—Rompió con su novia— declaró entonces Hermione.

Severus aguardó un momento y preguntó:

—¿Te dijo por qué?— Ella apoyó la espalda en el sillón, lucía acongojada.

—Al parecer, lo estuvo engañando con uno de sus amigos.— Severus chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos. Alex tenía grandes razones para estar como estaba.

—Diablos...— masculló él, al no saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Está mal, Severus...— dijo Hermione con tristeza—. Mi niño...— El profesor se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

No dijeron nada por un rato. Él sólo la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, mientras su mente trabajaba a máxima velocidad. Se le había ocurrido una idea para subirle el ánimo a Alex, pero no era cien por ciento seguro, y si quería llevarla a cabo, debía partir en ese instante.

Se separó abruptamente, causando que Hermione lo observara con confusión.

—Tengo que irme— anunció apresuradamente, levantándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?— preguntó ella, sus ojos tristes casi logran derrumbarlo.

—Sí, acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer algo muy importante.— La mentira era evidente a kilómetros de distancia, pero Hermione estaba tan anonadada que no la advirtió—. Vendré mañana temprano.— Se inclinó, tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y besó sus labios—. Quédate tranquila, mi amor.— La besó una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Nunca me habías dicho así— pronunció Hermione.

Severus, sujetando el pomo, giró la cabeza. Los cambios de humor de Hermione eran divertidos. Hacía menos de un minuto estaba sumamente triste, y ahora parecía feliz y asombrada.

—¿No?— Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras su boca se curvaba en una pequeña sonrisa—. Te veré mañana— dijo y salió.

—Sí... adiós— farfulló Hermione, confundida.

Severus nunca había alardeado de ser un "héroe de guerra", pues él consideraba que era un título estúpido que no merecía. Tan sólo había hecho lo que debía, lo que era correcto. Pese a su naturaleza Slytherin, no había buscado algo a cambio de sus acciones (más que limpiar su propia consciencia y enmendar sus errores). Así que, por decirlo de alguna forma, el mundo mágico estaba en deuda con él y, por esta vez, sacaría provecho de ello.

Ni siquiera se vio en la necesidad de ser amable para mover algunas influencias en el ministerio. Bastó con que se apareciera, preguntara unos cuantos nombres y su plan se puso en marcha.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, estaba llamando a la puerta de Hermione. Se sentía entusiasmado, pero procuraba no demostrarlo, ya que no iba solo: Potter lo acompañaba, unos metros atrás, callado, pero con obvias ganas de hacer preguntas.

Lo había contactado durante la noche, le ordenó que no pidiera explicaciones y que únicamente hiciera lo que él decía.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, Potter había acatado obedientemente. Severus pensó que fue sólo por el hecho de ayudar a Hermione y a su hijo...y también, quizás, por el respeto que le profesaba.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Hermione, vestida con una bata y despeinada.

—Severus... qué temprano viniste.— El profesor se abstuvo de saludarla con un beso, dado que Potter los estaba mirando.

—Eso dije ayer— repuso él.

—¡Hola, Hermione!— saludó Harry, asomándose detrás de Snape.

—¡Harry!— exclamó ella alegremente—. Hola, qué sorpresa.— Severus se apartó para que pudieran saludarse—. Pasen.

—¿Está Alex?— preguntó el pocionista, antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar.

—Sí, en su habitación.

—¿Puedo subir?

—Sí... claro— dijo ella, dubitativa.

Severus asintió una vez y subió por la escalera. En el camino, escuchó a Hermione preguntarle a Potter qué estaba haciendo ahí, y cómo él respondía que no podía decírselo. Al menos, ese tonto conocía la discreción.

Llegó al dormitorio de Alex y tocó la puerta tres veces con delicadeza. Como no hubo respuesta, pensó que estaba durmiendo. Lo sacaría de la cama a la fuerza si era preciso.

Llamó una vez más.

—No tengo hambre— bramó el muchacho desde el otro lado.

—Alex, soy yo... ¿Me dejas pasar?— inquirió Severus. Hubo un silencio. Luego, Alex habló en voz baja:

—Pasa.

Snape abrió y vio a Alex sentado en la cama, en pijama y mirando por la ventana. Supuso que no quería verlo directamente a los ojos y exhibir su fragilidad. Lo comprendió demasiado bien para su gusto.

Arrastró la silla del escritorio y se sentó cerca de los pies de la cama, a una distancia respetable.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó, sólo por preguntar.

—Como la mierda— soltó Alex, de hombros caídos y voz monótona. Severus tuvo el repentino impulso de reír ante la grosería.

—No me cabe duda— afirmó. Quería empatizar con él, hacerlo sentir comprendido.

Se quedaron en silencio. Snape estaba seguro de que Alex tenía muchas ganas de desahogarse, de expresar en palabras todo lo que sentía, y esperaba pacientemente a que el momento llegara.

Habían construido una extraña confianza a lo largo de los años. Era poco habitual, pero había ocasiones en las que hablaban de asuntos que quedaban reservados a los dos. No como si le ocultaran información de suma importancia a Hermione, tampoco que lo hicieran deliberadamente. Era algo que ocurría y ya. Cosas que no tenían por qué ser divulgadas.

Y ésta era una de aquellas...

—¿Por qué las mujeres son así?— comenzó a hablar Alex, mientras Severus se atenía a escuchar y esperar—. Uno da todo por ellas y... te traicionan como si...— El muchacho se exasperó de repente y se desordenó el cabello pelirrojo. Su mirada dura y su voz se habían empezado a romper paulatinamente—. No sé que fue lo que hice mal...— continuó, más compuesto—. Hacía todo lo que ella quería... Son todas iguales.

Severus, condescendiente, sonrió de lado. Él mismo había vivido una etapa de odio irracional hacia el género femenino, debido a su experiencia personal. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que muchas veces había pecado de ingenuo, de ciego, por el simple hecho de estar enamorado de la persona incorrecta... Con Alex, sucedía algo similar. Por supuesto que no era culpa del chico, pero eran cosas que pasaban. Que, de alguna manera, tenían que pasar. El desengaño formaba parte de la vida.

Era eso lo que debía aprender. Lo que él le quería enseñar.

—No, Alex, no son todas iguales— replicó Severus, ganándose un gruñido del joven—. Ahora piensas eso, y es normal, pero no es cierto. Y sé que esto es lo último que quieres escuchar— añadió, mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba los codos en las piernas—, pero hay más mujeres en el mundo. Esto es sólo una etapa, la vas a superar y... quién sabe, tal vez pronto conocerás a alguien que sí valga la pena.

—No quiero conocer a nadie— masculló Alex entre dientes. Severus suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé— manifestó con solemnidad—. Créeme que lo sé...— El chico volteó apenas la cabeza y lo miró de reojo—. Pero también sé que esto que estás sintiendo no dura para siempre... te lo aseguro.

—Eso no me ayuda... Yo la quería...— La voz del chico había vuelto a quebrarse, denotando que el dolor que experimentaba era real y profundo. El corazón de Snape se contrajo al verlo así—. Todavía la quiero...

—Claro que sí— masculló el profesor. Sentía deseos de acercarse a Alex y abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor, acompañado, protegido. En cambio, se aclaró la garganta y habló firmemente:—. Pero no te hace bien quedarte aquí encerrado.

—No quiero salir...— sentenció Alex, mientras se tiraba de vuelta en la cama y se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Severus alzó una ceja.

—¿Seguro?— cuestionó, al tiempo que sacaba unos pequeños papelitos de uno de sus bolsillos—. Porque tengo algo aquí que podría interesarte.— Alex se movió debajo del cobertor y, curioso, asomó solamente los ojos para ver.

—¿Qué es?— quiso saber.

—Sólo... asientos de primera fila para el partido inaugural de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch— dijo él, con evidente desinterés. El muchacho descubrió su cabeza y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Pero si no los quieres, puedo...

—Estás bromeando— interrumpió Alex—. Esas entradas se agotaron hace meses.— Severus hizo una mueca algo altiva.

—Hay que saber contactar a las personas adecuadas.— El profesor movía la mano en la que tenía los boletos, mientras que Alex los observaba como hiptonizado—. ¿Quieres ir o no?

—¡No es verdad!— exclamó el joven, salió de la cama de un salto, avanzó rápidamente hacia Snape y le quitó los boletos—. ¡Son reales! ¡La Copa Mundial!— La sonrisa de Alex surcaba todo su rostro y daba brincos por la habitación.

Severus no pudo aguantar sonreír satisfecho. Se puso de pie, viendo al chico ir de un lado a otro.

—El partido es en unas horas— anunció el hombre—. Deberías vestirte.

—¡Cierto!— Alex comenzó a correr, buscando la ropa de su equipo favorito. Severus, en tanto, se disponía a salir de la habitación.

—Tu tío Harry te está esperando abajo para ir contigo.— Al oír eso, Alex se detuvo en seco, con una playera entre las manos, y miró a Severus con seriedad.

—¿Tú no vas a ir?— preguntó, con cierta decepción.

Severus se vio bastante extrañado ante la pregunta. ¿Alex había tenido la esperanza de ir con él. Es más, ¿quería que él lo acompañara?

No podía mentir: lo pasaban muy bien cuando iban al estadio a ver partidos de fútbol. Pero nunca habían presenciado uno de Quidditch, y él pensó que lo disfrutaría más con Potter, que sabía más del tema.

—No— respondió, un tanto aturdido—. No soy un gran fanático del Quidditch. Apresúrate— dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Qué raro. Por un momento, sintió que el chico lo apreciaba más a él que a su adorado "tío Harry".

Abajo, lo esperaban Hermione y Potter, ella cruzada de brazos y con gesto impaciente.

—¿Van a decirme qué están tramando?— cuestionó la bruja.

—Ya lo sabrás— contestó escuetamente Severus. El ceño fruncido de Hermione le causaba mucha gracia.

Al momento, Alex bajó las escaleras como un relámpago. Iba vestido con su indumentaria completa de Quidditch y sonreía como si fuese el mejor día de su vida.

—Ya estoy listo— informó, jadeando. Hermione lo miró con la boca entrabierta, luego miró a Snape y a Harry.

—¿Listo para qué?— interrogó ella—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡A la Copa Mundial, mamá!— espetó Alex, agitando los brazos y enseñándole los boletos—. ¡Severus consiguió asientos de fábula!

—¿Qué?— Hermione examinó los boletos—. ¿Cómo...?— Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al profesor.

—Cobré algunos favores— explicó él.

—¡Vamos, tío! ¡Llegaremos tarde!— urgía Alex, tomando del brazo a Harry.

—¿Tú también vas?— Hermione no salía de su asombro, estaba conmocionada.

—Sí, bueno, es la Copa Mundial, Hermione, no podía negarme.— Alex ya estaba abriendo la puerta—. Nos tenemos que ir.

—Esperen... ¿cómo van a ir? ¿Es verdad todo esto?— preguntaba Hermione, siguiéndolos hacia afuera.

—Está todo arreglado— afirmó Severus, atrás de ella—. Potter tiene un traslador que los transportará hasta allá.

—Pero... al menos lleven algo para comer—sugirió Hermione.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, llevo dinero— repuso Harry—. Y nos tenemos que ir, el traslador está en mi casa y saldrá en...— Harry revisó su reloj—. ¡Cinco minutos! ¡Vámonos ya, Alex!

El muchacho abrazó a Hermione, asegurándole que se cuidaría. Después, inesperadamente para todos, se dirigió a Severus y le dio un abrazo largo y apretado. El pocionista no supo cómo reaccionar, así que sólo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Gracias, Severus— murmuró Alex, sin soltarlo aún—. De verdad.— Hermione observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Harry.

Se separaron, Alex les sonrió una vez más, tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía y desaparecieron con un _¡plop!_

Ahora, Severus respiraba con más tranquilidad. Sabía que esa alegría en Alex no sería para siempre, que los recuerdos lo golpearían durante la noche y le resultaría inevitable sentirse mal. Pero si, con su regalo, podía vivir una buena experiencia, estaba bien.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?— le preguntó Hermione, después de que estuviesen un momento en silencio, viendo a la nada.

—Tengo lo mío— dijo él, mientras daba media vuelta y volvía al interior de la casa. Hermione lo siguió de cerca.

—Yo intenté comprar esos boletos, pero ya no quedaban— continuó ella—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para él?— Severus la encaró—. Es el sueño de su vida.

—Entonces, me debes un favor— manifestó el profesor, sonriendo ligeramente—... o varios.— Hermione rió.

—¿Qué quieres?— inquirió, de forma coqueta. Severus arqueó una ceja y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas— susurró, aproximándose a su boca—. La primera es que tenemos la casa para los dos...— Ella cerró los ojos, pero él no la besó, únicamente le rozó la comisura de los labios.

—¿Y la segunda?— quiso saber la bruja, empezando a respirar con agitación.

—Adivina.

Severus se estaba controlando para no perder la compostura. Le encantaba hacerla esperar, ver cómo suspiraba cada vez que él se acercaba para después alejarse.

Y como Alex estaría afuera todo el día... tiempo era lo que más tenían.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada: Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan pasado un lindo día, rodeado de gente querida.**

 **También espero que les guste este capítulo. La verdad, tenía pensado alargarlo y que fuese el último, pero pensé que sería mejor así.**

 **El próximo será el final (¿por fin? xD).**

 **¡Gracias por seguirme! Y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Que tengan un feliz año nuevo, pásenlo increíble y disfruten.**

 **Nos leemos el 2019.**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	17. Todo en orden

**Amar de Lejos**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Todo en orden**

Definitivamente, las multitudes no eran lo suyo. No encajaba entre tanta palabrería sin sentido y conversaciones que iban y venían.

Aun así, debía admitir que lo trataban con enorme simpatía. Tampoco era de extrañarse, ya que no era la primera vez que compartía con el grupo de pelirrojos y sus respectivas familias y amigos.

Unos le caían peor que otros, pero, a fin de cuentas, se había terminado por acostumbrar a ellos.

Bill Weasley era, por lejos, el más sensato de todos. Severus se había llevado la grata sorpresa de que podían sostener charlas prolongadas e inteligentes, de que tenía una vasta experiencia en su campo laboral y que, además, era estimado por él.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Lovegood. Su extravagancia lograba sacarlo de quicio y dejarlo sin ideas para responder.

Los demás siempre mantenían cierta distancia, dada su personalidad y comentarios cortantes. Excepto Potter y su mujer, por supuesto, quienes insistían en asumir perfectamente su papel de dueños de casa y no dejaban de ofrecerle cosas o preguntarle si estaba bien.

Él ya pertenecía a ese peculiar grupo de personas, por más que le costase admitirlo.

Había asistido a sus fiestas y reuniones tantas veces en los últimos años que ya había superado la etapa del aborrecimiento.

Antes, lo único que deseaba en esas ocasiones era largarse. Ahora no le fastidiaba mucho quedarse.

Sinceramente, se sentía agradecido de que lo hubiesen incluido en sus vidas sin mirarlo como si fuese un asesino en serie.

Celebraban el cumpleaños de uno de los niños (no recordaba quién), aunque ya era tarde y tan solo quedaban los adultos en la celebración.

Las bebidas alcohólicas nunca escaseaban, tampoco la comida, y el ambiente era confortable.

Miraba distraídamente a Hermione, que se hallaba sumida en una conversación con su amiga Weasley. Él pensaba en otras cosas mientras la veía, cuando un comentario se deslizó desde su espalda.

Reculó su expresión furibunda la percatarse de que era Bill quien le había hablado.

« _¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio?_ », le había preguntado descaradamente. El profesor lo único que hizo fue alzar las cejas y encogerse de hombros, como si la pregunta no lo hubiese puesto nervioso.

No era la primera vez que le decían algo así. Sus amigos solían preguntárselo a modo de chiste; y Minerva lo insinuaba de vez en cuando.

Y, bueno... él también lo había pensado, pero nunca había tocado el tema con Hermione.

Ya eran años los que llevaban juntos, eran una pareja estable. ¿Casarse cambiaría las cosas? Severus suponía que estaban bien así.

Pero ¿qué pensaba ella? ¿Estaría esperando que él se lo propusiera? ¿Era eso lo que se suponía que debía hacer?

No era tan viejo, al menos no para los estándares de edad de los magos. ¿Tenía que atreverse? Lo peor que podía pasar era una negación, pero seguirían juntos.

¿Y si lo intentaba?

La verdad era que la idea le gustaba. Como un cursi, adoraba imaginarse casado con ella, unirse aunque fuera solamente de manera simbólica. Quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía de todas las formas posibles, y si con ello la hacía feliz, mejor.

Necesitaba un plan. No iba a pedírselo allí frente a todos, ese no era su modo de actuar.

Una escapada de fin de semana era la excusa perfecta. El clima acompañaba, el cielo estaba despejado, no hacía demasiado calor y el lago ofrecía una vista espectacular al atardecer.

Debía darle el mérito de la idea a Bernard. Fue él quien propuso la "escena romántica" una de las tantas veces en las que lo hostigaba para que le pidiera matrimonio a su bruja.

Severus solía decirle que ese no era su estilo y que dejara de fastidiar. Aunque, secretamente, había tomado notas mentales de todo.

Hermione y él habían pasado un fin de semana agradable fuera del castillo, y al anochecer, debían regresar.

Miraban el ocaso junto al lago, sentados en una banca de madera. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. No decían nada, solo observaban el paisaje y escuchaban los sonidos a su alrededor.

Severus sentía su estómago retorcerse. Estaba nervioso. Su cuerpo se mantenía rígido al contacto de Hermione, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en su propia rodilla. Tenía que regular su respiración a un ritmo normal.

Cuando se sintió totalmente preparado, tragó saliva y suspiró profundo.

—¿Estás aburrido?— preguntó ella, antes de que él pudiera decir lo que pensaba.

—No— respondió con rapidez, girando apenas la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Y tú?

—No podría— murmuró Hermione—, con esta vista... y menos contigo.— La mujer le sonrió y se acercó más a él.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Severus quería preparar un escenario propicio y no soltarle la pregunta así sin más.

Respiró una vez más y dijo:

—Odio el momento en que tenemos que separarnos.— Y era cierto. Desde la primera vez que ella lo visitó, detestaba cuando tenía que marcharse... pero nunca se lo había dicho directamente.

Hermione se separó unos centímetros y lo miró.

—Yo también...— Volvió a recostarse sobre su hombro—. Pero siempre podemos venir otro fin de semana.— Él respondió con un gruñido.

—Si fuera por mí, no te dejaría ir nunca— confesó, mirando al frente—. Te quedarías aquí conmigo...— De reojo, notó cómo la expresión de ella cambiaba, estaba sorprendida—. Podríamos vivir juntos... Aquí o donde tú quieras, pero juntos.— Se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella tenía la boca entreabierta y apenas parpadeaba—. Alex, tú y yo, por supuesto— añadió, al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Qué dices?

Hermione pareció aturdida por unos segundos. Luego, sin embargo, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría, Severus.— La bruja lo tomó de la cara y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, agregó:—. Alex adora este lugar... y a mí me haría muy feliz estar contigo todos los días.— Severus soltó aire por la boca, sonriendo inevitablemente.

La abrazó por los hombros y besó su frente. No quería soltarla jamás, la vida era perfecta tal y como estaba.

El sol bajaba y se perdía entre las copas de los pinos lejanos, el vaivén del agua acompañaba los latidos de su corazón. Hasta el viento que rozaba sus mejillas parecía querer acariciarlo.

Él no era un hombre de multitudes, era un hombre de una sola mujer.

De pronto, Hermione deshizo el abrazo y lo miró fijamente, con el rostro serio. El gesto en Snape se congeló.

—Aprovechando el momento... — comenzó a hablar Hermione, gravemente—. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.— Severus frunció el ceño, sin saber qué esperarse.

—Dime— masculló con la voz ronca.

Ella desvió la vista y apretó los labios. Después lo miró de nuevo, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Eran pocas las veces en las que Severus la había visto titubear de aquel modo, pero prefirió no decir nada, por miedo a que se arrepintiera.

—Quería preguntarte si...— Hermione lanzó una pequeña risa al aire, giró el cuerpo para mirarlo de frente y tomó las manos de él—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Quién era el aturdido ahora?

Snape se quedó callado, observándola. No sabía qué hacer. De un momento a otro, se hallaba en la situación opuesta a la que él planeaba. Unas extrañas ganas de reír comenzaban a gestarse en su garganta, mientras Hermione esperaba una respuesta con ojos ilusionados.

No pudo contenerse más y dejó que la risa brotara de a poco, logrando que Hermione se contagiara de ella y riera nerviosamente.

—¿Vas a responderme o no?— quiso saber ella, con la sonrisa pegada en sus labios. Él se obligó a recobrar el control para poder contestar:

—Se suponía que yo iba a pedírtelo— dijo en tono divertido. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?— Severus, riendo, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Ella ahogó un grito—. ¿En serio?

—En serio.— No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero los nervios habían desaparecido.

—¡Sí, quiero!— exclamó Hermione y se lanzó al cuello de él.

Se besaron repetidamente, entre risas. Ella revolvía su cabello, al tiempo que dejaba besos por toda su cara, y él la sostenía por la cintura.

Había dicho que sí... ¡y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntárselo! Ciertamente, esa mujer nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderlo.

—¡Casémonos el próximo mes!— dijo Hermione, exultante—. ¿Para qué esperar? ¡Será verano! ¡Casémonos aquí mismo!

Severus estaba demasiado apabullado para pensar, pero decía que sí a todo. A casarse en un mes más, junto al lago, con todos sus amigos, a hacer una fiesta que durase toda la noche, a irse a vivir juntos ese preciso día.

La feliz impulsividad de Hermione era contagiosa.

—Y no volvamos a Hogwarts el próximo curso— dijo finalmente la mujer, jadeando.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Severus.

—Lo he estado pensando...— dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba aire y se arreglaba el cabello—. Y tú y yo podríamos iniciar un negocio juntos. ¡Nuestro propio negocio, Severus!—La idea era nueva para él, por lo que solamente atinó a alzar una interrogante ceja—. Los dos somos lo suficientemente listos como para que nos vaya bien en cualquier cosa que nos propongamos: abrir una botica, una librería o vender pociones. ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¿Qué te parece?

El mar de proyectos era, de repente, enorme. Vivir juntos, casarse, comenzar un emprendimiento. Era arriesgado, pero sonaba bien. ¡Más que bien! Los nuevos aires le daban aún más ganas de vivir. ¡Y dejar de dar clases a alcornoques!

—Hagámoslo— aceptó Severus, sin el explosivo entusiasmo de ella, pero con las mismas ganas.

—¡Ay, te amo tanto!— Los brazos de Hermione lo atraparon nuevamente y él se dejó querer.

Severus pensaba lo tonto que había sido por sentirse nervioso. Ella era perfecta, lo amaba y él lo sabía. Lo sabía y, aun así, había tenido dudas. Pero ya no. Ya no había espacio para las dudas en su mundo, porque ahora tenía una compañera leal y buena, una mujer que, _sin duda_ , estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas.

—Dame tu mano— pidió el hombre. Hermione le tendió la mano izquierda, temblando, y él la tomó con infinita delicadeza. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo rojo (Gryffindor, como ella), la abrió y dejó ver un anillo plateado (Slytherin, como él).

—Severus...— farfulló Hermione, azorada—. No era necesario...

" _Siempre tan modesta_ ", pensó él.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas como corresponde— repuso.

Hermione se mordió el labio y bajó la vista a su mano, mientras él colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular. Se quedaron quietos un instante, contemplando la brillante joya. Severus levantó su mirada y vio que los ojos de ella estaban húmedos.

—Gracias— murmuró con la voz quebrada Hermione. Se miraron y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Severus se inclinó y la besó con ternura, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de ella mojaban sus labios. Ella lo abrazó y se refugió en su pecho.

Permanecieron así un buen rato. Ya no había sol, sino estrellas y la luna iluminándolos. Algunas ranitas correteaban en la orilla del lago, croaban y saltaban cerca de sus pies.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían retrasar más la partida, se levantaron y se desaparecieron tomados de la mano.

La emoción por sus nuevos planes no fue algo momentáneo, sino que prevaleció con la misma frescura.

* * *

Decidieron que Alex debía ser el primero al que le contarían, por ello, esa misma semana, y luego de haber conversado con la cabeza más fría, lo citaron al despacho de Hermione.

Alex llamó a la puerta antes de entrar (Severus se había empeñado en enseñarle esa costumbre después de que casi los descubrió en una situación un tanto comprometedora años atrás) y arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio a ambos sentados tras el escritorio de Hermione.

—Siéntate, hijo— pidió ella suavemente. El chico se acercó con precaución y tomó asiento.

—¿Hice algo malo?— preguntó al instante, como si fuera un niño pequeño y no un joven de diecisiete años.

Severus se sonrió ante la cara de temor de Alex.

—No— respondió escuetamente Hermione, con una ligera sonrisa—. Te pedimos que vinieras porque hay algo que tenemos que decirte.

—¿Voy a tener un hermanito?— La pregunta de Alex fue tan seria que tanto Hermione como Severus soltaron una risa.

—No es eso, Alex— replicó la mujer. Inspiró hondamente y miró de soslayo al profesor—. Severus y yo nos vamos a casar.

Proclamarlo frente a otra persona lo hizo mucho más real para Snape.

Alex pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Alex— habló Severus esta vez. Alex abrió la boca, compuso una enorme sonrisa y exclamó:

—¡Genial! ¡Es genial, mamá!— Se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre—. Ya pensaba que le tenías miedo al compromiso— bromeó con Severus, y luego le dio un abrazo a él también. Fue a sentarse de nuevo y, notablemente contento, dijo:—. ¿Ya tienen fecha?

—Comienzos de julio— contestó Hermione, sonrojada.

—¿Tan pronto?— Alex se removió en su silla—. Voy a tener que ponerme en forma.— Todos rieron—. Supongo que yo llevaré los anillos, ¿no?

Hermione miró a Severus un segundo.

—Claro, hijo, si es lo que tú quieres.

—Mamá, ¡es tu boda! ¿Cómo no voy a querer?— Hermione le sonrió con cariño y los ojos brillantes.

—También hay otra cosa, Alex— intervino Severus, y el joven giró rápidamente a verlo.

—¿Ahora sí es lo del hermanito?— insistió. Snape rodó los ojos, mientras Hermione volvía a reír.

—No. Con tu madre estuvimos hablando... y pensamos que, ya que nos vamos a casar, es buen momento para irnos vivir juntos— soltó de sopetón.

Alex se quedó como si lo hubiesen abofeteado, y Severus pensó que ni la noticia del supuesto "hermanito" lo habría sorprendido tanto.

—¿Dónde?— quiso saber el joven.

—Aún no lo decidimos— respondió pronta Hermione.

—Ah...— musitó Alex, no parecía tan entusiasmado con esa noticia, y Severus sintió que su estómago se volvía de piedra—. ¿No puede ser en tu casa, Severus?— preguntó con algo de timidez.

El profesor sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo. Habían decidido plantearle el tema a Alex para saber su opinión... pero jamás pensó que sería el muchacho el que lo ofrecería.

Buscó la mirada de Hermione para tener apoyo y, sin dejar de verla, dijo:

—Es una opción.

—¿Ah, sí?— Ahora Alex parecía mucho más animado—. No estaría mal... Es decir, me gusta allá y tengo amigos...

—Entonces, así será— afirmó Severus.

—¡Genial!— dijo, contento—. Bueno, tengo que una clase ahora— informó Alex, al tiempo que se levantaba—. Después me cuentan los detalles.— Severus y Hermione asintieron—. Y... felicidades— añadió el chico, sonrió una vez más y se retiró.

—Vaya que ha cambiado...— susurró Hermione, como para sí misma.

—Creo que me ya me gané su cariño— comentó Severus, y Hermione rió ligeramente.

Los siguientes en saber las buenas nuevas fueron los padres de Hermione, quienes se mostraron bastante emocionados (la madre de ella incluso soltó algunas lágrimas) y dijeron que los ayudarían en todo lo que necesitaran.

Luego lo compartieron con los señores Weasley (al ser los abuelos paternos de Alex, no merecían enterarse mediante terceros), y sólo eso bastó para que todo el mundo lo supiera.

McGonagall estaba tan eufórica que organizó una cena en su honor con el profesorado. Reservó todas las instalaciones de Las Tres Escobas para realizar la celebración.

A Severus le parecía innecesario, pero, instado por Hermione, se animó a ir.

Cuando se reunieron todos allá, se acordó instantáneamente del encuentro que tuvo allí con Hermione y Hagrid hacía mucho tiempo.

En ese entonces, la atracción por ella era reciente. Él ni siquiera tenia intenciones de decírselo, y si ella lo hubiera sabido, habría hecho cualquier cosa por hacerle creer que no era cierto.

Mantener las distancias era primordial...

... y ahora no podía pasar ni un día lejos de ella.

Su vida siempre había sido un constante ir y venir de cambios, pero éste había sido el más grande de todos.

Nunca imaginó que se casaría, mucho menos que sería capaz de tener una relación duradera... ni cualquier tipo de relación.

—¡Un brindis por la feliz pareja!— vociferó Hagrid desde el extremo de la larga mesa.

Los profesores levantaron sus copas animadamente, brindaron y los felicitaron por enésima vez.

Hermione estaba pletórica y bromeaba con todos, al igual que McGonagall, quien había dejado en el castillo su careta de directora estricta. Lucía tan feliz como si fuese su propio hijo el que se casaba.

Ante ese pensamiento, el corazón de Severus se entibió y sintió una oleada de afecto por la bruja. Bebió de su copa para disimular.

Horas después, el alcohol ya hacía efecto en la mayoría: Hagrid, Flitwick y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cantaban a viva voz una cancion de Celestina Warbeck; Vector, Trelawney y Sprout cuchicheaban acerca de lo mucho que se querían; y Hermione y McGonagall sostenían una conversación profunda y existencial sentadas al lado de Severus.

Él se atenía a beber whisky de fuego y contemplar la transformación etílica de los demás.

Realmente no se esperaba que hicieran algo así por ellos (aunque sólo fuese una excusa para salir a beber). Debían quererlos de cierta forma, por lo menos querer lo suficiente a Hermione para que ese cariño se traspasara a él.

O, quizá, también lo querían a él. Era una sensación agradable.

De pronto, Hagrid se levantó, tomó su silla extra grande, caminó desgarbadamente hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

Severus se puso tieso en su lugar. No había bebido tanto como para sostener una plática de borrachos.

—Es bueno verte feliz, Severus— aclamó el semigigante, propinándole una exagerada palmada en la espalda al profesor.

—Sí— gruñó Snape.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando vinimos con Hermione? Fue hace tiempo...

—Imaginaba que tú no te acordabas— observó, y Hagrid se rió a carcajadas.

—Me acuerdo, me acuerdo...— Cogió su cubo de cerveza y dio un largo sorbo. Luego se limpió la barba con el dorso de la mano—. En ese entonces, Hermione y tú no estaban juntos.

—No.

—Pero a ti te gustaba.— El silencio en el salón fue notorio. Todos habían dejado de hacer lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo (excepto Flitwick y el profesor de Defensa) para poner atención a su conversación. La incomodidad de Snape se hizo evidente—. Puedo ser despistado, pero...— Hagrid se detuvo e hipó—. Pero me di cuenta. Estabas prendado de ella, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo también lo noté— se entrometió Trelawney, mirándolo escrutadoramente.

—Tú nisiquiera estabas aquí— replicó Severus con rudeza.

—Pero lo noté, Severus, vaya que sí— sostuvo la mujer, dándose esos aires de grandilocuencia que tanto irritaban a Snape.

—No eras muy disimulado que digamos, querido— agregó Sprout.

¿Así que de pronto todos lo sabían? ¿Lo sabían y habían fingido?

—Y cuando te pedí que me cubrieras en una ronda, no fue porque sí— intervino Vector.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y observó al trío de entrometidas. Tuvo ganas de reír, pero su amor propio era más grande.

Flitwick cantaba como banda sonora. Era tan desafinado.

—La única que no lo notaba era Hermione, desde luego— pronunció Minerva, con tono divertido—. Los dos estaban muy ocupados en su juego de tira y afloja y se olvidaron que nosotros estábamos también ahí.

—¿Siempre lo supieron?— quiso saber Hermione, perpleja pero sonriente.

—Así es, querida— contestó McGonagall, y bebió un poco de vino—. Al principio, eran meros indicios... Después se tornó en algo más obvio.— Severus escuchaba sumamente atento. ¿Qué había sido del mejor espía de la segunda guerra mágica? Descubierto por un grupo de brujas ociosas...—. Severus cambió muchísimo cuando tú llegaste— prosiguió la directora—. Por ejemplo, empezó a quedarse en la sala de profesores y a asistir a las reuniones... y la forma en la que te miraba era... es muy especial.

Snape era consciente de que todos lo observaban, esperando ver en él su "mirada especial" para Hermione.

Desvío la vista y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—No te pongas así, Severus— reprochó Sprout alegremente.

—Todos nos hemos enamorado alguna vez— habló con voz soñadora Hagrid.

¿Podía encontrarse en una situación más incómoda? Ya sabían de sus sentimientos, ¿no les bastaba con eso?

—¿Y a mí se me notaba?— le preguntó Hermione a McGonagall.

Severus la miró con reproche, y ella simplemente le puso una mano en la rodilla discretamente por debajo de la mesa. Él resopló.

—Más que a él— confirmó la anciana. Hermione se puso roja.

—¿No te importa estar con alguien tan mayor, Hermione?— cuestionó Trelawney.

¿Tan mayor? Aquello le cayó como una patada en la entrepierna a Severus, que miró indignado a la mujer.

—¿Acaso te crees una jovencita, Trelawney?— soltó con desprecio.

—¿Les traigo otra ronda?— Rosmerta llegaba cuestionablemente oportuna; Severus supuso que había estado pendiente de cada detalle hasta la inapropiada pregunta de la profesora.

Gustosos, aceptaron una ronda más. El profesor de pociones vio que Sprout tomaba por los hombros a Trelawney y la encauzaba a otro tema de conversación. Hermione apretó el agarre en su rodilla para calmarlo.

Invitaría a todos menos a esa loca a su matrimonio, a ver cómo le caía eso. Rió entre dientes al imaginarla y se sintió de buen humor.

Por suerte, no continuaron hablando de él y su poca discreción al enamorarse de Hermione. Y si lo hacían, no dudaría en levantarse y largarse de allí.

Era tarde cuando regresaron al colegio. Todos, salvo él y Hermione, estaban bastante borrachos (icluso la siempre recatada McGonagall estaba más risueña). Esta vez, no se vieron en la necesidad de salvar a Hagrid de las zarzamoras, pues él, Flitwick y el profesor de Defensa decidieron seguir la velada en su cabaña.

Se despidieron en el vestíbulo, y Severus aprovechó que estaban solos para tomar a Hermione de la mano y conducirla a su despacho.

Se cambiaron de ropa y se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados. Comenzaron a besarse tranquilamente, a la luz de una única vela.

Él disfrutaba de la manera en que el aroma de ella lo iba relajando. Se sentía tan confortado a su lado.

—¿Es verdad que yo ya te gustaba cuando salimos con Hagrid?— preguntó Hermione de repente.

—No lo menciones— objetó él, rozando sus labios contra los de ella. La sintió sonreír.

—¿Es verdad?— Severus cortó el beso y suspiró.

—Sí, es verdad— confesó en voz baja.

—Vaya...— susurró la mujer—. Tú empezaste a gustarme poco después.— Severus se apartó un poco para mirarla—. Antes de Navidad... por eso el regalo.— Lo recordaba: la bufanda y la nota de " _deja de lloriquear_ "—. Porque no paraba de pensar en ti.

Era curioso, porque él tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

—Creo que perdimos mucho tiempo— comentó Severus con sinceridad. Si hubieran sido más arrojados, habrían estado juntos mucho antes.

—Deberíamos recuperarlo...— La sonrisa y la expresión traviesa en ella avivaron una llama en su interior.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo.— La sujetó con rudeza por la cintura y se dedicó a la labor de devorar sus hermosos labios.

* * *

Los preparativos para la boda estaban resultando ser todo un dolor de cabeza. Severus no comprendía cómo era que habían acabado invitando a tanta gente.

Inicialmente, los dos acordaron que sería una ceremonia íntima, pero pasaban los días y la lista de invitados seguía aumentando.

Por sí solos, los Weasley, sus parejas e hijos formaban un grupo numeroso. Sin mencionar a los profesores de Hogwarts, los amigos de Hermione de la escuela, sus padres, los amigos de Alex...

Eran alrededor de cincueta invitados. No parecía mucho en comparación a otras bodas, pero él jamás pensó llegar a ese número.

Cincuenta pares de ojos observándolos. Él era reservado.

Revisó una vez más la lista. No sabía por qué lo hacía, era como si existiera en él la esperanza de que, mágicamente, desaparecieran del papel la mitad de esos nombres.

Sus ojos vagaban desinteresadamente, releyendo una y otra vez lo mismo. Pero no estaba igual que la última vez. Había un nombre nuevo.

—Hermione— la llamó pausadamente. Hermione, que estaba a sentada junto a él en la desierta sala de profesores, apartó los ojos del pergamino que leía.

—¿Qué?— Severus ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pero no dejó de mirar la lista.

—¿Tú invitaste a Trelawney?— El silencio de ella fue elocuente—. Hermione...— La bruja lo miró con gesto de súplica y un leve arrepentimiento.

—Severus, no podía dejarla fuera.— Snape cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes—. Tampoco es de mi total agrado, pero luchó junto con nosotros... es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella— argumentó. El profesor se masajeaba el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba no perder la paciencia.

¡Merlín, no soportaba a esa mujer! Estaba más loca que Lovegood y siempre creía saber más que los demás.

—De acuerdo— concedió—, pero que se siente lejos de nosotros— añadió, apuntándola con un dedo. Hermione lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

De pronto, se oyó un estruendo, y McGonagall entró tan intempestivamente que la hoja de la puerta se golpeó contra la pared. Severus y Hermione la miraron anonadados.

—¿¡Así que renunciarán!?— espetó la directora. Se notaba a kilómetros su indignación.

—Que yo sepa, no somos tus esclavos, Minerva— respondió Severus con parsimonia, dejando de lado la interrogante de quién le había dicho. Después de todo, sólo existía un sospechoso, el único que lo sabía: Alex.

—¿Y cuándo pensaban informármelo?— quiso saber McGonagall, al tiempo que se plantaba delante de ellos y se cruzaba de brazos. Parecía una mamá gallina enfurruñada.

—Pronto— dijo él, lacónico.

—Já, pronto— repitió la anciana—. ¿Tú crees que es muy fácil buscar a alguien que los reemplace, Severus?

—¿Es eso o no quieres que nos vayamos?— inquirió Snape. La cara de McGonagall era tan graciosa que casi olvidó que Trelawney iría a su matrimonio.

Minerva frunció los labios. Lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

—Disculpe, profesora— pronunció Hermione, su voz era delicada y respetuosa—. Pero con todo este asunto de la boda, se nos olvidó decirle.— McGonagall suavizó sus gestos cuando miró a Hermione. Era una lástima, Severus quería seguir provocándola.

—Entiendo— musitó la directora, cogió una silla cercana y se dejó caer en ella, mientras se quitaba las gafas—. Sencillamente, pensaba que contaría con ustedes por más tiempo.

—A nosotros también nos apena abandonar el colegio— convino Hermione.

Severus prefirió quedarse callado. Desde que tomaron la decisión de renunciar, había una fiesta dentro de él.

McGonagall se distrajo un momento limpiando los cristales de sus gafas con los puños de la túnica. Se las colocó nuevamente sobre la nariz y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

—Bueno... si consideran que es lo mejor para ustedes...— Hermione le dedicó una franca sonrisa, y Severus, una de sus consabidas muecas—. ¿Qué planean hacer?

La pareja se miró por el rabillo del ojo, antes de que Hermione respondiera:

—Queremos abrir una tienda en el Callejón Diagon.— Minerva no ocultó su asombro—. Venderemos pociones y libros de texto, al menos, en un comienzo.

Severus y McGonagall se mantuvieron la mirada por largos segundos. Luego, la directora mostró una sonrisa ancha.

—Con las pociones de Severus y tus habilidades, no tardarán mucho en expandirse— aseguró Minerva.

—Ojalá nos vaya bien— repuso Hermione, obviamente, tratando de mantener la humildad.

Él, en cambio, no tenía reparos en admitir que eran pocos los pocionistas que podían igualarlo.

—Les irá bien, estoy segura— manifestó McGonagall—. Cuando tengan todo listo, avísenme para visitarlos. Tal vez nos servirán algunos de sus libros para el siguiente curso.— Dicho eso, se levantó de su asiento.

—Gracias, profesora.— Las mujeres se sonrieron.

—Tengo que dejarlos— anunció—. Hasta mañana— dijo y se encaminó a la salida.

—Buenas noches— se despidió Hermione. Severus inclinó apenas la cabeza—. ¿Qué tal? Ya tenemos nuestro primer cliente.

—Está claro que eres tú la que tendrá que lidiar con ellos.— Hermione se echó a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Entre los exámenes finales, los preparativos para la boda, las constantes búsquedas y negociaciones para su tienda y la inminente mudanza, el tiempo pasó volando.

Ocupaban cada espacio libre para hacer algo y sus mentes no descansaban ni siquiera cuando dormían.

A veces, alguno de los dos despertaba en mitad de la noche con una idea (tanto para la tienda como para la boda) y se apresuraba a contársela al otro.

Se acostaban muy tarde y despertaban temprano. Preparaban pruebas, organizaban la cena, la ubicación de los asientos de los invitados e iban a reuniones con vendedores.

Fue un mes caótico. Afortunadamente, ambos eran ordenados y pragmáticos. No se hacían demasiados problemas, discutían lo que había que discutir y siempre llegaban a un acuerdo.

Llegó el último día de clases, momento en el que se anunció su retiro. La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió más fuerte que ninguna otra. Severus, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió verdaderamente orgulloso de sus alumnos... y sintió su aprecio.

Les agradeció con un breve saludo y una escueta sonrisa.

Por su parte, Hermione abrazó a cada uno de los estudiantes y no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción.

Severus debía recordar preguntarle quién era la que "lloriqueaba" ahora.

Se realizó un brindis en nombre de ellos y la despedida acabó.

Se vieron forzados a separarse, pues a ella aún le faltaba embalar un par de cosas y él tenía que terminar de ordenar su casa para recibirlos.

Alex ya tenía su propia habitación (a una buena distancia de la de Severus y Hermione, cómo no), y el profesor -exprofesor- se había encargado de deshacerse de algunos de sus muebles para que entraran los de Hermione.

Al día siguiente, llegó ella y Alex, cada uno llevando una maleta. Severus los esperaba en la puerta. Las emociones eran muy fuertes, tanto que tuvo que apartar la mirada de ellos para no sucumbir.

Ya no iba a estar solo.

En realidad, hacía tiempo que no lo estaba.

Después de poner todo en su sitio (trabajo que, pese a la magia, les tomó unas buenas horas), optaron por tomarse libre esa tarde, a sabiendas de que las próximas dos semanas serían una locura.

Severus y Hermione se sentaron, agotados, en el sillón de tres cuerpos que ella había llevado, y Alex se entretenía en la decoración de su cuarto, porque, según él, los pósteres y el equipamiento de Quidditch se maltratarían si seguía usando magia.

Hermione prendió la televisión y puso un canal aleatorio. Hacer cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación con bodas o emprendimientos estaba bien. Severus la rodeó con su brazo derecho y, como de costumbre, Hermione usó su pecho como almohada. Cinco minutos después, dormían profundamente.

* * *

El lugar escogido para celebrar la boda fue el mismo en el que se habían comprometido. Por más cursi que sonara, Severus no aceptaría otro.

Aplazaron los trámites de la tienda para dedicarse cien por ciento a la boda. Los padres de Hermione los visitaban siempre que tenían tiempo. Su suegra fue de muchísima ayuda a la hora de escoger la decoración, y la señora Weasley se comprometió con la preparación del banquete.

Amigos y familiares llegaban a diario e intentaban ayudar en lo que podían: a comprar la vajilla, las flores y todo el ornamento necesario. Hermione les indicó dónde y cómo poner los hechizos protectores, para que ningún chismoso (muggle o mago) husmeara, ya que se encontrarían en una zona pública, aunque escondida tras los troncos de los árboles.

Kingsley les presentó al ministro que los casaría: un hombre muy anciano, bajito, de abundante barba blanca y, según Shacklebolt, tremendamente discreto (Severus y Hermione no querían que llegaran noticias de su matrimonio a oídos de la prensa).

Alex y Teddy Lupin se dedicaban a las tareas del hogar, además de terminar de organizar la lista de invitados, rigurosamente vigilados por Snape.

Por otro lado, los amigos de Severus se ofrecieron para conseguirles bebidas, licor y una banda musical. El profesor les dijo que no hacía falta, pero ellos insistieron en que aquel era un evento legendario y que no había problema.

Una mañana, Severus fue abordado por el padre de Hermione.

—¿Ya tienes tu traje?— le preguntó muy seriamente. El profesor estaba junto al lago, dando indicaciones de dónde ubicar las mesas y sillas. Se dio vuelta y lo miró, sintió que empalidecía.

—No... todavía.— ¿Cómo diablos olvidó ese enorme detalle? Quedaba menos de una semana. El señor Granger le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

—Entonces, vamos por uno.— Severus no supo qué decir—. Será rápido, los hombres somos más prácticos para estas cosas.

Así que subieron al coche de su suegro y partieron al centro de la ciudad. Snape no sabía cómo había terminado allí, pero su mente estaba demasiado atiborrada como para quejarse.

Estacionaron frente a una tienda que mostraba elegantes trajes de varón en sus vitrinas. Severus se detuvo un momento, tragó saliva y entró.

El señor Granger había estado en lo cierto, pues no tardaron más de una hora. Escogió algo que se parecía un poco a lo que él utilizaba habitualmente. Era un chaqué negro, la levita tenía un faldón que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, debajo de éste, un chaleco cruzado color gris, camisa blanca y corbata de seda, un pantalón de rayas verticales y zapatos en punta con poco brillo.

Volvió a su casa satisfecho, pero preguntándose si Hermione habría encontrado algo de tiempo para su vestido. A pesar de que era una mujer sencilla, sabía que eso sería muy importante para ella.

El día previo a la boda, los amigos más cercanos estuvieron ayudando a poner la carpa para la fiesta y ultimar los últimos detalles.

Severus se sentía inquieto y ansioso. Todo era más real conforme se acercaba el momento, como si antes le estuviera pasando a otra persona, o como si el que se casaba no era él.

Su vista se paró en McGonagall, quien conversaba con Molly Weasley y la señora Granger. Supo enseguida qué tenía que hacer.

—Minerva, ¿tienes un minuto?— pidió con toda la amabilidad que pudo, pero su garganta estaba apretada.

—Sí, por supuesto.— Las otras mujeres se alejaron, dándoles privacidad.

El día estaba llegando a su fin, el cielo se coloreaba de naranja y violeta y los pinos crujían al viento.

Severus tomó aire y preguntó:

—¿Me harías un favor?— McGonagall alzó las cejas.

—Lo que quieras— respondió solícitamente.

—¿Serías mi madrina de boda?— La expresión de la mujer era un poema.

Severus lo había estado pensando largamente. En un comienzo, no le pareció la gran cosa el no tener un padrino o madrina de boda... pero después de reflexionarlo más, se dio cuenta de que sí había alguien que se merecía ese reconocimiento. Era cierto que McGonagall levantó su varita en contra de él, pero lo hizo porque pensaba que era un traidor (¿no habría hecho él lo mismo?). Sin embargo, luego se arrepintió y tuvo el valor de pedirle perdón de frente, no como muchos otros. Lo recibió de regreso en Hogwarts con los brazos abiertos, se preocupó por él pese a su reticencia y le brindó su ayuda como a un amigo. Se sabía querido por ella y quería retribuírselo.

—¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó Minerva en un murmullo.

—Sí— dijo él. McGonagall gimió y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

Severus se sintió raro cuando recibió el caluroso abrazo de la directora. Le dio unas palmadas torpes en la espalda y esperó que se apartara.

—Gracias, Severus— farfulló McGonagall, limpiándose las mejillas. Él intentó formar una sonrisa.

—No es nada— repuso. Se quedaron mirando, él un poco incómodo, ya que la mirada de la bruja era fija y penetrante—. Eh... voy a seguir en lo que estaba— pronunció, sintiéndose estúpidamente avergonzado.

La mirada de McGonagall lo siguió, la percibía en su nuca, pero él no volteó. Era consciente de lo expuesto que se encontraba luego de hacerle tal oferta, era como si le hubiese dicho de forma explícita que la quería y respetaba, y solamente Hermione había oído esas palabras salir de sus labios.

Cuando anocheció y por fin pudieron relajarse, Severus, Hermione y Alex se sentaron a cenar. Lo hicieron en un silencio contemplativo, miraban un punto fijo de la mesa y comían por inercia.

Luego, se dieron las buenas noches, Alex fue a su dormitorio y Severus y Hermione al de ellos.

Todavía callados, se metieron en la cama y apagaron la luz. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y se acomodó en su hombro, mientras que él miraba el techo.

El corazón de Severus palpitaba a paso tranquilo, contrario a lo que él esperaba. Había creído que se encontraría en una especie de estado de pánico..., pero no: estaba sereno, seguro.

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Estaba por contraer matrimonio con la mujer que amaba.

De repente dejó de sentirse cansado y ya no le importaba que todos lo vieran como un bobo enamorado.

Era simplemente feliz.

—Buenas noches— susurró Hermione, se estiró un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Él respondió besándola en la frente, como si supieran que sus labios estaban vetados hasta el día siguiente—. Te amo.— Severus sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

La boda se celebraría en la tarde, pero eso no significó que no hubiera un exceso de movimiento durante la mañana. Todo lo contrario.

Temprano, llegaron los camareros que habían contratado, quienes empezaron a trabajar de inmediato, llevando bandejas, platos, copas y cubiertos. La banda, un cuarteto de cuerdas, compuesta por dos violines, un contrabajo y un violonchelo, se instaló pasado el mediodía.

La señores Weasley y Granger fueron los siguientes en presentarse. Molly prácticamente se adueñó de la cocina.

No tardaron en aparecer los amigos de Hermione: Potter, su novia y Lovegood. No hacían gran cosa, además de contener a una alterada Hermione (así que, en realidad, sí hacían gran cosa).

Alex, mientras tanto, se ocupó en recibir a los invitados que iban llegando.

Entre todo aquel ajetreo, Severus perdió la noción del tiempo. No supo cuándo toda la familia Weasley había llegado, pero ahí estaban, desfilando por el césped, guiados por Alex.

Vio que Arthur lo miraba de pies a cabeza. No entendió por qué.

Observaba todo con ojo crítico, cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Sobresaltado, se giró y vio a sus amigos. Roger iba con su esposa y sus dos hijos, ya mayores; a Harold también lo acompañaba su mujer; y Bernard había llegado solo, al parecer, porque no había conseguido una novia de turno (aun así, no daba la impresión de que eso lo acongojara).

Lo abrazaron fuertemente y le dieron sus felicitaciones. Severus les agradeció con total honestidad.

Roger, Harold y sus acompañantes fueron en busca de sus asientos, pero Bernard se quedó con él.

—¿Estás bien? Si yo fuera tú, ya habría salido huyendo— observó Bernard—. Pero te noto muy relajado.— Severus bufó.

—Ojalá lo estuviera.

—¿Y te vas a casar con esa ropa?— preguntó el hombre, señalándolo con los ojos—. No le veo lo malo, pero...— Severus se miró a sí mismo con espanto.

¡Diablos!

No dijo nada y salió casi corriendo, sin importarle dejar a Bernard hablando solo.

¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza?

Se duchó velozmente y, mientras se vestía, cayó en cuenta de que después del desayuno, Hermione había desaparecido.

Y él, como un idiota, perdiendo el tiempo.

Se terminó de arreglar y fue a verse al espejo. El hombre en el reflejo lo sorprendió. Tan compuesto, tan entero. Nada parecido al de antes. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Se adecentó un poco más y salió.

El señor Granger y McGonagall lo esperaban en la puerta de la casa. La directora lo acompañó en el camino al lago, pero su suegro se quedó, seguramente, esperando a Hermione.

Pocas veces había visto a Minerva tan elegante como ese día. Un aire poderoso la envolvía y le infundió confianza. Había escogido bien a su madrina de boda.

Todos los invitados se hallaban sentados en sus lugares, de cara al lago. Severus anduvo por el pasillo que dejaban las dos largas hileras de sillas. Al final, lo esperaba el ministro anciano, bajo un arco de rosas blancas y rojas (idea de Ginevra y Lovegood, por cierto). Potter estaba ahí también, parado a unos metros del arco. Se saludaron con la mirada y Severus se posicionó en su sitio, mientras que McGonagall se colocaba a su derecha.

Intentó aparentar calma, pero era complicado. En la última fila, veía a Hagrid, sonriendo feliz. Trelawney estaba al lado del guardabosque, y apenas y se distinguía. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

Suspiró de forma imperceptible. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Los invitados conversaban entre ellos animadamente y él se tomó un tiempo para reconocerlos uno a uno.

Reparó enseguida en la ausencia de Alex, debía estar alistándose. Vio a Teddy y Andrómeda en la segunda fila, también a Lovegood y su novio (según le informó Hermione, era el nieto de Newt Scamander). Ginny Weasley y sus tres pequeños hijos, Bill, su esposa e hijos, George y Angelina Johnson, Percy y su pareja, y Charlie, solo.

El personal de Hogwarts (excepto Filch, que no quiso asistir) estaba en las últimas filas, al igual que algunos ex alumnos (mayormente, los que pertenecieron a ese tal Ejército de Dumbledore). Bernard, Harold y Roger lo saludaban desde atrás.

Y, oh, las ironías de la vida: Longbottom sentado en primera fila. Quién iba a decir que ese chico precisamente acudiría al matrimonio de Severus Snape. ¡Y no iba solo! Lo acompañaba su prometida, la señorita Abbot.

" _La vida es una cosa curiosa_ ", pensó Severus, mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

Había algunas personas que no conocía, pero imaginó que serían parejas de los invitados. Ya no era momento para preocuparse por nimiedades.

Sin embargo, lo asaltó un repentino pensamiento: no se les pasó por la mente invitar a los Malfoy.

No existían razones sensatas para siquiera considerarlo. Hacía años que habían perdido el contacto. Lucius y Narcisa se desligaron completamente de su pasado y, por lo poco que Severus sabía, salieron del país. Draco, en cambio, se quedó y trató de hacer una vida medianamente normal. No terminó sus estudios, pero, de todos modos, consiguió un buen empleo en el ministerio, gracias a sus contactos y, en gran medida, a su posición económica.

Nunca volvió a hablar con ellos. No extrañaba a Lucius y con Narcisa jamás cruzó alguna palabra amigable, pero le tenía cierto cariño a Draco. Entendía que, en su momento, no fue nada más que una víctima de las circunstancias, como le pasó a él. Lo comprendía más de lo que todos pudiesen creer.

Algunas veces en el pasado, cuando la sombra de la maldad comenzaba a proyectarse sobre Draco, Severus se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su relación con los Malfoy en una época menos oscura. Tal vez habrían sido buenos amigos, o tal vez no, dadas sus diferencias.

Pero ahora no valía la pena amargarse por eso. Ya había pasado y, por lo menos, sobrevivieron, aunque estaba seguro que las secuelas persistirían en Draco durante toda su vida. Tendría que seguir cargando con errores y arrepentimientos que no le correspondían.

Respiró profundamente.

Algunas cosas no se podían arreglar.

Su pequeño instante de aflicción no duró mucho, puesto que, súbitamente, los invitados se pusieron de pie y la banda empezó a tocar.

Severus sintió cómo su corazón se disparaba. Enderezó la espalda y se estiró para poder ver. Sin embargo, las decenas de cabezas no le permitían distinguir nada en absoluto.

Con suerte podía respirar, su corbata apretada demasiado de repente.

Hasta que por fin la vio... y todo lo demás se desvaneció.

Ahí iba ella, saludando con sonrisas tímidas a los presentes. Su padre, levantando de forma orgullosa la barbilla, la llevaba cogida del brazo.

Severus sólo tenía ojos para ella. Se veía tan linda. Era perfecta.

Él no sabía de alta costura, no tenía la menor idea de vestidos o de moda, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no había visto nunca una mujer tan hermosa.

Su pelo rizado, coronado con un velo, relucía a la luz del sol y su cara estaba enmarcada por una permanente sonrisa.

Severus advirtió que las lágrimas querían subirse a sus ojos, pero se negó a ello.

Cuando al fin se miraron, fue el momento más mágico de su vida. Un poderoso hechizo nació desde sus ojos. Una promesa fue hecha en secreto, antes de unirse formalmente.

El señor Granger dejó a su hija en el altar, le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, miró a Severus como diciéndole: " _te acabo de entregar lo más valioso que tengo, procura cuidarlo_ " y fue a ubicarse en su asiento.

Los invitados se sentaron y la banda se detuvo. Severus y Hermione no se quitaban la vista de encima, ella apretaba los labios en una sonrisa apenas contenida.

—Estamos todos aquí reunidos...— comenzó a hablar el ministro. Severus no le prestaba demasiada atención a sus palabras, lo oía como si estuviera a una gran distancia.

—Te ves estupendo— susurró Hermione, y él arqueó una ceja.

La señora Granger, Molly y Ginny se enjugaban las lágrimas.

El ministro dio el pie para que llevaran los anillos, y fue en aquel momento que Alex apareció. Vestía un esmoquin blanco con corbatín y caminaba a paso seguro, cargando una caja aterciopelada. Severus jamás lo había visto tan bien arreglado.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos, esbozó una sonrisa jovial.

Severus cogió un anillo de oro, luchando por controlar el temblor en sus manos. Miró a Hermione a los ojos, antes de colocar el anillo en su dedo, con lentitud, acariciando el momento de su unión.

Pese a no exponer en voz alta sus votos frente a todos, ellos los conocían a cabalidad. Se prometían amarse, cuidarse y respetarse, como ya lo hacían. No había necesidad de gastar palabras para confirmarlo.

Ella hizo lo propio, y Severus pensó que su corazón terminaría por diluirse.

—Puede besar a la novia— habló el anciano ministro.

Se produjo un silencio expectante. Era evidente que muchos allí querían presenciar en vivo y en directo a Snape demostrando físicamente sus sentimientos.

Y a él no le importó.

Como si se tratase del material más delicado del mundo, Severus tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, le sonrió y, lentamente, se acercó. El beso fue casto, pero albergaba todas las emociones que sentían el uno por el otro. Hermione rió y se colgó al cuello de él.

Entonces, se escuchó un clamor de aplausos. Todos se habían vuelto a poner de pie y celebraban al nuevo matrimonio.

Severus aún tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido no encajaba con la cantidad de asistentes; era mucho mayor. Se separó de Hermione y giró la cabeza.

No pudo reprimir una mueca de asombro: detrás de la última fila, una multitud de jóvenes aplaudía. Eran alumnos de Hogwarts, decenas de ellos.

Buscó en Hermione una respuesta, pero ella estaba tan sorprendida como él.

—Sorpresa— dijo Alex. Severus lo miró y sonrió ligeramente, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No se preocupen, ellos traen sus propios bocadillos y juraron no divulgar.

En otra ocasión, se habría molestado por lo que consideraría una falta de respeto a su privacidad. Ahora, sin embargo, no pudo sino sentirse infinitamente conmovido. Alzó una mano para agradecer y el bullicio se incrementó.

Hermione lloraba, y él la tomó de la mano para caminar por entre los invitados. Les arrojaban pétalos de rosas y los felicitaban.

Anduvieron hasta la carpa, donde fueron saludados personalmente por cada invitado. Pese a que a Severus no le agradaba llamar tanto la atención, su felicidad opacaba cualquier molestia. Es más, estaba contento de que todos estuvieran ahí. Incluso aceptó los buenos deseos de Trelawney.

Se sentaron a comer y quedaron fascinados con la espléndida cocina de la señora Weasley, quien no paraba de decir que se merecían eso y mucho más.

Se sumaron a la banda un par de integrantes, quienes llevaban consigo guitarras y una batería. Bernard cruzó una mirada con Snape y le guiñó el ojo.

La comida acabó entre vítores dirigidos a la señora Weasley, y los camareros blandieron sus varitas, las mesas se hicieron a un costado y apareció una pista de baile.

Fue entonces en que la inseguridad de Severus afloró. Conocía los rituales de las bodas y era consciente de que este no podría saltárselo, Hermione no se lo perdonaría.

En fin, ¿qué más daba que supieran lo mal que bailaba? Había practicado - a regañadientes - con ella, no iba a ser tan terrible.

La mujer alargó un brazo en su dirección. Todos los observaban. Severus suspiró, le tomó la mano y se dejó guiar al centro de la pista. Puso una pudorosa mano en la cintura de Hermione, con la otra, entrelazaron sus dedos y ella se sujetó de su hombro.

Luego de un segundo (infernalmente largo para él) comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía.

Hermione apretó el agarre de sus manos y se movieron al son de la música. Mantenían un ritmo conocido de antemano, sin perder la vista el uno del otro.

Severus pensaba que se veía como un idiota.

Continuaron bailando, formando círculos lentos sobre su eje, alineando de forma sincronizada sus pies.

Dieron un último paso y la música acabó. Nuevos aplausos resonaron por todos lados, y entonces, se sumaron más parejas.

Snape exhaló. La verdad era que el baile era lo que más había temido, pero, aparentemente, salió bien.

—No lo hicimos mal, ¿eh?— observó Hermione, caminando con él de regreso a sus asientos.

—Si tú lo dices.— Ella rió suavemente.

—En serio.

La música se tornó más animaday el baile se prolongó por varios minutos. Distintos tipos de bebidas circulaban por entre los invitados. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, con toda su juventud y vitalidad, alegraban más aún el ambiente.

Bernard le coqueteaba de forma descarada a la bibliotecaria Pince, quien tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo (probablemente, por haber bebido unas cuantas copas) y le sonreía traviesamente. Severus ahogó una carcajada.

Potter y su séquito se sentaron con él y Hermione. Conversaron distendidamente y Snape advirtió que los muchachos a quienes dio clase y lo fastidiaban tanto habían madurado bastante bien. Ciertamente, ya no eran unos críos problemáticos. Pronto, se descubrió disfrutando de la compañía de ellos como nunca antes. Como si apenas empezara a conocerlos realmente.

—¡Atención, atención!— exclamó la voz de George, sonando por sobre el bullicio.

La música cesó y los invitados dejaron de bailar e hicieron silencio para ponerle atención. George, varita en mano, caminaba resueltamente por entre la muchedumbre y hacía levitar un enorme pastel de tres pisos de altura.

Severus recordó entonces que, con Hermione, le habían pasado el dinero a George para que él se hiciera cargo de la compra del pastel (luego de negarse a aceptarlo gratis y de que Hermione le diera detalladas indicadores de cómo lo querían).

Lo había olvidado. Sin duda, su cerebro no estaba funcionando como de costumbre ese día. Estaba un tanto atolondrado.

George invocó una mesa y dispuso el pastel encima, enfrente de donde estaban sentados los novios. Era maravilloso, con decorados en sutil plateado y rojo, haciendo honor a la casa de cada uno.

—Llegó el mejor momento de la noche— anunció el pelirrojo, con su histrionismo habitual—. Adelante los novios— pidió luego, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Hermione se paró primero, después Severus, con más calma. George les entregó un cuchillo largo, ambos lo tomaron por el mango, él con su mano sobre la de ella, y, sin demora, realizaron el primer corte.

En cuanto el filo del cuchillo tocó la cobertura de crema, se produjo un "¡ _oooh_!" generalizado: fuegos artificiales recorrieron el lugar, como danzando alrededor del gentío, chispas de colores saltaban desde todas partes del pastel. Después, se fueron juntando, se mezclaban; al principio sin definirse completamente, pero al final, crearon dos formas concretas. El León y la Serpiente fueron claros a ojos de todos por unos pocos segundos. En seguida, se fundieron nuevamente en distintos colores y acabaron por subir al techo de la carpa y estallar en una lluvia de estrellas que caían como si fuera nieve.

En ese punto, Severus se dio cuenta de que había soltado el cuchillo y que tenía la boca abierta. Se apresuró a cerrarla.

La ovación no se hizo esperar. George hacía reverencias.

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones— dijo George con exagerada formalidad. Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y Severus le estrechó la mano.

George cortó dos trozos de pastel, uno para la novia y otro para el novio, y el restó lo acabó haciendo con magia. Hermione se relamía con gusto, y es que estaba delicioso.

Fuera del espectáculo de George (y de las bandejas que flotaban y copas que se llenaban solas) la boda estaba siendo común y corriente, un poco al estilo muggle, como deseaba Hermione.

—Eso estuvo genial, tío— pronunció Alex, abriéndose paso—, pero ahora es mi turno.— Severus y Hermione se miraron—. Primero que todo, ¡un brindis!— vociferó, los invitados levantaron sus vasos y copas y los hicieron tintinear unos con otros, mientras exclamaban un salud—. Mamá, Severus, estoy realmente feliz por ustedes— prosiguió el muchacho—. Nunca creí decirlo, pero hacen una gran pareja y se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo.— Se calló un momento para permitir que la gente aplaudiera—. Y, siendo esta una ocasión muy importante... Mamá, tengo algo para ti.— Alex hizo aparecer un libro de páginas gruesas y plastificadas y se lo tendió a Hermione, cuyos ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas. Lo abrió en la primera pagina y emitió un pequeño gemido.

Muchos se acercaron para ver qué era, Severus observó por sobre el hombro de la mujer y vio una fotografía: era ella de niña, no tendría más de diez años. Posaba en el jardín de una casa, sentada en el césped y tenía un cuaderno de dibujo en sus piernas.

Hermione siguió pasando las páginas, era como una línea temporal fotográfica.

—Quise recopilar estas fotos para que siempre recuerdes tus buenos momentos— explicó Alex, mirando el álbum concentradamente. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Hermione, pero sus labios sonreían. Hasta que se detuvo abruptamente: enfrente, una imagen de ella y Weasley. Por lo que se veía, estaban en la cocina de La Madriguera, eran adolescentes. Weasley parecía reír de un muy buen chiste, mientras que Hermione luchaba por permanecer seria, sin embargo, la risa lograba vencerla.

El sollozo de Hermione fue audible, se cubrió los ojos con una mano y lloró.

Alex levantó una mirada asustada hacia Severus, como si estuviera preguntándole si la había jodido. El hombre curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Nadie sabía qué hacer.

—No conocí a mi papá— titubeó Alex, dudando—, pero estoy seguro de que se alegraría de verte feliz.— Hermione alzó su mirada y lo contempló con ojos enrojecidos de llanto. Luego sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, Alex... lo estaría.— Era un momento extraño, pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

Molly lloraba en silencio, más conmovida que entristecida, y Arthur posó una mano en el hombro de Alex para demostrarle su apoyo.

Hermione suspiró y continuó avanzando por las páginas. Del llanto pasó a la risa, a la mueca de recordar anécdotas divertidas. La última fotografía era reciente: Severus, Alex y ella simplemente tomando el té una tarde de verano. Se quedó viéndola por un minuto, cerró el álbum y subió la cabeza. Dio dos largas zancadas hacia Alex y lo abrazó. Entonces, todos pudieron respirar aliviados.

—Gracias, hijo— susurró ella, estrechándolo—. Te amo.

—Te amo, mamá— dijo él a su vez.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, con el amor genuino y único entre una madre y su hijo. Severus y los invitados aplaudieron, algunos emocionados hasta las lágrimas.

—Pero no es todo— manifestó Alex, dirigiendo una mirada a Snape—. No creas que no tengo una sorpresa para ti también, Severus.— Hubo algunas risas—. No es tan esplendoroso como todo esto, pero... tiene mucho valor.— Severus no se sentía preparado para otra sorpresa de Alex, podía ser cualquier cosa. El joven sacó del bolsillo interior de su traje un sobre blanco. Se lo ofreció a Severus, que notó las manos del chico inusualmente trémulas.

Miró el sobre, luego a Alex y de nuevo al sobre. No tenía idea qué era, pero, igualmente, estaba nervioso. Lo tomó con cuidado, como si pudiera contener un explosivo, y comenzó a sacar de su interior un pergamino con aspecto muy nuevo. Con solo ver el encabezado se quedó de piedra.

Las letras eran claras, grandes y estilográficas. Tuvo que leerlo varias veces para que su cerebro comprendiera lo que decía.

No podía creerlo.

Sentía cómo su cara perdía color gradualmente y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en el papel.

Pronto, algunos murmullos fueron interviniendo entre el absoluto silencio. Severus no era capaz de hallar su voz. Con una expresión de tremenda perplejidad levantó la mirada al muchacho.

Hermione se encaramó tras el hombro de él para mirar, ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Son los papeles de adopción— explicó Alex, logrando en los invitados una ola de sorpresa. Severus tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas que subían a sus ojos.

Jamás esperó eso.

Algunas veces, sin darse cuenta, le había dicho "hijo" a Alex, más por un apelativo cariñoso que por otra cosa, y sería un gran mentiroso si dijese que no lo quería.

Estaba orgulloso del muchacho, del hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo. Lo quería ver feliz, quería que triunfara en la vida. Por eso, muchas veces le dio su consejo y su apoyo. Se preocupaba por él tanto como lo hacía por Hermione; cuando necesitaban algo, era el primero en acudir (y el primero al que ellos acudían). Hermione y Alex eran su familia, él lo sentía así desde hacía mucho.

Pero nunca, nunca imaginó que el chico lo considerase de esa forma.

Sabía qué decir... pero no podía. Si hablaba, no podría controlar el temblor en su voz, estaba seguro.

—Yo sé que tengo un padre— continuó Alex—. Y nunca me ha faltado el amor de mi familia— añadió, mirando a cada uno de sus seres queridos—. Mis abuelos y mis tíos han sido... fundamentales en mi vida.— Mientras el joven hablaba, Severus iba cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se había quedado paralizado—. Se han preocupado siempre por mí, porque que no me falte nada ni a mí ni a mi madre.— Se detuvo un momento para observar a Hermione. Todos escuchaban con suma atención—. No tienen idea cuánto agradezco... pero, aun así, algo me faltaba. Tenía como... un vacío dentro de mí— confesó, tocándose el estómago. Alex se enjugó rápidamente una escurridiza lágrima que brotó de pronto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió:—. Severus... no se me ocurría otra forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho estos años.— Hermione sonreía y lloraba en silencio—. Sé que no partimos de la mejor manera— rió, y Severus también, recordando lo difícil que fue para ambos comenzar a convivir juntos—. Pero tú nunca te diste por vencido... Me has cuidado, enseñado... regañado... y lo más importante: me has querido... como si yo fuera tu propio hijo... cuando no tenías ninguna obligación de hacerlo.— La voz de Alex se rompió, se cubrió los ojos unos segundos, antes de seguir:—. Desde que estás tú con nosotros... ya no siento que falte algo.— Los ojos de Severus se humedecieron de un modo irremediable, pero no le importó—. Gracias por... por todo. En especial, por hacer feliz a mi mamá... Ella es a quien más amo en el mundo... y... gracias por ser un padre para mí.— Alex volvió a derrumbarse, pero esta vez, Severus pudo reaccionar.

Caminó hacia el muchacho y, sin vacilar, lo estrechó en un apretado abrazo.

Sí, no era su hijo. Sí, era el hijo de Ronald Weasley, ni más ni menos... pero la felicidad que le causaron sus palabras pudo más que todo eso. El afecto que le tenía siempre pudo más. Pese a no haberlo criado desde pequeño, él era como un hijo, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Alex le devolvió el abrazo, sujetándose con fuerza, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de emoción en el hombro de Snape.

—Gracias, Alex— susurró Severus contra su oído, mientras lo tomaba por la nuca y le acariciaba levemente la cabeza—. Eres un gran muchacho.

Cuando se escucharon nuevos aplausos se separaron, mirándose. Severus se masajeó los ojos cerrados, para que nadie viera sus lágrimas, mientras que Alex se enjugaba las propias con el antebrazo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices?— preguntó el joven, recomponiendo un gesto alegre.

—Desde luego que sí— manifestó Snape. Las felicitaciones y vítores no se hicieron esperar. Sintió algunas manos palmeando su espalda, mientras terminaba de sacar los papeles y los leía—. ¿Alguien tiene una pluma?— preguntó al aire, y al momento, una docena de personas se estiraron para ofrecerle sus plumas. Severus tomó una al azar.

—Tienes que firmar aquí— le decía Alex, pasó a la siguiente hoja—, aquí y aquí. Yo ya lo firmé.— El hombre asintió con seriedad. Se sentía apabullado, pero consiguió controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Antes de que la pluma tocara el papel, Severus levantó una mirada suspicaz a Alex y alzó una ceja.

—Supongo que no habrá alguna cláusula aquí que me perjudique, ¿verdad?— inquirió irónicamente.

—No, claro que no— se apresuró a decir Alex—. Tan sólo me entregas todos tus bienes y tu cámara de Gringotts.— Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Alex rió—. Firma— lo apremió el muchacho.

Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente, Snape firmó tres veces. En cuanto lo hizo, los pergaminos brillaron por un segundo y luego volvieron a la normalidad. Ya estaba hecho. Era el padre legal de Alexander Weasley.

—Pero seguiré siendo "Weasley"— aclaró Alex—. Así podremos ser una disfuncional familia con tres apellidos diferentes.— Severus y Hermione rieron a la vez. Era verdad: ella había querido conservar su apellido, y él no había tenido ningún problema, le daba igual.

Todos celebraron y corrieron nuevas rondas de bebida.

—Supongo que por fin somos una familia— susurró Hermione, cuando ella, Alex y Severus estuvieron algo apartados.

—Yo creía que ya lo éramos— manifestó el joven Gryffindor, a lo que su madre lo miró con dulzura. Severus se sentía dichoso, como si la felicidad que había en su corazón fuese a durar eternamente—. Eso sí, Severus, sostengo lo que te dije años atrás... lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Cómo olvidarla— contestó él, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué promesa?— quiso saber Hermione, curiosa. Severus y Alex se miraron.

—Que si te hace sufrir, haré de su vida un infierno— declaró el muchacho con ligereza.

—¡Alex!— espetó Hermione, queriendo sonar molesta pero riéndose.

—¿Qué?— dijo Alex, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es cierto.— Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado, al tiempo que tomaba por los hombros a los dos y los abrazaba con fuerza.

—Los amo a los dos— habló, atrayéndolos más—. Los amo muchísimo.— Severus se supo incapacitado para responder, así que sólo se quedó callado y la abrazó.

—Y nosotros a ti, mamá— murmuró Alex. Después se separaron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos—. ¡Ya basta de tanta cursilería! ¡Me voy con mis amigos!

—Ven— le dijo Hermione a Severus—. Vamos a divertirnos un rato.— Él le sonrió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Estaba de muy buen humor esa noche; pensó que se tenía ganados unos cuantos vasos de whisky de fuego para celebrar.

Los primeros borrachos se advirtieron pasada la medianoche, pues sus cánticos y voces exageradamente elevadas eran inconfundibles. La banda tocaba toda clase de música, desde baladas hasta música bailable. Jóvenes y adultos se juntaron para conversar, beber y bailar, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Severus había perdido de vista a Bernard y la bibliotecaria Pince hacía un buen rato; sospechaba lo que habría pasado entre esos dos, pero no quería imaginárselo.

McGonagall había hecho buenas migas con la esposa de Roger, mientras que Alex le presentaba a sus amigos del barrio a Teddy Lupin.

Era surrealista ver que tantas personas de diferentes edades y lugares se pudiesen llevar tan bien.

Algunos invitados comenzaron a despedirse en la madrugada. Severus ya había bebido unas cuantas copas y se sentía aletargado. El cansancio comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta al igual que a Hermione, que bostezaba de vez en cuando. Los últimos días habían sido muy agitados.

Ya era bastante tarde (o temprano, dependiendo por dónde se mirara), cuando la banda se marchó, dando pie a que muchos invitados lo hicieran también.

Se despidieron de los amigos de Severus, gran parte de la familia Weasley y de casi todos los funcionarios de Hogwarts. McGonagall abrazó con un profundo afecto a Snape, y Hagrid levantó del suelo a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Los únicos que quedaban eran los más jóvenes, compartiendo los últimos tragos.

—Mamá, me quedaré en casa de Teddy esta noche para seguir la fiesta— expresó alegremente Alex, cuando ellos se habían puesto de pie para despedirse—. Y, además, no quiero traumatizarme esta noche en la misma casa que ustedes.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que Severus reía forzadamente y sentía su rostro enrojecer. Ese crío se pasaba de impertinente. Teddy llegó en ese momento, con expresión divertida al haber escuchado el anterior comentario de su amigo.

—Está bien, cariño, pero no beban demasiado— advirtió hermione a los dos jóvenes.

—Somos adultos responsables, señora Granger— repuso Teddy.

—Sí, seguro— dijo ella, sin creerse esas palabras—. Pásenlo bien.— Le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla a Alex y a Teddy y luego se despidieron.

Sin decir más, Severus tomó de la mano a su mujer y desaparecieron.

—Ah, ¡qué día!— expresó Hermione al llegar a casa. Se quitó los tacones lanzándolos a cualquier parte y se tumbó en el sofá. Severus se desprendió del saco, la corbata y los zapatos y la acompañó.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, notando cómo relucían sus anillos a la luz. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Estaban juntos. Nada podía ser mejor.

—Te amo— soltó él de pronto, cortando el calmo silencio. Se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Ella respondió enseguida, acariciando su pecho y jugando con su lengua.

Severus no perdió tiempo: la tomó en sus brazos y, cargándola, como una novela romántica muggle, la llevó al dormitorio.

Lentamente, se dejó caer en la cama sobre ella, sin dejar de besarse. La mujer le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y él se apoyó en sus codos mientras dejaba besos en su cuello.

La oía suspirar y gemir suavemente. El vestido estaba recogido hasta sus rodillas y su peinado, deshecho.

—Te ves muy bien con ese vestido— masculló Severus contra la oreja de ella, dando pequeños mordiscos en su lóbulo, sacándole nuevos gemidos de placer—... pero eres más hermosa sin nada puesto.— Hermione sólo pudo reír, antes de que él volviera a besarla en la boca.

Pudo encontrar el cierre del vestido en la espalda de Hermione, ella se levantó un poco para permitirse bajarlo. Sin embargo, una vez logrado, no se lo sacó, sino que lo dejó ahí, para apreciarla un poco más.

Se separó y la observó con fascinación, mientras ella, acostada y desde abajo, le sonreía seductoramente, sabiéndose dueña y señora del temido ex profesor de Pociones.

Severus acarició los costados del cuerpo de su bruja, pasando por sus caderas, su cintura y acabando en sus pechos. Los masajeó con delicadeza, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos y suspirara, encorvando su espalda.

Volvió a encontrar sus labios y la besó una, dos, tres veces. No se cansaría nunca de probar su sabor, de su olor, de su suavidad.

Sin poder resistirse, cortó el beso y bajó hasta situar su cara entre las piernas de ella. La oyó jadear y murmurar algo.

Unas pequeñas y provocadoras bragas de encaje lo recibieron. Él sonrió y la toco por encima de la tela, advirtiendo la humedad que la traspasaba. Acercó su boca y dio una pequeña lamida. Aquello le arrancó un gemido corto a Hermione, que sujetó a Severus del cabello y tiró de él.

—Me encantas cuando te pones así— susurró el, su voz era grave—... o cuando yo te pongo así.— Movió la braga a un lado y vio la mojada intimidad de ella.

Una vez más, su lengua pasó por esa zona, pero ahora la caricia fue respondida con un jadeo perfectamente audible. Dejaba lamidas largas y lentas por toda su entrada, saboreando cada gota de placer, sintiendo cómo la tempratura aumentaba. La punta de su lengua rozó el clítoris inflamado, entonces Hermione se retorció y clavó las uñas en la nuca de él.

Continuó, acelerando el ritmo poco a poco. Añadió un par de dedos a su tarea, introduciéndolos con lentitud en ella y volviéndolos a sacar. La mujer se revolvía en la cama y balbuceaba entre gemidos agudos, cuando de repente arqueó la espalda y un grito ahogado quedó en su garganta.

Él no se detuvo ante el orgasmo de ella, siguió, sintiendo cómo su interior oprimía sus dedos, estumilando su punto más sensible.

Hermione jadeaba, mientras acariciaba el cabello se su hombre.

—Severus, por Dios...— farfulló, su voz sonó un tanto quebrada. Él levantó sus ojos y sonrió. Probó una vez más los jugos que empapaban la entrepierna de ella y subió por su cuerpo. El sabor de sus labios mezclado con su esencia era delicioso. Ella probándose a sí misma despertaba sus instintos más pervertidos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exquisita?— preguntó él, como en un trance—. Nunca me cansaré de ti.— Ella, en respuesta, le mordió el labio y tomó con firmeza su erección por encima del pantalón.

—Me enloqueces, amor— pronunció Hermione—. Y te quiero adentro de mí ahora.— Severus se detuvo un instante, desbordado de placer.

Con rapidez, terminó de sacarle el vestido a Hermione, dejándola sólo en una ropa interior blanca, elegante, seductora. No tardó en desabrochar el sujetador, lanzarlo lejos y comenzar a besar y lamer sus pezones, percibiendo cómo, a su tacto, se endurecían.

Mientras tanto, Hermione le desabotonaba la camisa y le quitaba el cinturón. Él acabó de quitarse su propia ropa para hacerlo más rápido. Le bajó las bragas y dejó un par de besos en sus muslos y su abdomen.

Las piernas de ella volvieron a rodearlo, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Sus intimidades se tocaron, calientes, húmedas.

Él tomó su erección y rozó el extremo en la entrada de la mujer. Cerró los ojos inevitablemente. Iba a entrar, pero se alejó y volvió a acercarse.

—Por favor...— rogó Hermione, tenía las piernas abiertas, los brazos a los costados y estrujaba las sábanas—. Severus...— Él sonrió con morbosa complacencia.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó, inclinándose y quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca—. ¿Qué quieres?— Seguía triturándola y torturándose, se acercaba y alejaba—. Dímelo— exigió en un susurro ronco.

Hermione jadeó más fuerte cuando él se introdujo apenas en ella, pero dejó escapar un bufido disconforme cuando se separó.

—Te quiero adentro de mí— dijo ella, en un tono débil y trémulo—. Ahora... te quiero ahora.

Su voz, su cuerpo, el rubor en sus mejillas, el calor de su intimidad... Severus no podía aguantar más.

Mientras la besaba en los labios, entró de una sola vez. Gimieron al unísono, mezclando sus alientos.

Con movimientos lentos, Severus impuso un ritmo calmado y profundo. Salía por completo y entraba otra vez. No obstante, pasados unos minutos, empezó a aumentar la velocidad. Hermione gemía cada vez más fuerte, sujetándose de sus hombros, recorriendo su espalda, arañando sus brazos.

—Así... no pares...— murmuraba ella, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

—No lo haría...— jadeó él, soportaba su peso sobre las palmas de sus manos—... ni aunque pudiera...

El segundo orgasmo de ella la golpeó repentinamente. Se afirmó de la espalda de Severus y gimió, mientras él continuaba entrando.

Estaba muy cerca de llegar, ya casi no podía controlarse. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más arrítmica, sujetaba a Hermione de la cintura y se hundía lo más hondo que podía. Hasta que ella se hizo hacia atrás, dejándolo al límite del placer.

Un gruñido grave escapó de su garganta cuando ella se separó.

—Hermione...— logró articular con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que ella se giraba, dándole la espalda. Él exhaló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la mujer estaba haciendo. La sostuvo de las caderas, presionando su erección contra sus nalgas. Se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar un gemido.

Ella, con los codos y las rodillas apoyados en el colchón, lo miró por sobre su hombro. Severus se inclinó para besarla, sus manos la sujetaban con firmeza y su cadera se movía de forma inconsciente.

Después se acomodó detrás de ella, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y su cintura, y entró nuevamente.

El placer que le produjo aquel movimiento logró estremecerlo por completo. Enterró sus dedos en las caderas de Hermione y continuó.

No pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, por lo que sus embestidas se tornaron fuertes y rápidas. Gemían al mismo tiempo, sus sudores se entremezclaban.

Severus pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de ella, acarició sus pechos, besó su cuello.

—Me encantas...— susurró él, con el rostro oculto entre los cabellos castaños de Hermione.

Su humedad, su calor, la forma en la que se movía, sus suspiros y gemidos... fueron demasiado para él. Hundiéndose profundamente, acabó dentro de ella. Apretó los dientes y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente y sonreía. Cuando volteó la cabeza, él le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

Se acostaron en la cama, lado a lado, jadeantes. Hermione se acostó en el pecho del mago y colocó una mano en su abdomen, mientras que él la abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Te amo... mucho— masculló ella, adormecida. Severus dejó unos pequeños besos en su frente.

No alcanzó a decirle cuánto la quería, pues el sueño se lo llevó de un momento a otro.

* * *

El verano fue menos tranquilo que otros años para Snape, pero también fue mejor.

Luego de mucho buscar, de decenas de reuniones y de incansables negociaciones, consiguieron los permisos para abrir un pequeño local en el callejón Diagon.

Días después les dieron las llaves, y no tardaron mucho en comprar lo necesario. Comenzaron con pocas cosas: pusieron en venta algunas de las pociones más conocidas, Severus se encargaba de dar las instrucciones para la elaboración y Hermione redactaba los libros, logrando crear la mezcla perfecta entre sus distintos tipos de enseñanza.

McGonagall fue, en efecto, su primer cliente. La directora compró el libro de texto de primer año y un día después, les escribió para notificarles que había escogido el libro para el programa de estudios del próximo curso.

Algunos días de la semana, y viendo que las ventas crecían cada vez más, Alex iba a la tienda y ayudaba con los pedidos. Pociones se le daba estupendamente bien, pero el muchacho (ya graduado de Hogwarts), eligió el mismo rumbo que su tío Bill: quería ser un rompe-maldiciones.

La tienda se llenó de alumnos de Hogwarts, quienes compraban el libro de texto y todo tipo de instrumentos para la elaboración de pociones.

Severus nunca se imaginó el éxito que tendrían. De haberlo sabido, habría renunciado mucho tiempo atrás. Además, trabajar con Hermione era sumamente fácil; se entendían perfectamente, como si estuviesen leyéndose la mente en todo momento.

No fue fácil en un comienzo, pero conforme se iban habituando a su nueva vida, las cosas solo fueron mejorando.

Una tarde de finales de verano, Severus debió regresar a Hogwarts a una reunión con McGonagall, quien quería pedirle su opinión respecto al profesor que tomaría su lugar.

Fue una visita rápida. Se despidió de la bruja y ya iba a irse, cuando una idea lo asaltó de pronto.

Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos.

El castillo estaba cálido en esa época del año, apacible, calmo. El silencio a su alrededor lo acogía, las paredes lo invitaban a caminar con tranquilidad.

Fue así, sereno, que llegó a la sala de trofeos. Cruzó el umbral dando pasos lentos y anduvo hasta una muralla, en donde apoyó la espalda. Se quedó así un momento.

Recordaba la noche en la que había decidido luchar por su felicidad. En ese mismo lugar fue que se dijo que no valía la pena vivir sin Hermione... y estuvo en lo correcto.

Cuando supo que amar de lejos ya no era una opción.

Se sonrió, satisfecho por el rumbo que había tomado su vida.

—Así que... ¿todo en orden?— Severus se estaba extrañando no escuchar la voz del anciano mago. Por eso fue a ese lugar.

—Todo en orden— respondió Snape, sin mirar el retrato a su lado.

No dijeron nada unos segundos. El pocionista sentía una extraña melancolía en su pecho. Apenas acababa de comprender que una etapa de su vida terminaba.

—Supongo que esta es la despedida— manifestó Dumbledore con aire nostálgico. Severus volteó para mirarlo con sorna.

—Como si pudiera deshacerme de ti.

—Como si _quisieras_ deshacerte de mí— replicó el Dumbledore. Severus se permitió reír la broma.

Suspiró, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Albus. Sabía que era sólo un retrato... pero no importaba.

—Será un "hasta pronto"— dijo Severus, irguiéndose y dando un par de pasos. Se detuvo, giró su cuerpo y agregó:—. Gracias Albus.— Los dos eran conscientes de que esas palabras guardaban más de un significado.

Dumbledore hizo una breve reverencia, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa sincera.

—No hay de qué, hijo— pronunció luego. Snape le sonrió una vez más y abandonó el lugar—. No hay de qué...

La sala de trofeos quedó vacía, con el retrato de un sonriente anciano enmarcado en oro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Vengo con el último capítulo extra largo para compensar la demora.**

 **Llegamos al final de esta historia que amé escribir. Nunca pensé que algo que empezó en una idea tan simple se me escapara así de las manos xD pero me encantó.**

 **Realmente espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios y por su eterno apoyo.**

 **Ya lo saben: esto es gracias a ustedes.**

 **¡Nos estaremos leyendo pronto en otra historia!**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.

 _Miércoles 29 de mayo, 13:54._

 _Lyon, Francia._

 **PD: la demora fue por un hecho muy importante, y es que hace más de un mes dejé mi amado Chile para partir a cumplir mis sueños a Francia. Estoy muy feliz por lo que estoy viviendo ahora. Sólo quería compartirlo :)**


	18. (Hermione) La vida sigue

_Aquí les traigo algo que escribí hace un tiempo. Ya que esta historia estuvo planteada desde el punto de vista de Snape, me pareció una buena idea escribir algunos capítulos desde la perspectiva de Hermione._

 _Ya me dirán qué les parece._

 **Amar de Lejos**

 **Hermione**

 **La vida sigue**

"La vida sigue", fue la frase más escuchada después de la guerra. Ella sabía que era cierto, que no podía estancarse, que tenía una gran razón para continuar.

Durante su vida había aprendido muchas cosas, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Se creía una persona independiente y capaz, y su valentía era incuestionable. Gracias a su inteligencia innata y trabajada, logró sacar adelante sus estudios (cabe mencionar que con las mejores notas de su generación).

Su cerebro era un hervidero de conocimientos...

... pero nadie le explicó cómo se vivía con el dolor de la pérdida. Eso era algo que no se podía enseñar.

Por años vio cómo su mejor amigo enfrentaba situaciones trágicas. Ella supo acompañarlo, contenerlo. Después de todas las cosas que le tocó pasar en su adolescencia, creyó que estaba preparada para lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, experimentarlo en carne propia era muy distinto.

El dolor se transformaba, se hacía real, casi tangible. El corazón parecía dejar de latir. El cuerpo no respondía. El cerebro no quería asimilar la verdad.

Fantasear se volvió algo recurrente, pues era más sencillo imaginar que nada había pasado, que despertaría en Hogwarts y todo sería como antes. O que lo vería cruzar la puerta y oiría su voz molestándola.

Huir de la realidad hizo más daño que aceptarla.

Pero, como decían, "dale tiempo al tiempo". Palabras tan reiteradas que perdían el sentido. Aun así, se aferró a ellas como única creencia.

El destino y ella diferían en sus planes.

Terminar el colegio, obtener un buen empleo, viajar, casarse, tener su propio hogar, formar una familia... con él.

Pudo hacer todas esas cosas y las disfrutó, pero siempre sintió el vacío que dejó la partida de Ron.

Su romance fue breve.

Buscaban Horrocruxes, cada día parecía ser el último. La noche anterior a su aventura en Gringotts se confesaron su amor mutuamente. El futuro próximo se vaticinaba fatídico, por lo que la decisión de expresar sus afectos fue impulsiva y apremiante.

Porque lo único importante era el presente. Porque tal vez no iba a existir un futuro.

¿Cómo iban a saber que ese único encuentro dejaría su fruto?

Y si ella hubiera sabido... ¿lo hubiese hecho igualmente o lo habría pensado dos veces?

Saber que estaba embarazada fue un golpe brutal. Fue una bocanada de vida y aire fresco.

Él seguía con ella. Nunca lo perdió.

Así que siguió viviendo con más fuerza, ahora tenía un motor que la movía cada día.

No fue fácil. Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía.

Pero... "la vida sigue".

Terminó el año escolar antes que el resto de sus compañeros, rindió exámenes especiales y luego tocó esperar a su hijo.

Entonces, todo cambió. Su corazón sanó en cuanto lo vio, cuando sus ojitos azules le devolvieron la mirada y su cabello rojo brilló al sol.

Alexander llegó a reparar un mundo dañado, unas almas rotas. Las sonrisas regresaron cuando él nació.

Y todo volvió a empezar.


End file.
